All In Good Time
by foreverandaday0909
Summary: It was like an immediate connection the minute their eyes locked, she couldn't figure out why she felt this way...
1. Chapter 1

She had already been there ten minutes and she had already wanted to leave. Madline was using her parents being out of town as an excuse to throw a third birthday party for herself. She was standing near the door closest to the pool; she had brought Dean with her, what a mistake that was. They had been together on a few months and she was already starting to see just how clingy and annoyingly perfect he had to be. At first he had been everything that she had wanted, tall, decent taste in music, and he wasn't terrible to look at. But now she was starting to see his faults, he was in all honesty a little bit nerdy, and she was slowly losing interest. She was immediately shaken from her thoughts when a drink was shoved in her face.

"Here I got you club soda, that's your favorite right?" She smiled sweetly as Dean stood in front of her with two cups in his hands, as she reached for the cup she nodded and thanked him. He wrapped an arm around her and they stood there silently with nothing to say.

Their silence was quickly interrupted by an angry Paris storming over to them with a crushed can in her hand. "GILMORE!" she roared, "Did you see that?"

"See what Paris?" Rory stared blankly, over the past year Paris and she had become quite close, Paris was finally able to put aside the fact that they both had similar goals, and that they could use each other to make those goals happen for both of them.

"Brad Langford! Oh I could kill the tiny little piece of wasted space!" she scowled as she looked over at where the frightened boy was standing with a worried look on his face, when he noticed Paris' stare he quickly ducked into the closest room, trying to hide himself from her.

"And what did Brad do this time Paris?" She said calmly, careful not to sound like she could care less

"Well I'll tell you what he didn't do; he didn't accidentally spill a cup of root beer on the ground and then left it on the floor for someone to slip on." She said, sarcasm dripping from the words that she said

Rory tried to hide the smirk that came across her lips, only picturing what spilled root beer had to do with Paris. "What does that have to do with you Paris?"

"Well, because the skinny twerp decided that he could just leave a disgusting tasting liquid on the middle of the floor, not thinking that someone could very well slip and have an embarrassing moment in front of everyone here, when liquids and people that walk very fast don't mix very well!" Her had was still tightly gripped to the can that was in her hand, Paris started to tighten her grip

"Okay Paris, why don't I just take that from you…" Rory slowly reached for the can before asking her question, "So does Brad's root beer puddle mean that you slipped?" She heard Dean snicker behind her; she elbowed him in the ribs

Paris sent Dean the angriest glare that Rory had ever seen her give, "Yes Rory, I slipped! But not only that, while in the middle of slipping I tried to catch myself on that table over there," She pointed to the table that now lie in the middle of the floor, salsa, chips, and cake all in different spots on the floor, "I also took the entire desert table with me and landed in the root beer and had a wonderfully iced cake land on the back of my head, she turned around to show Rory the icing that was stuck in her hair, and the wetness that she had on her butt.

Rory covered up her smile with one hand, but Dean burst into a laugh barely able to contain himself, Rory rolled her eyes "Well, uh Paris, that's sure um a mess, can I do something to help?"

Paris closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes, I need you to come help me rinse this icing out of my hair and help me find something of Madline's the won't make me look like a tramp, because Jamie called and said he'd be here in 45 minutes, and that was 15 minutes ago, and I want to look like a princess or whatever, not the a character from Candy Land, please tell me you can help me?"

Rory smiled, Paris and Jamie had just stared their relationship, he had called her several times since they had gotten back from Washington, and she had never seen Paris happier, "Absolutely Paris, oh Dean, is that alright?"

Dean nodded his head "Yeah, I'll just… find something to do, I'm sure, it's a big house" he smiled and went off to help brad clean up the food table that Paris had knocked over.

Rory watched him walk away, and then turned to Paris, "Okay let me just go get Madline and Louise"

Paris grabbed her arm, "What do you need them for? I'm pretty sure you can find an outfit on your own!"

"Well Paris, they could probably help pick out an outfit while I attempt to get butterscotch icing out of your hair, it might move along the process a little bit."

"Oh Right… Okay go find them, but hurry! We have like 25 minutes!" she turned on her heels and marched up the stairs.

A few minutes later Rory entered Madline's room with Louise and Madline at her heels "OHHHH I'm so excited! Dressing Paris for Jamie! Louise what do you think? Something slimming, revealing or skanky?" Madeline screeched as she opened her closet door

"Hmmm…." Louise thought with her pointer finger over her lip, "I'm thinking a little bit of all three!"

Madline smiled, "I was thinking the same thing!" They both entered Madline's closet and started searching

Rory walked over to Paris, who was washing her hair in the bathroom sink, Rory casually leaned up against the door "You know she's got a bath in here right?"

Paris, "Yes Rory, but you weren't up here fast enough, so I took initiative myself"

"I was only down there for like two minutes Paris, you couldn't of waited?" Paris took her head out of the sick for a quick second, looking at her like 'do you not know who I am? "Right, my mistake" Rory said realizing her stupidity "I'll just wait out here then, she returned to Madline's room and sat on her bed, after being friends with these girls for almost a year now, she still couldn't get over how big their lifestyles were, with everything they took the normal and made it bigger, bigger beds, bigger houses, bigger parties, and so on and so on.

"Okay, we've narrowed it down to four options, even though there is so much more to pick from, but we rated the outfits based on Paris, so you know how it is." Madline said, laying out the four outfits on her bed, all four of them were black, one was black with a v slit down the front, another was black and really short, the other was strapless, and the last one was frilly and girlyish.

"So Madline, when is your brother getting here? You said he was coming right? And bringing some friends?" Louise grinned as she sat next to Rory on the bed

Madline paused and thought about her questions "uh, not sure, yes, and yes."

"Super" Louise smirked, "I hope her brings Colin, or Logan, or Jess, or Tristan…." She closed her eyes when she said the last name, "He's yummy"

"I didn't know you had a brother Madline?" Rory asked, ignoring Louise's comments about the other boys

"Yeah, he's 21, he graduated the year before you came to Chilton." She said and looked towards her bathroom door "PARIS! What's taking you so long! Jamie was already downstairs when we came up here!" she winked at Rory and Louise

"WHAT!" and infuriated Paris screeched as she came darting out of the bathroom, half of her hair was tied back in a half up do and was completely dry, there was no trace of icing whatsoever

Madline laughed, "Ha, just kidding, now pick one and go try it on"

Paris glared, took a quick look at the dresses and went with the strapless one, she returned a few seconds later and all three girls looked shocked, "Who knew" Louise whispered

"Knew what?" Paris asked

"That you had legs" Madline chirped

"Or boobs" Rory added

"Or a butt like that" Louise chimed in

Paris rolled her eyes, "Would you give it a break, you're not being funny"

"No seriously Paris, you look…. Amazing" Rory said and smiled at her

"Jamie's a lucky guy" Louise said, Madline nodding in agreement, Paris blushed

"Shall we?" Madline said, getting up from her bed, linking arms with Louise, who linked arms with Rory, who grabbed Paris as they went out the door and back to the party

It was nearly 10:00 now and the party was just getting started, the music was louder, there was more yelling, and people running into other people, as Rory could tell Paris' mess was cleaned up, but she didn't see Dean. 'oh well' she thought, 'he's around here somewhere'

"JAKE!" Madline squealed as Rory turned Madline was jumping into some dark haired boys arms, who looked like the boy version of Madline

"Little Sis" The guy who Rory was guessing was Jake smiled as he quickly nudged his knuckles into his sisters head

"Stop it! You'll wreck my hair" Madline whined, trying to fix her hair quickly before anyone noticed "I didn't think you were going to come!"

"Yeah, well I figured since I missed your last two birthday parties I might as well show up to the third" Jake said jokingly before poking his sister in her sides, making her glare, "You know my buddies, Colin, Finn, Logan, Jess, and Tristan right? I hope it's alright that I brought them

"More than okay" Louise stated, biting her lips and twirling her hair as she glanced at all five of the boys

The boys were all dressed nicely, one wore a sweater vest with a plaid shirt underneath, another wore a big trench coat and had a bottle of scotch in his hand, another was blonde with tiny eyes and blue button up shirt, another had black hair and reminded her of James Dean, and the last one was another blonde with a leather jacket and a plain t-shirt underneath and he was staring very intently at Rory

Jake looked at his buddies and then at Louise, Rory and Paris "Madline, don't be rude, introduce us"

"Oh right, Jake these are my friends Louise, Rory, and Paris. Rory, Louise, and Paris this is my brother Jake and his friends Colin, Finn, Logan, Jess, and Tristan." They all smiled and gave a short wave, "So what were you guys up to before this?" All the guys looked at each other

"Oh you know, just stuff" The one that Rory learned to be Jess said

"Oh-Kayy, well you guys all have fun, Paris if my eyes see correctly your man just walked in" Madline said, grabbing her hand and leading her to Jamie

Rory watched as Paris and Jamie exchanged a hug and quick kiss, both were grinning from ear to ear. Rory remembered that feeling with Dean, when she was excited to see him, she would get butterflies, waiting for him to come over. But now it was almost as if all the excitement was gone. She turned back to Louise and the boys that she had to just met, just in time to see Louise flirting with Tristan. "So, you're Tristan Dugrey right? Grandson of Janlan Dugrey?" Louise flirted as he ran her hand over his arm; "You come from a pretty lucky family" Tristan just nodded

"So I'm sorry love, what did Jake's lovely sister say your name was?" the guy that Madline has introduced as Finn said, he had an Australian accent, or a fake one, he didn't sound very authentic

"Uh my name if Rory, I go to Chilton with Madline"

"Fascinating, I find you very fascinating" He said as he took a swig of his scotch

"Now Finn, don't scare the girl already, you just got here, and you just met her, now let's go find some liquid to mix with that scotch shall we?" Colin said

"Colin, what kind of stupid idea is that? Mixing scotch, has you lost your entire manhood boy? I knew that Steph has you whipped" Finn slurred as he walked off with Colin

Rory heard Colin murmur something about 'what's wrong with being whipped?' "So Rory was it?" Logan and Jess now stood in front of her, Rory nodded, "Well I'm Logan Huntzburger, son of Michum Huntzburger, and the is Jess Mariano, and well we don't know who his dad is." Jess punched Logan in the arm after his comment, "OUCH! Dude, you know I'm sensitive!"

"Well then you shouldn't go making stupid ass comments, just to attempt to make yourself look better" Jess stated as he shook his hand out to greet Rory's, "Nice to meet you"

"You too, did you say that your last name is Mariano?" Rory asked, Jess nodded his head, "Are you in anyway related to Luke Danes?"

"Yeah he's my uncle, why?" Jess looked at her curiously

"Well I just recognized the name, because Luke has been feeding me and my mother for years, he's more of a father to me than my own ever was, and I swear he's in love with my mom, and I just remember a few years back, he mentioned that his nephew was going to be moving in with him, and your last name was the only thing that stuck. You never did come" Rory commented

"Yeah well, sometimes things don't work out like you expect them to, I had other things to do, rather than move to what I hear is modern day tinsel town" Jess smirked

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, you almost lived in the same town as this beautiful creature standing before you and you missed out!" Finn waltzed back into the conversation as if he had never left "That's unfreakin believable"

Jess just shook his head, "Come on Finn let's go find you a red head, Logan you coming?" Jess said putting his hand on Finn's shoulder and leading him off

"Yeah man, be right there" Logan said as he turned to follow them, "It was very nice meeting you Rory, and we'll have to talk again soon"

Rory nodded, "Yes for sure" it was then that she realized that she had totally forgot about her boyfriend and started to look around for him

"Looking for someone?" a voice whispered in her ear, it sent chills down her spine, the way that his breath felt on her neck as he continued to stand behind her, she turned around and it was Tristan

"Uh yeah, sort of" she said turning around to face him, he stood up straight and looked down at her, he has piercing blue eyes that she swore could see right through her "are you done talking to Louise? I know she was really hoping that you would come"

Tristan just rolled his eyes, and ignored her question "so who are you looking for?" he asked her

"Oh uh no one, I don't think I've properly introduced myself, I'm Rory Gilmore" she said going to shake his hand

He ignored her gesture, and Rory quickly brought her hand back to her side, "I'm Tristan, but I'm sure you already know that" he smirked down at her, 'wow his hair is perfect' Rory thought to herself, "So Rory Gilmore" he continued "Gilmore as in Richard and Emily?"

"You know my grandparents?" Rory asked, kind of shocked

"I guess you could say that" he said with a little bit of mystery to his tone

"What does that mean?" Rory asked, kinking her eyebrow

Tristan just looked down at her, and patted her on the head "Don't worry about it"

Rory smacked his hand away, "Okay, number one: don't ever do that to me again, because I'm not a dog, and number two: you don't need to be so rude"

"Rude? Who was rude, I definitely wasn't, where do you get off calling me rude?" Tristan snarled at her, as if he was actually offended

"I just call them as I see them" Rory battled back, she couldn't believe how this guy was talking to her right now, does he not have any respect whatsoever

"You clearly have no idea who I am" he said "if you did you wouldn't talk to me like that"

"Trust me, if you deserve to be talked to that way, I'll talk to you like that, I don't really care if you're 'Tristan Dugrey' of not" she said his name using air quotes

Tristan chuckled to himself "wow, if you really think that my name is why you're supposed to be nice to me, well then you have another thing coming for you" he lifted up his fingers to under her chin, and his touch sent electrifying chills down her neck, "Trust me, you might want to apologize"

"Don't be ridiculous" Rory said, she was surprised that she found the strength to hit his hand away from her face, as she stormed off in a different direction

Tristan leaned against the post behind him, there was something special about that girl, he knew it as soon as he walked through the doors, her blue eyes were the bluest that he had ever seen, she was just a petite little brunette thing, and she was Jake's sisters friend, and since he knew that they would be back in town for a little bit, that meant that he would get to know her a little bit more. She was independent, so it seemed, she didn't take crap from anyone, he could tell that, because if she really had heard the rumors about him, well that would be a completely different story. His concentration was broken when he heard the blonde that he had skillfully gotten away from come up behind him 'kill me now' he thought to himself as he turned around facing her again. If he had his choice, he would've followed after Rory, but for some reason he felt that she was not looking for just anyone, but that she had shown up with someone that she wasn't very interested in, and that that's where she had gone off too. 'Oh well I guess it's the fake blonde tonight'

Rory continued to walk around the downstairs looking for Dean, she finally seen him over by the drink table and came up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder "Hey" she said sweetly "What've you been doing?"

Dean turned to face her, a smile on his face "I helped Brad clean up Paris' mess; he's terrified of her hey?" Rory smiled and nodded, "So where were you? I seen Paris and Jamie get on the dance floor about ten minutes ago"

"Oh, Madline's brother showed up with some of his friends and She wanted us to meet them, sorry I didn't come find you sooner," she gave him an apologetic stare, the truth was that she really wasn't that sorry, she had liked all the guys that she had met, well minus Tristan that was, she thought they were all uniquely different, and Tristan was just rude, walking in here like he was all mighty and such, she hated that. But the weird thing was that she felt chills when he was around, she considered herself lucky that she was able to stand up to him the way she did, and that she left when she did, because she was pretty sure that her legs were seconds from becoming jello

"Oh that's cool" Dean said dryly, "You want to dance?"

"Uh not really, I don't know how to dance to this kind of music" Rory said nervously, it's not that she didn't know how to dance, she was sure that if she tried she could figure it out, but Dean was kind of an embarrassment when it came to dancing

"Okay, well hopefully a slow song comes on soon" he smiled and took her hand in his

"Ha, yea me too" Rory smiled nervously and turned her head, she felt as if someone was staring at her, she looked up and Dean and he was focusing on mouthing the words to 'Dynamite' as it played loudly, she turned her head the other way and seen Louise talking away, cup in hand. 'oh boy, that's not good, she talks when she's drinking, a lot' she looked at who she was talking to and Tristan was staring right at her, smirk on his face and his piercing blue eyes looking into her soul

Dean turned his head to say something to Rory when he noticed that she had her eyes locked on something, and when he followed her gaze he learned that it wasn't locked on something, but someone. Some blonde haired tool with a freaking leather jacket, 'I only wear leather jackets' he thought as he noticed how intensely he was looking at Rory. He suddenly became jealous of the guy that he didn't know and turned Rory's head towards him and kissed her, ignoring her protests

Rory was shocked, and angry "DEAN!" Rory said as she pulled away from him "What the hell?" she asked

"I haven't kissed you today, is that not okay?" he asked her

Rory snapped out of her trance, remembering that Dean was her boyfriend "ha sorry, you just surprised me, of course it's okay" she threw him a fake smile

Dean looked back over at Tristan and he was still staring at Rory, "I'm uh going to go get a drink, do you want anything?"

Rory shook her head, "No thanks, I was going to go try and find Madline anyways, see you in a few minutes?"

Dean smiled "Sounds perfect" as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked away, but he didn't walk in the direction of the drinks, he walked directly towards Tristan, "Do you have a problem?" he asked as he marched up to Tristan, only a few inches away from him

Tristan crossed his arms and tilted his head "Do I know you?" he asked rudely and smug

"I'm Dean, Rory's boyfriend" Dean said angrily, Louise took this as a time to back away, she took a few steps back, making sure that she could still hear everything to report to the girls later

"And why would you be of any concern to me?" Tristan asked looking at Dean to make his point

"You were staring at her" Dean said defensively "I saw you"

"I have a staring problem, my doctor tells me that I have a condition" Tristan said, sounding disappointed

"Ah I didn't know…" Dean said sounding sympathetic

"Yeah, it's really difficult, you see he tells me that I have a special kind of staring problem, and I can only stare at very beautiful things for a long period of time, especially things that don't like to kiss their boyfriends" Tristan smirked and looked Dean straight in the eye. Tristan didn't get another word in before Dean's fist met Tristan's face, everything around them went dead, Logan and Jess rushed over from where they were a few feet away, ready to get into this. "Boys, back up, he's definitely not worth anything special"

"Maybe not, but I still suggest that he gets the hell away from you" Logan said, not taking his eyes off of Dean

"That's cute, you're boyfriends defend you" Dean said, still angry

"If you honestly believed that I liked men, you wouldn't of hit me, so why don't you take your pathetic 'comebacks' and go find your girlfriend" Tristan said looking at Dean emphasizing on the word girlfriend. Dean turned to walk away, "Oh hey bag boy…" Tristan started, Dean turned back to face him, "I swear if you ever hit me again, there will be hell to pay" Dean just glared and walked away.

"Shit Tristan, that's going to leave a mark, what the hell did you do?" Jess asked, shaking his head looking at Tristan's eye, seeing it start to swell

Tristan just smirked "He was just jealous; I said a few things about his girlfriend"

"What is he dating Louise?" Logan asked, Louise looked appalled

Tristan laughed "No, he's Rory's boyfriend"

"Rory? Like the brunette Rory? How'd he get that lucky?" Jess wondered

"Beats the hell out of me man, but who knew that small town folk could leave such a shiner?" Logan joked "Don't you be expecting any dates any time soon"

"Please" Tristan said rolling his eyes, "One black eye does nothing to my game"

"So what were you doing exactly, did you hit on her or something?" Jess asked

"Na man, well not really, I was just staring, and I guess he noticed, he walked over here, I mentioned that it didn't look like she wanted to be kissed by him and well here we are now" Tristan shook off the punch as if it was nothing, he walked over to see Jake, who gave him props for the new shiner and asked how the other guy looked, Tristan's response was that "He actually looks a lot better than I do"

Jake looked at him surprised "Well that's a first" Jake said "You getting out of here?" He asked

Tristan nodded his head, "I just have to do one last thing, have you see Rory?"

Jake looked at him like he was insane, "Uh yeah, she went into the kitchen with Madline just a second ago, why though man? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just have to talk to her about something, I'll see you tomorrow, we have work to do" Tristan turned and headed towards the kitchen, he walked through the doors and Madline, Louise and Rory were sitting around the counter, Louise was talking, he assumed it was about Dean punching him, but he walked in anyways.

"Oh my god!" Madline said, seeing Tristan's eye, "Do you want some ice?"

Tristan laughed, "No, this is nothing, I've had worse, can I talk to Rory please?"

"sureee…. We'll just head back out there" Madeline said, suspiciously and she grabbed Louise and walked out of the kitchen

Tristan took a seat on the stool across from Rory "I can't believe he actually hit you, I didn't believe Louise when she told me, I am so sorry"

"Well there's an apology I never thought I'd hear" Tristan smirked

Rory glared "He shouldn't have done that, I don't know what's wrong with him, he's not normally like that"

"I just came to tell you that it's not a big deal, besides I hear black eyes are what make the girls come, so good on him" Tristan stood up, "So when you go and yell at him, try to remember that boys will be boys, see you around Mary" Tristan winked and walked out of the kitchen

A few minutes later, Rory noticed Dean sitting on a chair icing his hand "you actually hit him? Are you stupid? He could've gotten you killed or arrested. You can't just go around punching people!"

"Rory I…." He started

"Why would you punch him? Do you even know him?" Rory said

"No but he was staring at you" Dean said offensively

"DEAN! Every guy that stares doesn't deserve to be punched, I don't even know him!" Rory said frustrated

Dean tilted his head back "it's not that he was staring, it's the way that he was staring, it was like he knew you, or wanted to know you, or that he was interested"

"I can't do this anymore" Rory whispered Dean looked at her confused "Us Dean, I can't do us anymore. It's too hard"

"Rory if this about me hitting that guy, it will never happen again. I promise" he looked so sad

"I think we're fooling ourselves, I really do. We're not the same people that started dating a few months ago, it's just not working, and if you really think about it you do to. You didn't punch Tristan because he was staring at me, you punched him because you didn't like that you could tell that he was staring, and that you hadn't felt that in a really long time"

Dean was silent for a few minutes, he had been thinking about it for a while now, he knew that she deserved someone that was going to stare at her the way that Tristan had, and that he was jealous, because he wanted it to be him, but he just couldn't bring himself to find that in his heart, something wasn't right. "you're right" he admitted "we're not the same, it's not a bad thing, we just drifted apart I guess"

Rory nodded her head; "I'm sorry Dean" she looked at him, "I really am sorry"

He stood up from his seat and gave her a kiss in the forehead "Me too. I think I'm probably gonna get out of here, if that's okay with you?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, I think I'll just sleep here anyways" Dean nodded his head

"I'll see you around town" he smiled, raised his icepack at her and walked towards the front door

"See you around" Rory whispered to herself

"You okay?" Madline asked as her and Louise came up behind Rory, Rory just nodded her head "it was over a long time ago huh?" Rory nodded her head again, "Well if it helps it looks like Tristan's interested in you, you lucky girl" Madline stuck her tongue out of her mouth at Rory as she rolled her eyes

"Super" Rory said sarcastically

"I wish he was interested in me" Louise mumbled

Madline put her hand on her friend shoulder "sorry Hun, sometimes it's not good to come on so strong" Madline laughed

"It's that damn alcohol, it screws me over every time" she put her head on Madline's shoulder and closed her eyes

"We're all going to be just fine, now chin up girlies we're having a sleepover!" Madline said, trying to lighten the mood

"Where's Paris?" Rory asked

"Her and Jamie have booked Jake's old room for the night, but don't tell him, he'll get really mad at me" Madline smirked "I love being a younger sister"

"I would kill you" Rory said, Madline just shrugged, "If I don't have to deal with another night like this it'll be the best thing ever, as much as Dean and I weren't going to work, break ups suck"

"Oh chin up Rory; I'm sure that Tristan will be able to make up for everything that you're feeling right now" Madline said smiling

"Ugh, Tristan, don't even try" Rory said sounding disgusted

"Rory, you'd be the talk of the town if you got with Tristan Dugrey, do you not have any idea who the kid is? He's the guy of all guys in Hartford" Louise said, going into a trance

"Louise, being the shit doesn't mean anything to me, if Dean hadn't of punched him I wouldn't feel sorry for the guy because he was such an ass" Rory stated

"Yeah but that's…. Tristan. He never took interest in someone like the way that I saw him taking interest in you tonight, he doesn't normally acknowledge people when he comes around" Madline said

"Yeah, take it from me, if he's not interested it's like talking to a brick wall" Louise mumbled sadly

Rory just shrugged, "So he looked like he was interested I'm sure it was just because I'm not single"

"Yeah but he wouldn't of known that" Madline said

"Yeah well most boys can figure that stuff out, but Louise you said that I had no idea who the kid is, besides being Tristan Dugrey, what else is there to know?"

Madline and Louise looked at each other with smirks on their face, it was then that Rory knew that it was going to be a long night of 'Tristan' she rolled her eyes, immediately regretting asking the question, and she sighed as the two girls pulled her up the stairs, 'it's going to be a long night' Rory thought to herself and followed her two friends up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

It was going to be a long day, it was early Monday morning, Paris had requested that the journalism class come in early to make sure that the paper for this week was ready to go first thing in the morning, it didn't help that Madline and Louise had kept her up most of the night Saturday with their talk about Tristan, which she still didn't understand what made him so great, all they had really told her was that he was the typical kid that graduated from Chilton, rich, living off of their parents money, given everything that he had ever wanted kind of guy. The only real difference was that he never did graduate and the he was using his trust fund for something that no one really knew about. Along with Madline and Louise keeping her up, when they finally did decide to stop talking and Rory attempted to go to sleep, noises from Jake's room would occasionally be heard. And just when she thought that she would be able to catch some sleep when she got home Sunday her mother had heard rumors that Dean had his heartbroken and wanted to know why she hadn't already heard the news, and as punishment she made Rory watch sleepless in Seattle until 3:30am before she finally let her go to sleep. Her mother was her best friend, but sometimes she could've killed her for the punishments that she chose to put her through, they're stupid forms of torture. When Rory finally arrived at the news room she was fifteen minutes late because traffic getting to school sucked. When she walked in everyone was there, except Paris. Rory looked around trying to see if Paris had finally over done herself and went into a panic attack and was hiding under one of the desks. When she realized that Paris was actually missing she went and sat down next to Louise and Madline. "Where's Paris?"

Louise and Madline turned to face her, "She's not here?" Madline looked at Rory confused, "Hm, that's odd, she did say to be here at 7 right?

"Unless everyone here heard her wrong, I'm going to assume that Paris is in the wrong here" Louise said, sounding rather pissed off that she had to come early

"Do you think it's something that we need to be worried about?" Rory asked, a little bit concerned, Paris was never late for a newspaper meet, hell Paris was never late for anything "Maybe we should call her"

Louise pursed her lips and took one last look around the room, "Well judging by the noises that we overheard the other night, and extremely early Sunday morning, I'm just going to assume that it carried on into this morning, but I'm just guessing" She smirked and leaned back in her chair, "I mean everything's there, Paris, after all has a lot of… stress to relieve"

Rory rolled her eyes and Madline giggled, "That's disgusting, I would rather not think of Paris in that… situation" Rory said sounding absolutely disgusted

"Rory, after hearing what all three of us heard the other night it would almost be impossible for us to erase the mental image that we all thought about after hearing Paris cry out 'oh holy mother of'…."

"STOP!" Rory interjected before she could go any further, "We all agreed that we wouldn't ever discuss that ever again"

"Fine I won't, but all I was trying to say is that Paris probably won't we here till at least…" Louise stopped and looked at the clock, "just going based on pure fact, about third period, and if they have a late lunch possible fourth"

Later that day third period had just ended and Rory was at her locker putting her books away, when an out of breath Paris came running up beside her, Paris' backpack hitting Rory in the back as she passed "ow, Paris what the hell…" Rory started

"Sorry Rory, I'm running a little late" Paris said while unlocking her locker and shoving her backpack inside

"A little late? Paris had you completely lost it, you made all of us show up at 7 to make sure the paper was ready to print, it's kind of hard to print a paper without an editor and third period is already over" Rory said leaning on the locker next to Paris'

"Shit! That was today?" Paris banged her head on her locker "I completely forgot, I've just been so busy lately"

"Busy? Doing what?" Rory asked as she looked at Paris with a grin on her face

"Shove it Gilmore it's none of your business" Paris said as she closed her locker, "Did I miss much this morning?"

Rory shook her head, "Just a couple notes in Mr. Madina's class, nothing that you can't catch up on, oh and your great American events is due in a couple days, but you're already done that" Paris nodded her head

"Well well well, look who it is" Louise said coming up behind Rory, "Little miss 'screw over the entire journalism class so that I can have sex with my university boyfriend'"

Paris just rolled her eyes, "Get your facts straight, I was not having sex, I just forgot about the meeting"

Louise rolled her eyes, "sure you did, and you forgot about your first three classes too, Paris you've forgot who you're talking to, Rory might not have realized it, but I'm not a virgin"

"HEY!" Rory said, trying to sound like Louise didn't know what she was talking about

"Oh-kay, I'm just going to intervene here and say that I got a text from Jake and since we all have a spare after lunch I thought that we could meet up with him and the guys and have lunch? Sound good?" Madline asked with her lip pouted slightly

"I've already missed enough school today" Paris said, trying to get out of it

"The teachers don't even know that you're here, so it won't make a difference, care to try again?" Madline asked

Paris shook her head, "Fine" she glared, "But if any of them even try to hit on me…"

"I'll go ahead and date Jamie" Louise grinned "Anything to be able to have a guy that make a girl scream"

Paris blushed, "Rory are you in?" Madline asked

"Uh, well what friends are going exactly?" Rory asked, thinking in the back of her mind that she really didn't want Tristan to be there

"If its Tristan you're worried about, he went out of town on business a couple of days ago, so you're safe" Madline said, smiling at Rory as if she was trying to tell her something else

All four girls started walking out of the school together, and got into Louise's Mercedes, "Wait which one was Tristan? What happened to Dean?" Paris asked from the back seat

"They broke up the other night, Tristan is Jake's friend, blonde hair, blue eyes, the sexiest grin, and washboard abs that you could bounce quarters off of" Louise gushed

"How would you know about his abs?" Rory asked from the backseat

"Does he not seem like the kind of guy that would have washboard abs?" Louise asked Rory

"He definitely does" Madline said, Rory and Paris looked at her, "He went swimming in my pool once, it's hard not to stare" she shrugged her shoulders

"I'm going to forget that you forgot to tell me, just because I think I might be interested in Logan now" Louise said

"Louise, just because he looks similar to Tristan doesn't mean that he'll be any more interested, no offence" Rory said, sounding apologetic

"Wait a second, Louise liked Tristan, but he said he was into you Rory?" Paris asked, trying to keep up

"No, he never said that was interested in me…" Rory sighed

"Yeah but it was the way he looked at her" Madline smiled, "He was looking at her the way that Jack looked as Rose, and how the girl avatar looked at the little man, it was love"

"It definitely was not" Rory interjected

"Okay, we're here" Louise said pulling up to the restaurant, "And just for the record, Logan is not that similar to Tristan, yes they have similar looks, but Logan will forever had a giant trust fund, making him a perfect ten"

"Be a little more greedy next time" Paris grumbled

"Says the girl having sex with a future lawyer" Louise snapped back, Paris glared

The girls got out of the car and headed into the restaurant, all of the guys were already seated and the girls took the empty seats at the table, Louise casually sat next to Logan, Madline next to Jess and Jake, and Paris was stuck between Colin and Finn, Rory sat on the other side of Finn near the end where there was an extra chair. After a few minutes of exchanging 'hello', and 'how are you' a redhead waitress walked over to take everyone's order, "oh my god would you look at that ravishing creature, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, well next to you of course love" Finn commented, never taking his eyes off of the waitress

"Finn, it's okay to love her, I'm not all that offended" Rory laughed, "I'm sure she's definitely interested, you're exotic"

"What can I get for you?" The Waitress asked

"A nice full glass of meet you in the bathroom in five" Finn winked, and Rory shook her head

The waitress smiled sarcastically, "Sorry we don't have that here, but how about I get you a 'you're an asshole' they're very popular"

"As long as it comes with you on top, by all means" Finn grinned reaching for her hand

She quickly snatched it away, rolled her eyes and asked Rory what she wanted; "I'll just have a coke thank you" she nodded, glared at Finn and walked away

"Well I think she likes me" Finn said resting his arm on the back of Rory's chair

"And he wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend" Colin mumbles under his breath

"I'm sorry Colin did you just say that you were gay?" Finn commented back

"Easy now boys, no need to be throwing the g word out, all is fair in love and war" Logan tried to fine a common ground

"Wow that's so true" Louise gushed, running her hand up and down Logan's arm

"Logan you're freaking quoting poetry now, who the hell are you trying to impress" Jess laughed throwing a piece of roll at him

"I would just like to say to Finn that there is no way in hell that I am gay, you all know my girlfriend Steph" Colin said sitting up straight

Finn rested his head on his hand, "Oh right Steph, the one that got up and left you to move to China a couple months ago, and she still manages to have you more whipped than cool whip, my mistake" Finn stated smugly

"Alright boys, come on leave it alone, the moments over" Jake said calmly, looking at his menu, "Let's not get kicked out of another one of these restaurants; we're running out of places to go"

Rory couldn't believe what just happened, the five of them were like brothers, they bickered as if they had known each other for years, she imagined that Colin and Finn were always at each other's throats, acting like the little annoying brothers, Logan and Jess were the middle children who got semi along, but not entirely, and Jake was the oldest, the mediator of the whole group. It made her wonder what part Tristan played in this group, and then immediately her thoughts went back to the party, she couldn't get the way that his eyes were looking at her that night, or the way that his breath has felt on her neck, even if it was for only a second, and she especially couldn't get over that with just one touch he was able to send shivers all over her body.

"Earth to Rory, Rory, yoo-hoo, you in there" Madline said, knocking Rory out of her thoughts, "Are you alright?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled, it was then that her eyes wondered to the entrance and it was like she couldn't look away, in walked Tristan in his a pair of dark jeans and his leather jacket, instead of wearing a white shirt he wore a green one instead, he sauntered in casually, his eyes locking with hers immediately, she felt chills as he stared at her. Their gaze was gone when he turned and shook Jake's and

"Bud, so glad you made it back, we haven't even ordered food yet, there's a seat down by Rory" Jake pointed, Rory quickly glanced at her friends, slightly panicking, all three of them had grins from ear to ear on their faces, even Paris, who had no idea what was going on, she still grinned.

Tristan made his way down to the end of the table, greeting the other guys as he walked, when he finally reached Finn and Rory, he took his jacket off, hung it on the back of his seat and sat down. "Mary, it's good seeing you" Finn snickered

"My name's not Mary, it's Rory" she said correcting him

Tristan grinned, "Oh, my mistake"

Rory looked confused, it was almost as if he forgot her name on purpose, and then she remembered the other night in the kitchen he had called her Mary then to, she had no idea what it had to do with anything. The waitress showed up right when Tristan sat down, asking him politely what he would like to drink, it was obvious that she was trying to flirt with him, bending in any way she could just to try to get some interest out of him. But he gave her nothing, "I'll just take a rum and coke" he said dryly, she smile and touched his shoulder, telling him that she'd be right back

"Every bloody time" Finn mumbled under his breath

"Every time what?" Rory whispered to him

"Red heads, they fall for him every time" Finn shook his head disappointed, he quickly sat up and leaned over a took a drink out of Colin's

"What the hell Finn!" Colin yelled, as Finn spit out the sip that he had taken from Colin's drink

"What the hell is that?" Finn asked, sticking out his tongue as if he were going to be sick

"It's a Shirley temple" Colin said "No alcohol"

Finn turned his head, and looked at Colin as if he was crazy, "No alcohol? And you seriously questioned me, when I called you gay?"

"Finn, drop it" Tristan said from beside Rory, and the conversation ended just like that. Rory looked at him confused, it was almost as if Tristan was more in control than Jake was, all Tristan said was three words and the conversation was over like that, no arguing no disagreeing no nothing

"So Jake" Rory asked, "You said earlier that you guys have been kicked out of other restaurants?"

Jake laughed, "Uh yeah, having Finn and Colin bickering a lot has caused us a few problems"

"Like what" Louise asked

"Well there was this one that that Finn accused Colin of checking out a guy, and they didn't end up arguing, just fighting, and they ended up wrecking…" Jake paused, "What was it, like 7 tables, 12 chairs and about 10 bottles of alcohol, the manager wasn't very impressed, so he kicked us all out and told us never to come back"

The entire table laughed, Finn stood up and took a bow, "No need for applause I'm here all night, it I might be here till tomorrow morning if you would like" As Finn said that sentence, the waitress walked passed him, and dumped a cup of water at his face. "If that's not true love I don't know what is" Finn said, whipping his face dry and sitting back down

"I have to pee" Paris said suddenly looking at Rory and then at Madline and Louise, "Anyone else?" she asked

"Well since you asked" Finn said slowly standing up

"Sit!" Paris demanded, and Finn returned to his seat, Paris looked at Louise and Madline again

"Uh, yeah I could pee" Madline said

"Me too" Louise said standing up, "Rory?"

"No I'm fine" Rory said, not getting the hint

"Oh but I think you do" Madline said grinning, going over to pull Rory up by the arm, "We have something we need to discuss" she whispered in her ear, dragging Rory after Louise and Paris, Rory turned her head slightly to see that Tristan was watching her a Madline dragged her off

Once they were all in the bathroom, Paris locked the door behind them, "WOW! I totally saw what you guys were talking about, intense!"

"I know right, like never seen a look like that" Madline chimed in

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Rory asked

"TRISTAN!" Louise answered her, "He's totally in love with you"

"He is not" Rory said, leaning up against the sink

"Uh except he is" Paris said, "I'm not the only one that saw the look he gave you when he walked in, and the way that he totally blew off that waitress right in front of you"

"And you totally love him too" Madline said, "You gave him the look"

"What look" Rory was so confused, clearly everyone was seeing something that she wasn't, but she was going to keep denying it, "I don't have a look, and I don't love Tristan, I don't even like him"

Louise rolled her eyes, "Whatever, we just get to tell you we told you so when you fall madly into his chiseled body, but let's get back out there"

Meanwhile, Tristan was sitting there drinking his rum and coke, or what was left of it, Finn had decided to take a large sip before he finally got his drink. He hadn't expected to see her at lunch; she didn't seem like the type to skip school. She seemed too much like a goody-goody, to skip, so he was surprised to see her. He didn't know what it was about her that he found fascinating, she was one of the few girls that actually got his attention, and she didn't even have to say anything to him, her presence amused him. When he first sat down he could smell the vanilla scent that she was giving off, it was almost like he was in a candy store, normally when girls tried to smell like something, it didn't turn him on whatsoever. It was like their waitress, she smelt like dirty swamp water, she sprayed herself with way too much perfume, and it was like he was in a dying patch of flowers, it made him sick, and then there was the look that she gave him when he walked in, it was almost like she was surprised to see him, but her gaze didn't leave his, until he had to look away. He wasn't sure what was up with this girl it was something different.

When the girls returned they all took their seats and Madline was the first to talk, "So I was thinking, my parents are gone yet another weekend, so I thought birthday party number four? What do you guys think?"

"I'm in" Louise said, "Logan?" she looked at him with innocent eyes

Logan nodded, "Yeah for sure, Jess?"

"Yup, Finn?"

"A chance to party and meet some girls, hell yes! Paris will you be there?" Finn smiled at her

Paris rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay, but I'm bringing my boyfriend"

Finn touched his heart, looking wounded "Why Paris I'm hurt, I thought we had something special" he turned to Rory, "But love you'll be there right? Pretty please, I can't take any more rejection"

Rory thought about it, two weekends in a row, with no sleep, as her mother would say that's the point of being young, "Sure Finn, I'll be there"

Jake finally said something, "Tristan, what's this weekend looking like? Everything good, for a free weekend?"

The other guys all looked at Tristan, waiting for an answer, he just sat there, looking perfectly chill, and he looked up from his glass, and then looked at Rory. She looked at him, as if awaiting his answer. He rubbed his temples, and closed his eyes. He really wasn't sure if another weekend would work, he had gotten a lot of stuff done these past few days, so they could probably afford a night off, and it would mean he got to see Rory, 'shake it off Tristan Dugrey' she's just a girl, another party, he sighed, "Yeah, everything's covered"

Rory looked at him with question in her eyes, 'everything's covered?' what does that even mean, she was starting to think that things with these guys wasn't all it was put out to be, there was a lot of mystery behind them that made her nervous, but there was no backing out now she had already said that she would go.

The week continued on like any other, she stuck to her routine, school then home then homework then dinner then homework then her down time then bed. And by the time that Friday came Rory was ready for it to be the weekend.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" Madline squealed, running up to Rory after school "Tristan's coming huh?"

"Apparently" Rory said shoving the books she needed into her backpack, "Can I ask you something?"

Madline held her books to her chest, "Sure" she smiled

"If Louise picked Logan, you're related to Jake, Finn is obviously out of the picture, Colin has 'Steph' then who are you interested in? Any of them?" Rory asked, she had thought that Madline had had some feelings bundled up for Jess, but was too afraid to admit it

"Uh there has been a little bit of texting and flirting with Jess, but I don't know, he's just so smart, he reads. I'm probably too dumb for him" She gave a weak smile

Rory had never seen this side of Madline, she was always so confident and bubbly, and she must've really liked him, "I don't believe that, just cause you don't read doesn't mean you're stupid"

"Rory you read" Madline looked at her dumbly

"Yeah, but that's not what makes me smart, if Jess really does like you, he'll like you for you, not for whether or not you read books" she put her hand on her friends shoulder, "trust me, he'd be lucky to have you"

Madline smile, "Thanks Rory, you're great, and Tristan has great tastes, shall we go? You're getting ready with us right?"

"Madline, he's not interested, I don't know what you guys think you keep seeing, but it's not there" Rory said closing her locker and walking off down the hall

"Whatever you say" Madline smiled again and skipped a little bit ahead, "all I know is that I'm hardly ever wrong when it comes to this stuff, and I think he does, and if he doesn't when I'm done with that beautiful hair of yours, he will"

"I don't need him to like me, I just broke up with Dean a week ago, remember?"

Madline rolled her eyes, "that was a dead end relationship before it started, and you dated for like two months, that's nothing, you deserve chills babe"

Rory rolled her eyes, she knew that they hadn't exactly liked Dean, and maybe they had called that one right, but that didn't mean that they were right about Tristan, they had even said that he was hard to read, and that he had never shown an interest in anyone around, so what would the difference be with her.

It was later that evening and Louise and Madline had helped get Rory dressed for tonight, she wasn't exactly sure why she let them do that, but she did. They were both pleased with themselves at the final product, they had dressed Rory in a blue dress that came up two inches above the knee, and her hair was nicely curled and pulled back into a half up half down hairstyle, she had to admit, she did feel beautiful. "Don't you think it's a little much?" Rory asked staring in the mirror

"Don't be silly, I made it a formalish theme tonight" Madline said, sliding on the dress that she had chosen to wear, it was red, and looked like a big tight t-shirt, she looked cute as always, "besides, gives everyone a reason to dress up, look their best you know" Rory just nodded her head

It was about 9:00 and Rory was over by the drinks table talking to Brad and he was rambling on about how he intended on avoiding Paris on all costs, after the events that happened at the last party, he said he didn't want to relive that night again, Rory just nodded sweetly and told him that she totally understood what he was saying. "You look very nice tonight by the way Rory, that colour brings out your eyes" Brad commented on her dress

"Awe thank-you Brad, you clean up nicely also" she smiled and touched he sleeve to his suit, "will you excuse me, I think I'm going to just take a walk around

"Sure thing, I'm sure I'll see you again sometime tonight" He grinned and waved her off

She was walking away when she bumped into Madline, "Oh good! I was looking for you! He likes me! He told me and everything!"

"Jess?" Rory asked

"Yes Jess! Ahh I'm so excited, look at me I'm blushing, I have to go, but talk to me later kay?" Rory nodded and smiled as her friend ran off, she had never seen Madline so hyped up, she was happy because she could tell that she really liked him too, Rory made her way out to the pool, slipped her shoes off and let her feet dangle over the edge, her feet barely in the water.

"So this is where all the cool people come to sit is it?" she heard a voice come from behind her, she turned around and it was Tristan

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" she asked more rudely then she intended

"Just saw you sitting our here all alone, and thought you might want some company" Her tone, obviously didn't faze him much, he was able to just shake it off

"Some people don't need the crowds around them all the time" Rory looked at him, as he took a seat beside her, she had to admit he looked probably the best that she had seen him, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows, his hair was spiked and looked ruffled as usual, and the pool water really brought out the blue in his eyes, Rory was breathless

"Not a spotlight kind of girl?" He asked, Rory just shook her head

"So can I ask you something?" She asked moving her feet around in the water

"I believe you just did" she glared at him, "Okay, what?"

"Do you guys honestly have nothing better to do than crash a high school party?" Rory just stared at him waiting for his response

"I don't think it's considered crashing, considering we were invited, and he owns the house, and I have plenty that I could be doing." His shoes had been removed now and his legs were also dangling off the edge of the pool his feet in the water, he placed his arms behind him, leaning against them

"Then why aren't you doing those other things?" Rory asked

"That's two questions" He stated, looking up at the sky

"So you're not going to answer me?"

"Question number three" Tristan stated, "Four if you count the first one"

Rory rolled her eyes, "You're such a jerk"

"You did not just call me a jerk" Tristan said, sitting up straight

"Sure did" Rory said bluntly, "Is that a problem?"

"Nope I am a jerk I know that, Question number five, wow you really suck at asking just one question" Tristan said returning to his former position, "So what's your story Mary? Why're you here?"

"My name is not Mary, and that's none of your business" with that Rory got up from the pool, slid her feet back into her shoes, and glanced down at Tristan, she watched as his eyes looked her over, and suddenly felt very uncomfortable, "I'm uh gonna go" without another word she walked away from him, not looking back, but she could feel his eyes following her every step she took

"Hey girl, having fun?" Rory was asked, as she bumped into Louise and Logan, "Cause I know I am" Louise winked and tilted her head towards Logan

"That's great, have you see Paris?" Rory asked

"Nope, she's MIA tonight, my guess is that Jamie distracted her again, but can I do anything?" Louise asked sincerely

"Oh no, nothing important, just wondered if she was here" Rory smile, "see you guys later"

She walked away and ended up standing watching the dance floor, just watching and listening to music, it was then that she got the same feeling that she got last week, as she felt his presence behind her, "Wanna dance?" he whispered in her ear, she turned to face him, arms crossed

"Are you stalking me?" she asked him straight up

"You mean do I have pictures of you all over my walls, no" he said looking down at her "You just don't look like you're having very much fun, so I thought that I would ask you to dance"

"Why me?" she asked

"Why you what?" he asked back

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Do you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you so concerned with me, I heard that you don't care about anyone"

"Asking you to dance has nothing to do with caring and who told you that I don't care?" he asked, putting her in her place

She looked up at him to see his piercing blue eyes looking back at her, looking slightly annoyed and frustrated he took her breath away, "rumors" she barely got out

"Do you always believe everything you hear?" He asked crossing his arms

"Are they wrong?" she asked him

"Not entirely, no. It just depends what else you were told, now I'll go back to my first question, would you like to dance?" His position was the same, arms crossed staring down at her, and she just looked back up at him

"Uh no thank you, I don't dance, not to this type of music anyways" she said nervously playing with her fingers

He ran his hand over his mouth, "Okay, be right back" he walked over to the DJ and it was almost like the DJ looked scared of him, she watched as Tristan talked to him, and the DJ nodded at least one hundred times, when their conversation was finally over, Tristan nodded and walked back over to Rory. "Just wait a minute" Tristan said, leaning on the post behind Rory.

A few seconds later 'What's My Name' by Rhianna came one, and Rory looked at Tristan confused, "Seriously?"

Tristan just shrugged, "It's the best he could do, Madline has a very small music selection apparently" she watched her bite her lip and squirm uneasily in front of him, he sighed, reached for her hand and started pulling her towards the floor, "Don't worry, this one is actually better than the other ones." He led her to the floor and placed her arms around his neck and placed his softly on her waist, "It's not that difficult, you just have to follow the beat"

Rory looked down at her feet, trying to make sure not to mess up, "The beat is the thing I have the problem with" she said not looking up at him

"You think way too much" he whispered, causing her to look at him frowning, "it's not that hard just kind of sway" He pulled her closer and started to move her hips with his, her breath caught in the back of her throat and she became speechless and just let him move her. "See" he whispered again as she started to catch onto the rhythm, "Not so hard" she shook her head as he pulled her in closer, her arms tightened around his neck

"Yeah it's not so bad" she whispered

"You look nice tonight by the way" He said to her

She looked up at him, "Uhm thank-you, I think"

She felt him chuckled underneath her, "What you've never had a compliment before?"

She smiled softly, "Honestly?" she asked, he nodded, "I just didn't expect one from you"

He shook his head understanding, "More rumors?" he said tightening his grip

She looked up at him, she didn't want this to turn bad, she actually kind of liked the feeling that she was getting from him being close to her, and she hoped that what she said wouldn't wreck that, "You know high school, everyone hears something"

"Normally it's about people that are actually in high school" He said dryly

"Apparently if you're Tristan Dugrey you get a lot of street cred" she said hesitantly

"If it's street cred you think I'm interested in, well then you are definitely mistaken" and there it was, the moment was lost, the Tristan that she had first met was back, and she began to pull away, but he didn't let her, "I meant what I said" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer, she looked confused, "When I said that you looked nice" he clarified, "I meant it, you do"

The song ended and she went to pull away, but he grabbed her before she could bolt, "just try" she whispered, his hot breath tickled her neck as she sighed in his arms, the song '2012' by Jay Sean, "It's the same thing as before, you just have to quicken up your movements a little bit" he explained, a smirk placed on his face

As the song went on Rory slowly began to get the hang of dancing a little bit, and as the song continued she found herself moving closer and closer to Tristan, she caught a quick scent of what she thought was Armani cologne, she closed her eyes and inhaled again, he smelt good. They danced for a couple more songs, and she was in a trance, she loved the feeling that she got as her body touched his, she could dance all night, just being close to him, she was taken out of her trance when he asked her if she wanted a drink, all she could do is nod, "Okay, I'll be right back, why don't you go into that room over there, take a breather" she looked at where he was pointing, it was in the den, she smiled as he turned from her and made her way over to the den, when she walked in it was pretty much empty, she took a seat on the black leather couch that was near the rear end of the room, she sighed and put her head in her hands, 'what am I doing' she thought, there was no way that a boy should have this much effect on her, she couldn't possibly like him, he was 'Tristan Dugrey' he was supposed to be this mystery man that no one knew about, he was supposed to be cold and angry, but around her it didn't seem like that, around her he was sweet, and caring, and "sexy" she whispered under her breath

"Who's sexy?" He asked, as he came up behind her smirking. She blushed; he had just caught her whispering the word sexy while she was thinking about him

"Oh uh well, Ryan Reynolds, I find him extremely sexy" Rory covered, praying that that would be enough

"Ryan Reynolds?" Tristan asked confused, "You're thinking about Ryan Reynolds?"

Rory bit her lip, "Yup, him"

Tristan raised an eyebrow, "Well okay then, here I got you a coke, I noticed that at the restaurant that's what you ordered, I hope that's okay"

"You remembered what I ordered?" Rory asked, amazed that he would even pay attention to something like that

"Well you were sitting right next to me, and it was just the other day" he answered coolly, "You probably know what I had"

Rory nodded, "Rum and coke, I'm going to assume that that's your drink"

"My drink?" he asks putting his cup down on the table "What makes you think I have a drink?"

"I'm just assuming, I figured since Finn drinks scotch, Logan drinks vodka and sprite, Colin like screw drivers, Jess likes beer, and Jake likes long island ice teas, I just assumed that rum and coke was your thing" She looked up at him, "Am I right?"

"You know that already and you've only seen us like three times? We clearly need to stop drinking"

Rory laughed, "It's pretty predictable" Tristan just nodded, there was a slight pause in the conversation before Rory spoke up, "So thanks" Tristan just looked at her "for uh, teaching me how to dance" she blushed and looked at her hands

Tristan smirked, "it wasn't that difficult" he said, "Besides you weren't too bad at it"

"I was bad" Rory asked concerned

"Do I make you nervous?" Tristan asked moving a little bit closer to her

"What?" she asked playing with the hem line on her dress

"Nervous, like do you feel that you have to be perfect in front of me?" He asked simply

"Well i…." she started but was interrupted

"Tristan" Jake said calmly as he walked in, "I've been looking for you everywhere, uh I well we need to talk"

Tristan just looked at him; it was almost like they were speaking in code, "is it important?"

Jake sighed, "Uh yeah I'd say it's up there"

Tristan ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay, I'll be right there"

Jake just looked at Rory and then back at Tristan, "Huh, that's never happened before" and he turned around and walked out of the room

"You have to go save the world or something?" Rory asked as soon as Jake was gone

Tristan grinned, "Uh yeah, something like that" He stood up and Rory stood with him, "I actually didn't have a terrible time tonight"

Rory looked at him again, "That makes two of us"

Tristan took a quick step forward and put an arm around Rory's waist, stopping her from any movement, she could have sworn he was going to kiss her, but instead he leaned towards her ear and whispered "One of these days you're going to answer my question" he left a light kiss on her neck, "Goodnight Rory Gilmore" and with that he let her go and turned and walked out

She stood there stunned for a second before Madline and Louise came walking in, "Did I just see Tristan leave here?" Louise asked, "Rory what happened?"

Rory turned towards her friends, still stunned, "He kissed me" she whispered

"HE WHAT!" both Madline and Louise said at the same time "WHERE?"

"Right here" Rory said pointing to the spot on her neck where she could still feel his lips

"That is insane" Madline said taking a seat on the couch, pulling Rory down with her

Rory just stared at the wall, still a little shocked at what just happened, "You guys…" Rory started but didn't finish

"What?" Louise asked

"I think I like Tristan Dugrey" Rory said, slowly coming out of her trance

Louise and Madline smiled at one another, as if they already knew, "I told you so" Louise said Rory turned to her, "Hey, I'm just throwing it out there, I said it before" she said putting her hands up in defense

"So you really like him Rory?" Madline asked "Because I watched you two dancing and I knew there was something there"

"I think I do, there's just something about him you know?" Madline and Louise nodded, "I'm hooked, but I'm majorly confused, where did he have to go anyways, did Logan and Jess go too?" Madline and Louise nodded again, "So they all had to go? Do we find out where they're going?"

Louise put an arm around Rory's shoulder, "All in good time Rory, all in good time."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is ridiculous" Paris mumbled as Louise and Madline dragged her down the hall, "I don't understand what the point of this is, why do I have to come watch the basketball team play? How interesting can watching a ball go through a hoop be?" she whined the entire way down the hall

"Paris, we know that this game isn't nearly as fun as what you have been doing the past week, but it gives you some school spirit, which I'm sure Harvard loves on an application" Louise said, trying to make the situation positive

"Do you know anything about College?" Paris asked looking at Louise as if she was the dumbest thing she had ever seen, Louise just rolled her eyes

"Paris it might be fun, we never do school things anymore" Madline whined "I thought it would be fun"

"Madline, you're probably the only that will ever think that" they continued to walk down the hallway right towards Rory's locker, "Rory! Thank god, tell me you're not going to this game too?" Paris said with pleading eyes

"Uh I was thinking about going, yeah" Rory said throwing her book bag over her shoulder, "I just have to go grab something from my car, I'll meet you guys in the gym?"

"Yeah, for sure, see you in there. See Paris, if Rory's going you can go" Madline said, as Louise and her continued to pull Paris' arm again

Rory closed her locker and walked out into the schools parking lot, on her way to her vehicle she ran into Finn, "Finn? What're you doing here?"

"Love! There's a basketball game, and well I use to play, I think I'm considered an alumni, or something" Finn said giving Rory a quick hug, "Where are you going? Are you staying to watch the game?"

"Uh I had to grab a book from my car, it gives me something to do while I watch the game" Rory said folding her arms in front of her, "Wait did you say you played basketball?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah all of us use to play, and we were the dream team lineup"

Rory looked at him confused, "but there's only five players on the court at a time, and there's six of you"

Finn slung his arm around Rory's shoulder, "Love, have you see Colin? Definitely not an athlete, he was a mascot, can you say talent, but he also attempted to play, he was the best mascot/benchwarmer that we ever had, and Jess didn't go to school with us" he said rolling his eyes

Rory laughed, "So are the others here with you?"

"Yeah, they're already inside, I'm running late" Finn said, "Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

Rory smiled, "No that's okay, I'll let you go and relive your glory days"

"Alright love, I'll save you a seat" He winked and walked off

Rory laughed and rolled her eyes, turning back in the direction of her car; she unlocked it and searched her car. She sighed because the book that she was looking for wasn't where she thought she had left it. It was then that she remembered that she was reading it during her spare block this afternoon and she had put it inside one of her binders. The thought that she could just go and watch the game occurred to her, after all Finn and them were there, which might not be so bad, but she hated watching sports games, so she decided to walk back in and grab it. She stopped at her locker and again opened it and got her book out of her locker; she closed it and turned around just in time to see Tristan walking towards her. He was wearing a royal blue sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, Rory felt slightly embarrassed that she was in her uniform, "Well look who it is" he grinned as he approached her, "I heard you were smart, I didn't think you would stay this late, teacher's pet?"

"Basketball game" she said, "What're you here for?"

"I got a text from Finn telling me that this is where they were, and I figured, since I played for a little bit I could come watch" He shrugged his shoulder and look at the book in her hand, "What's the book for?"

"Now who's asking the questions?" Rory said, very proud of herself for being able to put him in his place for once

"All I meant was, if you're going to the basketball game what do you need a book for" He battered back

"Do I look like the sports type to you?" she said looking up at him finally, her breath caught noticing that he was looking right at her

"You can never answer a simple question, it's always question after question with you" He rolled his eyes and started to walk away

"Excuse me? You are the king of the 'question after question' you never answer my questions" she said following close behind him

He suddenly stopped and turned to face her, causing her to run into him, "The king of the 'question after question'? Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

Rory took a step back, crossed her arms "See what I mean" she rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him, "I'm going to the gym now"

"It's the other way" Tristan said, watching her turn around and blush as she realized that she was going the wrong way

"Right" she made an embarrassed face and made her way back down the hall

Tristan smirked and walked beside her, they both walked in an awkward silence, she heard him let out a sigh as they turned the corner towards the gym, "So did…." He started but they were interested

"Oh my god! Tristan Dugrey! Is that you?" Tristan stopped in his tracks, groaned and turned around, Rory stopped and looked behind her as well, a brunette girl was running up behind them, her shirt was low and her skirt was short, she had heels on that were like 4 inches high, when she reached Tristan she jumped into his arms as if she knew him really well

"Summer…. What're you doing here?" Tristan said, patting her back, no excitement in his voice at all

"My younger brother plays on the team, what're you doing here?" the girl that Rory knew to be summer asked

"I'm meeting Jake and everyone else here" He said dryly, Rory stood uncomfortably beside him, she decided that she probably shouldn't be standing next to him, so she reached out an touched the side of his arm, he looked down at her, as Summer continued to ramble on about plastic surgeries and who was the best doctors.

"I think I'm going to head in there" Rory whispered, pointing towards the gym

She was able to see the annoyance in his eyes, and she thought that he kind of looked like he didn't want her to leave, but he raised his eyebrows and looked at Summer and then back at Rory and nodded understanding, "Yeah alright" he said, "I guess I'm just going to talk to her" he put a fake grin on his face

Rory nodded and walked away. She glanced back slightly watching Tristan run his hand through his hair in frustration, she wasn't sure who that Summer girl was, but she was pretty sure that it was someone that knew Tristan from a long time ago, but he didn't look entirely happy to see her, she didn't understand how he couldn't, she was beautiful, long brown hair, a body that any girl would kill for, her voice was a little annoying but other than that she seemed perfect. When Rory reached the gym she looked up into the stands to look for her friends, she spotted Finn frantically waving at her while Paris told him to knock it off, Madline had her hand locked with Jess and Louise had positioned herself on Logan's lap. Jake and Colin were sitting near Finn and looked over and seen Rory. Rory made her way over to them sitting in front of Finn and beside Jake, "Hey guys" Rory said politely greeting the boys, "How's the game?" she asked

"Uh not bad, Chilton's winning by 10 points, but it's not even half time, so there's a chance that this could still be a game" Jake explained, Rory nodded, trying to look interested, "You didn't actually care about the game did you?"

Rory shook her head, "Not even a little bit"

Finn let out a little scream and covered his mouth quickly, "Finn, what the hell was that?" Colin said angrily

"Am I in a dream?" Finn said pointing over towards the entrance

Everyone turned their heads to see Tristan and Summer walking in together, Rory sighed as everyone started a conversation about the couple

"Who's the girl?" Louise asked with a disgusted look on her face

"Summer" Jake groaned, looking utterly confused

"And you guys know her how?" Madline asked, not taking her eyes off the couple

"She graduated with every one of us, except Jess" Finn said, "Her and Tristan sort of dated in high school"

Madline, Louise, and Paris all glanced at Rory quickly, "She's an ex-girlfriend?" Louise asked looking at Logan, and he nodded

They all continued to stare at Tristan and Summer as they made their way to the rest of the group, "Oh god, please tell me that you were kidding, she is not coming over here" Finn whined putting his head in his hands, "she's the one girl that I can't even tolerate"

"Well that's a first" Paris mumbled

"Well look who it is, nice to see that you all kept in close contact with each other" Summer said, when they reached the rest of the group, while she was distracted Tristan darted to take the seat between Rory and Jake

"Yeah Summer, it's great seeing you" Colin said, going up to hug her, "It's been years, what have you been up to?

All of the guys turned their head to him, Summer didn't catch the glare that all of the guys were sending Colin and told everyone that she had just got a boob job, and was modeling full time and so on and so on. Rory turned to look at Tristan quickly, noticing that he was paying more attention to the game then he was to Summer. He turned his head and Rory quickly looked away. She acted as if she was watching the game, she could feel his eyes watching her every movement. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear "how's the game?"

She turned to look at him and his face was only inches from her face, a few inches closer and he could of kissed her, "uh…" she was speechless, "We're ah still uhm winning" was all Rory could get out

Tristan grinned, "She's super annoying huh?" he whispered again, he rolled his eyes leaning his head toward Summer

Rory smiled, "I heard you didn't use to think that she was so annoying"

He ran his tongue over his lips "Do you always believe what you hear?"

"I swear you ask me that at least once every time I see you" Rory commented, breathing in his scent, he was wearing the same cologne that he was wearing the other night, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Tristan grinned.

Madline nudged Louise pointing towards Rory and Tristan with a grin on her face, "Look" she whispered, "Looks like Booblicious can't even distract him"

Summer also noticed Rory and Tristan, "Hey Tristan" she interrupted him and Rory

He rolled his eyes and turned to face her, "Yes Summer?"

"Remember that one time in high school when we snuck into the chemistry lab and did our uh, own experiments" She looked at him and twirled her hair, glancing at Rory slightly

"Uh No not really" Tristan said, sounding annoyed

"Sure you do" She grinned seductively, "it was the one day when we all got dismissed early because it was too hot outside, and we went into the empty class and…."

Summer continued to go on about what Tristan use to do to her in empty classrooms at school. Rory didn't really feel comfortable; she got up and excused herself from the gym. Louise and Madline watched as Rory walked down the bleachers, they both looked at each other a got up and went to walk after Rory, not forgetting to bump into Summer on their way down. They both shoved her with their shoulders as they walked past, causing her to stumble backwards slightly, "Owe, what the hell?" she said

"Oops, sorry" Louise gave her a fake smile, and then glared at Tristan, "Paris you coming?"

"Is that even a reasonable question?" Paris said, quickly getting up and following Madline and Louise, "Oh, before I go, Summer was it? Terrible name I'm so sorry that you had to be named after a season, you're parents clearly weren't clever enough to think of something else, but whatever circumference you asked your 'doctor' to give you he didn't do a very good job at making it evenly sized, it's obvious that your right is a good inch larger than the other, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one that noticed, since you obviously are so self-conscious that you needed to get them that size in the first place, you must really be worried that everyone is going to notice your man shaped face" Paris grinned and turned and walked away, Louise and Madline snickered from below. Summer glared after Paris, "Careful, you wouldn't want your face to stay even more manlier then you already are, nice meeting you, bitch" Summer was left dumbfounded as Paris left her, and the guys just stared at her amused

The three girls walked down the hall looking for Rory, "Hey you alright?" Madline asked

Rory looked at them, "Yeah I'm fine, just wasn't finding the game that interesting, I think I'm just going to head home, I have homework to do"

"Right. And that wouldn't have to do with the fact that little miss bimbo in there is bringing up her past with Tristan?" Louise asked

Rory sighed, "No, it has nothing to do with that, I just realized how much I really don't like basketball, that's all"

"Rory…" Madline started

"No, you know what, It has nothing to do with anything that you guys are thinking about, I don't even know if I like him, he obviously could never like someone like me, I mean did you see Summer? She is the complete opposite of me, I was crazy to let you guys talk me into believing that he might even like me" Rory complained, walking towards the exit

"Rory come on, I know the way he looks at you, and he was way more interested in talking to you then he was with Summer. When she was talking he looked so annoyed, Rory trust us" Madline begged

Rory sighed and looked down at the floor, "I shouldn't be overreacting about this, I've only known him a few weeks" she smiled, "I'm fine, but I do need to get home, I promised my mom I'd have dinner with her tonight" the girls just stared at her, "Honestly" the girls sighed and nodded,

"So we'll just see you tomorrow then?" Madline asked

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow" she waved goodbye and continued to the exit, she walked outside the door and leaned against the pillar closest to her, she leaned her head back and sighed

"You look stressed" a voice came from the pillar on the other side

Rory jumped and looked at where the voice came from, "What're you doing out here?"

Tristan rose from his spot against the wall, "The game is almost over, there was really no point in being in there, twenty point leads are hard to catch up to"

Rory just turned and walked away, she really didn't feel like talking to him anymore, she was confused and frustrated

"Mary come on" Tristan's voice came from behind her

She stopped in her tracks turned around and glared at him, "You've known me for about three weeks and you're still choosing not to use my name, why would I bother to stay and have another meaningless conversation with you?" she continued to storm off and then she thought of something else so she turned around again, "and you know what?"

"Second wind huh?" Tristan replied, no emotion on his face, his eyes just pierced through her

"I shouldn't even be feeling this, you know I was clearly stupid to ignore what everyone was saying when they said that you were a heartless jackass, who really didn't care about anyone" Rory said, she knew that what she just said was wrong, and that she really shouldn't of said it because she didn't actually know if it was true or not, but she was just so, she didn't know what she was feeling and something just came over her

"And what feeling is that? Because I don't know if you know this, but I had no idea that there were even any feelings involved" He paused for a second, not taking his eyes off of her, "and I haven't given you any reason to believe those people! I haven't done anything to you that would make you think that I was a jackass or that I was heartless"

She closed her eyes, she knew he was right, she was just so frustrated with Summer, and she hadn't been able to understand what she was feeling for him, or if she was feeling anything for him, "I'm sorry" she whispered, she bit her lip and looked away from him

He moved closer to her, "Another apology from the girl that said she would never apologize to me, I'm shocked"

"Shouldn't you be getting back inside to Summer?" Rory mumbled

Tristan continued to stare at her, he wasn't quite sure what was going on, it was almost like she was trying to tell him something but got scared off, she looked frustrated and confused, "I would really like to never hear that sentence again" he said sounding annoyed, they were quite for a few minutes, just staring at each other

"Yes" she said, interrupting the silence

"Yes what?" He asked, his eyebrows moving to the middle of his head confused

Rory looked up at the sky and ran her tongue over her lips before saying anything else, "Yes you make me nervous, everything about you does" she continued to look everywhere but at him. She waited for him to say something, but after moments of waiting she sighed and turned around and finally made it to her car, she was about to get in when Tristan's hand reached for hers, he turned her to face him

"Okay" he said, looking at her sincerely, 'okay?' was the first thing that came to Rory's mind, he said okay, that's it? Tristan sighed and looked at her again, running his hand through his hair, "Look, I'm going to be busy for the next little bit, but I know this place that I think everyone would really like, when I get everything I need to get done, done, would you maybe want to meet there?"

Rory just stared at him, "Are you asking me out?" she said surprised

Tristan smirked, "No, I'm suggesting that instead of Madline's party number five, we all try something different, you're not that lucky Mary"

"Why Mary?" Rory asked

Tristan smirked again, "no reason, just thought you suited the name"

"A little tip?" Rory asked, and Tristan nodded, "If you ever want me to try anything with you, I suggest you start calling me by my real name"

Tristan laughed, "I'll keep that in mind"

"So what is this place that you want us to go to?" Rory asked, leaning against her car

"So you want to go?" He asked

"Depends on what it is" she said, not letting him play his stupid games with her

Tristan shrugged, "Just a place I thought you guys might like"

"So you were thinking about me?" Rory said with a smirk on her face, she expected him to squirm a little bit, but he didn't

"Not just you, everyone, don't be so selfish" he said smugly, he all of a sudden heard a group of people start to exit the gym, he groaned when he saw Summer walk out of the school looking like she was searching for someone, "Quick open your door" he said reaching for the handle

"Why?" Rory asked

"Because unless you want to hear another story from my past I suggest you open the damn door!" Tristan said again, Rory unlocked the door and both her and Tristan crawled into the backseat trying to avoid Summer, when they were both settled they both just sat there

"So you dated her in high school?" Rory asked, breaking the silence

Tristan tilted his head back, "well I wouldn't call it dating exactly" Rory looked at him disgusted, Tristan sighed, "If you must call it that, then yes I dated her, unfortunately"

"How long?" Rory asked

Tristan stared at her, "Well that's enough about me for today, maybe next time"

"Why do you always do that?" Rory asked another question

"Do what?" Tristan asked, knowing very well what she was talking about

"Why do you stop talking right when I ask something about yourself" Rory asked

"Because I'm really not that interesting" Tristan answered

Before Rory could ask him another question there was a tap on the side window, it was Madline and Louise both with giant grins on their faces, Rory sighed, "Oh boy" she moved to open the car door, but not getting out of the car

"I thought you said you were leaving" Madline asked with a smirk on her face

"I was but Tristan needed to ask me about wanting to go out to this place" Rory said, trying to cover, she then realized that she didn't mention that he invited everyone, and Madline and Louise's grins grew bigger, "I meant all of us, he wanted all of us to go" she turned and looked at Tristan, he was just sitting there comfortably, smirking watching her squirm. Rory knew that that story wasn't going to cover for her, Madline and Louise had caught her with Tristan in her backseat, she knew what they were thinking. Rory made a move to get out of the car, Tristan did the same on the other side

"What place" Louise asked, her eyes locked on Rory

"Just this place that I know of, I think you guys would like it, unless you were planning on birthday number five?" Tristan jumped in

Madline smiled, "Nope, nothing planned, a different place sounds nice though, where and when?"

"Uh well I'm not entirely sure, I'll just text Rory when it gets closer, so that I know what my weekend looks like" Tristan said putting his hand out to Rory, she just stared at it

"Text Rory? Yeah Tristan text Rory when you know more" Louise said slyly

"Well I'll need her phone to do that" Tristan said, still waiting for her phone

"Oh right, and I'll probably need to put my number in yours then too" Rory said, she looked at Madline and Louise and they were both smiling

"No need" Tristan said, handing Rory back her phone, "I already have it" he said smirking at the confused look on Rory's face

"You already have it?" Rory asked confused

"Yeah" Tristan said, and nothing else

"Anyways, Rory you better go, wouldn't want to miss your dinner with your mom, she'll text you later Tristan" Madline chimed in grinning like an idiot

"Right, dinner, see you later" and with that he turned and walked away, but not before catching her eyes with his, making her speechless

Rory watched him walk away and then quickly came back to reality, "Well look at the time, I guess I should be heading home, long drive ahead of me" Rory said quickly while climbing into her car

"You will talk to us later, we'll hold you to it" Louise said pointing a finger at Rory, "You're not getting off that easily" she warned

Rory closed her door and drove off, the entire way home she thought of nothing but Tristan, his eyes, his hair, his stupid ass smirk, she swore she wanted to smack that thing off of his face sometimes, she then thought about how he would have known her phone number, she never gave it to him, or any of his friends, she found it kind of odd. When she pulled up to the front of Luke's she seen her mother flirting away through the window, saying who knows what. She shut off her engine and took a deep breath, she grabbed her phone and went inside. "Well if it isn't may daughter who is fifteen minutes late from when I told her to be home, you better have a very good excuse to showing up to our date late"

"Mom I'm sure that Luke was able to keep you company, he does a pretty good job of it most of the time" Rory said, trying to avoid her mom's question

"Uh nice try buttercup, where were you?" Lorelai asked again

"I was at a basketball game" Rory told her

"Rory, if you're going to lie, you should always make it believable" Lorelai said, looking at her daughter as if she had completely lost it

"Mom honest, that's where I was" Rory laughed at the face that her mother was giving her, she looked royally confused

"Was it for the paper?" Rory shook her head, "Is there a new boy that you like that plays basketball?" Rory shook her head again, "So you went to the basketball game because you wanted to?" Lorelai looked stunned

"Well Madline, Louise and Paris went too" Rory stated

Lorelai still looked shocked, "Well, I guess not everything of mine is yours, the day that you told me that you willing went to a sporting event I at least thought it would be because of a boy" Rory squirmed in her seat, and began to blush, Lorelai didn't miss this, "Or is it because of a boy that doesn't play on the team?" Rory avoided looking at her mom, "RORY! You just broke up with Dean like a week ago!"

"It was like three weeks ago, but would you be quite, everyone's listening" Rory corrected her

"Oh my bad, so who is this guy?" Lorelai asked, "Does he go to Chilton?"

"No mom, he's nothing" she mumbled

"See so there is a he" Lorelai pointed, "Who is he"

It was then that Rory's cellphone vibrated on the table, Lorelai watched as Rory's hand when to grab her phone, when she checked to see who it was Tristan's name came up on the screen, she opened the text and read it to herself 'Friday, wear only red, pick up at Madline's, it's formal, be there at 8, expect to stay late so arrange to stay at Madline's, or maybe somewhere else ;)' she smiled to herself after reading that message, but Lorelai caught her again, "Who was that?" her mother was nosier than ever, and when she didn't know something she hated it

"No one" Rory said, putting her phone away

"No one wouldn't be the reason that you're grinning like an idiot would he? What's his name?" Lorelai asked

Rory sighed, "Tristan" Lorelai's eyes went big

She walked down the hall of Chilton Friday afternoon, she had taken the bus to school since she told her mom that she was going to be staying at Madline's, she told her everything about Tristan that she knew, about how he made her feel and how she was confused, she told her about his reputation but that around her it didn't make sense, she told her about teaching her to dance, and about how she gets the shivers at his touch. Her mom listened to every word she said with a giant smile on her face, and at the end of the conversation she said that there was nothing wrong with wanting a little spark in a relationship, and that if Tristan gave her Goosebumps then it was about time a guy did that for her. And that she was happy that she had found someone that made her feel the way that Luke made her feel. She said that she didn't want her hiding anything from her, and to make sure that she was safe. Rory told her mom that she was crazy, she wasn't even dating Tristan never mind having sex with him.

"Hey girl" Madline said bumping into Rory in the hall, "You're riding with me right?" Rory nodded, "Super! I'm excited for tonight by the way"

Rory smiled, "Yeah, I kind of am too, is that weird?"

Madline linked her arm with Rory's and led her down the hall, "Hmmm well let's see, if weird is you waiting to be with probably the sexiest man alive, or that you're excited to go out to this new place that no one knows about, then yes I would say you could say it's a bit weird" Rory rolled her eyes as the two walked out of the school, "Tonight is going to be a good night, I can feel it, oh ps how much have you been texting Tristan this week?"

Rory looked at her, "He only texted me to tell me about tonight"

Madline looked at her confused, "Really?"

Rory nodded her head

It was 7:30 and Rory had just finished getting ready, her hair was curled and pinned to the side, she wore a pair of diamond earrings, her dress was red and strapless with a black belt attached to the dress, the dress came a little higher above her knee than normal, and she had on black two inch heels, "You look hot" Madline said, coming out of her bathroom, "I wonder why you're so dressed up" she said smirking

Rory rolled her eyes; "Because I was told it would be formal" she stuck her tongue out

"Wow, Gilmore, you almost look as hot as me" Louise said, standing at the door as she walked in wearing a red sparkly dress with red heels to match, Madline wore a cute little older fashioned dress with flats, she was probably the only one that could ever get away with something like that, but she look stunning.

"No Paris?" Rory asked

Louise shook her head, "I went to pick her up, but her bedroom door was locked, and I heard groans, so I turned a left right away" she said the last part slightly disgusted

The boys arrived right on time, they were even a few minutes early, "I'm feeling that the guy to girl ratio isn't fair here" Finn said as he was counting that there were only three girls and six guys

"No worries Finn" Logan said putting his hand on his shoulder, "If all else fails Colin will be your back up" Finn quickly removed Logan's hand from his shoulder, and glared at him

"If all else fails, I get a hooker" Finn said with his nose in the air, "But I don't think it will, because look at this" Finn waltzed over to Rory who was talking to Madline, "Love, may I ask you a question"

Rory glanced up at Finn, "Sure…" she said nervously

"Well I figured that since both of us do not have any prior commitments that you might want to accompany me to tonight's event?" Finn's hand then extended out for Rory to grab, she glanced at Finn and then looked over and Madline who looked slightly amused, and then she looked behind Finn to see Tristan staring at the two of them, his eyes filled with amusement

Rory thought about the Summer problem the other day, and how she felt when she was around, she thought about how Tristan might react to Finn asking her, and her saying yes, she smirked at wondering if seeing him jealous would be attractive, she thought it would so she said, "Sure Finn, I would love to"

"Rory, I hope you know what you're doing" Madline whispered in her ear

Rory just nodded, "honestly, I hope I do to" Rory whispered back, she watched as Finn rubbed the fact that he had a date and Colin didn't in his face and that he was just so skilled, she then turned her gaze to the guy that she knew was watching her, when she met his gaze she didn't see what she had hoped, she saw amusement, he had a smirk placed perfectly on his face and his arms were crossed, he grinned at her and winked, she felt the Goosebumps, 'oh boy this could be an interesting night'

The guys had arrange two vehicles to take them to wherever it was there were going, Colin, Madline, Louise, Jess and Logan were in one car while Rory, Jake, Finn, and Tristan were in the other, Jake was the designated driver of one car and Colin was of the other, Finn had called shotgun putting Tristan and Rory in the backseat together, it turned out that one of the buckles in the back didn't work so Rory had to sit in the middle seat, right next to Tristan, she smelt his cologne the minute she got into the car, memories of them dancing closely were brought back to her, "Some date you got there" He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck, "He doesn't even sit back her with you" Rory looked up and sent him a playful glare

"Jealous?" Rory asked amused

"Not at all" Tristan said leaning in a bit closer to Rory, her breath caught in the back of her throat, as she leaned in towards him slightly "Besides, Finn sucks as a date, he sees something else he likes, and where we're going and you won't see him the rest of the night"

"And then what? You swoop in for the save?" she asked meeting his gaze

"I don't have to swoop, whatever game you're playing, it's not going to work" He whispered in her ear again, "Don't forget who invited you to this"

Rory grinned at him "I have no idea what you're talking about" she said looking at him again

"Sure you don't" he said smugly, smirking in the process, "You keep thinking that" Tristan then surprised Rory with what he did next, he quickly ran a hand over her exposed skin on her thighs, she gasped slightly, he then leaned over to Rory, "I can play games to you know?"

Rory removed his hand form her leg, and glared at him, Tristan let out a laugh and told Finn to turn the music up, and that he like this song. It turned out that 'What's My Name' was playing on the radio and Rory rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat. Of all the songs in the world it had to be this one.

It took about 45minutes before they arrived at the place that Tristan wanted to take them, it looked like a club of some sort, "Where are we?" Rory asked

"It's this club that we found a long time ago in high school, it's kind of all ages, you need ID to drink, not too bad" Jake said, putting the car in park

"Looks nice" Rory said, "Is it normally themed?"

Finn laughed, "Love it's not actually themed"

Rory's eyes grew big at Tristan laughed beside her, "It's so we could figure out where everyone is" she glared at him

"Well let's get in there, I see my future wife" Finn said getting out of the car

"Told you" Tristan said

"Finn!" Rory yelled after him, "Don't you dare forget who you came here with" She said walking after him, He stopped and waited for her, held out his arm and she grabbed on and walked with him, she glanced back at Tristan, with a 'ha' kind of face, he just shook his head

"I give the girl props" Jake said from beside Tristan, "She knows how you work"

"She does not" Tristan said

"Man I've known you since we were 10, I've met all the girls that you have a haven't had relationships with, I see the way you are with her, it's different, and she knows that's, somehow she knows that" Jake said making Tristan think

"Yeah, well man, she is different, that's for sure" Tristan and Jake walked into the club together

The club was definitely really nice, it was dark with lights flashing everywhere, there were three levels, the dance floor was on the bottom, the bar was on the second, and the sitting place was on the top, Rory couldn't believe it when she walked in, it was so big! "I'm going to get a drink" Finn said as Rory let go of her arm and he walked off, it was then that Rory knew that Finn wouldn't be back, that that was the best date with Finn that she was going to have.

"Isn't this great!" Madline came up behind Rory, "it's so cool in here!" Rory nodded in agreement "I don't even know where to start!"

"How about the bar?" Jess said encircling his arms around Madline

"Perfect" She sang, "I'll catch up with you later!" Rory nodded and waved her friend goodbye

She went to the top floor and sat on one of the couches so that she could overlook the entire club, she had to admit this was a pretty good idea, opening an all ages club. "And she's alone once again" Tristan sauntered up behind her with two drinks in his hand, he extended one to Rory and she just stared at him, "What? It's not like a drugged it or anything" she rolled her eyes and took the drink

"Thank-you" she said once she took a sip, Tristan sat down beside her on the coach, "This place is incredible" she said

"Yeah it's not too bad I guess" Tristan shrugged, "So I told you so"

"Told me what?" Rory asked

"About Finn, he lasted what? A good 10 maybe 15 seconds?" Tristan smirked

"Ha Ha very funny" Rory joked

"Let me guess, he went to the bar and never came back" Tristan said extending his arm across the back of the coach.

"You know him too well" Rory said leaning back into the coach

She looked at Tristan suddenly only to be met with his eyes looking right at her, he stared down at her lips as she bit her bottom lip nervously, he licked his lips, he stood up and extended his hand, "Come on" he said, implying that he wanted her to get up

"What for?" she asked, not reaching out to grab his hand

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Look I don't really want to play games tonight, now would you come with me" she looked at him for a minute, before reaching her hand out to grab his, he tightened her grip to pull her up, pulling her flush against his body, she gasped, "Come on" he said, still holding her hand as he lead her down the stairs and then lead her down another flight of stairs, she knew that the bottom floor was the dance floor, and she paused in fear when she saw how everyone was dancing

"Tristan…" she stopped dead in her tracks, "I, I can't, I can't dance like that" she stuttered, he took a few steps back and was right in front of her

"That's what you said last time" he whispered, "and look how you did with that"

"Yeah but that wasn't terrible" Rory mumbled, "And that's just full out grinding, I can't do that"

"You don't have to" Tristan said, "Come on, it'll be just like before, we just might have to get a bit closer" he smirked down at her, "and I have no objections if you don't"

Rory blushed, "Okay" she said as she let him lead her out to the dance floor, she faced him and he held her hips, pulling her extremely close to him

"Is this okay?" he asked, she closed her eyes and took in his scent, and she nodded. She remembered what he told her last time, to just follow the beat, and so that's what she did, she moved her hips with his, occasionally pressing a little harder when she felt confident, eventually her head was nestled on his chest, and his was right by her neck, she could feel his breath as she closed her eyes. The songs continued to change and still they stayed close to each other, they continued to dance, Rory slowly got the hang of what grinding meant, and she loved the fact that she got a reaction out of Tristan each time she pressed her hips against his, he would let out a slight groan. There was this one song that came on, and the dance floor was so crowded, she was so close to him, her arms were wrapped tightly around neck and his were securely around her waist, there was one point in the night were she felt brave enough to turn around and grind into him that way, he held her in that position, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Are you trying to kill me?" he whispered huskily into her ear

She turned in his arms, "What?" she asked looking worried, she had noticed that his eyes and darken slightly

Tristan smirked down at her, and leaned in to her ear once again, "I said are you trying to kill me? First you tell Finn you're go with him tonight, then you sit incredibly close to me in the car, you dance insanely close to me, you even did probably the sexiest dance move I've ever seen, and you look sexy as hell, and I haven't even kissed you yet" Rory's face burned bright red and she knew it, her breathing became rapid, 'kiss her?' he wanted to kiss her, she suddenly became nervous, "Hey" he whispered, "Don't panic, I'm not going to jump you right here, I am somewhat of a gentleman, I am going to wait for perfect timing" the hair on his head tickled her neck as he whispered into her hear, he left a kiss on her neck, just like he did the one night at Madline's, she closed her eyes taking in the moment. "Come on" Tristan said, grabbing Rory's hand and leading her away from the dance floor, she was still in some kind of haze, he went up to the bar and got them both a drink, he of course had a rum and coke, and she just had a coke, he continued to lead her the stairs and brought her to the far end of the club and sat on a love seat and requested that she do the same.

She took a drink of her coke and turned towards him, "so you like my dress?" she asked biting her lip

Tristan's eyes wandered down her body and then up again, "I'm not going to lie, it does…" He looked at her again before continuing, "everything right for you"

Rory looked at him it wasn't until then that she actually was able to see him, she hadn't even noticed what he was wearing, he had a pair of black slacks on along with a black button up shirt, his shirt defined the lines of the muscle in his arms and his shirt hugged his stomach enough for Rory to know that they were as Louise had said 'washboard abs', she looked at him again and then back to his face, "You don't look too terrible either" she smiled

Tristan just shook his head and laughed, "So I have this place I want to show you" he said after a few moments

"Oh okay, so should we get everyone else then?" Rory wondered

Tristan grinned at her wonder, "No, it's just for you"

He took the last sip of his drink and got up taking her hand, objecting any protests she may have, he led her a couple feet away to a door that read PRIVATE. Rory looked at him confused, as he opened the door anyways. The door led to another stair case, and he led her up the set of stairs, he then opened another door and walked through it, taking her with him. Rory stopped moving as soon as she realized where she was, Tristan had taken her out onto the roof, she looked around and everything was lit up so beautifully, "wow" was all she managed to get out, she let go of Tristan's hand and went over to the far end of the building, where she could see the entire city, "it's beautiful" she whispered. She felt Tristan's presence behind her as his one arm came to wrap around her stomach, while the other one ran up and down her arm

"Yeah it's not too bad up here hey?" Rory turned to look at him in complete shock, and he just laughed, "Chill Mary, I was only kidding"

"How did you know this was up there?" Rory asked, ignoring the fact that he had just called her Mary again

"I've been coming here for years" Tristan said, "It's kind of hard not to see it"

She looked up at him, "it's perfect" she whispered as his eyes locked with hers, she was facing him now, both of his hands were now on her waist, and hers rested lightly on his arms

He continued to stare at her, and she began to nibble on her lip, "Mary, if you continue to do that, I won't be able to contain myself much longer"

Rory continued to nibble on her lip, Tristan gripped her hips and Rory brought her arms up to his neck, lightly playing with the hairs on the back of his neck, she watched as he began to move closer to her, she could feel his breath on her lips, and in a moment his lips were on hers, she sighed into the kiss as his soft lips began to move with hers, she tightened her grip on his neck and pulled him closer, his tongue licked along her bottom lip asking her for entrance, but she refused, he pulled away slightly, as he watched her eyes flutter open, she opened her eyes to a very confused Tristan, she put a finger on his lips and pulled away from him, she leaned up to his ear, "That's for calling me Mary" she said, she put a quick kiss on his neck and headed towards the door. She was extremely surprised that she was able to do that, she had been waiting for that kiss all night and it was perfect, he was perfect, she felt sparks as soon as his lips touched hers, and she loved the feeling that she got when he was around. She had a permanent smile on her face as she walked down the stairs, when she reached the bottom she turned to see him making his way down stairs too, she looked up at him with a smile on her face, "I told you not to play games with me Tristan, I never lose" was what she told him when he reached the bottom of the stairs

He rolled his eyes, "Trust me, I let you win, you're not as clever as you think" as he reached for her hand pulling her close

"Besides, I don't look at it as a mean trick, I look at it as…" he went to her neck and started to kiss a spot in her neck, his kisses slowly became a sucking motion and she sighed as he worked her neck, "I look at it was payback" he pulled away from her neck, getting a slight whimper from Rory, that she tried to cover up with a cough, "Yeah nice try, you miss it all ready"

Rory pouted, "I hate you" she said trying to sound upset

"Yeah I'm sure you do, I would hate the person that makes me lose all control too" Tristan said smirking

"I do not lose all control" Rory said attempting to defend herself

"Whatever you say" Tristan shrugged as he grabbed her hand and lead her out the door, as soon as they got out of the door Madline and Louise came running up to them, grabbing Rory away from Tristan in the process, dragging her off into the corner

"Okay spill girl!" Madline giggled pushing Rory down on a nearby couch, "Where did you guys just come from?"

Rory just grinned sheepishly, not saying anything, "Rory come on, where the hell were you guys, you guys were gone for like 20 minutes"

"It wasn't that long was it?" Rory asked

"That is so not the point" Madline said eagerly, "Come on Rory tell us!"

"The roof" Rory said quietly

"I'm sorry what?" Louise asked again

"We were on the roof" Rory said a little louder this time

"The Roof?" Louise's mouth dropped

"Yep" Rory said

"And what happened on the roof?" Madline asked, Rory just grinned, and Madline and Louise squealed, "Oh my god, you guys totally kissed!" Rory didn't say anything she just blushed

"Oh yeah, they totally did, that's the face that was just freshly kissed by a hot guy" Louise said, grinning

"And what do those girls look like?" Rory said suddenly

"Well for one, they can't stop grinning, they blush easily, and they can't take their eyes off of him" Madline said, noticing that Rory was looking over at Tristan

He was standing with the guys now, they were all talking about something, he had a serious face on and would nod his head occasionally, she looked at him with questioning eyes, but he didn't look at her, "I am not" Rory said turning back to her friends

"You are not what? Rory did you even hear me?" Madline asked, Rory zoned out again, "AHH See she totally loves him! That must have been one hell of a kiss"

"I would be blown away too if the hottest guy in the world kissed me" Louise said adding, Madline nodded her head

"Can we not talk about this anymore, isn't a kiss kind of personal?" Rory asked

Louise and Madline rolled their eyes, "Fine fine, we'll leave it alone, but one last question?" Rory sighed and nodded her head, "How was it?"

Rory turned her head back towards Tristan, his eyes were now locked on hers with a smirk on his face, "it was uh, kind of perfect" in a split second Rory was forced to look away from him because Madline and Louise were screaming and hugging her

"This is so great!" Madline shouted in her ear, "You guys are just so perfect! And he totally loves me!"

"How many times are you going to tell me that?" Rory asked

"As many times as it takes for you to believe it!" Louise said

Madline and Louise grew quiet when they noticed Tristan walking over towards them, they both got up from their seats and started to walk away, "She's all yours" Madline giggled as they walked past Tristan

Tristan sighed and rolled his eyes when he reached Rory, "Your friends are weird" he said sitting next to her

"I am fully aware" she commented, she sat quietly and played with her fingers, Tristan stopped her and grabbed one of her hands, interlacing it with his own, Rory looked up at him to see his crystal blue eyes looking at her, "Tristan… what does this mean?" she asked quietly

"What does what mean?" he asked, looking at her with a puzzled look on his face

"This, us, tonight; what does it mean?" She asked looking down at her hands, "Are we dating, are we hooking up, are we the same that we use to be, or what?"

Tristan smirked at her, "Well I don't think we're hooking up, not yet anyways" Rory blushed, "I think it would be hard for us to be whatever it was that we were before, I haven't taken you on a date yet, so that can't be it either"

Rory just stared at him, "That made it a lot clearer, thanks" she said sarcastically

Tristan sighed, and put his hands on both sides of her face causing her to look at him, "Rory, if I was able to explain what this was I would, but I'm having just as hard a time of explaining it as you are, all I know is that you have the ability to do something to me that no one else had been able to do"

"Not even Summer?" Rory asked, looking at him innocently

"Not even her" Tristan said looking at her truthfully

"Really? Because Tristan she's the whole package, she's got everything that I'm sure a guy like you is looking for, she's drop dead gorgeous, you have history with her…." Her rant was interrupted by Tristan's lips on her, she sighed into the kiss, her eyes fluttered shut, and every thought of insecurity that she was feeling was gone the moment that his lips met hers, one of his hands moved down to her waist pulling her closer, she gasped, and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, she let out a deep moan. Her hands moved up to his neck slowly playing with the hair on the back of his neck, he groaned into her mouth, she smiled against his lips, loving that she could make him do that, he slowly pulled away, leaving one quick kiss on her lips and then rested his forehead against hers

"Don't ever do that again" Tristan whispered huskily

"Do what?" Rory asked innocently, slightly out of breath, her eyes still closed

"Say you're not good enough" He whispered again, she opened her eyes, and looked into his eyes, she saw the sincerity that he had in his eyes, and she knew that he was telling the truth, she nodded her head, "I honestly don't give a damn about Summer, the other day I was finding it extremely hard to listen to what she was saying, mostly because you were sitting right there beside me" he said rubbing circles on her waste, causing Rory to close her eyes and rest her head on his shoulder

"Really?" she asked after a few minutes, Tristan nodded, Rory turned herself away from him, so that he could put his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into his side, she noticed that Madline and Louise were watching them, with looks of jealousy but happiness on their faces, she turned away from them to look up at Tristan, he was already look down at her, he took the opportunity to kiss her quickly and then she spoke "What time is it?"

Tristan looked at her for a moment and then laughed underneath her he checked his watch, "Uh 12:30, we should probably be heading out of here pretty soon" Rory nodded, her head turned all off a sudden when she heard 'What's My Name' come on the speakers, "Does this song follow me everywhere?" She mumbled

Tristan looked at her, "What you don't like it?"

"Not entirely no" She told him honestly

"Really? Huh I thought you would, the girl in the song is identical to you" He smirked

She glared at him, "How so?"

Tristan shrugged, "if you would listen to the words you would notice that the girl is pretty much you, 'baby you got me and ain't nowhere I'd be than with your arms around me, back and forth you rock me, so I surrender to every word you whisper' see that's you" she looked at him shocked

"You know the lyrics?" She asked

"Nope, just that part" he said getting up from his seat, "But I think we should probably get going, are you ready?" he asked holding his hand out again, she nodded and took his hand, he pulled her up quickly, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her, her hands rested on his chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt, he brought his hand up under her chin, forcing her to look at him, he leaned down again and kissed her, leaning her back against one of the rails, her hands initially went to his neck, she ran one of her hands through his hair, and he groaned, he moved his tongue into her mouth, not letting her have any objections, she moaned as she felt his hands move up and down her sides, teasingly as they moved, she whimpered when he pulled away, trying to quickly cover up her pouting face from the loss of contact, Tristan laughed and smirked at her, "Don't worry Mare, there're be more later" he winked and pulled her off of the rail as they walked towards everyone else

"Love I have to say that I am extremely hurt" Finn said wiping his eyes, acting as if he had been crying, "You come here with me and you leave with him"

Rory looked up at him apologetically, "I'm sorry Finn, I tried to find you but I couldn't"

Finn rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you did" he grinned, "I'm only playing love, I found myself a beautiful redhead, Maxine this is…" he turned to introduce her and she was gone, "Where the hell did she go?"

"I guess she couldn't handle the Finn" Jess joked, everyone laughed

Finn just sighed, "Not everyone can" he laughed at himself, "Are we getting out of here?"

"I'm ready to go" Logan said, holding tightly onto Louise, "Babe are you?"

She looked up at him, "Sure am" she said running her hand up his chest"

"Me too" Madline said, Jess nodded his head in agreement

"Wait where's Jake and Colin?" Rory asked, noticing that they weren't there

"They had to go deal with something" Tristan said simply, Rory looked at him questionably

"So who's going to drive then?" Rory asked,

"You are" He said, "Which one of you guys haven't been drinking?" Tristan asked the guys in the other car, Logan raised his hand, "Okay let's go" Rory still had a confused look on her face, she didn't want to drive

"Tristan…" She questioned

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "I was only joking, I'm going to drive" Rory glared and hit him in the stomach, Tristan didn't even flinch

Rory and Tristan drove in silence on the way back to Madline's, Finn was passed out in the backseat, Tristan reached over and placed his hand on her thighs, slowly drawing circles on her exposed skin, she sighed a little louder then she had expected to, Tristan quickly glanced at her smirking before turning back to the road. She rolled her eyes, he knew what he was doing, leaving a burning sensation as he drew invisible lines on her leg, Rory reached for his hand intertwining his fingers with hers, he glared at her slightly, she just smiled and turned her head to face the window. Tonight was definitely one of the best nights that she had ever had; everything was perfect, she was happy. It was going to be awhile before she forgot about this night, Tristan was perfect, she loved the feelings that she got when he was around, he gave her permanent butterflies, and she was okay with that. She still wasn't able to explain what they were, she considered them together, she knew that she didn't want to be with anyone else, she had hoped that he felt the same, she thought he did by the way that he looked at her. She wasn't sure where things were going with the two of them, but that's what she liked about it, she liked that he was spontaneous and unpredictable, so where they were going she really didn't care, she felt safe with him, and she decided to just let her feelings lead her. She smiled and leaned her head back; yes it really was a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

"I didn't think it was humanly possible" Madline sighed her face slightly squinting, "I didn't think it could happen"

"It's just so unexpected" Louise said, standing in the same position as Madline

"Who knew that this was even here?" Paris commented rudely

"You guys come on, it's not that weird" Rory commented, "You had to of been through it before"

"I've been to several funny places, but this one takes the cake" Madline said widening her eyes to try and get a better look

"You can see every freakin part of this town, from standing right here" Louise commented again

"It's not that small!" Rory said, they were standing in the town square, it was Madline's random idea to come a see where Rory lived, she made an aggressive argument saying that they had been friends for over a year and none of them had seen her town, and when they got there they reacted just as she thought they would

"No you're right Rory, small doesn't even suit it properly, I think miniature suits it better" Paris said looking both at her left and her right side, "People voluntarily live here?"

Rory threw her head back and sighed, "Ugh!" she groaned turning around to and heading towards Luke's, she stopped completely in her tracks when she looked into the diner through the big window, "oh my god" she said completely shocked

"What?" Louise asked trying to see what she was looking at, her eyes grew big when she realized what she was staring at, "Is that…."

"No no no no no!" Rory whined as she ran into the diner she opened the door to a very angry Luke and Finn arguing with him

"And what I'm trying to tell you is that this town is so damn small that I'm pretty sure you know who she is, I could fit this bloody town in my basement and my basement would still be big enough, now I'll ask you again, where does Rory Gilmore live? She's about this high, blue eyes, and brown hair" Finn said describing Rory the best he could

"And I'm telling you that unless you tell who the hell you are that I'm not giving you any information! Now tell me how you…." Rory quickly stopped Luke before he jumped over the counter and strangled Finn

"Luke!" Rory said greeting him sweetly, he just looked at her oddly

"Rory?" "Love!" Luke and Finn said at the same time

"What uh are you doing here?" Luke asked her, glancing at Finn

"I came for my coffee fix" she smiled at him, "Finn what are you doing here?"

"Wait you know this guy?" Luke asked pointing at him

"Ha! I told you" Finn said sticking his tongue out at Luke, who glared at him

"Yeah, he's Madline's brother's friend" Rory said pointing to Madline, she smiled and waved shyly, "We've hung out with him a bit lately, Finn. Why don't we go talk outside? Away from Luke"

"Fine" Finn said walking towards the door

"I'll be right there" Rory said walking over to Luke, "Look I'm really sorry Luke, I didn't know that he was coming or why he's here for that matter"

Luke sighed, "Yeah well it uh okay, just please don't bring him back in here"

"He doesn't step another foot in the door" Rory said smiling at him, turning to walk towards the door

"You know Rory it's the weirdest thing" Luke said stopping her before she left

"What is?" she asked

"Well you know a little while back when I told you that my nephew was going to come live with me?" Rory nodded her head, "I swore I saw Jess, that's his name, walk by here a little while ago, it was the strangest thing"

Rory smiled to herself, "Yeah that is weird, anyways I should go deal with him…" she said pointing at Finn

"Yeah you do that, I'll see you later" she said smiling at her before turning around and walking back into the kitchen

Rory sighed as she walked out the door, she walked into Finn telling the girls about what had just happened, "And then he threatened to hit me over the head with a frying pan, a frying pan, I tell you small town folk they are crazy! I tried to go buy some smokes from the store just down there, and the guy wouldn't sell them to me because he said I didn't live here! That's just crazy!"

"Finn?" Rory asked, making him stop rambling about Taylor

"Yes love" He asked turning his attention to Rory

"What are, what are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms and staring at him

"Well I thought I'd see where you lived" He said smiling

Rory looked at him blanking, knowing very well that he was lying straight through his teeth, "Try again"

Finn sighed loudly, "Everyone else got to come, and I wanted to come but they didn't tell me they were going until they had left! They always leave me behind and they know I like road trips and they never let me go, they say I wouldn't understand, and stupid shit like that, so I came on my own"

"Wait, everyone else?" Rory said looking at him confusingly

"Yeah Jess, Logan, Jake, and Tristan are here" he said, sounding a bit ticked off

"Finn what do you mean they're here, where is here?" Rory asked sounding slightly worried

"They said they were going to your house" Finn said bitterly "And then I tried to figure out where exactly it was that you lived, but that flannel wearing, wannabe baseball player refused to tell me" He threw his arm in the direction of Luke

"They're at my house? Why?" Rory cried, before Finn could answer she turned on her heels and headed in the direction that her house was, they were here, in her town, they were here in her town, and they didn't tell her, they didn't tell her that they were here in her town TODAY. And they were in her house! 'please let my room be clean' Rory hoped as she walked quickly

"Rory wait up!" she heard Madline say, but she just kept walking, when she finally reached her house, she saw two cars parked outside her house, she knew one was Tristan's and the other one was her mothers, meaning that her mother was home, she groaned as she walked up the porch steps

She entered the house hearing her mother laughing, "Ha yeah that's a good one huh? Her in her Darla costume, she was so cute, you know Rory went through a little rascals faze, I had to stop her when she wanted to be Buckwheat, didn't want the neighbours thinking we were racist "

"Oh my god baby pictures!" She quickly moved into the living room

"And that's the year after, she wanted to be alfalfa, seriously she was too funny!" Lorelai laughed again, "Oh hi honey! So glad you're home" she said getting up from the couch and walked over giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, "I didn't know that we were having company today"

"Neither did I" Rory mumbled embarrassed that they were looking through her baby albums, "Baby albums mom, really?"

"What else were they supposed to do, you weren't home. I'm going to the kitchen to get a beer, any of you boys want one? Logan? Jess? Jake? Tristan?" she looked at Rory when she said his name

"Uh yes please" all of the guys said together

"Absolutely, Rory why don't you come help me in the kitchen" she walked past the girls and Finn, "Girls, nice to see you again, grab a seat on the couch, or on a boy, there's plenty of them here" the girls just laughed, "And who is this?" Lorelai asked looking up at Finn

"I'm Finn, and it is a complete honor to be meeting you" He reached for her hand giving it a kiss

"Well that's uh nice…" Lorelai said taking her hand from him, "But you see this right here" she said holding up her left hand, revealing the engagement ring on her ring finger, "It sort of means I'm already spoken for" she smiled at him and pulled Rory into the kitchen

When they got into the kitchen Rory started apologizing, "Mom I'm so sorry, I had no idea that any of them were coming here, I'm just as surprised as you are" she tried to explain herself

Lorelai just stared at her and waited for her to finish, "Are you done?" Rory nodded her head, "Well good, now I can tell you WOW! Tristan is like WOW! When you described him to me last week he didn't seem all that different from your typical blonde hair, blue eyed boy, but he is seriously WOW! Like seriously Rory I got chills just talking to him!"

Rory looked at her mother in shock "What?" was all she could get out

"You are one lucky girl I tell you, I don't even see how you managed to keep your hands off of him for as long as you did, or even when you walked in, his eyes darted to you immediately, but if you weren't so worried about them being here you probably would've noticed, but I still don't get how you couldn't of noticed!" Lorelai rambled on and on about Tristan

"Wait mom, you're not mad that they're here?" Rory asked, looking at her mom confused, she thought that she would be a little bit mad that four guys that she didn't know showed up on their doorstep, not knowing who they were or that they were coming, but she wasn't it was the weirdest thing

"No silly, I would rather you be here then off somewhere else, and besides they're all kind of charming" she smiled and played with her hair

Rory rolled her eyes, "Oh god mom! You're crushing on all of them, and you have a fiancé! Who by which is the uncle to Jess, who is currently sitting in the next room!"

Lorelai's face dropped, "Wait what? Jess is Luke's Nephew?" Rory nodded, "Like the one that was supposed to come a little while ago?" Rory nodded again, "Well I'll be damned, how about that" she leaned against her counter, "well, we should get back out there" Lorelai said, grabbing beers from the fridge and bringing them into the living room

Rory just stood there in shock "What the hell just happened" she whispered to herself, she took one deep breath and walked back into the living room, Tristan immediately looked at Rory when she walked in into the room her eyes immediately locked on his, He moved in his seat on the couch a little bit, making room for her to sit down.

"Wow" Lorelai whispered to Louise from her seat on the stool

"I know right?" Louise whispered back

"Who knew that you could actually see the connection between two people" Lorelai said again watching Tristan and Rory, Louise nodded in agreement

Rory sat down next to Tristan, and looked at her mom and Louise in confusion, what were they looking at? Rory wondered, they couldn't possibly be watching her could they? Tristan was able to snap her out of her thoughts, "hey" he whispered into her ear

"Hi" she smiled nervously, "What're you doing here?"

Tristan smirked, "I told you that I would see you this week"

"Yeah I know, I just didn't think that meant you coming to my house" She said, still feeling a little nervous

Tristan just shrugged his shoulders, he was about to reply when they heard the front door open, "RORY! Who's fancy car is that outside, are you hanging out with a pimp or something?" All of a sudden Lane walked into the living room, "Oh… Hello" she smiled embarrassed, "I guess I know who the car belongs to now. Well, I'm Lane, Rory's best friend"

Lane looked at Rory, "Lane this is Tristan, Logan, Jess, Jake, and Finn. You already know Madline, Louise and Paris"

"And I'm Lorelai, just in case you don't remember" Lorelai chimed in, trying to get rid of the awkwardness

Lane rolled her eyes, "So what're you guys doing?"

"Well I was going to just call Pete to order pizza, that is if everyone is was planning on staying for dinner" Lorelai asked

"Oh hell yes" Finn said, looking right at Lane, "I'm not planning on going anywhere"

Lane looked at him uncomfortable, Lorelai grinned, "Lane did you want to stay for dinner?" Lorelai asked

"Uh Hold that thought Lorelai, Number one: Never going to happen" she said pointing at Finn, "And Number two: Yes please, my mother isn't letting me eat anything except soy all week" Lane groaned sitting on the arm chair

"Nice to see that your mom is still, a drill sergeant" Paris said

"Uh gee thanks Paris" Lane said

"Well I'm going to call Pete, and maybe Tristan and Rory would go pick it up" She did, looking slyly at her daughter

Rory stared at her mom, "Sure…"

"Perfect if you leave now, it will ready by the time you get there" Lorelai said walking into the kitchen

Everyone's eyes were on Tristan and Rory when Lorelai walked into the kitchen, Rory nervously twirled her fingers nervously, "Well we should probably go"

"Sure" Tristan said grabbing her hand, and pulling her up leading her out the door

"What the hell?" Lane asked when they left, "I got away for a couple weeks to Bible camp and I come back and, where's Dean?"

Everyone caught Lane up on what was going on with Rory and Tristan, she was shocked that Dean was gone and that she met someone new already, but she was so happy that she had met someone like Tristan.

Outside the door, Tristan was leading Rory to her car, she pulled on his hand, "Where do you think you're going?" Rory asked bluntly

"I thought we were going to get pizza?" He asked her

"We don't need a car to get pizza" She said leading him down the driveway, "We're going to walk"

"Walk?" Tristan asked slightly

"Yeah, you know with two legs, one foot in front of the other, come on city boy, you can do it" she joked

"City boy?" Tristan said, raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

Rory giggled, Tristan pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist, "So your mom seems nice" Tristan said breaking the silence

"Yeah, she's great" Rory said as they walked down the streets, "So you're surprise visit?"" she said looking up at him

"What you weren't happy to see me?" Tristan asked

"No… of course… I mean…" She looked up to see Tristan smirking, "Yes" she mumbled

"Thought so" Tristan said, continuing to walk

"You think you've got me hooked" Rory said, trying to defend herself, "I'm not some love sick puppy that sits at home and waits for you"

Tristan laughed, "Sure you don't" he said sarcastically

Rory smacked his shoulder, "I don't" not catching his sarcasm, "I'm not the one showing up at your house uninvited" she spat back at him

"But I was invited" He said calmly, Rory looked at him confused, "The other day, when you said that I should come over sometime, well I decided that today was sometime, so I came"

Rory was speechless, she forgot that she had said that, she had said it in the middle of one of her nervous rants when she couldn't think of something interesting to talk to him about, so she mentioned that she lived in a little town and that he should come see it, and that he could also meet her mom and see her place

"I didn't think you were listening to that" she mumbled

"You know when you said that you lived in just a little town?" He asked her, she nodded, "You definitely held back"

Rory sighed, "Yes I know that the town is little, I have been made fully aware that my town is smaller than a small town!" she said raising her hands in the air

Tristan was about to say something when all of a sudden he saw Dean walking towards them, "Well this ought to be interesting" he whispered

Dean stared at Tristan before acknowledging Rory, "Hey Rory" he said, glancing at Tristan again, "How's everything been going?"

"Oh hey Dean, oh uh everything's been, oh you know, good, uh how are things with you?" she stood awkwardly between the two, watching as Tristan held his stare at Dean and Dean would occasionally glance at Tristan

"That's great Rory, things with me are good, I actually just heard that I got into Connecticut State, I was actually just on my way over to tell you" Dean said nervously, "But you obviously would have been out" glancing at Tristan

"Wow Dean that's great! I had no idea that you had even applied" she said trying to sound excited for him, she quickly glanced at Tristan

"Yeah I applied a couple weeks ago" He said

"Wow that's so great Dean, what motivated you to apply? I thought you wanted to work for a year?" She said eagerly

"Well it was actually you" Dean said nervously avoiding contact with Tristan

Rory looked shocked, as Tristan turned towards here with a smug look on his face, but he still didn't say anything, "Me?" Rory asked

"Yeah, you were always talking about Harvard and school and how everyone can do more, and deserves more" Dean said

"I did say that didn't I?" Rory said nervously, "Ha, how about that, well Dean I can't take all of the credit, I mean you got yourself there"

"Well maybe, but I do owe a lot of it to you" he made a motion to go in a hug her but then watched as Tristan's eyes grew dark and he backed off, "Well I should go, I just thought I would tell you, since you know, I owe you for this"

"Oh yeah, no problem Dean, I'll see you around" Rory said grabbing Tristan's arm and pulled him down the street, when they were far enough away Rory smacked his arm, "What the hell was that?" Rory said angrily

"What?" Tristan asked looking down at her

"That, with Dean, he went to hug me and you basically told him to back off or he would die" Rory said crossing her arms

"I did not!" Tristan said irritated, "Why're you so upset about not being able to hug him anyways?"

"Dean is doing something with his life Tristan, he's going to college, he's trying to do better for himself" Rory said, defending Dean

"Okay, well the next time that you decide that you would like to celebrate your ex-boyfriend's accomplishments, don't do it when I'm standing right next to you, god it was like watching two people fall back in love again, nauseating" Tristan said, anger growing in his words

"Oh don't be so dramatic! You know it's not like that!" Rory said now starting to get frustrated

"Me? Dramatic? I don't know if you know this Rory but there hasn't been a day in my life where I have been dramatic, there have been days where I've been an ass yes, where I've thrown punches for no reason yes, but there sure as hell hasn't been a day where I was dramatic!" Tristan said, frustration in his voice as he spot

"Well welcome to day one of Mr. Dramatic, because you're not only being an ass, but you're also overreacting with this situation! You can't tell me who I can and cannot hug Tristan, you don't own me" Her eyes were locked on him, she couldn't figure out where the sudden urge to defend herself came from, but she was holding her own ground that was until his next comment

"Okay maybe you're right, but the next time you decide to go and hug other guys that threaten and punch me in the face not to mention that I didn't even hit him back, just make sure I'm not around to watch it" With that Tristan turned around and started to walk back towards her house

"Tristan where are you going! What about the Pizza!" Rory yelled after him, he had really hit her with that last comment, she had totally forgot that Dean had hit him, and that of all people Tristan really didn't like Dean, what guy would, any ex is pretty much off limits until you've at least established that you're actually with the new guy, Rory closed her eyes and tried to catch up to Tristan, she walked for about a block before she realized that it would probably best to just let him go off on his own, she turned around and walked to Pete's grabbed the pizza and walked home. When she got there Tristan's car was no longer sitting in the driveway, she frowned as she walked up the porch steps. When she got inside all of the guys had left, and it was Lorelai, Madline, Louise, Paris and Lane who sat in her living room waiting for her.

"Hun, what happened? We were all sitting here discussing you when all of a sudden we heard a loud engine roar and by the time we got to the window we say Tristan's expensive Lamborghini speeding off down the driveway, Jake thought it would be best for them to follow him, so they went and caught a ride with Finn" Lorelai said concerned when she saw the look on Rory's face

Rory bit her lip as she put the pizza down on the table, she put her face in her hands, "I messed up big time"

"What do you mean you messed up? You just went for pizza, what did he do? Try to make you have sex with him and you said no?" Paris asked, Louise and Madline just stared at her, "Well it could happen"

"No it was nothing like that, it was entirely my fault" Rory mumbled, "We ran into Dean"

Everyone gasped, "Dean like ex-boyfriend Dean?" Madline asked just to clarify, Rory nodded her head

"Oh boy" Lane whispered

"Rory you ran into Dean, what's so terrible about that?" Lorelai asked

"He was on his way over here actually" Rory started to explain, all of the girls looked confused, "He was on his way over here to tell me that he got accepted to college, and that he had me to thank for getting him there"

"Oh" Louise stated

"Oh? Oh what? There's nothing wrong with that is there?" Rory asked worriedly

Lorelai looked down at the table before looking at Rory, "No hun there's nothing wrong with that, well there is, but I mean I'm sure it was innocent"

"Well what's wrong with it?" Rory asked

"Having to hear the girl that you like ex-boyfriend tell her that he owes all his success to her probably wasn't something that Tristan wanted to hear, it shows that there are still some strings hanging there" Madline explained

Rory looked for her mother to see if Madline was being serious, Lorelai sighed and nodded her head, "Rory you didn't know, I mean how could you?"

Rory just looked at the table, "How could I be so stupid! And then he went to hug me! Ugh I'm so stupid!" Rory said standing up frustrated, "And I said a lot of things to defend Dean, oh my god! No wonder Tristan just walked away, I'm a complete idiot!"

"He tried to hug you? I'm guessing that didn't help the situation either" Paris chimed in, everyone stared at her, "What not helping?"

"No not really" Louise looked at Paris as if she was stupid

Rory ran her fingers through her hair, "What am I supposed to do?" Rory said sitting down on the couch, "I wrecked everything"

"Oh Rory, I'm sure it's not that bad, I'm sure Tristan was just upset, it just might take him a little bit to cool off, but when he does, things won't be that bad" Lorelai assured her, "Guys like Tristan don't just come along every day, it's simply luck, not have some pizza, your brain needs food to survive, wouldn't want you saying that you had feelings for Paris now would we"

Paris just rolled her eyes, and Louise, Madline, and Lane just laughed, they all sat in silence while eating their pizza, Rory couldn't stop thinking about Tristan, she had really messed up bad, she had said things that she didn't mean to say, she knew that he had every right to be pissed off, she knew that talking to Dean was a mistake, she just hoped that she hasn't realized it too late

Tristan drove up to his place, parked his car and got out, he got into his house and sat down on the couch, he was so frustrated, he was frustrated that he had left, frustrated that she seemed to pick bag bag boy over him, and frustrated that he left her there in the street. It was a matter of seconds before he heard Finn's car pull into the drive way, he heard one slam as Finn, Jake, Jess and Logan walked into his living room, "Well man you definitely know how to make an exit" Jess said sitting down, reaching into his pocket and lighting a cigarette, Tristan glared

"What the hell happened? It was like one minute you two were on cloud nine and the next you were driving off like Paul Walker on the Fast and Furious" Logan said

"Can we not talk about this? We're not a bunch of girls" Tristan said getting up from the couch and walking over to the bar to pour himself a drink

"Me too please!" Finn asked as Tristan Poured a glass of scotch

"Tristan man, just tell us what happened" Jake said

"Man I'm not fucking talking about this! It's not a big deal, what's done is done, I'm over it" Tristan said returning to the couch, shoving Finn's drink into his hand

"You're not over it, there's no way, you fell hard for this girl" Logan commented

"You win some you lose some" Tristan grumbled as he took a drink

"Tristan stop fucking around mate, you know that it's not over with her, just admit it" Finn said

Tristan glared and got up again, "I'm not talking about this anymore, now either you guys get the fuck out or drop the subject, either way I'm going upstairs to bed, it's up to you" Tristan turned and made his way over to the stairs, walking up them ignoring the comments that his so called 'friends' were making, he hated that they knew him well enough to know when he was lying, it was a little girly if you asked him, he knew they were right, it wasn't over, well at least he didn't think it was, but what she had said to him tonight really hit him, she still thought that he was the image that everyone else had told her about, she didn't get that he was completely different when she was around, if it was anyone else he was cold and heartless, but with her it was different, with her it was as if no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He walked into his bedroom, kicked off his shoes, and climbed into his bed, he just wanted this day to be over with, and he honestly didn't care anymore.

She awoke the next morning to her alarm clock buzzing, she moaned as she rolled over to shut it off, she slowly rolled out of bed and got up to get ready for school. 'this is going to be a long day' she thought as she walked out of her room, she had a full day of school today, plus this new Tristan stuff was going on, and she really didn't feel like going at all, she just really wanted to talk to Tristan. She didn't know that when her mother said to give him space, how much time that meant, did it mean that she could try to talk to him today, tomorrow, a week, a month, a year. She really wasn't sure, she sat down at the table and banged her head against it roughly, Lorelai walked into the kitchen and quickly slid a nearby chair pillow under Rory so that she wasn't smacking her head on the table,

"Hun, that's how you get bruises, and trust me when I say that bruises don't help you get a man back" Lorelai stated sarcastically

"Do you think this is funny?" Rory asked her mother, "I may have lost the perfect guy, all because I went back to feeling comfortable with Dean, what is wrong with me?"

"Well for starters" Lorelai said popping a piece of pop tart into her mouth, "You're 18 years old, you're a high school senior, and you just got out of a relationship a month ago"

Rory just stared, "You are not helping"

"I'm not trying to, now go get ready for school" Lorelai said, walking away with a cup of coffee in one hand and a pop tart in the other. Rory groaned again before putting her head back on the table, "Now Rory" Lorelai yelled from the next room

She leaned her head against her locker before she opened it, "Why can't this day just be over" Rory groaned to herself

"Well, probably because it hasn't even started yet" Madline said, greeting Rory with her presence

"I seriously just feel like skipping today" Rory said

"Okay, let's go" Madline said grabbing Rory's arm and pulling her out the doors of Chilton

"Madline wait I was only joking" Rory said trying to get out of the grip that Madline had on her arm, when they got outside of Chilton Rory stopped at what she saw

"Actually I was only kidding, I actually have to be at school today, but you have fun" Madline said letting go of Rory's hand and walking back into the school

"What're you doing here?" Rory whispered

"I'm not sure" Tristan said standing a few feet away from here, "I got a text from Jake tell me to meet him out here, but now I see that it was a plan to get me here"

"Oh" Rory whispered again, while nodding her head

"Look Rory…" Tristan started but didn't finish, she looked up at him with sad blue eyes, 'shit' he thought, why does she have to look at me like that. "We should probably talk" Rory nodded again, "Uh can you miss school today?" he asked her, she nodded again. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Look if you don't want to do this we don't have to, we can just go our separate ways now"

"No I want to talk" Rory said softly, "Let's go"

She followed him to his car, she heard it unlock as he pressed a button, she climbed in on the passenger side, while he got into the driver's seat, he turned on the engine and backed out of the parking lot and sped down the road, Rory clutched the side handle, noticing how insanely fast he was going, her breath caught in the back of her throat, he turned and noticed that she was panicking a little and slowed down

"Look Tristan I'm really…" he sped up again, "Okay not now, got it" she said as he brought the car back down to speed. They pulled up the this giant house, with a giant front yard, fountains and flowers everywhere, there was a giant walkway to the front door, Rory looked up in amazement, "Where are we?" Rory asked as she scaled the building, she had never seen a house so big

"My Place" Tristan said dryly and he walked towards the door

Rory walked behind him, "You live here?"

He ignored her question, unlocking the front door and going inside, he set his keys on a set of hooks that contained multiple car keys, Rory tried to count quickly but only got to 5, she was pretty sure that there were at least 15 sets of car keys hanging on those hooks, she followed him through the house, amazed at how big it was, but the fact that it was a decorated, in one room she noticed that there was a pool table with a giant TV and multiple other things, in another there was a giant table with wooden chairs set around them, in another there was a giant bathroom, ten times the size that she had at home, when Tristan finally stopped they were in what Rory thought was the living room, it had leather coaches placed in different areas of the room, there was a full bar, a giant fireplace, a popcorn machine, and an even bigger TV than the one that was in the other room, against the wall there was at least a million movies, Rory had never see such a collection, she swore that he had every movie ever made, when she looked the her left there was a sound system and a turn table, along the left wall was a bookcase of CDs she had never seen so many CD's either, 'who was this guy' that Rory claimed that she was dating, or whatever it was that they were doing, were they even together?

"Do you want something to drink?" Tristan asked Rory, he was standing over by the bar now, she looked at him

"Uh, how about a shot of vodka?" Rory replied, Tristan just stared at her, "A coke is fine thanks" he nodded his head

She moved to sit on one of the coaches, and when she sat down it was like she had died and gone to heaven, it was the nicest couch that she had ever sat on, Tristan walked over to her hold three classes, one had coke, the other have rum and coke and the last was a shot to vodka, "I didn't know if you were serious or not" he commented setting the drinks down

"Oh I wasn't, I was joking, thinking it might lighten the mood" Rory grinned nervously biting her lip

'Oh' was the shape that Tristan's mouth made, nodding that he understood what she was talking about

"So you have an amazing house" She said, "It's so big" she said trying to lighten the mood

Tristan was staring at her, she saw that he was frustrated and hurt, "Rory…" he started

"Look I'm really sorry okay? You were completely right to storm off like that, I would have too, heck I did with Summer that one day, you have every right to never speak to me again, I completely understand" Rory rambled

Tristan sighed and looked at her, no matter how hard he tried he wasn't able to stay mad at her, he thought he would be able to, but as soon as he seen her walk out of the school, he just couldn't, there was something innocent about her that he couldn't help but be attracted to, "I shouldn't have overreacted"

"But you had every right to, I was completely wrong to do that, I shouldn't have I'll never do that again, me and Dean we're over, I don't want him anymore" Tristan cringed at the sound of his name, he watched as Rory looked at him nervously, "I'll understand if you just want to end this"

Tristan just stared at her, she was just what he had said she was innocent, she was going to apologize to him until she knew that he forgave her, it was just who she was

Why was he staring at her like that, he wasn't supposed to, he was supposed to be mad and angry and not want to ever see her again, but that's not what it looked like, what it looked like was him looking at her like he always had, the way that he had when they first met, the way that he had when they first dance, the way that he had when they first kissed, he was looking at her the way that made her skin burn, the way that loved to be looked at. "What're you staring at?" she asked him nervously

Tristan sighed, coming out of his zone, "Nothing" he said, "Look Rory, I forgive you" he said looking at her to show that he was sincere

"You forgive me?" she said shocked, he forgave her? But he couldn't "But you shouldn't" she said sounding undeserving

"But I do" he said, his eyes not leaving hers

"Why?" she asked

"Because you're my girlfriend, and that's what I'm supposed to do" he said moving over to the same couch as her

"Girlfriend?" she said realizing that he had just called her his girlfriend, that meant that they were dating, that meant that they were still together and that he would still have her

"Girlfriend" he repeated, "That is if you'll still have me" his words were soft and made her want to melt, his hands moved up to cup her face, forcing her to look at him. It was hard for her not to hide the massive amount of happiness that was running through her veins, she had never felt like this before, she had never been so excited to hear a boy call her his girlfriend, she smiled widely and nodded her head, answering his question. In seconds his lips were on hers pulling her closer to him, she moaned at the contact, wanting to do that as soon as he said the word girlfriend, she pulled away slightly

"You know what this means right?" she whispered to him, he looked at her with confusion, "It means you can't bolt at the first sign of controversy" he glared at her and she stuck her tongue out, he just shook his head and pulled her back in again, this time she didn't pull away, she couldn't pull away, everything in her body was drawing him nearer to her, she couldn't get enough, he was so amazing, he made something that she had turned into a big mess, and erased it completely, he didn't drag it on or make it sound worse than it was, he simply forgave her.

Tristan slowly maneuvered them so that Rory's back was flat against the couch, his lips never leaving hers, she ran her hands up and down his chest, making him groan into her mouth, his lips detached from hers and went to move to her next, she sighed pleasurably as he began to lightly suck on the spot that he had found the other night, it drove her absolutely crazy, she ran her fingers through his hair as his hands moved teasingly slow up and down her sides, she closed her eyes and relaxed as Tristan did wonders to her neck, she moaned as he started to suck harder, lightly licking the spot before sucking on It again, "Tristan" she barely got out, this caused him to stop and look at her, she smiled at him, and he smirked back at her, she closed her eyes and took one deep breath, "We need to slow down" she whispered again

He looked at her and smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk, not a grin, but a smile, he lightly laid on top or her and kissed her nose, she looked so innocent in his arms her eyes were bluer than ever as she played with the buttons on his shirt, he understood that she was completely fragile, and that there were certain things that she was cautious of, in his mind he knew that he would wait as long as she needed, which wasn't normally something that he liked to do, he gave her lips a quick kiss before pulling her up with him so that her legs lay across his lap as she sat up straight, "Do you actually live here?" she whispered as she fixed her hair slightly, Tristan nodded, "How, this place is absolutely incredible, it's huge Tristan"

"I built it myself" he said simply

"Actually?" she asked surprised

"Yup, from the bottom up" he said leaning his head back, "I knew when I was 14 years old what I wanted my house to look like, so I did was I had to do to make it happen"

"So you're like a contractor?" Rory asked

"Uh among other things, a contractor is one of them yes" he said looking at her as her faced turned confused

"What do you mean among other things?" Rory asked anxiously

"Not something you need to worry about" he whispered

Rory watched as his eyes watched hers, she knew by looking into his eyes that she shouldn't push it any further, "Hey" she whispered

"What?" he asked

"That's the first personal thing that you've ever told me" She said smiling at him

"Told you I wasn't anything special" he said plainly

"Well it's something special to me, who builds a house like this on their own?' Rory smiled, "I guess only my boyfriend can do that" her smile grew bigger

"Oh geez" he groaned into his hand

"What?" Rory asked

"This is why I don't normally do the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing, because stuff like this always happens" Tristan complained

"Stuff like what? Stuff like your girlfriend getting to mock the fact that you called her your girlfriend?" Rory teased

"Yes, stuff like that" he said running his hair through his fingers

"Well is it okay for your girlfriend to say that she likes the sound of it?" Rory said leaning in towards him, "Pretty please?" Tristan looked down at her, her eyes with an innocent pleading stare, he groaned and nodded his head, she smiled, and he quickly bent down and placed a quick kiss on her lips, she smiled at him again, "Thank you"

"Uh huh, but you owe me" he said kissing her again, she sighed into his kiss, she loved being kissing by him, they were electrifying the minute his lips touched hers, it was intoxicating the feelings that she had for him, they made her do the craziest things, she could feel nervous, angry, serious, and happy all at the same time, she didn't know how he did it, as much as she wished that he would open up to her and tell her everything she needed to know about him, she knew that he wouldn't, or that he would tell her when it was best for him, he was a man a mystery, or so he used to be anyways, Rory slowly saw a change in him from when she met him a few weeks ago, he was slowly opening up and Rory just had to wait for him to trust her completely

It was almost the end of the school day so Tristan drove Rory back right as classes where left out, "I'm going to be out of town for a couple days" he said to her as he watched a sea of students flow out of the doors of Chilton, "I won't have any cell reception or anything" Rory nodded her head, "But I'll see you in a couple days?" he asked rhetorically

"Yeah" Rory assured him, "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Uh…" he leaned his head back on the seat, as if trying to do the math; he was counting days in his head, "Today's Tuesday right? Which means I should be back here by Friday at the latest, if all things go well" Rory nodded her head, sad that she wouldn't get to talk to him for at least three days, she looked up to Tristan grinning, "Hey chin up, I'm sure you'll do just fine without me" he said teasingly, Rory glared at him, he leaned over in the car so that he was not facing her, "Besides, it just makes it more fun when I get back" Rory eyes widened, and Tristan chuckled, he gave her a soft sweet kiss on the lips, "You better go, they look like they want answers"

"Who…" Rory said looking out the window to see Madline Paris and Louise standing on the curb, trying not to look like they were waiting for her

"I'll see you in three days" Tristan whispered to her, and kissed her one last time

Rory got out of the car and immediately started heading for her own, she knew that her friends were following her, she had almost made it to her car until Louise stopped her, "Hold up, don't think you can try the car thing twice and get away with it both time, you can't so you better fess up" Rory groaned and turned to face them,

"There's nothing to fess up to" She tried to act casual

"Rory you skipped school, with Tristan!" Paris said, "That's definitely something, and last I knew you two were fighting, and now you're kissing in his car, so you better fess up"

"Well I wouldn't of skipped school if Madline hadn't of trick me into going outside" Rory said

"If Madline hadn't" Louise commented crossing her arms and looking at Madline

"Yeah I set it up so they had to talk to each other" Madline answered quietly

"So did you guys make up?" Paris asked leaving the fact that Madline didn't tell them that Rory skipped school with Tristan, Rory just nodded

"Wait when you mean make up, do you mean make up, or make up" Louise said, sounding slightly seductive when she said the last make up

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're asking" Rory said slowly moving towards her car

"Once a virgin always a virgin" Louise mumbled

"Hey, I am not a virgin" Rory said trying to sound convincing

"Well I have a hard time believing that bag boy got the golden ticket with you, so that would mean that Tristan took it" Louise said looking at Rory knowing that she was lying

Rory groaned, "Okay I'm going home now" she said turning to get into her car

"Rory" Madline said stopping her, "But you guys are good now right?"

Rory smiled and nodded to her friend, "I think we're better than okay"

"Better than okay?" Paris asked curiously

Rory just nodded again, and said nothing more but a 'goodbye' and got into her car and drove home

When she got home there was a note on her answering machine from her mom saying that she was going to be home late for dinner and to use the money on the table for takeout, Rory sighed and grabbed the phone calling Al's to see what his special was today, she was about to dial when it suddenly rang, "Hello?" Rory answered

"What are you doing this weekend?" She heard Madline pretty much yell into the phone

"Madline?" Rory asked,

"Yes it's Madline, who else would it be? What're you doing this weekend?" she repeated her first question

"Uh… nothing that I know of" Rory said, knowing that her and Tristan hasn't planned anything yet

"Good! Let's get away for a little bit!" Madline said sounding excited

"Get away where?" Rory asked confused

"Well my brother mentioned that they had this cabin way up in the middle of I'm not sure, and that we should all go up there this weekend! Won't that be fun?" she asked her

"Yeah it sure does" Rory said

"Perfect so you'll go?" Madline asked

"Well I'll have to run it by my mom, but I'm pretty sure it will be fine, what day are we going up?"

"Uh I think Jake said we would leave Friday afternoon" Madline said

"Oh okay, well let me run It by my mom and I'll get back to you, okay"

"Perfect! Bye" and with that Madline quickly hung up the phone

Rory was in the house alone for a couple hours, before she was greeted by her mother's presence, she waltzed through the door exhausted from work, when Rory asked her about the trip, the only questions Lorelai asked was who was going and what it was going to cost, Rory said she assumed that it would be Colin, Finn, Jake, Jess, Logan, Madline, Paris, and Louise.

"You forgot about Tristan?" Lorelai said confused

"Well I don't know if he's going to be there" she said honestly, he had never said when Friday he would be back

"Why not? Are you two still fighting?" Lorelai asked

"Oh, right…. About that, mom I have to tell you something" Rory said timidly, "I kind of skipped school to make up with Tristan"

Lorelai looked amused, "Make up, or make up?" she asked the same way that Louise had asked her

"Mom!" Rory glared

"It's a valid question" Lorelai said putting her hands up in defense, "I won't ask again, but the main point is, is that you guys are all fine again?" Rory nodded her head, "Perfect, and yes you can go away this weekend, just remember safety first" she winked

"Mom nothing is going to happen, I don't even know if he's going" Rory said

Lorelai nodded sarcastically, "Sure you don't, and I'm not engaged to Luke" she laughed getting and going into the kitchen, Rory heard her open the fridge, "Indian food? Really?" she heard her mother say from the kitchen

"I really don't" was all Rory commented back

It had been three days since Rory had seen or heard from Tristan, she had brought all of her stuff for the weekend to school that day because they were leaving right as soon as school was out. They all went through their regular routines, talking about the trip at lunch and how excited they were going, Paris even sounded a little bit excited. And when the final bell went off all four girls met outside, right when Jake and the rest of the guys showed up in two black escalades, Tristan however wasn't with them, she sighed, guessing that she was flying solo on this trip, well she did have Paris. They loaded their things into the one escalade that Logan offered to drive, so initially Louise went with him, and the others all road in the other one that Jake was driving, Finn sat shot gun, Colin, Madline and Jess in the next set of seats and Paris and Rory in the back. It was a two hour car ride before they actually got the cabin, when they got there Rory was absolutely amazed, the thing was huge! "You guys own this?" Rory asked as she looked at the house

"Uh, sort of" Jake said, "None of us really own it" he said,

"Well who does?" Paris asked

"Just a friend" Jake answered simply

"Well it's really nice" Madline added taking a look at the cabin as she got out of the car

The cabin was completely made of wood, it looked about three stories high from the outside, it had a pointed roof, with balcony's by every glass sliding door, there was a massive deck that ran all the way around the cabin, there were snow mobiles parked out front and a tree path leading up to the giant oak doors, Rory still couldn't believe that someone actually owned this place, they all grabbed their bags and walked into the cabin, they were all surprised to see that the inside was just as nice as the outside, everything was furnished, the entrance lead straight to a giant den, decorated with brown leather coaches, a massive TV, and bar that lead into the kitchen, it was amazing

"So Rory, looks like we're bunking together huh?" Paris said

Rory smiled at her, "It looks like it"

Paris' eyes suddenly went to the front door, "Actually…. Maybe not"

Rory's eyebrows moved to the middle of her head, "What do you mean?" she said turning to where Paris was looking, standing in the doorway was Tristan, he had his signature black jacket with a white hoodie underneath, he wore jeans that sat low on his waist, Rory smiled as he walked in

Jake came and stood behind Rory, "You asked who owned this place, you're looking right at him"

Rory stood their shocked again, Tristan owned this house too? He owned the giant house in Hartford and this one? Who was this guy?, Tristan approached her, "Something wrong? You look like you just seen a ghost"

"I think I might have" Rory said breathlessly

Tristan just looked at her confused, "You alright?"

"You own this?" Rory asked, Tristan smirked and nodded his head, "great, next you're going to tell me you build this place too" she mumbled, and then looked at Tristan as he just stood there smirking, "Did you?" she asked him surprised, Tristan remained silent

Jake interrupted Rory's surprised state, "So did you get everything handled? Are we good to go?"

Tristan nodded his head, "Yep, as of right now, everything is perfect, they just have to deliver"

Jake nodded his head grinning, "Nicely done! This is a good thing"

"I think so, it's almost impossible for us not to profit" Tristan said, Rory just looked at them confused, "Well I guess we should go find our room" Tristan said changing the subject, "Before all the good ones are taken, Come on Mary" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her through the house

"Who said I was sharing a room with you?" Rory said as Tristan pulled her along

"Your face did when I walked in, and when I told you that I owned this place, and when I told you that I built this place" Tristan said bragging

Rory glared at him, "Well what do you expect, not everyone's boyfriend owns two giant houses"

"Four actually" Tristan said calmly

"FOUR!" Rory yelled, "You own four houses?"

Tristan nodded, "Well it will be five in a few weeks, the one in LA is almost finished"

Rory looked absolutely dumbfounded, "Five houses?" Rory barely managed to get out, "You own five houses like these"

Tristan just nodded his head, he continue to lead her up the stairs, "Tristan the rooms are on the second floor"

"Are you seriously telling me about my house?" he asked her

Rory just shrugged her shoulders shyly, "I guess not" she mumbled

"Good, because this is our room" he grabbed a key out of his pocket and unlocked the only door on the third floor, when it opened Rory was yet again in a state of shock, The room was huge! There was a giant king sized bed in the middle of the room, and flat screen plastered against the wall, a hallway leading to who knows what, another giant door that Rory assumed was a closet, she slowly stepped inside in complete awe, "You can put your stuff down in there, Tristan said" Pointing to a smaller door to the right

Rory looked confused, "I thought that was a closet" Rory said pointing to the door on the left

Tristan just laughed, "No it's definitely not a closet"

"Then what is it?" Rory asked not getting the joke

"Well why don't you open it and see" Tristan said as he put their things in the smaller door that Rory now realized was a closet

Rory walked over to the door, not really sure what to expect when she opened the door, she opened it slowly, she gasped surprised at what she had seen, she was looking at a room with a built in hot tub, two massage chairs, towels and everything that you would expect to see at a spa, "Tristan…" Rory said amazed, "You have a hot tub downstairs"

Tristan chuckled, as he came over to wrap his arms around Rory, "Yes I know, but this one we get to use privately anytime we want, without being interrupted" he turned her around in his arms, to see that she was still processing everything, "What're you thinking?" he asked her concerned with the look on her face

"I'm thinking… who are you?" she asked him, he just smirked at her, "No seriously, because in all honesty I don't know how anyone can afford to do all of this, that must have been one hell of a trust fund."

Tristan eyebrows grew together, "None of this is from a trust fund Rory, I didn't take it"

Rory looked up at him confused, "You didn't?"

Tristan shook his head ready to tell her mostly everything, "When I was eighteen years old and didn't graduate, my dad gave me an ultimatum, he said that I either redid school and got my trust fund, or I went and did my own thing with no help from him whatsoever, so I went and did my own thing"

"And what exactly is that thing that you did?" Rory asked

"Well I started a contracting business with Jake and Finn, Finn had the money stuff dealt with, and Jake was really good with drawing up plans, we did that for about a year before we started getting bored, and that's when we met back up Logan and he introduced us to Jess, Logan was doing some Journalism stuff for his dad and Jess had just finished writing a book, I knew that Jess could provide me with all of the writing a needed to get done and Logan had the sources to get it published"

"Wait, what did you need written stuff for?" Rory asked

Tristan ignored her and went on, "It was then that we got back in touch Colin, and he was good with all of the legal stuff, he was going to school to become a lawyer, but I convinced him that I needed him for something else" he looked at Rory and she still looked confused, "You still don't get it?"

"Well it sounds like you bought something, and then used your friends to help you expand it" Rory said, trying to understand

"We didn't just buy one thing, we bought multiple things" Tristan stated, "The money that I earned from contracting made it possible for me to put multiple offers on things"

"What does that even mean?" Rory asked, "What things were you buying?"

"Sports teams" Tristan said

Rory looked utterly confused, "Sports teams?"

Tristan nodded his head, "We were buying professional sports teams, so that we owned them and profited when they had winning seasons"

"But how did you know what teams you wanted to buy and how did you make enough money? Aren't those kinds of teams owned by older guys with tons of money?"

"That's where, it all gets good, we started off small, only offering to be agents, Colin handle the legal stuff and we promised them to give them everything that they had wanted with their contracts, our first client was Santonio Holmes, he was a young kid who was bound for the NFL, he was a year younger than us, and nobody had picked him up yet so we flew down to Ohio State to recruit him, at first he was hesitant because we really weren't anything special, but we assured him that we could have him in the NFL by next season, and sure enough we had him playing on the Pittsburgh Steelers lineup the following seasons, we continued to recruit players from all sports, until we had enough money to buy out the owners, we bought the Pittsburgh Steelers last fall, we now own a team in every professional sport, most or our teams have had multiple winning season"

"Like who?" Rory asked, shocked that those guys had the brain capacity to do all of this

"Uh the Detroit Redwings, Pittsburgh Steelers, The New York Yankees, and most recently the LA Lakers" Tristan said calmly

"You own the LA Lakers?" Rory said amazed

"Yup, it became official first thing yesterday morning" Tristan said

"That is incredible" Rory said, "Who knew" she whispered, "So what else do you 'own'" Rory asked him

Tristan grinned, "Oh you know, not very much"

Rory stared at him, "So you built your own life, out of nothing?" she asked

"Sure did" Tristan nodded, "It wasn't easy, but yes I did"

"So if you have the money, why do you build your own houses then" Rory asked him

"As much success as you think I may have, I actually do like to go back to what I was originally doing, and it doesn't cost me anything to hire help, Jake and Finn always help out" Tristan said, acting as if it was no big deal.

Rory stood looking at the man that she had standing before her, she completely shocked that he was this amazing and talented, she had no idea, and she also understood why he kept it a secret from her, he didn't want her looking at her differently, and she didn't, she knew there was something special with Tristan she just couldn't figure it out, he was one of the youngest people to ever own four professional sports teams, and he only started to build his like at eighteen, it was pretty amazing, he was only 21 and within three years he had built an empire, it was incredible, Rory had only heard about this stuff happening on TV, she had never imagined that she would be dating one of them. It wasn't the money, or success that she liked about him, she like that the money and success obviously hadn't changed him; he was still Tristan underneath everything. Fame hadn't changed him like it did for some people, and he did it all without any help from his family. She smiled to herself knowing that she had a pretty amazing guy, and that this weekend was going to be a weekend to remember.

**AN: okay guys, so thank you so much for all the helpful reviews, i really hope that you're enjoying my story, i just wanted to let you all know that for the next chapter i am going to be changing the Rating, i haven't written it yet, but i really don't want to offend anybody, so i think it would be best for me to change the rating. thanks again for all the awesome reviews, i really appreciate them! it helps me know that i'm writing an alright story, so keep them coming! i'll hopefully be done writing chapter five withing the next few days! you guys are all awesome! **_xoxo foreverandaday_


	5. Chapter 5

"So why'd you tell me all that stuff?" Rory asked as her and Tristan lye on the middle of his bed, she was lying on his chest and he had one of his hands underneath his head, she moved her head to look up at him, she could feel his steady breathing underneath her

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked, his head staring in the direction of the ceiling

"I mean that you haven't been the most open person when it comes to things about you, so why now?" Rory questioned

"Why not now" Tristan said, a smirk forming on his lips, knowing what her next statement would be

"Tristan…" Rory begged

"I didn't want you thinking that I was doing something illegal if I suddenly had to leave this weekend" he sighed and looked down at her. Rory's face went from excited to disappointed, "Hey…" Tristan whispered, "It's not a for sure thing that I actually have to leave, they just might need me to do final signings and such, nothing to give me that face for"

Rory sighed, he had just gotten back and now he might have to go again? And why was it him that always had to leave? Why couldn't Jake go for once, it's not like he had a girlfriend here or anything, now she was just being selfish, but she had missed him the few days that he was gone, she didn't like that he had to go and come back, but it was something that he had to do, "What's going through your head?" Tristan asked as he took her away from her selfish thoughts and looked at her, "Everything okay?"

Rory sighed as she played with the strings hanging from his hoodie, "Yes, I'm fine" she smiled weakly, "I'm just thinking that we're away, in your cabin, away from, well everything, we're sharing a room, and well this could have been a really good weekend"

Tristan's eyebrows furrowed, "And why can't this still be a good weekend?" he asked her confused

"Well you might have to leave" she commented

"Might being the big word there Rory" Tristan said smugly, smirking at her

She hit his chest, "Don't tease me, just because I want to spend more time with you" well that just made Tristan's smirk grow bigger

"More time? Huh?" as he rolled over so that he was positioned above her, "And what Miss. Gilmore do you suggest that we should do to spend more time together huh?"

"Well, I…." she stumbled on her words nervously, "I didn't mean anything, uh special"

"No?" Tristan asked her, "Well what about this?" he moved his head so that he was leaving light kisses on her neck, she sighed, she loved it when he did that

"Yes I suppose we could do that" Rory said as she sighed again

"Oh yeah?" Tristan mumbled against her neck, "Maybe some of this" this time Tristan started sucking on certain spots on her neck that he knew drove her crazy, she moaned when he sucked on a particular spot that she absolutely loved

"Uh huh" was all she could get out

Tristan continued to kiss her neck before he moved his way along her jaw line, he stopped right before his lips could touch hers, Rory sighed in frustration, and she felt the smirk against her skin, "What?" Tristan asked playfully, still kissing her everywhere but her mouth

"You know what" Rory said slightly breathlessly

"Mare, you're already out of breath and we haven't even started yet" Tristan joked

"I told you not to call me that" Rory said trying to take control of her breathing, but she was having a very hard time doing that

Tristan moved so that he lips were just centimeters away from hers, her breath caught at the back of her throat, "I decided not to listen" were Tristan last words before he took Rory's lips in his so that she was unable to protest to his last statement, Rory moaned at the contact that she had been waiting for, she loved being kissed by Tristan, the kisses were sweet yet rough enough to be passionate, her hands instinctively went to his chest and ran up to his neck, Tristan's were positioned on both sides of her, holding himself up so that he wasn't putting too much pressure on her, there were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door, Rory whined as Tristan pulled away and looked towards the door, he sighed in frustration, "I guess we'll have to carry on later" he said rolling off of her and resting his head on a pillow, another knock game on the door, Tristan sighed and went up to answer it, when he opened the door Finn was standing there, a drink in his hand and a smile on his face, "You have the worst timing ever" Tristan said staring at him

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Finn said ignoring Tristan's comment and waltzing into the room, "I was bored, and everyone except Colin and me went out, and I sure as hell wasn't going to stay downstairs with Colin"

"So you decided to bless us with your presence" Tristan said sarcastically

"Why yes I did" Finn said, not catching Tristan's sarcasm, "So uh what was going on up here" he said grinning towards Rory who was now sitting on the bed, her face grew red with embarrassment

"Nothing, you interrupted" Tristan mumbled to himself

"What was that?" Finn asked Tristan pointing his drink at him

"Nothing" Tristan said glaring at Finn, "What do you want Finn?" Tristan asked slightly irritated, Finn and Tristan had been friends for longer than him and Jake, he was use to Finns lack of good timing, and his will to never want to leave, even when he knows that he should, Tristan looked at Finn as a brother, partly because they had had to rely on one another a lot growing up, but also because he was someone that he just couldn't get rid of

"I want to go out, but once again I was left behind" Finn grumbled angrily

"Yeah well you can't stay up here" Tristan said holding the door open for Finn to leave

"Why not Tristan?" Finn whined, "It's not like you were doing anything up here" Tristan darted his eyes at Finn, as if telling him that he was wrong, then he looked at Rory, she was even redder, "Yeah well even if you were, I ruined the mood, so obviously you're not doing anything right now, So let's…. Go play pool!" Finn said excited

"Finn we're not going…." Trist was interrupted by Rory

"Tristan we should go with Finn" She said sweetly, watching as Tristan face turned from irritated to shocked

"We should go with Finn?" Tristan said repeating what Rory had just said, if not believing her

"Yes, besides we don't want Finn to be bored, and pool might be fun" Rory said, smirking at him, "Besides; it's not like we were doing anything important up here anyways, she said getting up from her place on the bed and walking towards the door

Finn snickered, "Well, I guess you're not as good as you say you are" Finn said patting his friend on the back, "Meet downstairs in five" he said from down the hall

Rory was about to follow him out, but Tristan's arm reached across the door frame stopping her, "Nothing special? Really?" he questioned her

She looked up at him innocently, "No not really, I've had better" she said jokingly

Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her against him, she gasped surprised, "bullshit, nothing special" Tristan said he held her long enough to whisper in her ear, "You owe me big time for this" and then he let her go and walked out of the room, "Let's go, play pool" Tristan said trying to sound excited, but ended up sounding sarcastic, Rory just stood in the room for a second, trying to wipe the surprised look off her face, she grinned to herself knowing that Tristan wanted to move things up a notch, but she wouldn't let him, as much as she always thought he had control, if Rory was in her right state of mind, she also had a fair amount of control, and she loved that. She followed the boys down the stairs and out the door.

The pool hall was only about five minutes away from the cabin, driving distance, Tristan drove but Finn had called shot gun, so Rory and Colin were sitting in the back, "I cannot believe you made Rory sit in the back" Tristan said irritated with Finn

"It's basic shot gun rules Tristan" Finn said simply from beside him, "Your girlfriend just has to get faster"

Tristan grumbled something about how stupid car games were, and Rory laughed from the backseat, "it's okay Finn, the front seat really isn't a big deal to me" she glanced at Tristan in his review mirror, and she watched as he shot her a 'what the hell' face

"See Tristan, Rory doesn't care" Finn commented, completely oblivious to his surroundings. When they reached the pool hall, Tristan parked the car and they walked inside, Tristan handed the guy this card and he nodded his head and pointed Tristan to this really nice pool table, Rory watched in confusion.

Finn and Colin walked passed Rory as she waited for Tristan, "So Mare are you much of a pool player?" he asked her walking up to her

"Uh no not really, I'll probably just watch" Rory said

"Alright but there's a rule when I play with spectators" Tristan said, slinging his arm around Rory's shoulder

"What is it?" Rory asked

Tristan bent his head down to her ear so that he could whisper to her, "Well you know how I said before we left that you were going to make up to me you making us come to this thing?" she looked up at him confused, "Well, I've decided that for every shot I make, you lose one piece of clothing later tonight" Rory's mouth dropped, she swore it was on the floor, she couldn't believe what he had just said to her

"Are… you… serious?" Rory asked, struggling to find her words

"As a heart attack" Tristan said, "I'll let you think about it, and let me know later tonight, but I'll be counting" he said huskily in her ear, Rory turned beat red, 'oh my god, this is crazy' Rory thought, was she actually considering doing this, of course she was, it was Tristan, she would consider doing anything with him, she watched at Colin and Finn racked up the balls, Tristan broke, already sinking two in the process, "That's two" Tristan said smirking at her

Colin and Finn looked at each other confused, as Tristan shot again, he missed by just a little bit, and then it was Finns turn, Finn sunk the ball that Tristan was aiming for, and acted like he had just won the Olympics "In your face boys" Finn shouted, as he went to take another shot, he missed completely, not even hitting a single ball

"Well Finn, see what happens when you celebrate early" Colin said, pulling Finn's ball back out of the pocket that he had just sunk and putting it back on the table

"Fuck you Colin" Finn said bitterly, sitting down beside Rory, "So love, are you having fun watching?"

"Yes Finn, it's quite enjoyable" Rory commented

"So what do you think about this place?" Finn asked, "Its great right?"

Rory looked around; there were ten different pool table areas to play, there was a restaurant through this small hall, and good music, and a bar. "Yeah it is"

"The owners pretty kick ass too" Finn said, as Tristan sank another ball and glanced at Rory

"Who's the owner?" Rory asked him

"You're dating him" Finn said

"He owns this too?" Rory asked shocked

"Well we all sort of part own it, but Tristan is the lead owner, he's the one that comes up with all the ideas, and all of us help with getting it to the state you see it in now, Tristan's name is on it because he has a better background check then most of us do, he's viewed at more reliable" Finn said watching Tristan sink another ball, "Damn it he's good at this"

"So Finn…" Rory started to ask, Finn looked at her, "What are the chances that you guys also own the club back home that you took us too?" Rory asked him, thinking back, at how easily they got into the club

"I'd say pretty high" Finn said getting up because it was his turn

Rory just stared at Tristan as he leaned against his pole talking to Colin, the guy that she was dating wasn't just any guy, he was obviously one of the big guys, he owned clubs and pool halls, and sports teams, she was still amazed at everything that he had built from nothing, he took absolutely nothing from anyone, and all he had were a group of reliable friends to get him there, his story truly amazed Rory, she watched as Tristan glanced at her and grinned, he put up four fingers, telling here that he had sunk four balls, Rory smiled embarrassed, although the thought of that scared her a little bit, it didn't terrify her as it had with Dean, with Tristan she felt safe and comfortable with him, he had made the thought of sex not that scary, and she like that. She was actually okay with Tristan being her first.

When the first game was over, Tristan was able to know down 6 balls, Rory didn't even think she had that many articles of clothing, with a grin on his face, he waltzed over to Rory with a grin as big as the China wall on his face, "What are you smiling at?" Rory asked him, even though she knew exactly what he was thinking

"Oh nothing" he said as his grin grew bigger, and he sat down next to her, he reached to rest his arm on the back of her seat, she turned and glared at him, "What's the face for?" she went to speak but he interrupted her, "Wait, I know what it's for, you had no idea that I was that good at pool" Rory rolled her eyes, as Finn and Colin watched from a distance

"What do you think they're talking about?" Colin asked Finn

Finn looked down at Colin, rolled his eyes, "I don't know, why don't you walk over and ask the, and then come back and tell me what's got Tristan grinning like an idiot" Finn said pushing Colin to go over

"Ouch! Finn, I'm not going over there" Colin said glaring up at Finn

"If I know Tristan, he probably made some kind of weird bet with Rory about pool, and Rory probably didn't agree, yet she did agree because well it's Tristan, and Tristan gets whatever the hell he wants" Finn said bitterly

"Bitter Finn?" Colin said grinning

"Not the slightest" Finn said crossing his arms, "Get that stupid ass grin off your face before I do it for you" he said smacking his hand across Colin's face before walking over to Rory and Tristan, "Are you guys ready to go? Colin is getting on my nerves" Finn asked as he walked towards the door

Rory watched as Finn opened both the doors and made a dramatic exit, she looked back and Tristan was just shaking his head, and then he looked at Colin, who had his hand on his face, "Colin, you ready man?" she heard him asked, Colin didn't answer just walked over to them and nodded, Tristan and Rory both rose from where they were sitting and the three and then walked out after Finn. "Finn, stop acting like a spoiled little rich girl and wait up" Tristan spoke in a louder tone when they reached outside, Finn already leaning on the car

"I called shot gun by the way" as he opened the door when Tristan unlocked it, Tristan sighed and looked down at Rory who looked like she was about to laugh, he opened the door for her and she climbed in. The car ride home was silent pretty much the entire way home, and that included Finn, he didn't say a single word to anyone. Rory hadn't known Finn for very long, but in the time that she had known him he wasn't quite at any time. They arrived at the house and Finn got out immediately, he walked up to the door and stormed in, Louise, Jake, Logan, Jess and Paris were all sitting in the den when he walked in

"Finn what's wrong?" Jake asked, looking at Tristan as they walked in after him, Tristan shrugged his shoulders

"Nothing is wrong, nothing could ever be wrong with me right?" Finn stated sarcastically, "Not in this wonderful life that I'm living, nothing could possibly be wrong, I mean it's not like I'm Tristan or anything" Finn slurred as he talked

"How much did he have to drink" Logan asked, getting up off the couch to walk towards Finn

"None" Colin said

"None?" Jess repeated Colin's words, as he too got up from the couch; Colin shook his head as Finn hit his fist against a nearby wall

"He hasn't drunken a thing?" Logan asked, just to make sure, "Not a single drop?"

"Not that I saw" Rory said, looking worriedly at Finn

"Fuck you all for thinking that I would have to be drunk to act like this, it's not like it's the only time that I've ever had this happen to me" Finn said turning away from everyone

"Then Finn what the hell is causing this?" Jess asked him, looking curiously at everyone else

"Tristan" Finn said pointing his finger at Tristan, "He's the problem I'm having right now, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Get Any Girl He Wants Even When He's An Ass" the entire room went silent, Madline and Louise's mouths dropped to the floor, Rory looked up at Tristan and watched as his eyes went from calm to angry, she watched as Jake held out his hand, motioning Tristan to keep his cool, "I mean come on you guys, everyone must hate it, I know I'm not the only one that thinks this, living under the shadow of the 'king' if you can even call him that" Finn said, using air quotes on the word king, "We're just stupid little servants to him, in the empire that girls get to simply drool over, where his name is on absolutely everything, giving him all the freaking credit, well I'm tired of it, I want my name on this one, I want my name to be the one that bought the Lakers"

"Bought the Lakers?" Louise asked suddenly

Rory had never seen Tristan go from one emotion to the other so quickly, he had gone from perfectly happy, to frustrated, to angry, and now his eyes were as cold as she had ever seen them, he was looking at Finn as if he couldn't believe what he was saying, and that he wanted to kill him, "You want the Lakers" Tristan said coldly

"Yes" Finn said calmly, looking at Tristan

"You want the responsibility for a professional sports team? You want your name on the freaking papers" Tristan said, his voice starting to harden. Everyone's eyes were on Tristan and Finn now, Finn stood confidently and Tristan stood up straight with his arms crossed at the front of his chest, "You can't have them"

"Why the hell not?" Finn yelled, "You have your name on every fucking thing that we've created! Every building is associated with your name, every team that we've ever put money into is in your name, why can't I just have this fucking one!"

"Why the hell not?" Tristan mimicked Finn's words, "I'll tell you why the hell not; because you can't manage to stay sober for less than an hour and a half, because if they were to give you a fucking criminal check, you wouldn't pass because you've been in a jail cell more than 7 fucking times, because you can't manage to keep business and personal separate, and because you have the fucking attitude of a fucking twelve year old" Tristan stated, his eyes fixed right on Finn, Rory swore that she could see the dangers darting from both of their eyes and they continue to stare a one another, anger coming from both sides

"Tristan" Jake motioned towards him

"I do to know how to keep personal and business separate" Finn said, is eyes still fixated on Tristan, "But why would I ever prove that to you, when you don't ever bother to wonder"

Rory watched as Tristan ran his hand through his hair in frustration, she did think that she had ever seen him this mad before, she touched his arm and he looked down at her in surprise, almost as if he forgot that she was there, she looked up at him as if telling him that he should leave now before things got ugly, he understood what she was saying, they turned to walk upstairs when Finn let out another comment, "Yeah you do that, you walk away from this and go with your perfect little girlfriend, upstairs to your perfect little private suit, and everyone else will just stay down here" well that was it, Rory couldn't hold back Tristan any longer, she tried to grab his hand before he darted backwards towards Finn stopping a few feet in front of him

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tristan asked him angrily, and Finn stood there stunned for a couple seconds, "In case you weren't fucking aware, I fucking built this, and much to your dismay you had very little to do with it, I strung you along trying to make you feel like you were fucking important because I was friends with you since I was seven, but you sure as hell don't do anything to even think that you deserve more than what you are, I'm paying you for doing absolutely nothing, and I'm paying you more than any normal person would make"

"How am I not any more of an asset than anyone else?" Finn said angrily

"You want to know why Finn? Because you don't fucking do anything! Jake does something, Logan does something, Jess does something, Colin does something, they're earning everything that they've gotten, they understand what it means to be mature, and do business when business needs to be done, they understand when to be personal and when to not be personal, they get all that, and you, all you understand is how to get drunk, and act like you're doing something important, when really you're doing shit all" Tristan glared, his words were harsh, and you could see that Finn was all of a sudden backing down, and that he was hurt by what Tristan had said, "Now if you want to take the personal out of what we've created" he said pointing to everyone but Finn, "Then I will treat you like anyone would treat their employees, and say that you're fired because you're a lazy son of a bitch, and you can get the hell out" Tristan said, and pointed to the door

Finn turned to look at everyone, as if to ask for back up in saying that Tristan was wrong, "So no one disagrees with him" Finn asked suddenly, and everyone remained silent, "Well of course not, you wouldn't want to upset the boss now would you" he said sarcastically

"Get out Finn" Jake said from the position he was standing at, his eyes were just as cold as Tristan's were, Finn turned to look at Logan and Jess, and they just nodded their heads toward the door, angrily at what Finn had just said

"Fuck you! Fuck you all!" Finn said as he stormed over to the door, "You think that you can just do this, as if you guys have so much fucking power! You'll need me" he said as he slammed the door on his way out. Rory stared at the door for a couple seconds, as if waiting for him to come back in, but a little piece of her knew that he wouldn't, it was like a bomb had gone off and no one left alive

Tristan suddenly spoke; "Logan and Jess, take Madline and Louise and explain to them what Finn just put out there, Jake and Colin you talk to Paris, I don't care if you all do it together, just get them to understand" Tristan said, his words still colder than ice

Jake walked over to him, "And if he comes back?" he asked

"Then he better have a damn good apology in mind if he does" Tristan said coldly

"Do you want me to come get you" Jess asked

Tristan looked at him, "No, you guys decide if it's good enough" he said and stormed up the stairs, Rory hesitated before she went to follow him, Jake grabbed her arm quickly

"It's going to get incredibly angry up there, he's going to vent a lot, he might throw some things, just understand that this has happened before, but never quite to this extreme, he'll calm down eventually" Jake said sweetly, Rory attempted to smile at him before she followed him up the stairs

When she got up to their room, Tristan was lying on his back on the bed, he hands over his eyes, and he sighed in frustration, "I just don't get it" Tristan said

"Get what?" Rory commented back, Tristan's hand suddenly moved away from his face, as he sat up and looked at her, surprised that she was there

"Nothing" he mumbled, his voice was a little calmer now, he didn't sound angry, just hurt. Rory moved to sit beside him, and she leaned her head against his shoulder

"I'm sorry" she whispered, Tristan leaned his head against hers, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Tristan said putting an arm around her, "I'm the one that needs to be sorry"

Rory lifted her head up off of his shoulder, "What for?"

"For reacting like that" Tristan said, the anger coming back into this voice

"Tristan" Rory said, getting his attention, "You had a right to be mad"

"Yeah I know, but I've never gotten that mad before" Tristan said standing up and starting to pace

"Wait, he's done this before?" Rory asked confused

"Yes, he does it every time we sign a new contract" Tristan said

"Does the same thing happen everything?" Rory asked another question

Tristan nodded his head, "Yup, something sets him off, like for instance my relationship with you is probably what started this one, he gets mad at me, I yell at him, I tell him to get out, and he goes and gets wasted, goes away for a couple days and then eventually comes back"

"Oh my god" Rory stated, completely shocked, "And this happens every time?"

"Yup" Tristan answered, "Most of the time we come up here to celebrate a new contract, and every time we have the same argument, except not every time is the Lakers, last time it was the Steelers"

"And he always comes back?" Rory asked again

"You're at like eight questions Mare, but yes he always comes back, as much as I hate Finn for what he does, I haven't been able to lose him in like 15 years, so I don't expect it now" Tristan said, sitting down beside her again, "I'm just sorry you had to witness it"

Rory shook her head, "Not a problem, I know you're not going to believe this, but my mother and her parents have fights like this on a regular basis"

"Well how about that" Tristan said softly, "You have experience"

Rory rolled her eyes, and then nodded her head, "Unfortunately I do" Rory said grinning, Tristan had definitely calmed down now, he was back to the guy he was earlier that day

"What're you thinking?" Tristan asked Rory suddenly, his eyes were back to the blue that she loved

She smiled up at him, "nothing" she said innocently

"Spill" he said, trying again

"Just you" Rory said simply, playing with her fingers

"Me?" Tristan asked, giving her his full attention

"Yes" Rory said quietly as she felt her face turn red

"What about me?" he asked her, she glared as she watched the smirk on his face grow

"Just at how quickly you get over things, you can go from one emotion to another in under five minutes" Rory said, looking at him sincerely

His face softened and she watched as the smirk turned into a sincere smile, "Yeah well, I'm just that great" Tristan said, his smirk reappearing on his face as he threw himself backwards onto the bed, Rory rolled her eyes and mimicked his actions

"You can't just take a compliment like everyone else can you? Your ego gets in the way" Rory said, glancing at him

"I do not have an ego, just know what to boast about" Tristan said simply, pulling Rory into his side

"Yeah, yeah" Rory said sarcastically

"So about what I said earlier" Tristan started, Rory started to think about what he was meaning, "At the pool hall" he continued as if he knew what she was thinking

"Oh…" was all Rory said as she felt herself blush

"I believe I sunk 6" Tristan said, rolling over onto his side

"I uh I don't think I uh seen you uh sink that many" Rory said as she stumbled over her words

"Trust me I did" Tristan said as he pulled Rory's hips so that she was extremely close to him

"I don't uh know how trustworthy you are" Rory said, as she felt him pull her closer

"You don't know how trustworthy I am?" Tristan said smugly as he fiddled with the hemline of her shirt

"No not really" Rory said, suddenly feeling a little bit nervous

"Hey" he whispered, taking note of the fact that her body just tense up, "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do" he said softly, taking her face in his hands

"Really?" Rory asked a little bit surprised

"Of course, I only joke around to see your face get all red" Tristan said grinning, Rory's face turned even redder than it was before, "See" Tristan said, "It's insanely sexy"

"Really?" Rory asked again, unsure if he was being serious or not

"Absolutely" Tristan said, "So if you want to wait, we'll wait" he said leaving a light kiss on her lips

"Thank you" she said shyly, slightly embarrassed that she had to ask him to wait

"But waiting doesn't mean I can't do this does it" he said, taking her lips into his suddenly, she moaned into the kiss, she hadn't been kissed like that since that morning, they had been interrupted by Finn. She hadn't been able to figure out whether or not Finn interrupting was a good or bad thing, but as soon as Tristan's lips touched hers she immediately thought it was a bad thing, Tristan moved so that he was lying on top of Rory. Her hands were running all over his body, as his tongue ran along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth enough for his tongue to slip into hers, she moaned again, as his body pressed more into hers, Tristan pulled away from her lips and moved down to her neck, she sighed as he left open mouthed kisses on her neck, her hands ran through his hair, and he moaned again skin, she grinned as she felt his body tense at her actions, Tristan was slowly moving down her neck, when a knock was heard at the door, "Of all the rotten luck" Tristan groaned against her neck and rolled off of her body, similar to what he had done earlier, Rory giggled from her position, "What" Tristan said, getting up from the bed to go and answer the door

"It's kind of like Deja Vu isn't it?" Rory said, replaying their interruption from that morning

Tristan just stared at her in amazement, before he opened the door, he was about to answer rudely, before he realized that it was Jake at the door, "What?" he said

"It's Finn" Jake said, holding a phone in his hand

"What about him" Tristan said, calmly

"He's in jail" Jake said

Tristan ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Who called you?"

"Tim from down at the bar, he said that he tried to get Finn to stop drinking, but he refused, Tim said it got to the point where Finn was reaching behind the bar and pouring himself his own drinks, when the bartender tried to stop him he hit him, that's when Tim called Joe and them to come get him" Jake explained, Tristan just nodded

"So he's in a holding cell?" Tristan asked

"Yeah" Jake said

"Good, he can stay there" Tristan said

"Tristan, we have to go get him" Jake tried to reason with him

"Yeah I know, we will, but we'll get him in the morning, it'll give him the slight image that we're not going to get him, and it will make him feel the need to apologize" Tristan said

"So we'll get him in the morning" Jake said

Tristan nodded his head, "Yeah, it'll give him time to think about what a dumb ass he's been"

"Will he be more pissed tonight or in the morning?" Jake asked him

"Well considering it's someone that we hired that got him thrown in jail I would assume that tonight would be worse" Tristan said sounding reasonable

"So the morning then?" Jake asked one last time, Tristan nodded again, "Alright, I'll tell Logan and Jess, they can go and get him"

"No, they don't have to go, I'll go" Tristan said

"You're going to go?" Jake said, sounding slightly surprise, "You never go"

"Yeah I know, but I have a few things I need to deal with, with him, so I'm just gonna go" he said simply, wanting to end the conversation

"Alright, so you'll go" Jake said and turned to walk back downstairs

Tristan turned towards Rory when all of a sudden Madline and Louise ran into the room, Paris walked in after them, "WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Madline screamed as she ran and sat next to Rory

"Yeah, it's major girl talk now!" Louise said, all of a sudden all four girls looked at Tristan, waiting for him to leave

"I guess I'm going downstairs" Tristan said, "It's not like I haven't been interrupted before" he mumbled as he made his wait out the door

Rory smiled as she watched him leave, he really had had a rough day, and she was pretty sure that being downstairs was the last thing that he wanted to be, but she really hadn't spent that much time with the girls since they had gotten there, and they were leaving in two days. "So Gilmore, start spilling everything!" Louise grinned as she grossed her legs on the bed

"What's everything?" Rory asked

"Everything! You and Tristan have been locked up here since we got here, did he finally deflower you?" Madline asked, her grin growing

Rory looked absolutely appalled, "No, he hasn't done that" Rory said, trying to not sound too shocked

"Then what the hell have you guys been doing up here?" Louise asked, more shocked then anything

Rory blushed, "nothing"

"Nothing?" Paris asked, "You have been up here all day and you have done nothing, well aren't you guys exciting"

"We haven't been up here all day, we went out to the pool hall" Rory said

"The pool hall?" Louise asked dumbfound, "You don't play pool"

"Him, Colin, and Finn were playing" Rory said

"Ohhhh" Paris said cluing in, "So that's what's set Finn off"

"What's what set off Finn?" Madline asked

"Something at the pool hall set off Finn" Paris said

Madline and Louise made a 'oh' face as if understanding

"So Rory you have to give us the play by play, tell us what happened so we can figure out" Paris said eagerly, as if she was all of a sudden Sherlock Holmes

"It wasn't anything at the pool hall that set off Finn Paris" Rory said, as she sighed, Paris looked at her confused, "Okay first you have to tell me what the guys downstairs told you"

"All they said was they own some pretty important stuff, and blah blah blah blah blah" Madline said

"Okay, well they got even more of it, and I guess to celebrate they normally come up here, and Finn goes off like this all the time" Rory said, trying to recall everything that Tristan had said

"This happens every time?" Louise asked Rory, she nodded, "Wow" was all she could say

"Ha" Paris laughed, "Finn's such a girl"

"The poor guy, he just wants to feel special" Madline said, with a pouting lip

"So really nothing?" Louise asked Rory, bringing them back to the first topic

"Really nothing" Rory said honestly

"Is anything going to?" Madline asked

"I'm not sure" Rory said shyly

"Do you want it to?" Paris asked

"I don't know" Rory said, suddenly nervous

"I think you should try is" Madline said

"You do?" Rory said

"Uh yeah" Louise said

"Why?" Rory asked

"Who wouldn't want a sex life with Tristan Dugrey" Madline gushed

Louise nodded in agreement, "It's Tristan Dugrey"

"Oh would you two just stop" Paris interrupted, "Rory will have sex when Rory is ready to have sex"

"Oh shut up Paris, just because you waited 6 months with Jamie doesn't mean that Rory has to" Louise said, sounding slightly repulsed

"Look guys, I'm just going to take it day by day, when it happens it happens, if it even does" Rory said

"Do you not want it to?" Madline asked, looking at Rory sympathetically

"I, well it's not that I don't" Rory said shyly, "I mean, I might be bad at it"

"Rory, trust me, I'm sure Tristan will walk you through it" Louise said

"Meaning that he's done it a lot of times?" Rory asked suddenly realizing that it would be her first time, but definitely not his, she hadn't thought of that before, "What if I don't compare to the other girls"

"Oh Rory, don't do that" Madline whined, and she touched Rory's shoulder, "I'm pretty sure, that even if Tristan hasn't said it yet, that he is in love with you, I don't care how early it is, that boy was in love with you the first time he saw you at that party, and from what I've heard love trumps every girl that the guy has been with"

"All the girls?" Rory worried

"No that's not what I meant, I don't even know who Tristan has or hasn't been with" Madline said, worried that she had said something wrong

Rory sighed, "Oh boy"

"All I know, is that if he's had sex with that Summer girl, I would make sure that he was tested before you did that" Paris said

"So not helping Paris" Louise snapped, "Rory doesn't need to panic about this"

"Well Rory is panicking about this" Rory said, standing up and pacing the room back and forth, "I was worried about the thought of sex before this, now I have to worry about who he's been with and whether or not I'm going to be able to compare to them, there is no way that it will be good, oh my god he's going to dump me" Rory said putting her hands on her head

"Rory no, don't do this" Madline said, getting up to stop Rory before you went into a panic attack

"I am so not ready for sex, I mean he said that he would wait, but how long can I make him wait before he gets bored? And when he does get bored he'll leave me, and then I'll have to resort to someone like Dean again" Rory said getting out of Madline's grip and pacing again

"Rory just stop, you're being pathetic" Paris said, "Most guys like it better when girls are inexperienced, I went through the exact same thing with Jamie"

"You did" Rory asked, starting to breath quicker

"Yes, of course, I mean the kid was in Princeton for two years, I mean obviously he's seen his fair share of university girls, and yet he was perfectly fine with me" Paris said

"He was perfectly fine with you? Really" Louise said sarcastically, Paris glared, "Chill Paris, I was only kidding"

"Yeah, well don't" Paris said

"But it worked out for you?" Rory asked, she felt herself relax slightly, Paris nodded. Rory got ahold of her breathing, if Paris could deal with the fact that her boyfriend was experienced she was almost certain that she could be too, it didn't mean that sex didn't still scare her, why wouldn't it? A lot of people wait for sex until their married, she just didn't want it to be meaningless, she wanted it to mean something

"I never realized how big this room was until now" Madline, interrupted Rory's thoughts, "its huge"

"Yeah no kidding, I thought my room was big, but it looks like Rory's town compared to this" Louise said

Rory rolled her eyes at her joke, "Gilmore you get to stay here?" Paris asked

"I guess so" Rory said, shrugging her shoulder

"What's in here?" Madline asked, as she walked over to the giant door

"Oh it's just a room" Rory said bluntly

"A room?" Louise asked, "What kind of room"

Madline opened the door and the three girls gasped, "There's a freaking hot tub in here!" Madline squealed

"And massage chair" Louise said as she ran over to Madline, "Oh my god, it's like a spa" Louise said in awe, "Rory, you're so lucky"

"They're right you know?" Paris asked

"About what?" Rory asked, as she watched Madline and Louise explore the room

"About being lucky" Paris whispered, "I think you've got it pretty good"

"It's not about the stuff" Rory said

"I know, that's why you're lucky, your relationship isn't based on what the other has or doesn't have, it's strictly on feelings" Paris said

Rory looked at Paris, half touched, half surprised, "Thanks Paris" she said

"OH MY GOD THIS TUB IS HUGE!" Madline yelled from the bathroom, "Rory have you seen this tub?"

Once Madline and Louise were done searching the room , the four girls went down the stairs to a room that the boys were in, there were playing a game of ping pong, Tristan and Jake were playing Logan and Jess, Colin was the 'referee' "This is ridiculous" Logan said as he missed the ball, "I thought we made a rule that Jake and Tristan weren't allowed to play on the same team, they use to play fucking ping pong in a league"

"Logan this is all your fault" Jess said, hitting him on the head, "You wanted to play on my team"

"That's $500 each boys" Jake said, "Now pay up"

Logan and Jess mumbled a few cuss words, and then went into their wallets and pulled out some money, "We'll get you guys back for this" Logan said handing his share to Tristan

"No we won't" Jess said, handing his share to Jake

"So who's next?" Colin asked, "Girls are you playing?"

"Oh I don't play sports" Rory said, "So I'm out"

"Rory, you could suck at this game, and you would still win with Tristan on your team" Jess said

"Why don't be play a different kind of pong?" Louise suggested

"Sting pong?" Colin asked

"No, Beer Pong" She said, "Someone will have to sit out though, If we're playing teams"

"I'll sit" Colin volunteered, "Someone's got to be responsible"

"Perfect, so me and Logan obviously, Jess and Madline, Rory and Tristan, and Jake and Paris" Louise lead

"Wait Beer Pong?" Rory asked tentatively

"Yes Beer Pong" Madline said, "It'll be fun, who plays first?"

"We'll go alphabetically by girls names, so my team will verse your team" Louise said

"Alright deal" Madline said, "We'll need some cups"

"I'll get them" Colin volunteered again

"Thanks Colin, oh and we'll need some beer" Louise yelled after him

"We'll go help him" Logan and Jess volunteered

"You guys are awesome" Madline smiled as they left

"Well Gellar, I guess it's you and me" Jake said, walking over to Paris

"Oh I simply can't wait" Paris said, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice

"Well Mare, how's your follow through" Tristan smirked as he walked over to her

"What's a follow through?" Rory asked

Tristan just stared at her, hoping that she was kidding, unfortunately he wasn't, "It's a sports term" he explained

"Well that would be why I don't know what it is" Rory explained

"Okay well listen, Mare, I don't lose, so don't make me look bad" He joked, and Rory swore she saw his head grow bigger

"I'll do my best" she grinned up at him

Colin, Jess, and Logan returned a few minutes later carrying plastic cups and two cases of beer, and a few four packs of coolers, "For the girls" Jess said

"How thoughtful" Madline walked over to him and gave him a kiss

"I thought so" Jess smirked

"Let's play!" Louise said, as she set up her cups

Tristan grabbed Rory's had and dragged her over to the nearby couch, he pulled her down beside him, "So how was girl time?" He asked her

Rory blushed suddenly, "It was, interesting"

"Interesting" Tristan asked confused, "What made it interesting?"

"Oh nothing" Rory said, trying to avoid his question

"Come on, Tell me" Tristan asked again

"No it was nothing, just a little about us" She said

"Oh geez" Tristan said, running his hand through his hair, "Do I want to ask what it was about"

"I don't think it's important" Rory smiled

"You're gonna tell me later" Tristan assured her not asking it as a question, but more of a statement, she just blushed, she didn't want to ask him about the other girls, she knew there were other girls obviously, but she wasn't sure if finding out how many was something she wanted to find out

They continued to play beer pong, and as it turned out Tristan really didn't lose, they only ever lost three cups in the games that they had played, Tristan was really good, he got all of their points, and Rory really sucked, she normally missed terribly every single time, causing everyone to laugh at her when she did miss, most of her throws were either too short, too long, too to the right, or too to the left, either way she wasn't getting any ping pongs in the cup, the game ended, and everyone went up to bed, Rory was nervous as she followed Tristan up to their room, it was their first night in the cabin, it was Rory's first night sleeping in the same bed as the opposite sex, she didn't know what kind of conversations they were going to have or what was going to happen, and that made her nervous, she had never been able to predict anything with Tristan, with Dean it was easy, he was extremely predictable, but Tristan wasn't at all. She couldn't figure him out

She brushed her teeth and got dressed in her pajamas, she brought along pretty much every pair of pajamas she owned, she wasn't sure where she would be sleeping, or who she would be sharing a room with, when she realized it would be Tristan, she seceded on plaid shorts with a baseball shirt, she put her hair up into a messy bun, and crawled into the massive bed, Tristan then went into the bathroom and did his things, he walked out in a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt, Rory gasped silently, she had never gotten a look at Tristan shirtless, he had a very toned figure, he had very noticeable abs, a defined chest, and broad shoulders, Rory couldn't believe what was before you, the man standing before her took her breath away, he was gorgeous, "Try not to drool Mare" Tristan said jokingly, as he took notice that Rory was staring at him, Rory snapped out of her thoughts and blushed tremendously

"Oh I, uh I didn't mean, to uh…" Rory stuttered, Tristan smirked, "Do you have a specific side, that you uh, sleep on?" Rory asked, trying to cover up her embarrassment

Tristan shook his head, "Either side is fine" as he crawled into the right side of the bed, Rory took a deep breath, "What's up Rory? You're all tense" Tristan asked concerned

'Crap' Rory thought, 'He noticed', she was trying to hide it, she obviously did a terrible job, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be nervous, but I mean this is my first time and I just, I don't know" Rory rambled

Tristan looked at her confused, "Rory, we're not having sex" he said, trying to understand what she was saying

"No I know, I mean I don't know, not that I don't want it to happen, I just think that…." Rory let out a huge sigh, she was making an idiot out of herself

"Wait, this isn't your first time sleeping in the same bed as a guy is it?" Tristan asked all of a sudden amused

Rory blushed, "Yes" she mumbled

Tristan bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his laughter, she was nervous to sleep in the same bed as her, it wasn't about sex, it was about sleeping, "I can sleep on the couch" Tristan suggested

"No, I don't need you to do that, it's fine" Rory said

"You sure?" Tristan asked to clarify, Rory nodded her head, "Cause I can seriously sleep on the couch"

Rory shook her head, "No, it's fine I promise"

"Okay, just as long as you don't wake up in the middle of the night, and all of a sudden freak out and beat me or something" Tristan joked, Rory glared, "Okay, well now that that's settled, can I go shut off the light? It's been a long day" Rory nodded, She watched as he got up to shut off the light, he flicked the switch and made his way back over to the bed, he didn't want her to get freaked, it was her first time sleeping in the same bed as someone else, and that was a big deal from what he could tell, so he wasn't going to try anything tonight, he most likely would when she was more comfortable, "You comfortable?" he asked when he got back into bed

"Mhmmm" Rory sighed as she rest her head back on her pillow, "Hey, Tristan"

"Hmmm?" Was all he replied

"Thank you" she whispered

She felt him turn from his back to his side, so that he was facing in the direction of her, "For what?" she heard him ask

"For understanding" she said

She felt him reach for her hand, "No problem" he leaned over to her in the dark and kissed her on the forehead, he pulled away and went back to his position on his back, they both lied there with their bodies facing the ceiling

"Hey Tristan?" Rory asked again

Tristan closed his eyes, assuming that this wasn't going to be a good, 'Tristan' he wasn't sure what she was going to ask him, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good, "Yes Mare?" he asked her

"This might sound really dumb, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way" she started

He turned to face her again, she felt his arm raise so that his head was resting on his fist, "Shoot"

"Because it's honestly not a big deal for me, I really don't want you thinking I'm some kind of crazy person for asking, and I really don't want you to hate more for it or get mad…" Rory's rant was interrupted by Tristan's finger on Rory's lips

"Mare, I promise I won't get mad, or angry, and I sure as hell am not going to hate you, not what's your question" he asked, her removing his finger from her lips

Rory closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she hadn't really decided whether or not she was going to ask him, but something came over her and it became a giant rant, and now she had to ask, "Have you ever had, uh sex?" she asked, quietly saying the word 'sex'

"Oh that kind of question" she heard Tristan say, from what her eyes could make out he was running his hand over his mouth, "Yes" he said

"A lot" Rory asked nervously

She heard Tristan laugh, "Uh well it depends on your definition of a lot" he said rhetorically

Rory closed her eyes and took another deep breath, "Have you been with a lot of girls?" she asked him

"Rory…. Where is this coming from?" He asked her suddenly, he could tell that she was thinking about it, he definitely didn't want her to be thinking about it, these questions were normally questions that you get asked when you're actually having sex, but he heard the concern in her voice, so he answered her, when she remained silent, "Uh, well I've been with a couple I guess" he said

"Oh" was all she said, a couple girls? How was she supposed to compete with other girls? She had a hard enough time thinking about him and Summer none the less other girls, that she didn't know, did all of them look like Summer, were they all experienced

"Hey, Rory, talk to me, what brought this up" She heard him ask her, a sudden his of worry in his voice, that was never her intention she didn't want him to feel like it was his fault

"It was what we were talking about earlier" Rory sighed, "How am I supposed to compete"

She was pretty sure that she could see the confused look on Tristan's face even through the dark, "Compete? Rory, you can't compare yourself to the others, because you're not them" he said trying to get her to understand, "It's not about sex with you"

"And it was with the others?" Rory asked him

"As much as you don't want to hear this, honestly yeah it was" he said honestly

Her heart sank to her stomach, he was being honest with her about this, but she still didn't like the feeling that there were other girls that were winning his affection, or had won his affection, "Rory, I know that's not something you wanted to hear, but you needed to, what we're doing, it's not like anything I've ever done before, I actually feel myself falling for you, every time I kiss you I feel something I've never felt before, you can change my mood when you walk into a room, or with a single touch, you make me give ridiculous speeches like this one, that I would never give to anyone else, Rory you may have in your mind that sex means a lot, it never use to, all those girls, it never meant anything, with you I'm pretty sure it means everything, so that's why I'm willing to wait, do I think it will be easy, no, but I'm pretty sure I see you caving on it too" he said smirking after his last comment

"Really?" Rory asked him, hoping that he was serious

"Absolutely" he said, taking her hand in his, she felt herself calm down, everyone had a past, a past that they're not proud of, Tristan went through a period where he had to do a lot of rebuilding, and Rory knew that, she knew that it took him a lot to get to where he is today, and that was one thing she really liked about him, when she thought about it, the other girls really didn't matter, all that mattered to her was that Tristan was there with her right now, and that he was going to take her places that she hadn't gone before, and she was okay with that

"I'm sorry I asked" she whispered

She felt him squeeze her hand "It's okay" he whispered back, he leaned over to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips, "You tired?" he asked her

Rory yawned, and nodded her head, "Yes, it's been a long day"

"Tell me about it" she heard Tristan say as he pulled her close to him, turning her so that her back was facing his chest, his hand was interlaced with hers on her stomach, "comfortable?" he asked her, she was really comfortable actually, she loved the feeling of his body next to hers, she could feel his breath on her neck, she nodded against him, "Good, considering it's your first night sleeping with a guy, I thought you might as well be comfortable" Rory blushed as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, "Goodnight Mare" Tristan whispered into her ear

"Goodnight Tristan" she whispered back to him, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms

Rory woke up the next morning alone, she looked over and Tristan wasn't there, she started to feel a little bit concerned at where he was, did she do something wrong last night that would make him leave in the morning? All a sudden Tristan walked out of the room fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain long sleeved blue shirt, "Morning" he said

"Why're you up already?" Rory asked looking at the clock it was only 9:00am

"I have to go get Finn" Tristan said going over to give Rory a kiss on her forehead

'Thank god he didn't kiss me, my breath is awful' Rory thought to herself, "oh right, I forgot, do you want me to come with you?"

Tristan grinned at her, she could only imagine what she looked like, her hair was probably a mess, and she probably looked extremely tired, "No, I think I need to do this on my own, but you go back to sleep" he said

"Oh, no I'm awake" Rory said trying to sound convincing, when all of a sudden a yawn came out of her mouth

"Righttt" Tristan commented; "I'll see you when I get back" He kissed her forehead again and walked over to the door, "By the way, you sleep like you're dead" Tristan teased

Rory blushed, "I know" she said innocently

Tristan laughed as he left the room, "See you in a bit" he called behind him

Rory left out a frustrated sigh and flew herself back on the bed, her mother had told her that she was the most unattractive person in the morning, how did that slip her mind when she got into bed with Tristan last night she overthought absolutely everything, how did she not overthink this. She tried to go back to sleep, but had many failed attempts, she tried closing her eyes and counting, sleeping on her stomach, rearranging all the pillows, but nothing worked, she finally decided that for the first time in her life she would willingly be up before 10, she rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom, she showered and washed up, brushed her teeth, did her hair and makeup, and was trying to make it so that she looked so presentable that Tristan would forget what he had saw hat morning

Tristan drove down the hill to the prison, he was annoyed that Finn had gotten himself arrested, and he wasn't sure how he was going to react when he saw that it was him picking him up. He didn't normally go because then Finn would have to listen to reason, and that wasn't something that Finn liked to do. Tristan's thoughts immediately then went to Rory, when he woke up this morning she looked so peaceful, slightly snoring, her hair was a mess, and she looked embarrassed when he had walked in, he loved it when her face turned red, he thought it was actually cute, it had been awhile since he had called a girl cute. He arrived at the prison, and the officer at the desk greeted him, "Tristan, good to see you"

Tristan just nodded his head, "Where is he?"

"He's in a holding cell" the officer explained

Tristan ran his tongue over his lips, "I need to talk to him"

The officer nodded, "Okay, we'll arrange that, give me a minute" the officer disappeared behind these giant doors, when he came back out he told Tristan to follow him, and lead him back through the big doors, and into a room with a table and two chairs, Finn was already sitting in one of them, he looked up at Tristan surprised

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, he was sober now, his voice lost all excitement when Finn wasn't drinking

Tristan sat down in the seat across from Finn, he noticed that he had on a bright orange jump suit and that he was had handcuffs on both his hands and feet, "You look like shit" Tristan laughed

"Well you spend a night in prison, I'm pretty sure you would too" Finn mumbled

"They want to press charges" Tristan lied, seeing what Finn's reaction would be

Finn's face dropped, "You mean the pool hall that we built and franchised wants to sue me?" Finn asked

"It's not the pool hall, it's the bartender, and you knocked him out Finn" Tristan lied again

"I did not!" Finn said angrily, "I might have taken one swing at him, but there is no bloody way that I knocked the kid out, I can only do that when I'm really angry about something!" Finn rambled, and Tristan smirked as he watched Finn panic, Finn all of a sudden stopped his rant when he saw Tristan's face, "You're lying"

"What tipped you off" Tristan joked

"You're a jackass" Finn scolded

"No, you're the jackass, that stupid ass scene that you pulled yesterday, little overdramatic don't you think?" Tristan said, staring seriously at Finn

Finn sighed, "I'm always over dramatic, you know that" he said resting back into his chair, "I didn't mean for it to get that out of hand, I just, you've never told anyone about it before"

Tristan looked at Finn confused, "What?"

"Rory, you told her, after what a month of dating? You were dating Summer on and off for like three years and you never mentioned it to her" Finn explained bitterness in his voice

Tristan ran a hand through his hair, "Rory's different" was all Tristan said

"Why? Because she's in high school and you're not" Finn mumbled, Tristan glared

"What the hell is your problem? You don't like Rory?" Tristan asked him, an angry tone in his voice

"Of course I did!" Finn's voice got higher, "But of course Tristan Dugrey got there first"

Tristan looked at Finn confused, was he honestly saying that he liked Rory and then he came along and took her, "Finn that's insane"

"Of course it is, it's not like you actually liked her at first, she was just a game to you" Finn said looking up at him

"That's bullshit and you know it, I fucking told you what I felt like when I first met her, if anyone likes to play games, it's fucking you!" Tristan said his voice louder now

"All I'm saying is you didn't even give me a chance, before you swooped in a pulled off your stupid Tristan Dugrey charm and took her from me" Finn said bitterly

"Finn you listen to me, and you listen good because this is the last thing that I'm going to say to you before I walk out that door, I didn't have to swoop in or use any of my Tristan Dugrey charm, me and Rory had a connection the moment I saw her that night, you didn't stand a fucking chance then, and you don't stand a fucking chance now, you can rot in here for all I care" Tristan said angrily, and he turned and walked out of the door and down the hallway, through the big doors, "Keep him in here longer" Tristan said, "He hasn't come to his senses"

"We can only hold him for a couple more days" the officer told Tristan

"Someone will be here to pick him up before then" Tristan said as he left the building, what the hell just happened? His supposed best friend just told him that he stole Rory from him, he told him that he did it all the time? He drove home got out of his vehicle and walked inside, when he walked in everyone was in the kitchen

"Where's Finn?" Logan asked confused

"One of you can go get him in a few days" Tristan told them, "He deserves to stay in there"

There were no more questions asked, Rory just looked at Tristan confused, going to get Finn was supposed to make everything better between them, but it clearly didn't she didn't understand. He looked at her and his eyes were dark with anger, she could tell he was frustrated, so he gave him a sympathetic look and mouthed 'I'm sorry' he just nodded his head, "Here have some breakfast" she said handing him a plate of bacon and eggs that Logan had just cooked, "Don't worry I didn't make them" Rory joked, trying to make him smiled

Tristan looked down at his plate and looked back up at Rory, he could tell that she was trying to get his mind off of everything, but he was just so angry, "Thank you" he smiled and leaned over to kiss her, he loved kissing her, it always made everything better, "Logan, thank you too man" Logan just nodded his head

They all ate in the kitchen, talking about things that they could do today, when Jake got a phone call, and had to leave the room, all of the guys watched him go, and the girls stared at each other confused, when Jake returned he looked right at Tristan, "We all need to talk" he said, turned to face the other guys, they all nodded and walked into a separate room

Jake sighed and paced the room, trying to figure out what to say, "Someone else had put a higher bid in on the Lakers" he said finally

Tristan looked at him confused, "But they said that it was a final deal"

"Yeah I know they did, but they said that this guy that put a bid in could offer a whole lot more than we could, he said something about experience" Jake explained

"That's bullshit, we already own a sports team in ever league" Jess commented

"Yeah, who the hell are they to say that we're not good enough to own the Lakers" Logan said

"They're the guys that sell them" Colin said, answering Logan's question, Logan and Jess just stared at Colin

"Thanks for stating the obvious Colin" Jess said sarcastically

Tristan just sighed and looked up at the roof, "How much more is the offer?"

"The guy on the phone said it was a million more" Jake told him

"And we can't put any more in?" Tristan asked

"We put aside, 2 million, just in case something like this were to happen, but by the sounds of the guy on the phone, the other guy making the offer will double anything that we put on the table" Jake said

"Who the hell has that type of money!" Logan said

Tristan all of sudden got an idea of who the buyer probably was, there was only one guy that he knew of that had that type of money, and would be willing to put that much of it into a basketball team, just to screw him over, "Jake, who's the buyer?" Tristan asked

Jake paced a little bit in his place, "Janlan Dugrey" he said, "Your father is the competing buyer"

Logan Jess and Colin all looked confused, Tristan just stood in his spot, he leaned against a nearby wall, "How long do we have until it's made final?" Tristan asked him

"He said they go public next Friday" Jake told him

"Okay, well it looks like I'm heading back early" Tristan said staring at the wall, "I have to take care of some things" he explained

"We can all go back too" Colin suggested, "Cut the trip short"

"No" Tristan said, still staring at the wall, "This is something that I have to deal with myself"

Dealing with his father was one of the many things that Tristan hated to do, it was why he left. His father was a condescending control freak, and when he wasn't in control he tried to figure out a way to get control. When Tristan took a stand against him in high school, it was the first time that someone had actually stood up to him, and he had hated it, he must have somehow found out about the deal being made and how important the Lakers would be to him, and put in a competing offer, but how would he have known? Tristan made sure that he only kept his deals confidential between him and the guys, but none of them would betray him like that, none of them would have a reason to betray him like that, except Finn. Tristan looked up at the roof, realizing that Finn had stabbed them all in the back, and when Tristan left the prison he must have made a phone call, telling his dad about the deal that was going down, and how to stop it. He couldn't believe that after all these years, Finn would just do something like that, "It was Finn" Tristan said

"What was Finn?" Jake asked

"That tipped off my dad" Tristan explained, "It would be the only way he would have known about the deal"

"It was Finn?" Logan asked, "So what're we supposed to do? The prison will only hold him for a couple more days"

"We all leave tonight" Jake said, "He'll have to find his own way back"

They all nodded, they would leave tonight, Tristan would go and deal with his father and everyone else would try to find a way to make the deal permanent, they would put countless bids, trying to make the company sign them immediately closing the deal, they weren't sure how successful they would be but they were going to try, they all just stood in the room for a couple minutes, knowing very well that this was probably the hardest thing that they would have to do since they started this. It was going to take some time, and there was going to be a lot of fighting, Tristan promised himself that he would never return home unless, he really had to, but now was one of those time, his father was being the guy that Tristan knew he was, Tristan didn't expect to reason with him, he expected to make it very clear that he wasn't going away, and that he could by all the teams he wanted until he was broke, but he wasn't going away, Tristan had never backed down on anything, and he definitely wasn't going to start any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"So are you going to tell me why're we're leaving early?" Rory asked as her and Tristan drove in silence, they had been driving for about an hour and Tristan hadn't said a thing to her, he had been extremely quiet since all of the guys came out of the room after they had to talk to each other, she had asked him earlier if they were just going to leave Finn there and he looked at her saying that he didn't want to talk about it, she left it at that, thinking that he would talk to her once they were out of the cabin, but still nothing. Rory watched and waiting for Tristan to respond to her, but he still said nothing, his eyes were fixated on the road, he leaned forward and turned the radio on, she gave him a disappointed face, not knowing if he would see it or not, she didn't understand what happened, one minute everything was perfect, and the next they were driving in silence home, and he refused to say a single thing to her, "So you're not going to talk to me either?" Rory tried asking him a different question, he turned and looked at her, he made a motion that made it seem like he might say something, Rory waited in anticipation but Tristan just sighed and turned back to the road. Rory nodded her head, and sighed herself, she turned her head to look out the window, "So that's how it's going to be" she mumbled, Tristan looked at her again before looking back at the road, "I mean it's like we're back at square one" Tristan shook his head from beside her, "You know, when you just ignore what I say, you keep your thoughts to yourself, thinking that you won't get me concerned, or I won't understand, well FYI Tristan I'm not four years old, I've managed to understand everything you've told me up to this point, including the sports stuff" Rory said, her tone was agitated

But still Tristan kept his eyes on the road, it wasn't that he didn't want to tell Rory about what was going on, or that he didn't think she would understand, he didn't want to talk about it because he was so angry with everything that he didn't want his tone to come off to aggressive, he knew that the world that he came from wasn't something that she was used to, and his past wasn't something that she wanted to be a part of, and including her in this would mean bringing up old stuff, "You don't need to know"

She stared at him confused, after everything she said that's all he had to say, "That's it?" she asked, saying what she was thinking on accident, Tristan's eyes remained on the road. Well there was her answer, that was as much as she was going to get from him, and she had to accept it, if there was one thing that she knew about Tristan it was that he was stubborn when he wanted to be, and it was like trying to knock down a brick wall. So she leaned her seat back, used her sweater as a pillow and put her focus on the things that they passed as they flew past other cars, as she continued to watched she slowly drifted off sleep. She was awaken a few hours later as she felt the car come to a slow stop, she looked out the window to see them sitting in front of Madline's house

"Look, I'm dropping you here because I have a few things I have to do, I'll be back a little later" Tristan said coldly, Rory moved to get out, "Leave your bags here, I'll bring them in when I come back" Rory just watched as his eyes stared out the front window, Rory nodded and moved to get out of the vehicle, slowly opening the door, Tristan quickly reached for her hand, laying his on top of hers, Rory looked at him, she was surprised that his eyes looked slightly sad, and apologetic, whatever was going on was something that was killing him on the inside

She gave him a sad smile and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later" she whispered and moved to get out of the car, she stepped away from the car and shut the door watching him as he pulled out of the driveway. She sighed and walked into Madline's house, Madline, Louise, and Paris were already there, they were sitting in the den when she walked in, they looked at her sympathetically as she moved to sit down, "Something happened" she whispered

Madline put out her bottom lip, "Yeah I know, it sucks" she said, sounding sympathetic, "I'm sure everything will be fine though" she said, trying to sound positive

Rory looked at the wall blankly, "Yeah, I'm sure" she said, still looking at the wall

Tristan pulled angrily into a giant driveway that he never thought he would pull into again, he parked his car, not caring if it was in the middle of the driveway or not, he knew that his mother would call a tow truck if she pulled in and saw it, but he could careless, he walked up to the giant oak door and banged a couple times, he barged into the house, not bothering waiting for a maid, "Mr. Dugrey" the maid greeted him, suddenly he noticed the surprised and frightened look on her face as he stormed past her and heading into his father's office, he blew through the office door, and his father looked up from his position at his desk

"What the hell is wrong with you" Tristan shouted as he slammed the door behind him

"Tristan, I wasn't expecting you" His father said rising from the desk

"Like hell you weren't" he said as he stood angrily in front of the desk, "Why'd you do it?" he questioned him

His father stood strongly behind his desk, he looked Tristan right in the eye, matching his son's gaze, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about"

"You couldn't do it could you, you couldn't accept that fact that I embarrassed you and that I made something of myself without your help, you couldn't just let this be my thing, you had to get yourself fucking involved" Tristan said angrily as he pointed at his father, "You told me that if I didn't want what you had to fucking offer then I would have to do it on my own, and I did, and now that you see that I'm finally doing something successful, but it's not your kind of successful you're trying to take it from me, you're so god damn ignorant, if someone's not falling at your fucking feat you have to find a way to destroy them, what's next dad? You're going to buy out my other success too?" Tristan said, his hands in the air, his father stood in front of him, his stance was still strong

"It's what I had to do Tristan" His father said moving over to the other side of his desk so that he was standing in front of me

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tristan said, his voiced was confused, but still strong

"You see son, I got a call yesterday, from a friend of yours, Finn, you two have known each other for multiple years, and he called me concerned" Janlan said, staring at Tristan, Tristan looked at him confused

"What?" He said

"He called me yesterday, at around 1:00p.m. and said that he was worried that you were out of control with your spending and that this was not something that he felt you should be taking on, he said that you have been on quite the spending spree lately, with multimillion cooperation's, and that he didn't know how to get you to stop" Janlan explained

Tristan stared at his father for a brief moment, he let out a frustrated sigh, and ran his finger through his hair frustrated, "Dad, do you know where Finn was calling you from?" Now it was his father's turn to stare at his son, "He called you from jail, he called you from fucking jail right after I left him there, because he wanted this business deal, he felt that his name deserved to be on the contract, when it didn't, and I told him to rot in there because he was being a fucking jack ass"

"Tristan, I never meant to go through with the actual offer" Janlan tried, as he watched his son stare angrily at him, "I thought it was what was best for you"

"Yeah well dad I don't need you thinking what's best for me, I don't need your fucking help, I've never needed it, when I walked out of here I walked out for good, I walked away from needing a dad with a giant bank account, and I definitely didn't need a father looking out for me, I did just fine on my own" Tristan said, his tone hadn't calmed down any, he was still angry

"Yeah well, Finn wasn't the only reason I need to get you here" Janlan said, Tristan looked at his dad, waiting to hear what he had to say, "You grandfather died about a month ago" he told him, Tristan continued to stare, "It turned out that he left you some of his wealth, and I am obligated to give it to you, and since I didn't have another way of getting a hold of you I figured that putting a bid in on your team would get your attention, don't forget you are my son Tristan, confrontation is something that I do very well" Janlan said, handing Tristan an envelope

Tristan opened the envelope and looked at the cheque inside, he looked up at his father, "Great, this will help me buy out your offer" Tristan said, going to exit the room

"Tristan, I'm going to withdraw my offer" Janlan said, "I just needed to get ahold of you"

Tristan turned and stared at his father, his face was stern, "Dad, I've said it already and I'll say it again, I don't need your help, I've never needed it, so don't do me any favors" he said as he turned and exited the room, on his way out he passed his mother

"Tristan!" she said sounding surprised, "I wasn't expecting you, would you like some tea?" she asked him

Tristan ignored her and continued to walk out of the door, "Maybe in another four years" he said before he left, he got in his car and drove off down towards his place, when he got there Jake, Logan, Jess and Colin were already there, he walked into the house, and Jake spoke up right away

"I just got a call, your dad withdrew his offer, the Lakers are our as of Friday" he said, sounding slightly shocked

"Yeah, I dealt with it" Tristan said as he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink, "And put this into our account" he said, throwing the cheque at Jake

Jake opened it up, he looked surprised, "Tristan, this is a fucking large amount of money, where'd it come from" Jake asked

"Nowhere" Tristan said coldly

Jake was about to say something when they heard the front door opened, their head turned towards the walk way, and Finn sauntered in, "What the hell are you doing here" Logan said, as Finn walked in

"Just thought I would stop in and see my so called friends, who left me abandoned up at the cabin, with no ride back, I had to take a fucking bus all the way here, and I sat beside this old fat chick, who didn't think that any of my pickup lines were funny" Finn complained

All of guys just stared at him angrily, "Get out" Tristan said from behind the bar, staring angrily at Finn

"Tristan come on, this is ridiculous" Finn stared

"Get out" Tristan repeated

"Tristan we've been friends since we were like 7, you're really just going to kick me out now?" Finn asked

"Get out" Tristan repeated again

"Give me a fucking answer" Finn said

"Get the fuck out of my house" Tristan said, "You know what you did"

Finn changed his stance; putt his hand on the side of his face, "Care to explain"

"You tried to sabotage out deal Finn" Tristan yelled, all four guys turned to look at him, "You went to my fucking father to try to get him to buy us out, you told him you were concerned about it, because you're fucking jealous!"

"Oh… That" Finn said realizing what Tristan was talking about, "Just let me explain" Finn tried

"Get out" Tristan said sternly

Finn went to say something, but stopped himself, he nodded and turned to go out the way that he came before, "I'll see you guys around" Finn said quietly

"Don't count on it" Jess said as he left

"Amazing" Colin said after Finn had left

Tristan moved from behind the bar and moved to a nearby couch, "Yeah that's what I thought to" he said leaning back and taking a drink of hid drink

"What'd Rory said when you told her?" Jake asked him

"I didn't tell her" Tristan said

"What?" Logan asked

Tristan looked up and the guys were staring at him, he sighed at put his drink down, "I didn't tell her"

"Why not?" Jess asked

Tristan remained quiet, "Tristan you have to tell her" Jake said, Tristan still said nothing, "Tristan, Rory's not fucking Summer, you can't just not tell her something and expect her to forget about it because you have sex with her, especially because you aren't having sex with Rory"

The guys snickered, Tristan glared, "What was I supposed to say to her? That Finn fucked us over because he was going for her first? And ruin any chance with her at all, I sure as hell wasn't going to do that"

"Well here's a thought" Logan said sarcastically, "You could leave Finn wanting to date her out of it"

Tristan rolled his eyes, he took one last drink and got up, "I'll go talk to her" he said getting up from the chair, "Don't be here when I get back" he said as he told them as he walked out

He drove to Madline's and rang the doorbell, waiting for the maid to answer the door, when the door opened It wasn't the maid that answered the door it was Madline, "Well it's about time you showed up" she said, opening the door enough for Tristan to walk in, "Rory fell asleep a little while ago" she said sounding angry with him

Tristan sighed, "I had to do something"

"So I heard" she said, as she led him through the house, "She deserves better" Madline said just above a whisper

"What?" Tristan asked

Madline stopped suddenly and turned to face him, "I said, she deserves better" Madline repeated her statement

Tristan ran his fingers through his hair, "I know" he said looking down at her

"She cried you know" Madline said, "And the sad thing is she didn't even know what she was crying about"

Tristan rand his tongue over his lips, "She did?"

"Yes, and much to your beliefs I do know what happened, I'm not stupid, my brother has been doing this with you for a lot of years, and you would be stupid to think that I don't understand, Jess may not know how much I actually know, I actually know a whole lot, and it killed me not to be able to tell her" Madline said

"And what exactly do you know" Tristan asked, shoving his hands in his pockets

"You lost a deal, or at least you thought you lost a deal" Madline said, taking a stand, "I've seen you when you've lost deals, I've seen Jake when you've lost deals, I may not know you, but I know my brother" Madline said

Tristan smirked at her, "I guess I underestimated you" he said simply, Madline smiled and nodded her head, "Now if you're done lecturing me, I need to talk to my girlfriend"

Madline looked at Tristan, and saw the sincerity in his eyes when he said girlfriend, "This way" she said and led him to the guest bedroom, "Are you going to tell her?" she asked him before she opened the door

Tristan looked at Madline for a moment, this was the only moment that he had actually seen Madline serious, it was kind of weird, but it showed that she really cared about Rory, "Some of it" Tristan said

Madline nodded her head and opened the door, "Nothing gross" she warned as she walked away

Tristan walked into the bedroom quietly, he walked over to the bed and watched as Rory slept silently, he moved to wake her up, she opened her eyes slightly, when she saw it was him she smiled, "hi" she whispered slightly happy, and slightly confused, "What're you doing here?" she said, slowly sitting up

"I came to pick you up" Tristan whispered

"Pick me up?" Rory asked, stretching her arms

"I figured we should talk" Tristan said

"Talk?" Rory asked nervously

"About what happened" Tristan answered her

Rory stared at him blankly, "You're actually going to talk to me?" she finally said

"I've been told you deserve better" Tristan whispered

Rory looked at him sadly, "I do not" she whispered, not looking at him

"Today you did" Tristan said, tilting her head to look at him, "So will you talk to me?" Tristan asked, Rory didn't say anything, she just nodded her head, she slowly moved to get out of the bed, "Mary" Tristan said suddenly, Rory stopped and looked at him, "I'm sorry" he said

Rory looked at him surprised, "You're apologizing?" Rory said, a hint of teasing in her voice

Tristan watched as her face turned and he glared at her, "Don't get used to it" he said getting up and walking out of the room

"Just one more time" Rory said as she followed him out of the room, Tristan ignored her, as he walked out of the house, "Come on Tristan" Rory begged, "I didn't get to appreciate it the first time" he glared at her again as he opened the passenger door for her, she got in a stuck her tongue out at him, "Please" she begged him

Tristan shook his head, "Not gonna happen again Mare" he said as he started the car and backed out of the driveway

They arrived at Tristan's house, and as requested the guys had already left, but unfortunately when they pulled up, Finn was sitting on the step, Rory watched as Tristan's face went cold, he shut off the engine and got out of the car, Rory followed, "I told you to leave" Tristan said to Finn as he got up from the step

"I know, but I needed to talk to you" Finn begged

Rory seen Finn's face, she had never seen Finn more serious, Tristan grabbed Rory's hand as he went to unlock the door, "I have nothing to say to you" Tristan said coldly

"Tristan I fucked up" Finn sounded apologetic, Rory looked at him sympathetically, Finn quickly looked down at her, and then quickly back at Tristan

"Finn, you did more than fuck up" Tristan stated, "Now this isn't the time, I told you had nothing to say to you"

"You have to forgive me eventually" Finn said

"No I don't" Tristan said, finally getting the door open, "Goodbye Finn" he said, moving into the house

"Tristan please" Finn begged, "Rory you have to get him to forgive me, I didn't mean what I said about you" Finn said

Rory looked at him confused, "What?" Rory asked, looking at Tristan

"Finn! I need you to leave me alone, if I want to talk to you I will talk to you, but until then leave me the fuck alone!" Tristan said, as he closed the door

Rory stood in shock, 'what did Finn mean' she thought to herself, and things with Finn and Tristan went from almost resolved to terrible, "Tristan" Rory started

"I'll explain in a minute" Tristan said and he led her through the house, she followed him up the stairs, she realized that she had never been to this part of the house, she had only ever been in the living room, Tristan led her though a set a doors which Rory would assume led to Tristan's room, when she entered she was slightly surprised, it was red, with black furniture everywhere, desks, couches, TV's, and bookshelves with books and CD's on them.

"So this is your bedroom" Rory asked him, as she let go of his hand and walked over to the bookshelf

"Yes, I know it's not quite like yours, but you know" Tristan said sarcastically, as he went to sit on the bed

"Very funny" Rory said, moving to sit next to him, "So…" she started

Tristan ran his fingers through his hair, "We almost lost the Lakers" Tristan started

Rory looked at him surprised, "You what? How?" She started asking

"My dad put a bid in against us" Tristan said

Rory's eyebrows moved to the middle of her head, "What?" she asked again

"Finn called him from prison, saying that he thinks that I was going overboard with buying the Lakers, so my father tried to do the fatherly thing and save me" Tristan said

"Oh my god, Tristan" Rory said, putting her hand on his shoulder

"That's why we had to leave early" Tristan explained, Rory nodded her head, "And that's where I went today, to talk to him, and apparently I came into some money" Rory looked at him confused again, "My grandfather died about a month ago, and I inherited some money, a lot of money, which was apparently part of the reason my father put in a competing bid" Tristan continued to explain, "When I got back here, he had already withdrew his offer, it becomes official on Friday"

"Wow, Tristan…" Was all Rory could manage to think of, "You don't sound excited"

Tristan sighed, "Well I've had a lot of things to deal with, I haven't really had a lot of time to celebrate" Tristan said, laughing slightly

"You deserve to celebrate, this is big" Rory smiled, kissing him on the cheek

Tristan grinned at her, "Rory I have to ask you something" Tristan said seriously

"What is it?" Rory asked a little bit concerned

"Did I take you from Finn?" he asked her

Rory laughed slightly, "What?"

"He told me I swooped you up from him, his words not mine" Tristan said

"Finn said?" Rory asked, "He's crazy"

"So he is delusional, you never felt like he was hitting on you?" Tristan asked

"Finn hits on anything" Rory explained, "Never had a chance" Rory said wrapping her arms around his neck, "Not a chance"

Tristan pulled Rory onto his lap so that she was straddling him, "Not a chance huh?" Tristan grinned

Rory smiled and shook her head, "Nope"

"I had you as soon as you saw me" Tristan said cockily running his hand up and down her legs

"You're not trying to be cocky at all" Rory said rolling her eyes

Tristan grinned, "So you said something about celebrating earlier"

Rory bit her lip nervously, "I might have"

Tristan watched as Rory bit her lip, "What'd you have in mind?" Tristan asked as he moved closer, pulling her hips toward him

"I'm uh, not sure" Rory stuttered

Tristan smirked as he held Rory, he leaned in a kissed her, Rory's eyes fluttered shut as Tristan's lips touched hers, Rory wasn't sure where the feeling came from but all of a sudden something came over her, she wanted to touch him as much as possible, she wanted him as close as possible, her hands were running all over his body, his hair, his arms, his chest, without even knowing she was pulling his shirt up and over his head, she felt his hot skin as her hands ran down his back, he groaned as she touched hi, she felt Tristan's muscles flinch as she touched him, he pulled away slightly from her, "I knew you were drooling the other night" he joked as he moved to kiss her neck, she couldn't even hit him for his comment, because she was being swept away from Tristan's lips on her neck, she moaned as he worked on a certain spot that he knew drove her crazy, she felt his hands slide up under her shirt, running his hands along her stomach, she felt her own stomach flinch as his touch, without even knowing he slowly leaned back onto the bed, so that Rory was now lying on top of him, Rory's heart was beating fast, she couldn't comprehend what was going on, or what she was feeling, all she knew was that she didn't want him to stop, she slightly froze when she felt Tristan's hands slowly pushing her shirt up farther, he paused, "Hey" he whispered, "You alright?" he asked her softly, "Do you want me to stop?" he asked her

Rory thought about it, and she glanced at Tristan, giving him a quick scan, the look of him turned her on, she didn't get it, she had never felt these feelings with Dean, "You'll stop when I ask?" Rory asked, Tristan smiled up her, and nodded his head, "Well as long as you promise" Rory said as she went to remove her own shirt, Tristan watched in amazement, his eyes ran over he half naked top, she suddenly felt uncomfortable and tried to cover herself up with her arms

Tristan reached for her hands, "Hey" he started, he sat up from where he was, "You're beautiful" he whispered and kissed her, his tongue darted into her mouth, and she moaned. Tristan flipped them over, she felt Tristan moved to her neck, he stayed and worked on her neck, and then started to move his way down, she sighed as his lips kissed every piece of available skin, she didn't know what to do, these feelings that she was getting was driving her crazy, her hands were going everything. Tristan could feel the eagerness that Rory was feeling, it was obvious that she was nervous and didn't know how to stop it, so he decided to slow it down a little bit, "Mare" he whispered from above her "Relax" he whispered in her ear, he softly nibbled on her ear, she couldn't help the loud moan the escaped through her lips, "That's better" he whispered, as he continued to nibble, Rory managed to let herself relax a little bit, she felt Tristan move his hands down her side, stopping slightly near her chest, her breath caught in the back of her throat as he slightly grazed her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, Rory could feel Tristan against her, and that made her moan again, she just couldn't get over how he was making her feel, like she was on top of the world, she was on some kind of high right now and she didn't know how to get off of it, "Stop thinking" Tristan mumbled against her neck

"What" Rory breathing was heavy and she was having trouble catching her breath

"You're thinking too much" Tristan said, looking up at her

"I am?" Rory asked dumbly

"You just need to let yourself relax, I promise you I'll stop" Tristan grinned

"You're going to stop?" Rory asked, her breathing still uneven

"Well" Tristan said as he sucked on a piece of her skin, "Only if you want me to" he mumbled

Rory could feel him smirking against her skin, "Cocky are we?" Rory asked him, closing her eyes

"No, just confident in my skills" Tristan smirked up at her

Rory gave a lazy smile, "I've yet to experience anything earth shattering" Rory joked

"Maybe not ear shattering, but obviously breathtaking" Tristan eyed Rory up; she smiled weakly, "Do you want me to stop?" Tristan asked her as his hand ran over her stomach, she sighed slightly as his hand stop right below her bra

"What're you doing to me" she managed to whisper out

"Hmmm?" Tristan smirked

"How did you" Rory started and realized she needed to phrase this correctly, "Where did you" that wasn't it either, "Who taught you how to do that?" she knew that wasn't what she meant to say either, she was giving him a reason to gloat, but it was out there

Tristan smirked, just like Rory knew he would, "You liked it" Tristan grinned, Rory rolled her eyes, "You know its funny Mare" Tristan started

"What is?" Rory asked him

"We haven't even got to the good stuff yet, and you're already complimenting me on my skills" He said, his head got bigger

"You're that confident hey?" Rory asked him, moving from out under him

Tristan moved off of her and lied down next to her, "Trust me babe, confidence is a good thing when it comes to that stuff" he grinned at her

Rory slowly moved to get off the bed, "You ready to sleep?" she asked him

"Well I didn't think you wanted sex already, but if you're ready I'm ready" Tristan joked

Rory glared, she noticed Tristan was staring at her with a giant grin on his face, he was eyeing her up when she realized that she didn't have a shirt on, "Oh my god" she shrieked embarrassed and ran into the bathroom

"Oh come on Mare, you have nothing to be embarrassed about!" Tristan yelled after her

"Shut up" he heard Rory say from behind the bathroom door, "Can you bring me my bag" she pleaded

"Mare, if I have to be shirtless, so do you" Tristan said from the bed

"Tristan…" Rory begged

"Nope, I'm making you step out of your comfort zone, so if you want your shirt, you're going to have to go get it from the car" Tristan said

Rory groaned from in the bathroom, she looked around and then noticed that Tristan had a hamper of clean clothes she began to look through it and found one of button up shirts, she grinned, her mother had always told her that if a boy was being mean and you weren't winning put on one of his button up shirts and he's putty in your hands, she picked a light blue one and put it on, she decided that she would be a little bit adventurous and decided to just wear the shirt, "So you don't have to go get my bag" Rory said as she walked out of the bed room, "I compromised" Rory said

"How so?" Tristan asked from the bed, not turning to look at her

"Why don't you take a look yourself" Rory told him, leaning against the wall

"What?" Tristan said turning to look at Rory, Rory swore she saw his jaw drop to the floor, "That's my shirt" he said

"Good observation" Rory said staying in her position on the wall

Tristan moved off the bed and walked towards Rory, pushing her up against the wall she was leaning on, he caught her breath, "You know Mare, you're making this no sex thing, extremely difficult" he whispered in her ear

"I am" Rory whispered softly

"Extremely" he whispered back, as he played with one of the buttons, "You know, if we were having sex, I think you'd really like it" he said, as he undid the button he was playing with, revealing a little bit of her cleavage

"Oh yeah" she said nervously

"Yeah" he said, playing with the bottom of the shirt now, "But there are other things we could do instead"

"Tristan I…" Rory started, she paused and thought about it, he was doing things to her that she had to control of, she loved the feelings that she felt with him, she looked up at him, "by other things you mean…" her eyes gave away the rest of the sentence

Tristan grinned at her, he saw her caving, "Only if you wanted" he said to her, "But I think you'd really, really like it" Tristan said, "it's ten times better than making out"

"You'll be nice?" Rory asked hesitantly

Tristan laughed at her, "Nice?" he asked amused

"I mean…" Rory started

"Gentle?" Tristan said, running his hand up her thigh

"Uh, Yes" Rory said, trying to stay focused

"Absolutely" Tristan whispered as he took her mouth in his, she moaned as he pushed her flush up against the mall his hands pushing into the hips, he quickly lifted her off the ground, her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, he smirked against her lips, he positioned his hands under her as he brought her back to the bed, he positioned himself on top of her, he continued to kiss her as he slowly undid his shirt, she tensed underneath him, "If you don't want to, we don't have to" he mumbled against her lips

"I want to" she whispered breathlessly against his lips, he grinned and kissed her again, he went back to her shirt, when all of the buttons were undone, Tristan slowly slipped if off of her shoulders, so all that was on was her bra and the underwear, 'so much for her mom's theory' Rory thought, although it now occurred to her that putty meant something else then doing what she wanted them to

"Beautiful" he whispered against her skin, as he moved lower down her body, she felt his lips near her chest, he ran his hand over chest, she moaned into his hand, he slowly started to massage her right breast, she moaned and leaned in towards his hand, she moaned again, Tristan went back to kissing her neck, he then moved down and kissed her curved she moaned again as his tongue slipped out occasionally making her feel this electrical feeling run through her body

"Oh my god" she managed to breathe out

"Baby, we're just getting started" Tristan grinned, going back to his actions, his hand moved behind her back and unhooked her bra, Rory gasped slightly, he slowly slid the straps off of her shoulder, "Beautiful" he whispered again, as he threw the bra on the floor, Rory tensed, "Shhhh" he whispered, and his hand went over her breast again, she gasped at the feeling, it felt so good, it was then that Tristan sent her through the roof, she closed her eyes and she felt full extensity when she felt Tristan's mouth move over her other breast and start to suck on her nipple, she moaned extremely loud

"Oh my god Tristan" she pretty much screamed, she looked down and Tristan looked up at her and winked, he ran his tongue over her again, she squirmed underneath him, he continued his actions for a couple more minutes before he moved back up to her mouth and kissed her, she smiled into the kiss, she felt his hot body against hers

He gave her one more soft kiss and pulled away he pulled the blanket overtop her, "Well Mare"

Rory looked at him, surprised that he had stopped; she thought that he was going to go further than that, "What?" she said, breathing heavily

"What'd you think?" He asked

"Good, very good" she breathed out

Tristan smirked, "I told you" he joked

Rory rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah" she mocked, he pulled her back into his chest and wrapped his arm around her stomach, and he kissed the back of her head

"It's okay to admit that you liked it" he mumbled against her skin

Rory rolled her eyes and smiled, "Goodnight Tristan" she whispered

"Goodnight Mare" Tristan whispered

"Well would you look at this" Rory was awaken the next morning by an unfamiliar voice, she slowly opened her eyes to see Jake standing above them

She quickly ducked underneath the covers, "Oh my god" she said embarrassed she could pretty much feel her face turn red, she heard Tristan laugh from above the blankets, "This isn't funny" she mumbled

"Oh Rory it's pretty humorous" She heard Jake say

"I mean this in the nicest way, but you can leave now" she said

"Sure thing" Jake said as he left the room, Rory heard the door close after he left

Tristan pulled the blanket down to look at Rory, a smirk in place, "What're you doing?" Tristan asked

"That was so embarrassing!" Rory groaned, as she pulled the blanket back over her head

"Oh come on Mare, it's not that bad" Tristan said

"You're attempt to comfort is terrible" Rory grumbled again, bring her head just above the cover, "Tristan I didn't have a shirt on!" Tristan laughed again, she hit him, "This isn't funny!"

"No it is pretty funny" Tristan said, "It's really not that bad, Jake doesn't care"

"I care" Rory mumbled

Tristan got out of the bed and went over to the floor, he picked up his shirt and threw it at Rory, "Here" he said, when she caught the shirt, "Not that I'm anti you shirtless, but if you're uncomfortable"

"What is he doing here anyways?" Rory asked as she did the buttons up on the shirt

"He had something he needed to talk to me about" Tristan said as he moved back to the bed, he laughed slightly at her, her hair was a mess, she looked tired

"What?" Rory asked nervously

"Your hair is amazing" Tristan joked

Rory blushed suddenly, "Mean" she whined as she attempted to fix her hair, she quickly pulled it back and took the elastic on her arm and put it up in a messy bun

"Here have a mint" Tristan joked, Rory glared at him, "So that I can kiss you before I got talk to Jake, I know you want to go brush your teeth" Rory looked at him and then grabbed a mint

"Thank you" she muttered

"You're welcome" Tristan smirked

"Stop it" Rory glared

"Stop what?" Tristan asked

"Smirking, you're not that clever" Rory said

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a smart ass, but I really have to go" He leaned over and kissed her quickly, "See you in a bit, go back to sleep" he said and kissed her on the forehead and left the room

Rory lied uncomfortably in the bed, that was one of the most embarrassing moments that she had ever had, next to falling on her face in one of Miss Patty's dance recitals where she played an apple, the apple head was too big and she tipped over during the night of the performance, the entire room laughed at her and her mom called her topple apple jack for months. But this current even took the cake, Jake walked in on them, she was pretty sure that he suspected something that didn't happen, she could tell by the look on his face. All of a sudden she heard a ringing coming from her bag, she got out of bed and walked over to her bag, she grabbed her cellphone out of one of the pockets, "Hello?"

"Rory?" she heard a voice coming from the other end

"Who is this?" Rory asked, she couldn't interpret who the voice was

"I don't know if I should be calling you" the voice said again

"Dean?" Rory asked suddenly realizing who it was

"Yeah, look I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have called, I just didn't know who else to call" Dean said

"Dean what is it? What's wrong?" Rory asked, suddenly worried

"I'm engaged" he said suddenly

"What?" Rory asked him again, slightly shocked

"Yeah I'm engage" Dead said again

"To who?" Rory asked

"Lindsey" Dean told her

"Lindsey?" Rory repeated him

"Isn't it great?" Dean asked her Rory paused for a moment to comprehend what Dean had just told her, "Rory?" he asked her again

"You're uh engaged? Wow that's uh, great" Rory said, trying to sound happy

"Rory, you don't sound very excited" Dean caught her

"No, I am really happy for you, I just didn't know you were seeing anyone, so soon" Rory said

"Well it's no secret that you've been traipsing around with that blonde rich kid" Dean said, his voice stern

"Well I am, but I mean.." Rory tried

"You mean that you're a hypocrite, you can't just be happy that I'm with someone else, remember Rory, you were the one that broke up with me, and I didn't want this that was your decision" Dean said angrily

"No Dean, I didn't mean that I just meant that we've only been broken up for a month now, and you're already engaged" Rory said, trying to sound apologetic

"Whatever Rory, Lindsey makes you happy, my mistake for thinking that you would be happy for me" Dean said, Rory heard a sudden click as Dean hung up the phone, she sighed; he was getting married? He was dating a girl for not even a month and he was already getting married, it made her feel a little relieved but at the same time a little confused, if she had stayed with Dean would it have been her that was getting proposed to? She was beginning to think that Dean wasn't as normal as she thought that he was

"You look like you just seen a ghost?" Madline asked as she walked through Tristan's door, Rory looked at her puzzled, what was Madline doing here, "I'm just here to see if you're okay, I came with Jake" she said pointing at the door

"I'm fine, why?" Rory asked

"Well when you and Tristan left last night I wasn't sure whether or not you guys were on good terms so I thought I would pop over and see how you were" Madline said, she then began to smirk as she took in Rory's appearance, "But obviously you're doing better than fine" she smirked, "Who's shirt is that?" she asked knowingly

Rory rolled her eyes and moved to lie down on the bed, she groaned, "I'm so tired!" she sighed

"He kept you busy last night did he?" Madline said in her high pitched voice

"No, I was waken up to your brother standing over me" Rory explained

"Yes I know, he came out grinning, but come on give me details, how was last night, and why are you wearing Tristan's shirt?" Madline grinned, Rory swore her grin kept growing

"We didn't do anything" Rory started

"It must be one hell of a sex life" Madline said, Rory could see her picturing it

"Stop it" Rory said as she slightly smacked her arm, "We didn't have sex" Rory finally told her

"You didn't?" Madline asked confused, "But, you're here over night, in his bed, in his shirt, why the hell not!"

"We just didn't" Rory said nervously

"Is he not, able to… you know…" Madline grumbled, "I mean, I've heard that he was able to, but I mean those were just rumors"

Rory looked at her horrified, "oh my god!" Rory said putting her head in her hands, "I'm sure he can"

"So it's by choice that you haven't…" Madline sort of asked

"Yes, it's by choice" Rory said

"Wow, this must actually be something special" Madline said, she looked like she was about to say something else when Tristan walked in

"Who's got something special?" Tristan asked leaning against the door frame, Jake was right behind him

"Ohhhh No one" Madline said, slowly getting up, "We were, you know, just having girl time" she said walking over to Jake, "Rory, I'll see you later?" Rory nodded her head, "See ya Tristan"

"Yeah see you later man" Jake said as he turned to follow Madline out of the room, "See ya later Rory" Jake said grinning as he left

Rory shook her head and groaned and flew her head back onto the bed, "He's never going to let me live this down" she said throwing her hand on her head

She heard Tristan laugh, "No, probably not" he admitted to her, "Come on, it's not so bad"

Rory peaked her head out from under the covers, "Why not? Cause he's seen worse" she said sort of sarcastically

She watched Tristan shake his head and laugh again, "Well yes actually he has"

Rory glared, "You weren't supposed to answer that"

"I know, that's why I did" Tristan said, he leaned over and pulled the blanket down, "So there's this thing I want to take you to today, but you have to be ready soon, because it starts at a certain time" Tristan explained to her, "So you have to get ready"

"How long do I have?" she asked him

"About an hour at the latest, so up you get" Tristan said, walking into the bathroom

Rory stared at him in confusion as he walked away, where could he possibly be taking her, "Tristan?" she asked as she knocked quietly on the bathroom door

"What?" she heard him answer her as the she heard the sink turn on

"I need in there" she answered him

"Just a sec" he replied quickly, Rory could hear that sound of a toothbrush, she pouted when she realized she hadn't brushed her teeth either, Tristan opened the door and allowed her to walk past him, kissing her quickly on the forehead as he did so, "One hour" he mumbled against her forehead, "I'm going to watch TV" her eyes followed him as he sauntered over to the bed and flung himself onto it, reaching for a control on a nearby night stand, he glanced over at her, "Mare, I know I'm sexy, but you're wasting time" he smirked, she just rolled her eyes and shut the bathroom door behind her

"Oh geez" she grumbled when she was finally able to look into a mirror, "I look like a bomb blew up in my hair" she said aloud, she continued to fix herself, first showering and then brushing her own teeth, she then proceeded to apply her make-up and then she did her hair, since she was at Tristan's she didn't have much to work with, she was able to find a blow dryer in one of the cupboards below the sink, so she didn't look totally pathetic, she was putting her last piece of hair in place when she heard a knock at the door

"Rory, it's been over an hour, what the hell are you doing in there?" she heard Tristan on the other side of the door

"Uh, just a minute" she said, quickly tiding up the mess that she had created, before she could finish Tristan unlocked the door from the outside and came in

"Wow, beauty causes a mess" he said looking around at the things all over the bathroom

"I know, I'm sorry, I make such a mess when I try to get ready fast" Rory said sheepishly

"It normally takes you longer than an hour?" Tristan asked seriously

"Yes" Rory mumbled under her breath, still frantically moving to clean everything up

Tristan grabbed her arm, "Stop, someone will clean it up later, we have to go" he said pulling her out of the room

"But I, it's my fault" Rory resisted as Tristan pulled her away

"Rory, we're going to be late" was all Tristan said as he went through the front door and towards his car, Rory noticed that this wasn't normally the car he drove around

"What is it a special occasion" she asked

"What?" Tristan asked confused

"The car, it's not the one you normally drive, this one's yellow" Rory commented on the colour, not knowing anything else about the car

"Yeah, it's for the occasion" Tristan said, opening the passenger door, "Now can we go please?"

"A please from Tristan Dugrey, how pleasant" Rory joked, Tristan rolled his eyes

"Where are we?" Rory asked a few minutes later when they pulled up to a stadium of some sort, "What're we doing here?" she asked as Tristan turned off the engine

"You're going to watch your first football game" Tristan answered simply

"What makes you think it's my first one?" Rory asked him

"Is it not?" Tristan asked her

"No it is, but I mean what would make you think it would be?" Rory said, trying not to sound dumb, Tristan just stared at her, "I know that was dumb" she grumbled and got out of the car, "So who's playing?" Rory asked as Tristan lead her towards the entrance gate

"Pittsburgh and New Orleans" Tristan said, "Should be a pretty good game"

"New Orleans, Reggie Bush right?" Rory said, remembering that Lane went through a football stage and Reggie Bush was someone she had mentioned

Tristan looked at her shocked, "Yeah, he's a halfback" Tristan said, staring at Rory confused, "How'd you know?" he asked her

"There's a lot you may not know about me" Rory smiled up as Tristan showed the ticket guy some kind of ticket, and the guy nodded and stamped both their hands and they walked in, Rory was in shock at how big the stadium was, it was lit up, the grass was so green and she couldn't get over how big it was, "Wow" Rory said as she glanced around the stadium, "Why're they playing here?" Rory asked

"The field is closed down in Pittsburgh, so Colin suggested that we move them here for a little bit" Tristan answered, "This way" he lead her up the steps of the arena, and when they reached the top he led her through this set of doors that read PRIVATE on the, he then showed another guy his ticket and the guy opened the door for the, There was another door that they went through that led to a room with TV's and seats that overlooked the field

"Where are we?" Rory asked looking at Tristan

"The sky box" Tristan said, "VIP access only" he smirked at her

She was about to comment when Madline, Louise, and Paris walked in with the same expressions that Rory would assume she had on her face, "Rory! You're here" Madline squealed, "Isn't this so cool!"

"I have to admit, if this wasn't so great, I would be mad at you for lying to us" Louise said, sitting next to Rory

"What'd I lie about?" Rory asked

"Uh, I believe you said that they were doing other stuff, not buying professional players!  
Louise squealed

"I believe the proper term is teams, they bought professional sports teams" Paris tried to clarify

"Well FYI you're a prude" Madline said sticking her tongue out

"And you're as dumb as a preschooler" Paris countered

Madline rolled her eyes, "hey Paris, where's Jamie been lately? You finally lose the heat? Haven't heard from him in a while"

"Well Madline to answer your question Jamie has been very busy with school, and I didn't want to be a distraction" Paris said

"Uh oh" Louise mumbled under her breath

"What was that you mumbled under your breath" Paris glared

"Well if you took my advice I'd have something to say, but you don't so I'll say nothing" Louise said, staring at Madline, Madline kept her mouth quiet, Paris took notice of this

"Wha, What are you two looking at each other like that for" Paris asked worried

"On that note" Tristan said suddenly from beside Rory, she had almost forgot that he was there, he slowly rose from his seat, "I've got to do a few things before the game, I'll be back" Rory smiled and nodded her head

"There is no way that that's true!" Paris suddenly yelled Rory quickly looked in her direction

"Paris it's like guy code" Louise said trying to find reason

"No, he loves me, he does, he wouldn't fall to guy code" Paris said, she sounded weak, Rory had never head Paris sound like that

"Paris, I'm not saying that it's true, I'm just saying that it's not uncommon for a university guy to have a blast with the girl he 'loves' when he's on his break and then go back and suddenly get 'busy' with school" Louise said, using air quotes as she explained

"Louise this is crazy! Jamie loves me, I know he does" Paris cried

"Wait, wait, wait! He hasn't said it to you yet?" Madline interjected

"Well, no" Paris said nervously

"Not even when you were, you know?" Louise asked

Paris looked hurt, "He never said it, not once, I just assumed that he did, but he never actually said it, and there wasn't even a moment where it seemed like he wanted to say it but couldn't, I said it, but he never said it back" Paris suddenly grabbed onto a nearby rail, "And he's probably cheating on me, he's probably doing the 'college thing' see different girls every weekend, drinking, getting wasted, with fake bimbos with oversized boobs, just like those little sluts down there" Paris said suddenly, yelling in the direction of the cheerleaders

"Oh Paris" Madline said looking at Paris sympathetically, Paris kept glaring at the cheerleaders, Madline looked towards Louise, who just shrugged her shoulders, they both then looked at Rory, Rory nodded her head, understanding that they wanted her to do something

"Paris, why don't we uh go get you a chili cheese dog" Rory said getting up and going to grab Paris

"You're all going to be fat and single and you're still going to try to dance on poles for money, you raunchy skanks" Paris cursed at them

"Come on Paris, let's go" Rory said, grabbing her arm

Rory dragged Paris out the door, and started to walk down the hall, "I thought he loved me" Paris said, sounding slightly depressed, "He made me feel special"

Rory wrapped her arm around Paris, "I know he did" she said, "I'm sorry"

Paris shrugged her shoulders, "It happens to everyone apparently, hasn't it ever happened to you?"

"You mean have I ever been heartbroken?" Rory asked her

Paris looked at her knowingly, "That was a dumb question" Paris said suddenly

"I think it's possible" Rory said, trying to make Paris feel better

"You do?" Paris asked suddenly

"With Tristan, yeah I think there's a pretty good chance or me being capable of getting my heart broken" Rory explained

"Well, I think that by the looks of it, you'll be the one doing the heartbreaking if anything were to happen" Paris said, smiling slightly, "I heard about this morning" She smiled again

"What?" Rory asked

"Madline told us on the way over here, about the shirt and Jake" Paris laughed, "And you tried to tell her you weren't having sex"

"I'm not having sex" Rory defended, "As for the shirt, it was the most embarrassing moment of my life" Rory said, her face turning red

"You mean more embarrassing than Brad Langford spilling pop on the floor and me slipping in it and knocking over the whole dessert table in front of our entire senior class" Paris said recalling the memory

"Well if it helps I don't think the entire senior class was at the party" Rory joked, Paris rolled her eyes, "But yes it was just that embarrassing"

When Rory and Paris got back to the Sky Box the national anthem was just about to start, the singer sang and Paris changed the words as she sang along with the singer, Paris was always opinionated but she actually wrote a petition to try to get certain parts of the anthem changed, but of course nothing was ever done about it. When the anthem was over the game was about to start, Jake, Colin, Logan, and Jess came into the box right on time, but Tristan wasn't with them, "Where's Tristan?" Rory asked

"Uh, he has to deal with something down on the field" Colin pointed Rory in the direction that Tristan was, Rory looked in that direction and she say Tristan talking to a player, the player was a young black kid, there was having a discussion over something, she smiled when she saw Tristan laugh at something that he had said, eventually Tristan gave the guy a pat on the shoulder and the black guy nodded and shook his hand, "They're talking about football stuff" Colin whispered behind her

"Yes it looks like it" Rory joked

"Nah, they're talking about the killer victory party after the game" Logan said, "Holmes is throwing a killer bash, it's going to be sweet!"

"An NFL party?" Louise said excited

"Remember who you're committed to" Logan warned her when he saw her eye light up

"I'm not just a one guy kind of girl" Louise winked at Logan

Rory was watching as Tristan made his way down the field, shaking hands with people as he walked, Rory suddenly became confused when one of the brunette cheerleaders ran up and hugged him, "Hey Colin" Rory said, trying to get his attention, "Who's that?" Rory said pointing at the girl

Colin and Jake both leaned forward, trying to see who the girl was, "Oh my god she's everywhere" Colin mumbled

"Who's where?" Madline asked

"She cheerleads, I thought she was a model?" Jess said, him and Logan now looking too

"That's what she said anyways" Logan chimed in

"Okay, one of you better tell me who the hell the brunette Barbie with the arms wrapped around Tristan is, before I rip you genitals out" Paris warned

"Summer" Jake said, still looking, as if he didn't believe it, "What the hell"

"Summer?" Louise asked "As in Tristan's ex-girlfriend Summer?"

"That's the devil herself" Jess joked

"I told you there were skanks" Paris mumbled

Rory watched as Tristan talked to Summer, he continued to run his hand through his hair, something Rory learned that Tristan did when he either frustrated or ready to leave, she grinned, the last time that they had seen Summer, Tristan did the same thing, "Well that's not the face of a jealous girlfriend" Colin said, looking at Rory

Rory gave him a small grin, "That's because there isn't a jealous girlfriend over here" Rory said pointing at herself

"So you don't get jealous, and you look good in a dress shirt, you are the perfect woman" Logan laughed, Louise smacked him

Rory blushed a crimson red, "Oh my god" she mumbled under her breath, everyone laughed

"Rory if it's any consolation, not a lot of girls look good in a dress shirt" Jess made another Joke

Everyone laughed, "Okay, Okay, I know, I know, it's such a funny joke, so hilarious" Rory grumbled, "Thank you for this" she said looking at Jake and then at Madline glaring

"My pleasure" Jake said bowing

"Very funny" Rory grumbled, she turned back to the field and the game was already a good part through it, or so Rory thought, when she asked Colin told her that there were still three more quarters left to play, Rory figured out that meant that there were still 15 minutes in each quarter, plus a 20 minute halftime, she watched the entire second quarter, Tristan had disappeared from the field at the beginning of the second quarter. Right before the second half was about to start Tristan came through the door

"Well it's about time" Jake said acknowledging Tristan when he walked in

"Yeah well you know football players" Tristan said, all the guys nodded, and the girls just stared, "What?" he asked them

"Know football players" Madline looked at him confused; Jess just wrapped an arm around her

"It's okay babe" He said kissing her cheek, she pouted her lip

Tristan walked over to Rory, and sat in the empty seat beside her, "Hey" she whispered

She smiled at him, "Hi" she whispered back

"How's the game?" Tristan asked, making light conversation

"Uh good I think, I think your team is winning" Rory said pointing at the scoreboard

"Pretty cool right" Tristan asked

"Well, I never thought I would be sitting in a box that overlooked the field, at a NFL game" Rory explained

Tristan laughed, "Most first timers don't get this luxury" he joked

"You're sure as hell right about that, my first game I sat in the nosebleed seats" Colin said

"Eavesdropping Colin?" Tristan asked not looking back

"Well sometimes you just can't help it" Colin joked

The game was almost over, there was only 5 minutes left in the fourth quarter they heard the door open suddenly, "Well, well, well it looks like the gangs all here" a drunk Finn said as he entered the room, "You know, it took me awhile to get past security, but I made it just in time for the end of the game"

"What the hell are you doing here Finn" Logan asked getting up from his seat

"Well you blonde dick, I'm here watching my team win" Finn slurred

Rory noticed that Tristan tensed up beside her, his eyes staring right at Finn

"They're not your team Finn, when you backstabbed us we got rid of you" Jess said angrily standing beside Logan

"Just because the other blonde dick says that I'm gone, doesn't mean you all have to agree with him" Finn glared at Tristan

Tristan still didn't make any movement, "Yeah well much to your popular belief you greedy bastard, we all agreed on it" Colin said

"Shut the hell up you fucking whore" Finn glared at Colin, "How's the boyfriend"

"Finn, give it up already" Jake sighed, "You're out, end of story"

"So let me guess, if Tristan were for some reason forgive me would you all? Or is what I did actually to do with each one of you individually?" Finn asked and stated

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about" Logan said, "Maybe you didn't distinctly do it to all of us, but when you attack one of us, you attack all of us, you fucking know that"

"Look at you, defending him, what he all of a sudden can't speak, no wait he doesn't need to speak I already know what he's going to say, 'get out' it's what he always says, well this time I'm not leaving" Finn said, the sound of a buzzer ended the final minutes of the game, Tristan got up from his seat grabbed Rory's hand and led her up the stairs, everyone else followed suit

Tristan walked over to Finn and stood right in front of him, "How's life Finn?" he asked him calmly

Finn started at him confused, "Fabulous" he muttered

"Really?" Tristan started, "So it's not at all lonely? You're not lonely Finn? I thought you would be, considering you pretty much decided that you were going to get rid of everyone that would bother to be friends with you, everyone that was there for you, and yet you continue to do what you always do, you always try to make yourself look better and that you deserve to be on top, well not anymore, you've hit rock bottom and you know it, and your pride can't fucking save you, don't come back to us, because we sure as hell won't be there, not anymore" Tristan said coldly, he let go of Rory's hand, Jake grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, Rory looked confused

All of a sudden Finn became extremely angry, he took a flimsy swing a Tristan and missed, Tristan then swung his right fist right into Finn's jaw, knocking him over, "Oh my god" Madline gasped, Finn stayed on the ground, holding his jaw. Tristan looked down at him and walked out the door, slamming it behind him

"You still think he's perfect?" Finn asked as Rory walked past him

"I think you're an asshole" she mumbled as she walked out after Tristan, everyone followed her

Tristan hadn't gone far, he was standing in the hallway pacing back and forth, "Man, what're we going to do?" Logan asked

Tristan just shook his head, Rory watched as Tristan moved from side to side, she saw frustration in his face, "I can't deal with his drunken ass anymore, I just, I need to clear my head" he said turning to walk away

"Tristan" Rory spoke, he turned back to her with an apologetic look on his face, she understood that there wasn't anything that she could do to help him, and that he needed to be on his own, she knew that he was angry and upset with Finn, but she knew that deep down he just wanted to forgive him, they had been through way too much to just throw it all away, but Finn's actions were becoming too much for Tristan and he didn't know what to do, when Tristan turned the corner Rory suddenly felt something funny within her, she turned around and walked past everyone and through the door that they had just walked out of

"Rory" she heard Jake call after her

"You son of a bitch" Rory said as she walked in, to Finn slowly getting up from the ground, "You know if you were smart you would just leave it, you know him better than that, you know that he would have cooled off and you would have been fine with everyone else if you would have just left it, but you couldn't do that, your stupid pride got in the way, what the hell is wrong with you!" she was yelling, she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she thought that this might be the only way to get through to Finn

"Rory I…." Finn started but stopped

"You what? Finn you of anyone should understand this, you were there, you helped him get here, you know that he respected you more than anyone, and you blew it, do you know how many times he told me what you were going to do, and you did just what he said, he knows you, you're supposed to be one of his best friends! And you backstabbed him, over and over, he's not the one throwing 15 years of friendship away Finn, you are!" Rory was yelling, she was yelling loud and she really didn't care

"I know" Finn whispered

"You know" Rory said restating what he said, Finn nodded, "Then why all of this?" she asked him, "Why don't you straighten up, put the bottle down for more than a few seconds, and realize that you need him, best friends aren't supposed to be like this Finn"

"I was supposed to get you" Finn whispered

Rory took a step back from Finn, she noticed that Jake was standing behind her, watching silently, "What?" she asked

"I thought you liked me" he mumbled, "You were nicer than anyone has ever been to me, but then you seen him, I saw the connection between the two of you, and I knew that the moment I looked at you two, but I would have killed for that to be me"

Rory quickly glanced at Jake, who watched as Finn poured his heart out to Rory, "Finn, you can't throw a 15 year friendship away over something that was never going to happen"

Finn looked up at her, she saw the sadness in his eyes, "I knew it was never supposed to be you, I just want to find love, the bachelor scene is getting kind of old" he mumbled, slowly leaning on a table, his eyes looked tired, like he could pass out at any moment, Rory knew that he was just saying things now, that his drunken words were taking over, she never believed that drunken words were sober thoughts, she never believed that Finn actually liked her, Finn hadn't liked anyone before, every girl to him was something to put on the shelf, an accomplishment

"Fix things with Tristan Finn, but you have to give him a bit of time, give him a couple weeks" Rory said, as Jake walked over and grabbed Finn before he tipped over

"Anything for you love" he mumbled slightly

Rory looked at Jake before they walked out of the room with a half passed out Finn, when they walked out Logan and Jess stared, "Where's we dumping the body?" Jess asked

"His place" Jake ordered

"But he…" Logan started

"Just do it, and not on the doorstep, he got robbed last time remember" Jake said, "I got to take Rory to Tristan's"

"What about us?" Madline asked

"Where's Paris?" Jake asked confused, "And… Colin"

"Colin volunteered to drive her home, she said she couldn't take the drama anymore" Louise explained

"Okay, well you guys can come with me, I'll drop Rory off and then we'll go home" Jake ordered, everyone nodded

"I still think we should put him in a dumpster" Jess said

"We did that once, and he almost ended up in the truck, remember?" Logan told Jess

Jess laughed, "Oh yeah" Jess said, putting one of Finn's arms on his shoulder, and Logan did the same with the other arm, "What about that time we left him in the park?"

"And he woke up with bird shit all over him" Logan laughed

"Just make sure he ends up in a bed" Jake said

"He doesn't deserve it" Jess explained

"Yeah I know, but it's a start" Jake told them

"You have to start somewhere" Rory told them, "Maybe that starts today"

"We don't need you to write a children's book Gilmore, we'll get him home don't worry" Jess said, sort of sarcastic

"Jess seriously" Jake warned

Logan and Jess nodded, "We know" they said and they dragged Finn down the hallway and turned the corner

"I didn't get a kiss" Madline pouted

"I'm sure he'll make up for it" Louise said, "I know Logan will" Louise said slyly twirling her hair

Jake looked disgusted, "I would rather not think of my sister in the context"

"Oh so on her back then" Louise joked

Jake glared, "You'll be walking in a second" he warned

Louise put her arms up innocently, "My lips about your sisters sex life is sealed"

"Thank you" he nodded and started to walk down the hall

"What about her oral sex life" Louise followed after him laughing

"Louise stop" Madline whined

"I would appreciate that also" Rory said, covering her ears

"I agree" Jake said

"Oh fine, no more dirty talk about the sister, so what about you Jake? How come you haven't found yourself a girl? I thought girls would be falling at your feet, wanting a big CEO of multiple sports teams" Louise tried to dig

"Louise, you're not going to get anything about him, my brothers like a closed vault, and no one knows the code to get in" Madline said, with her arms behind her back

"Good analogy" Rory commented

"Thank you" she said smartly

"No Serious Jake, how long has it been? Two, three years since we made out in that closet? I couldn't of been your last" Louise said, twirling with her hair

"You what?" Madline said shocked

"I didn't tell you about that?" Louise said, suddenly slightly embarrassed, "I thought I did"

"You didn't I would remember, trust me" Madline said slightly disgusted

"Well now you know" Louise said, grinning

Jake sighed, Rory laughed, "The past sucks hey?" Rory whispered

"You have no idea" he grumbled, and he ran his hands through his hair

They pulled up to Tristan's a little while later, and his car was sitting in the driveway, "This is Tristan's house?" Louise said amazed

"You never been here before?" Madline asked

"Uh no I don't think so" Louise said, "How many rooms are in there?"

Rory actually didn't know, Jake answered, "12"

"12 rooms? That's insane!" Louise shrieked, "You could have sex 12 different times in a different room each time"

"Does you always think dirty?' Rory asked

"My mind it like one giant sex mind" Louise joked

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later" Rory said, going to get out of the car

"We'll see you tomorrow! Good luck" Madline said

"Bye" she waved as she got out of the car, she took a deep breath and made her way to the door, she walked through the door, it seemed empty when she walked in, she wondered how it could ever feel full because it was so big, "Tristan?" Rory called, hoping for a response, but nothing, "Of course not" she grumbled to herself, she walked and tried to look for him, she walked through room after room and nothing, the study, the living room, the kitchen, the games room everywhere on the first floor that she could look, she looked but no Tristan, she walked upstairs and called his name again, and again nothing, she walked into the room after room as she walked down the long hallway, she reached his bedroom, "Please let him be here" she whispered to herself as she opened the door, when she opened the door, she didn't see Tristan, but she heard the shower running, she went and knocked on the door, no answer, so she decided to sit against the wall across from the bathroom door and wait for him, 10 minutes later Rory heard the shower shut off and two minutes later Tristan opened the door in just a towel, Rory's breath caught

"What're you doing here?" He asked her surprised

"Is it, bad that I'm here?" Rory asked him suddenly nervous

"No of course not" he said sighing, "I just thought you would have gone to Madline"

Rory thought suddenly to herself, "Well" she said getting up from the floor and wrapping her arms around his stomach, he was still slightly wet, his body was how, "I thought you said we had the weekend together" she mumbled against skin, kissing it slightly. Tristan closed his eye and leaned his head against the wall

"I did say that" he breathed out

"Well, do you want me to leave?" she asked kissing his neck. She had never felt this bold before, and she was pretty sure that any second her confidence was going to go away

"Rory, what're you doing?" Tristan groaned

"You just seem a little stressed" she mumbled again, "I thought I could, help relieve your stress" she said, moving her hands to his towel

Tristan's eyes suddenly flew open; bringing his hand over Rory's to stop her, "Mare" he warned

Rory looked up at him innocently, "What? You don't want me to?" she asked, and her confidence was gone

Tristan moved a little, "No, I mean I don't know what guy that wouldn't, but it's not the time" He finally managed to get out

Rory looked at him, she had never seen him like this before, he was stumbling on his words, "It's not the time?" she asked him

Tristan smirked down at her, "Mare, trust me, if it was under any other circumstance I wouldn't turn you down, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do that" Tristan said

'oh thank god' Rory thought to herself, there was no way that she would be able to do 'that' right now, "Well maybe I can do something else?" she asked him smiling

"Does it involve me putting pants on?" he asked her, moving into to the room, opening up a nearby drawer and pulling out a pair of sweatpants, he quickly slipped them on under his towel, Rory turned away slightly

"Yes it involves pants, lie down" Rory said instructing him and pointing to the bed

"What kind of stress reliever is this?" Tristan joked, and did what she asked of him, he lied down on the couch

"On your stomach" Rory told him

Tristan flipped over, Rory the proceeded to crawl onto his back so that she was straddling his waist, "Kinky" she heard Tristan joke

"Shush" Rory said, smacking him before starting to give him a massage, she started on his shoulders, she could feel how tense his muscles were, "It's your turn to relax" she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, moving her hands down his back, massaging every inch

Tristan closed his eyes and relaxed, "I could get use to this" he mumbled

"Oh yeah?" Rory asked him

"Definitely" she sighed

Rory smiled, she paused her movements for a second to lean forward to his neck, kissing it lightly, "So…" she started, "The other night you said there were other things that we could do besides sex"

Tristan turned his head slightly, "What did you just say?" he asked her surprised

"Well you did right?" She asked biting her lip nervously

Tristan turned under her so that he was now on his back, "Yeah I did" he said, sitting up slowly so that his face was level with hers

"Well I thought we could…" she trailed off, drawing light circles on his chest

"You thought we could…" Tristan asked, not totally sure if he understood what he meant

"Well…" Rory said as she moved her hands to her shirt, she was wearing a blue button up shirt, Tristan watched as Rory's hand moved to her button of her shirt, undoing it

He was completely shocked, was she actually serious? She was starting this? It only took Tristan a time of a second before his lips were on Rory's and he was kissing her feverously, she moaned when his lips touched hers, he quickly moved and pushed Rory onto her back, his hand moving to the buttons on her shirt where Rory's hands had just been, undoing the buttons quickly, he slipped the shirt off of her, and she felt him grin against her lips, he groaned when her hands teased the top of his sweat pants, her finger slightly teasing, she didn't know where the sudden spontaneity came from, she was never like that before. Something about Tristan made her like this. He continued kissed her, she moaned every now and then when his hands touched certain spots, he suddenly moved his hands to the button of her jeans, kissing her softly and then stopping looking at her, she nodded her head, "You're sure?" he whispered out, she nodded again, he grinned at her and kissed her again, his hand moving back to the button on her jeans, he swiftly undid it, he then began slide her jeans off, she gasped as she felt the air touch her skin, Tristan smirked, "You're beautiful" he whispered taking in her appearance, "So beautiful" he whispered kissing her lightly, all Rory could do was smile, she was on some kind of high, she reached for Tristan's face pulling it towards her, kissing him, he groaned and slipped his tongue into her mouth, she moaned

She was breathing heavily, so quickly and she couldn't catch her breath, he breath caught when she felt Tristan's finger run up the inside of her thigh, she moaned in anticipation, he then slipped his finger into the waistband of her panties, pulling them down slightly, she breathed heavy and closed her eyes, she didn't want him to stop, but she was nervous, he noticed, "hey" he whispered, she opened her eyes, he smiled at her, "We don't have to" he said

Rory managed to get a couple words out, "I want you to" she said, he smiled again kissing her, his hand pulled her panties the rest of the way down, she kicked them off the rest of the way, his hand ran up her thigh teasingly slow, she whined, she didn't even know what she was whining about, but she whined, she felt Tristan's lips smirk, in a couple seconds Rory suddenly felt Tristan's fingers playing with her, her eyes snapped opened, as she felt him playing with her wetness, he ran his thumb over a sensitive spot, and Rory yelped, "oh my god" she moaned out, Tristan kissed her again, before slipping on of his fingers inside of her, she moaned loudly against his lips, "Oh my god Tristan" she moaned to him, he slowly began a rhythm, moving his finger in and out of her slowly, she started panting as he quicken his pace, he could feel how tight she was, she moaned loudly as he continued his actions, minutes later she reached her max and screamed out. He removed his finger, and kissed her, "That was…." She started to find words, "You were…." She couldn't do it, he moved so that he was lying on his back, pulling her into his side, pulling the blankets over her body

"I know" he said kissing the top of her head, she rolled her eyes

"I never knew that that could feel like well that" she mumbled against his chest

"Yeah well" he said cockily

Rory yawned, "I'm tired now" she said while yawning again

"That tends to happen to people" Tristan laughed Rory nodded her head and moved from his chest, sitting up so that her back was facing him, "What're you doing?" he asked her confused as she moved to put her underwear and shirt back on

"I'm putting my clothes on" she said, "I don't want a repeat of this morning"

"Rory come on" Tristan begged, "It wasn't that big of a deal"

"It was though" Rory told him, moving over to her bag and grabbing a different shirt out of it, she undid her shirt that she had on a slipped the other one on

"So what was the point in that?" Tristan asked her confused

"What?" Rory asked as she slipped a pair of short on

"That, with the putting on the shirt and then taking off the shirt and putting on the shirt? It's not like I haven't seen it before" Tristan explained to her

"Well I" she started, she turned red

Tristan rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed "You're such a Mary" he joked, and Rory glared as she moved back to the bed and got back in

"That's not funny" Rory whined

"I thought it was" Tristan joked, he put his arm back around her

"Need sleep now" Rory mumbled against him

"Well I have been known to tire them out" Tristan joked again, Rory smacked his chest

"Not funny" she mumbled out, "Night" she said closing her eyes

"Goodnight Mare" Tristan said, leaning to kiss her lightly on the lips, he reached over and shut the light off, Rory always tended to think before she slept, she thought about everything, about how she was feeling, about what she wanted, about what she was going to do, but tonight, all she could think about was the way that Tristan made her feel, and the only thought that came to her mind was that she was extremely happy to be him, he always managed to put everything aside for her, and she loved that, she wouldn't call it love, but she knew that she was wholeheartedly falling in love with him. She finally drifted off to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

It was Monday morning as Rory walked down the hall, she was in a grumpy mood, first her mom told her this morning that she needed her car because she forgot to turn the lights off on the jeep and had to drive into Hartford later to pick up something for the Inn, so she had to take the bus, it turned out that there was a huge accident on the way to school and the bus got stuck right in the middle, so she missed her first period, when she got to school she realized that she had a quiz in the class that she had missed and would now be given a zero. She was just thankful that it was lunch, she walked into the cafeteria and the lineup for food was treacherous, she looked to see if there was anyone that she knew, but sure enough there wasn't, "I guess I'm not eating today" she mumbled to herself as she spotted Madline and Louise sitting a table on the other side of the cafeteria

"Hey" Madline greeted her as she sat down, "You're not eating?" she asked her

Rory looked at her and then at the lineup, "It doesn't look like it"

"Rory, you just need to give in, all this stress would be gone if you would just let Tristan been your ying to his yang" Louise said as she stuck a cheesy in her mouth

"What does that even mean?" Rory asked staring at her in disbelief

"It means it's time to let him bring out the watering can, let him nourish your bud" Louise tried to make it clearer

"I'm eating" Madline said with a mouth full of sandwich

"I'm not, and I would really like you to stop referring to my virginity as a bud that needs to be watered" Rory whispered at her

"So you admit it, you're still a virgin, I tell you Madline, Tristan must not be as good as we've heard, he would have blown her brains out already" Louise commented, Madline nodded with her and Rory stared at them horrified

"Oh my god you two just stop" she whined, covering her ears

"Oh Rory, it's not that bad, I mean everyone knows about Tristan, girls make up stories saying that they've been with him when they haven't, every girl wants to be right now" Madline smiled, as she took a sip or her Pepsi

"Can I not stress enough how much I had Brand Langford" Paris stormed over with a half empty tray interrupting their conversation, smoke fuming from her ears as she slammed the tray on the table, "I mean it's hard enough that Mr. Medina paired me with him for our Literature assignment but now this" Paris fumed

"What's this?" Louise asked confused

"Well you know, lunch, one of the three main meals of the day, and I need my proper food intake or I get cranky"

"Just because of food…" Louise joked

"Ha, very funny, does Jimmy Carrey know about you?" Paris glared, "Anyways, back to my story, so I'm in the food line up I have my whole grain sandwich placed perfectly on my plate, I have a full glass of vitamin c, that's orange juice Madline, and a bowel of slightly shredded wheat, I'm on my way over here, when guess who suddenly stumbles into me after being pushed over by your ex-boyfriend, Jack the jock jackass" Paris said, staring at Madline who just looked disgusted at the sound of his name, "Anyways, after Langford's scrawny ass hit my tray half of it flew onto a nearby table, where three terribly ugly football players decided to help themselves, and this is all I was able to scrounge up from it" Paris said sitting down angrily grossing her arms, she went to reach for a damp shredded wheat piece when Louise jumped at her arm

"For the love of god Paris, please do not eat that piece" she begged, Paris looked at her, and rolled her eyes and moved her hand back onto her lap, "Thank you" Louise said gratefully, carefully moving the tray out of Paris' reach, "If it help, Rory isn't eating either"

Paris glanced at Rory, "Why, what the hell is wrong with you? You never miss a meal; you're like a bottomless pit. What? Just because you won't put out for Tristan so he told you you weren't allowed to eat? Rat bastard" Paris grumbled

"Stop Paris, didn't have time to make lunch, and I had to go and grovel to retake the quiz I missed first period and by the time I got here the line was way too long" Rory pouted

"Go cry me a river" Paris said, with no sympathy for Rory, "At least your boyfriend didn't break up with you over a fucking text, saying 'sorry Paris, the green is better over here'" she scowled throwing her phone

"Oh my god" Madline said reaching for Paris' shoulder, which she quickly jerked away from her, "What a jackass" she said moving her hand away

"Tell me about it, and then I logged onto Facebook and his relationship status went from 'in a relationship with Paris Gellar' to 'in a relationship with Carly Sanders' fuck you Mark Zuckerburg for putting that on Facebook" Paris cursed

"Paris, what can we…" Rory started

But Paris got up angrily from her seat, "I just need to get away" Paris said, turning towards the door, Rory, Madline, and Louise moved to go after her, "ALONE!" she barked, and they sat back down

"Wow, that sucks" Rory said, and then looked at Madline and Louise who didn't look too sad for Paris, "What?" she asked regretfully

"Now she can date Colin" Louise said simply, looking for Madline who nodded in agreement

"Are you guys high?" Rory asked

"Not at the moment, no" Louise joked, Rory just rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Gilmore! As if you didn't know there was something there, Colin has been falling at Paris' feet since we started to hang out with them" Louise said, making Rory sound like a moron

"Well I guess I did" Rory confessed, "She's not going to go to Colin right away, I mean she really cared about Jamie"

"I beg to disagree, I bet that the next event we attend, Paris had rebound sex with Colin in a closet" Louise betted

"I'll take the kitchen" Madline chimed in, "Rory?" she said turning towards her

"What?" Rory asked, "I'm not going to bet on where Paris is going to have sex with Colin" she said defensively, Madline and Louise just stared at her, she sighed, "In a bed" she said defeated, "But only because Paris is a little bit more classy then that" in the next few minutes, the bell rang and the three of them got up from the table and headed for their lockers

"So did Tristan ask you to do anything yesterday?" Madline asked as they walked down the hallway

"No why?" Rory asked

Louise looked at Madline warningly, "No reason, just wondered if you two were doing anything this weekend, see if you were free" Madline tried to cover

"Right….." Rory said confused, "What's going on?" she asked curiously

"Nothing, we just wondered what wonderful thing they were going to take us to this weekend, but they might now have anything planned, and I need to know, because Louise wants to throw a party" Madline said pointing at Louise who looked slightly confused

"Yeah, I want to throw a party" She said uneasily

Madline glared, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm saying, Rory's going to think that there's something else, your parents are gone remember"

Louise suddenly became aware of what Madline was said, "Oh my god, how did I almost forget, we need to get the word out now!" she said as she pulled out her blackberry, "Invites going out right now" she said as Rory watched as her fingers typed quickly

"You and Tristan? Coming? Yes No?" Madline asked

Rory sighed as she opened her locker, "I'll be there, I'll have to ask Tristan" she said reaching for her books

Madline pouted, "Well when will you know?"

"Why is this such a big…" Rory trailed off realizing why the sudden interest in her and Tristan being there came about, "I can't get Jess and Logan out of whatever they might be doing this weekend" Rory said

Madline stomped her foot, "Please Rory, they said they were busy this weekend and the chances of them getting out of it were pretty slim, and that we would have to talk to Tristan, and you have pull with Tristan"

"I do not have pull with Tristan" Rory stated

"You do to, you just have to lift your skirt a little bit" Louise said looking down at Rory's uniform

"Stop it!" she said uneasily, "I won't be able to get them out of their stuff this weekend, I don't even know what it is, I haven't heard anything about it" Rory said

"Tristan's already moved plans for you before, just try, pretty pretty please Rory" Madline said, bending so that she was almost on her knees, her bottom lip

Rory let out a long sigh, "Fine, I will talk to Tristan, but no promises" before she could say anything else, Madline and Louise were squealing and had their arms wrapped around Rory

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the squealed in her ear, "You're the best" they said as the final bell sounded and they ran down the hall

Rory sighed and followed after them, "Oh boy" she sighed after herself as she walked into her class

The final bell rang and Rory glanced out the window before she exited the classroom, she groaned because it was raining outside, that meant waiting for the bus in the rain, she said goodbye to Madline and Louise, who thanked her and reminded her to talk to Tristan if she talked to him, she told them that she wasn't sure if she would, the conversation took longer than expected, when she was almost at the bus stop, she saw her bus drive bye, she groaned again, "Such a terrible day" she said out loud

"Shitty luck hey?" she heard from behind her, she turned slowly, knowing very well who it was

Tristan's blue eyes linked with her immediately, the rain made them a darker blue, but they still stood out, "What are you doing here?" she asked him confused

"Well I was going to try to convince you to let me give you a ride home, but I don't think my job will be that difficult now" he said as he put his hands in his pocket

Rory tilted her head at him, "How about the serious answer"

"I got a text from Louise, saying that you were taking the bus home, and needed to talk to me" Tristan admitted, "I figured it was important because she texted me"

"She would" Rory mumbled under her breath, Tristan just looked at her, waiting for an answer, the rain pouring down on her, she tried to cover her head with her hand, it wasn't working, "Do you have plans this weekend?" she rolled her eyes as she asked

Tristan wrinkled his eyebrows, "I might" he said blankly

"What does might mean?" Rory nudged

"Well it depends what the next few words out of your mouth are going to be" he said amused at her discomfort

"Louise is throwing a party, and Logan and Jess said they couldn't go, because they couldn't get out of what they were doing this weekend" Rory confessed

Tristan ran his hand through his wet hair, "They're fucking pussy whipped" he grumbled, "And why wouldn't they ask me themselves?" he asked Rory, crossing his arms in front of him

Rory stood uneasily on the street, her hair drenched, "They said I had pull with you" she said nervously

Tristan looked at her stunned, "Oh they did, did they?" he half stated half asked, Rory just watched as he laughed to himself, he found what she said funny

"Tristan" Rory got his attention back

"What do you think?" Tristan asked her suddenly

"What do I think of what?" she asked him confused

"Did you ask because you think you have pull" he said casually, patiently awaiting her answer

"Well, I, uh…" she said uneasily, Tristan stared at her, and smirk in place on his face

"You think you do" he said knowingly, "Why do you think that?" he asked her amused at her discomfort

"You know I think I'll take the bus" Rory said, pointing to the nearby bench, and turned to walk away, but was stopped when Tristan grabbed her hand and pulled her into him

"You had pull" he said jokingly, "When I was trying to get you, but now that I have you, it's going to cost you something" he said, glancing down at her uniform quickly

"Does the other night count" she asked confidently

Tristan laughed slightly, "Uh, if I remember correctly, that was all for you" he said, causing Rory to blush, "So if I were to let you 'have your pull' what do I get out of it" he said dangerously, as he slid his arms around her waist

Rory suddenly become extremely nervous, "Well, I've been thinking lately"

"Thinking what" Tristan asked as he pulled her in closer, so that her hips were locked with his

"About you" she said nervously playing with the buttons on the shirt he was wearing

"You were thinking about me?" he asked, and waited for her to continue

"Uh, yeah and me" she paused again

"You were thinking about you and me" he repeated her words

"Yes, I was" she coughed, "I was thinking about you and me, the uh, other night, and how you doing what you, uh did the other night, felt uh…" she didn't know what to say, so he finished for her

"Mind blowing, incredible, and arousing?" he tried to fill in the blanks

She felt her face get hot, as she replayed the other night in her head, and the feelings she felt, "Well, yes, I guess it was" she coughed again, "All of those things" she stuttered, and watched as Tristan's smirk grew

"What does the other night have to do with your pull?" Tristan asked amuse, as he bent down to kiss her neck, she closed her eyes instantly, he was teasing her, he knew that she was uncomfortable, and he was making it like she was puddy in his hands, unfortunately Rory knew that she was, especially when he hit a certain spot

She moaned involuntarily as Tristan kissed the spot that drove her wild, she tried to pull away, but Tristan held his grip, "Well, it uh, I thought that, If in the uh, right time, I was uh ready" she managed to get out, moaning again, Tristan paused what he was doing and pulled back, not letting go of her

"Ready?" he asked her

"Uh yes" she said uneasily

"For sex?" Tristan said bluntly

Rory rand her hand through her wet hair, "Yes" she assured him

"Say it" he said laughing

"Say what?" she asked him

"If you say it, I'll let Logan and Jess off the hook this weekend" Tristan said

"Did I just…." Rory started

"Say 'I'm ready to have sex'" Tristan said, his eyes dancing with amusement

Rory looked down at her hand, "I'm, I'm ready"

"Looking at me" he instructed to her

She looked up and glared at him, "I'm ready to have sex with you" she mumbled under her breath

"What was that?" Tristan teased, putting his hand up to his ear

Rory looked up at the sky, rain pelting her face, "I hate Madline and Louise" she mumbled to herself, and then looked at Tristan, who had a giant grin on his face, waiting for her, she closed her eyes, and then thought of an idea, she looked at him, "I" she moved closer to him, "Am" she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ready to have sex with you" she said quickly and kissed him before he could say anything, he responded quickly pulling her in, she could feel the smirk against her lips before he quickly ran his tongue along her lips, normally she would have opened her mouth the let him in, but today she didn't she was going to stand her ground, she heard him growl against her lips, as he tried again, still nothing, she wasn't going to, she then felt he run his hand up and down her body, still kissing her, he then grabbed her right boob, causing her to gasp against her lips, he took this as an opportunity to get what he was asking for, he slid his tongue into her mouth, and he moaned at the connection, he laughed as he pulled away, still holding her close

"Don't try to do things that you're incapable of resisting" he said as he laced his fingers with hers and dragged her towards his car that was parked across the street, Rory glared at him as he opened her door, she climbed in and he shut the door, she watched as he walked around the car, she quickly looked down at her shirt, if he wanted to play that game she would, she quickly undid the top two buttons of her shirt, she also took off the blazer, Tristan climbed into his side of the car, and looked at her, surprised at her appearance, "What're you…." He started and she put her fingers on his lips

"Shhhhh" she said to him, she watched as he just stared at her, "Drive Tristan" she said to him innocently

He shook his head at her, "Why is your shirt…" she put her finger over his mouth again, but before she could say anything, Tristan quickly leaned forward and grabbed Rory's neck, pulling her into him, capturing her lips in his, she sighed and her eyes fluttered shut, they continued to battle for dominance, when Rory thought of something, which was normally unusual for her when she was kissing Tristan, normally she had Trouble comprehending things, she continued to kiss him, and maneuvered her way over the arm rests that separated the two seats, and climbed onto his lap, he moved his hand to the handle on the side of the seat forcing his seat backwards as Rory straddled his lap, "You know" he whispered, his hands going to her thighs, "I really like this uniform" he said seductively as he started to rub circles on her inner thighs, she moaned into his shoulder, losing all control, and he slowly inched his hands towards her center, she breathed loudly into his ear as she felt his finger come in contact with her now wet panties, "A thong huh?" he whispered into her ear again, slowly taking her earlobe into his mouth, she moaned loudly, "Definitely wasn't expecting that" he stated as he continued to tease her

"Tristan" she begged him

"You know I've been thinking about what you said" he whispered, slowly moving his hands to her shirt, undoing the buttons to reveal her black lace bra, "You know what black means right?" she closed her eyes as his hand massaged her momentarily

"Oh my god" she breathed out

He moved back to under her skirt, "Back to what I was saying before, about sex" she had, and she moaned again as he pulled her underwear down, she slid her legs out of them, he glanced at them, "Also black, you really are ready" he said hotly in her ear, he started to kiss her neck, he was driving her crazy, "You see Mare, the last time that I was down there, you were extremely tight" he said as he slipped his finger inside of her, slowly making his movement, she moaned again, "You still are, so because I don't want you to be too sore, after I blow your mind" he smirked as he sucked on her neck and she moaned again, "I figured we should try to loosen you up" Rory screamed out as Tristan pulled his finger out and replaced it with two, she had completely lost it, she was puddy in his hands, she had no control over her body, he was driving her absolutely crazy, without knowing what she was doing, she started to grind her hips with the movement of his fingers, moaning his name loudly, he slipped his fingers out of her as he felt her start to build up, she whined and started to grind her hips against his, she could feel him hard through his jeans, she gasped as his crotch connected with hers

"Tristan" she moaned out, "Please, I need" she whined

He kissed her, as she continued to grind into him, it was taking all of his own willpower to now flip her over and have her right there, but she deserved better than in the front seat of his car, so he couldn't do it, he was driving him crazy, all of the sounds that she was making, her saying his name, it was making him crazy, he slid his fingers back into her and pumped them into her deeply, she cried out, probably the loudest that he had heard her, he did it a couple more times, before he felt her reach her max, and she cried out his name. Kissing him as she relaxed

She smiled lazily at him, "That was…" she started, and he just kissed her again, not needing to hear her answer

"You noises were enough for me to know" he joked, she blushed embarrassed

"I was loud" she said nervously, suddenly extremely embarrassed

"Extremely" Tristan said calmly as he kissed her again

Rory suddenly gasped as she felt Tristan below her, "Do you want me to…" she couldn't say it

Tristan laughed and shook her head, "No, it's okay" he said, as he moved his seat back to normal, handing Rory her shirt, she put it on quickly and moved back to the passenger seat, finding her underwear thrown on the floor, she put them into her backpack, Tristan stared in amazement, "Fuck, you're seriously trying to kill me" he confessed

"What?" Rory asked innocently, her face still flustered

"I have to drive you home, knowing that you have nothing on underneath that skirt" he said half joking half serious

Rory blushed again as Tristan started the car, on the way home Tristan reached over and placed his hand on Rory's thighs tracing circles and other designs as he drove, his hands sometimes traveling up higher, and to Rory's surprise she didn't care, she was on some kind of love high, he had completely control over her, "Can you drop me off at the diner?" Rory asked him as they neared Stars Hollow

"You want me to drop you off at the diner, with no underwear?" Tristan asked her as he pulled up the sidewalk behind the diner

"Sure do" Rory said seductively, reaching into her bag and pulling them out, she leaned forward to say goodbye, she whispered into his hear, "Here, you have them" she said placing them on the seat and turning to slide out of the car, her skirt riding up as she got out, she fixed it when she got out of car, she shut the door and waved goodbye

Tristan glanced down at the pair of underwear now sitting on his seat, "Fuck" he said to himself, "She is going to kill me" as he sped off down the highway

"You did what in his car?" Lorelai asked later that night, Rory was forced to tell her mom about it because as soon a she walked into the diner her mom yelled out 'Sex hair' and Rory turned bright red

"Mom I already told you" Rory groaned as she sat on the couch and tried to cover her face

"I am just so proud" Lorelai said with a grin on her face, sitting down next to Rory, "You're dating an older man, and having oral in his expensive car, oh I wish I could go back to then" she said, Rory watched as her mom fantasized about her childhood

"Mom could you not please" Rory begged as she threw her head back

"Oh Rory come one, I'm allowed to have a little fun, I mean how as it? Were you loud, how long were you? Should I ask Tristan?" Lorelai started rambling off the questions

"Oh my god, mom stop" Rory begged again, "Can we just drop this, or leave it between me and him" she suddenly heard her phone beep, and their home phone rang, Rory walked over to the desk and threw her mom the phone and continued to go get her phone, she sat on her bed and opened the phone, 'still thinking about it huh?' the text read, it was from Tristan, she rolled her eyes and replied, 'my mom knows' expecting him to back down, but sure enough he didn't because the next text read, 'you couldn't hide it, I was that good' she tried to change the subject 'so is this weekend a go?' she asked him, a couple seconds later, 'tell Louise and Madline that Logan and Jess need to do a couple things first and will be there an hour of two later, and that they aren't getting off the hook again, and I'll be there a little later than them, just in case you were concerned' Rory chose to ignore his cockiness and replied 'thank you' and then closed her phone and headed back into the living room

"No mom, I said we'll be there" she heard her mother say, "Oh my god mom! I said we'll be there so we'll be there" Lorelai sounded frustrated, "No mom it will not be like that time" she rolled her eyes, "Just because Rory is coming doesn't mean I won't sneak out the window. No that was a joke. You mean would I drag my finance to hell, no mother I love him" Lorelai glared at Rory and mouth 'this is your fault' "Yes mother, it is burned into my brain, yes I wrote it down, okay so I didn't, but I will, I don't have a pen right now mom, it's all the way at the desk and I broke my foot, I am not lying, okay fine I'm lying" Rory laughed as she grabbed a pen and paper off of the desk and handed it to her mom, "Oh look mom, Rory wanted this insanity to end to so she got me the pen and paper, didn't I tell you she was here? No she's not bringing anyone either, her and Dean broke up mom" Rory quickly motioned for her mom not to say anything, "Uhhhhh I mean he has plans, well when I said broke up I didn't mean…. Yes they broke up, uhhhh nooo she's not seeing anyone at the moment" Lorelai lied, Rory thanked her, "Yes mom I have it written down, yup three weeks, the 15th, and we'll be there, okay goodbye." Lorelai hung up the phone and threw it on the table, "Oh my god, I am never answering the phone again," she sighed

"What was that about?" Rory asked

"Your grandmother is throwing a party for your grandfather because of his new company" Lorelai said unhappy, "And we're supposed to be there"

Rory just nodded, "So it's in three weeks?"

Lorelai nodded, "And we're going to have to hear about for the next two Friday night dinners, I hate when my parents come back from vacation" She sighed, "That was tiring, I'm going to bed" she said getting off of the couch, "Goodnight my sex addict daughter" she joked as she walked up the stairs, Rory sighed and grabbed a book that was on the stand next to the couch and started to read it.

She definitely felt different when she put on her uniform the next morning, recalling what had happened the previous day, "Rory!" she heard Madline call from down the hall as her and Louise came running down the hall, "Well? What'd he say? Can they come? Are you guys coming?"

"Whoa, Madline calm down, Logan and Jess will be there" Rory confirmed closing her locker

"Told you, you had pull" Louise said factually

"Where's Paris?" Rory asked noticing that it was like two minutes till homeroom and no Paris

"Skipping out it looks like" Louise said obviously

"Let's go over to her place after school, I'm sure it's about Jamie" Madline said, still excited that Jess could go

"Yeah let's do that" Rory nodded in agreement

The final bell rang, and Rory met up with Madline and Louise the three of them headed to Paris'. When they got there, the maid let them in, and they heard lots of banging coming from upstairs, "Oh my god, she's breaking stuff" Louise said looking at the room

"It's been like that for the past two days" the maid told them

"And she hasn't run out of stuff" Rory said, looking slightly worried, the maid shook her head, "Okay, well we'll go up and talk to her" she said turning towards the stairs, Louise and Madline followed. They walked down the hall and to Paris' room, they heard banging from the other side of the door, Rory reached for the door handle and looked at Madline and Louise who both nodded, they walked in and quickly covered their eyes, "OH MY GOD!" Rory yelled, "Paris and Colin!" she said, as the two that were having sex in Paris' bed suddenly stopped their actions

"Ewwww" Madline squealed from beside Rory

"Paris what the hell" Rory asked, her eyes still closed

"What? Jamie's allowed to be satisfied and I'm not allowed to have intercourse with Colin?" Paris asked from the bed, Colin remained quiet

"I called it" Louise said, covering her eyes

"Oh my god, I need to leave" Rory said turning back towards the door and walked out, "You two uh, carry on, I mean have fun" she said as she walked out

"Have fun?" Louise asked teasingly

"Well what else are you supposed to say when you walk in on that" Rory said pointing at the now closed door, "I called bed by the way" she confirmed

"Well that didn't take long; the maid said she started yesterday" Louise grinned wickedly, "Who knew Paris had it in her"

"Can we just go" Rory begged, "This is not something I would like to think about"

"I bet you money that when you finally give into Tristan that you'll be that addicted too" Louise said

Madline nodded, "There's something about them, they're just so good at it" she sighed

"I am in full agreement" Louise grinned

"I'm going home now" Rory said as she left Paris' house, Madline and Louise laughed behind her

Rory sat on the couch talking with Lane, she decided to bring Lane to Louise's figuring that Madline and her would be occupied by Jess and Logan, and she didn't know if Paris would be there, and even if she was she really didn't want to know about her and Colin, "So this is what one of these parties are like" Lane said looking around, "Remember the first one we went to? After you and Dean broke up the first time? I met Henry" Lane smiled

Rory smiled and nodded, "Yes I remember, what a terrible night" Rory remembered the night

"I messed up the chances of dating someone my parents would actually approve of, terrible, terrible night" Lane said taking a drink, "So where's Tristan?"

"He had a thing to do" Rory answered her, "He said he'd be here later"

"And we're staying here?" Lane asked

"Only if you're okay with that" Rory smiled

"Oh yeah I don't care, but if we're staying I'm drinking, what my mamma don't know won't kill her" Lane said getting up, "Do you want anything?"

Rory shook her head, "No thanks, I'm fine"

Lane glanced at the door, "Well looks like your night is going to get a lot better, do what you have to do, hope it's good if it happens, I'll be here in the morning" Lane said as she ran away

"Lane…." Rory called after her confused and then turned to where Lane was looking, Tristan had just walked in and was talking to Jake at the entrance, he was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue tie hanging loosely around his neck, his hair done messy as usual and his hands shoved in his pockets, he nodded as he talked to Jake, Jake patted him on the shoulder and walked away from him, Tristan then walked towards the drink table, Rory's eyes followed him as he walked, never leaving him, "Rory" Lane said suddenly from beside her, "That Jake guy right there, he just asked me to dance, what do I do?" she said nervously

"That is the fastest I've ever seen someone get a drink" Rory stated, "He's really nice, and not looking for anything, he's probably just being nice"

Lane nodded, "Ah I know what he's doing, he's trying to get me away from you so that you and Tristan can you know? Have sex" Lane stated bluntly

"Lane, we're not having sex" Rory tried to defend

"I don't know how you could not, look at him" Lane said and then just like that she was good

Rory turned back to Tristan who appeared to be looking for her, she suddenly thought it would be funny for him to have to look for her, so she got up and quickly walked up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't notice

Unfortunately for Rory, Tristan seen her as soon as he walked in, he watched as she walked up the stairs, trying to be sneaky, she sucked at it, he smiled to himself as he saw her, her body was tightly hugged by the black dress that she had chosen to wear that night, damn she looked good, he followed her up the stairs, her not knowing that she was being followed

He saw her go into one of the many rooms on the top floor; he rolled his eyes and followed her in, he walked in and saw her sitting nicely on a couch, "You suck at being stealth" he laughed at her

"Who said I was trying to hide" Rory lied

"You were" Tristan said calmly

Rory blushed bashfully, "I know" she admitted

"I saw you as soon as I walked in" Tristan said, "It was the first thing I looked for"

"Awe" Rory gushed, "You were looking for me" she teased

"No, looked, found you right away" he said sitting down beside her, "I like the dress" Tristan complimented

"Oh yeah?" she said sitting up straight

Tristan's eyes skimmed over her body, "Without a doubt" he said leaning forward, "You're beautiful" he said kissing her, "Want to get out of here?" he asked her simply

Rory just looked at him, slightly nervous, "You just got here"

Tristan nodded his head, "Yeah, but looking at you in that dress, and us being up here, I just need to get you out of here" he said honestly

Rory was absolutely shocked, she didn't expect him to be so blunt and so honest, "Let's uh dance first" she said

"You want to dance?" Tristan asked in disbelief

"Sure do" Rory said getting up and grabbing his hand and lead him out of the room, he caught up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, he smelt so good

"You sure about this?" he asked from behind her, pulling her in towards him

"A little foreplay never hurt anyone" she said seductively, pulling him down stairs and to the dance floor, he smirked after her, as he pulled her close so that her back was against his chest, she started moving her butt against him, "You know" she whispered to him, "This is easier when you know the rhythm a little bit" she grinned as she felt him pull her tighter, she sighed as he began kissing her neck

"Just let me know when you're ready" he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her neck, she nodded and continued to dance, Tristan wasn't much for this teasing thing, well not when it was being done to him, so he was going to make it as difficult for Rory as he could, he kept pulling her closer causing her to gasp, he kissed her neck, focusing on certain spots that he knew drove her crazy, he noticed her breathing started to change, when that didn't work he decided to teasingly run his hands across the front of her dress, moving teasingly slow as he got lower, he watched as her eyes closed

"Tristan" she breathed out

"Hmmmm?" he asked her knowing

"Let's go" she groaned, and with that Tristan was leading her towards the door, and without her coming out of her haze he led her out the door and to his car, he drove fast, playing with the hem of her dress as he drove, a couple times to make sure she didn't come out of her haze he could run his hands a little higher, but never high to tell her underwear type, she just rested her head on the seat behind her. When they arrived at Tristan's they both got out of the car, Rory was about to go inside, when Tristan pushed her up against the door, and gave her one of the most mind blowing kisses that she had ever had, she moaned at his touch as she felt him open the door and push her through. Once they were inside he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him hard against her thighs, he carried her up the stairs and into his room, he put her down on the bed, and she immediately went to take his clothes off

"Rory" he said suddenly, she paused instantly, "Slow down" he whispered, "We have all night" he said as he kissed her neck, she sighed in frustration

"But I, you were, tease" she whined, and felt him grin against her neck as he kissed her slowly, passionately, much to what she was feeling right now, Tristan knew that she was probably nervous as hell right now, and he wasn't going to burn through Rory's first time having sex, he wanted it to be memorable for her passionate, so once again he would have to restrain himself.

He kissed her lips slowly, and softly, running his tongue along her lips as she opened he explored her mouth, she moaned as their tongues battle, she ran her hands down his body, slowly reaching to remove his tied from his neck, he continued to kiss her as he felt her small hands tremble as they undid the buttons on his shirt, he groaned as he felt her fingers touch his skin, he kissed more passionately, she stopped what she was doing and focused on the kiss, she lightly sucked on Tristan's bottom lip, causing him to groan and run a hand down her length, she continued on his shirt until all the buttons were undone, she removed the shirt off of his shoulders, mesmerized but his body, she kissed his shoulder, Tristan then pulled her up in a sitting position as he slowly slid the straps of her dress off of her shoulder, revealing a red lacy bra, he continued to pull the dress down until he reached her waist when she stopped him, he looked at her confused, with her eyes closed she breathed out, "I thought you said slow" Tristan smirked at her and nodded his head, moving back up to her head he took her earlobe in between his teeth, making her moan loudly, "Oh Tristan" she breathed out, he loved it when she said that, he continued to kiss and nibbled on her neck, he reached around her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off of her shoulders and he threw it onto the floor, the nipples hardened as the cold hair hit them, she gasped suddenly when Tristan pinched them, and kissed her, blocking her from saying anything

"Good?" he asked her, she just nodded her head, he continued to roll his fingers over her nipples, she gasped when he replaced his finger with his mouth, sucking roughly on her nipple, taking it between his teeth, and he massaged the other one

"Oh god" she breathed out, without knowing what she was doing she pushed Tristan's head down lower, he looked up at her, lust in his eyes, and he kissed down, he reached the bottom of the dress and continued to pull the entire thing off, he was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress

"No underwear?" he asked her suddenly, she just looked at him with cloudy eyes and pulled him back to her, begging him to continue his actions, he gave her a quick kiss, before kissing his way back down her body

She felt his lips travel lower and lower, "Tristan, what're you….OH!" she cried out at she felt him start to suck on her, she called out everything from, 'oh god', 'Tristan don't stop', 'so good' anything that you could image she said, he almost sent her over the edge when he slipped his tongue inside of her, she couldn't control herself, her body was tingling everywhere, she whimpered when he pulled away from her and moved back up her body kissing her, her hands moved to the button on his jeans, quickly undoing them and pulling them down, she had no idea what she was doing, but she didn't care, she just wanted as much of him touching her as possible, she felt him rub up against her stomach, she moaned as she could feel him teasing her center, "Tristan" she begged, He groaned, he knew she was ready, she was wetter than hell, he reached over to the nightstand and reached into the drawer searching for a condom he went to open it when she stopped him, "No" she breathed out

"Rory we have to" Tristan started

"I'm on the pill" she said, her breathing heavily, "I want to feel you" she said her eye closed

Tristan glanced down and her and threw the condom package, he kissed her again, "You sure?" he asked her confirming that this is what she wanted, she nodded her head and kissed him, his hands spread her legs apart as he positioned himself in between her, "This is going to hurt" he warned her, and he slowly began to go inside her, she whined as she felt her walls stretch, small tears were coming out of her eyes, "Shhhh" Tristan whispered kissing her, "I'm sorry babe" he said against her lips, he was still inside her while she adjusted to him, when he notice her start to calm down a little bit he began to move slowly inside her, she whimpered at first, but then as he continued it went from pain to pleasure, what he was doing to her felt good

"Faster" she found herself asking, and Tristan quickened his motions, he could feel himself becoming extremely hard, and she was getting close, he started to pump deeper into her, she moaned out in pleasure, her hands tightly gripped on his shoulders, "Oh my god!" she screamed as she felt herself tighten around him, he groaned loudly, "Tristan, Tristan oh yes! Oh Tristan" she screamed as she reached her orgasm, a few seconds later Tristan let go inside of her, she moaned, he stayed inside her for a couple minutes, and then pulled out, kissing her in the process, she looked at him lazily, "That was incredible" she admitted to him

Tristan was lying on his back, "You have no idea" he groaned as he pulled her closer, their naked bodies against each other

"You are good at that" Rory complimented him

Tristan laughed, "I told you" he grinned at her

Rory looked over at the clock, "So how long until you can go again"

Tristan looked at her in amazement, "Seriously?" he asked her

"Seriously" Rory said, kissing him, and slipping her tongue into his mouth, he groaned

"For me, a couple minutes, but for you, I think you're done for the night" he admitted to her closing his eyes

"Well then, should we do you?" she asked him seductively, running her hands down his body, and skimming him, he twitched at her touch, she ran her fingers around his length, feeling him become hard in her hand

Tristan laughed, "Mare…" but she interrupted him

"You can't call me that anymore" she whined as she climbed on top of him, her naked body pressing up against his, he could feel her wetness against his stomach, 'it's only been like a minute' he thought to himself

"Who not?" Tristan tried to focus, as she slid her body down his, her center rubbing against his not hard penis

"Because I'm not a virgin" she told him, "I believe what we just did, gets rid of the nickname" she whispered in his ear

He groaned out loud as she grinded into him again, "What're you doing?" he breathed out again

"Just testing how much pull I have with you now" she said, grinding into him hard

"As much as you want, as long as you keep doing that" he moaned as he felt her sit on him, and he was inside her again, she sat up and started moving again, her boobs bouncing up and down as she took initiative, 'there is no way this is happening' Tristan thought to himself, 'there is no way that a girl that was a virgin an hour ago would be taking initiative like this' he watched as she rode herself to her second orgasm that night, and she rode him out too, moaning as her body fell limp against him, "Where did that come from?" he asked her

"That's a thank you for tonight" she grinned, rolling off of him and onto the bed, she cuddled up against him, "You really were amazing" she complimented him

He smiled, and leaned over and kissed her, "You were amazing" he whispered to her, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, tonight was a great night, he was gentle and amazing and perfect, and incredibly good at it, she fell asleep happier than she had been in a while in his arms.

"So what did you two get up last night?" Louise asked nosily after Tristan had dropped Rory off at her house the next morning

"Nothing really" Rory said, trying to cover up the grin that was growing on her face

Lane looked at her curiously, "Nothing really? With the way you two left last night I expected everything really to happen"

Rory looked at her, "What do you mean the way we left? How did we leave?"

Madline sat crossed legged on the floor, "It looked like you were about to have sex right on the dance floor, the heat was there, everyone could see it" she told her honestly

Rory looked down embarrassed, "Well Lane we should probably go" she said quickly running out the door

"Rory!" Louise yelled after her

"Lane" Rory yelled behind her

"I'll get it out of her" Lane said quickly following after Rory, "I'll text you!"

"You better!" Madline yelled after her

Unfortunately for Lane Rory cranked the stereo so that it was impossible for her to get a word in, Rory refused to talk about what happened with her and Tristan, for now it was only between the two of them.

"Okay that's it" Louise and Madline cornered Rory at school the next morning, "You're going to tell us what happened the other night, don't make us call Tristan" she warned

Rory rolled her eyes, "I promise it's nothing" she said, biting her lip

Madline and Louise both made the exact same face, their mouths dropped knowingly, "OH MY GOD! YOU HAD SEX" Madline screamed loudly

Rory covered her ears, "Keep your voice down" Rory snapped, "I don't need the whole school knowing"

"So you did?" Louise asked, "I knew you had the glow" she said raising her eyebrow and grinning

Rory closed her eyes, "Can we please drop this?" she begged them

"god! I would kill to have sex with Tristan Dugrey, how was he?" Louise asked noisily

Rory stared at her, "I'm not discussing this with you" she said and tried to move them out of the way, they didn't budge, "I promise I will tell you when I process everything" she looked at them innocently

"Promise?" Madline assured

Rory nodded, "Now can we all get to class?" she asked them, they moved out of her way and giggled as they followed her down the hallway

"Well, well, well, will you look at that" Louise said as the three of them walked out of school and she noticed Tristan walking towards them, "At least he's still coming around, you must have been good Gilmore" she whispered to Rory

"Shhh? Rory snapped, Madline giggled

"Hey" he said standing in front of them

"What're you doing here?" She asked him suddenly embarrassed that he was standing in front of her, smirking

His eyes skimmed her body, licking his lips slightly, "I got a call from the Headmaster, he wants to discuss a charity basketball game"

"A basketball game" Rory asked him

He nodded his head, "Yup, he mentioned an alumni game"

Louise laughed from beside them, "An alumni game? As in you guys playing"

Tristan ran his hand through his hair, "Uh I'm not sure if he wants us to play, but I don't know, that's why I have to go talk to him"

Rory glared at him, he just smirked, "Okay, well we'll let you go" Rory said, grabbing Madline and Louise's arms

"Mare, I need to talk to you a sec" Tristan said before she could walk away

Madline and Louise looked at her, smirks on their faces, "We have to go anyways" Louise said grinning

"You do?" Rory asked them

Madline nodded her head, "Yup, you're in good hands anyways" she smirked, looking at Tristan

"I hate you both" she whispered as they walked off, she turned back to an amused Tristan, he was standing tall, his arms crossed over his chest, he was wearing his usual look, low dark jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket, "What?" She asked him innocently

"You have to go?" he asked her, his eyes looking right through her, he knew she was lying, she stood nervously in place, "What's wrong?" he asked her, moving closer, his amusement still on his face

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Nothing" she said nervously looking at the ground

Tristan moved his head down, bringing his finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Mare come one, stop it"

She glared at him, "You're still calling me Mary?" she asked him sadly, "And stop what?"

"I like Mary better" he joked, "And stop being nervous"

"I'm not nervous" he stared at her again, "Stop looking at me like that" she said playing the button on her jacket

"Looking at you like what?" He asked teasingly

"Like we did it" she said finally admitting it to him

"We did do it" he said, placing his hand on her waist and pulling her him, "Twice if I remember correctly" Rory sighed and blushed a crimson red

"Tristan" she said under her breath, he was about to move into kiss her

"Mr. Dugrey, thanks for meeting with me" Headmaster Charleston said from behind them

Tristan instinctively let Rory go and turned towards him, "Headmaster Charleston, it's been awhile" he said, reaching to shake his hand

"Yes it definitely has, I am pleased that you managed to meet me, Miss. Gilmore, what on earth are you still doing here" The Headmaster asked to Rory who was standing uneasily behind them as he checked his watch

"Oh, well I had" Rory stuttered looking at Tristan, who smirked at her

"Oh me and Rory know each other through Jake and Madline" He quickly explained. "So should we get this meeting going?" Tristan saved her, Rory breathed easily

The Headmaster nodded his head, "Yes let's head inside" he said

"I'll be right in" Tristan said, "I remember where it is, I assumed nothings changed" he laughed, the Headmaster just shook his head and walked inside, he turned to Rory, "You going to be here when I'm done?" he asked her

"Oh well I'd have to call mom" she said nervously

"Call her" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, "I'll meet you at my place" he said throwing her the key

She fumbled to catch it, she blushed as he laughed at her, leaned in to kiss her quickly and turned and walked into the school, Rory took a moment and stared at the key for a couple seconds, she hesitated before she walking towards her car, she drove up Tristan's driveway and sighed at who she saw sitting on the step, "Finn" she looked at him sadly as she got out of the car

"It's been over a week love" Finn said sounding sad, "He's not going to fucking forgive me, I made an ass hat out of myself"

"Finn, I'm sure he just needs…" Finn cut her off

"He doesn't need more time, I fucked up big" Finn said depressed

"Well maybe if I talk to him" Rory tried

Finn sighed, "I couldn't ask you to do that" he said, the Finn that Rory had met months ago wasn't the same Finn that was sitting beside her now, he was weak and sad, not confident whatsoever

"I hate seeing you like this" Rory said, placing a hand on his shoulder

"Are you sure you should even be talking to me?" Finn asked her, playing with miniature rocks from the driveway

"Probably not, but I care about Tristan" she paused, "And you" she said finally

Finn lifted his head and looked at her, "You really are a different kind of special" he grumbled

"What do you…" Just then Tristan's car pulled up, Rory glanced up as Tristan got out of the car

His eyes cold and he looked at Finn and then at Rory, "What're you doing here?" he said calmly, not sounding angry or anything

"I thought I could talk to you, no fighting" Finn said standing up, they stood in front of each other; Finn was taller than Tristan was

Tristan looked down at Rory, who looked at him with pleading eyes, he sighed, "Fine" he said running his hand through his hair, "I'll meet you in the Den"

Finn slightly smiled, and headed inside

"That was very nice" Rory said standing up to wrap her arms around his neck

"You're sure about this?" He asked her uneasily

"Positive, you've missed him" She joked, he went to say anything but she interrupted him, "Even if you don't show it, I know you do" she smiled at him

"You realize you owe me for this right?" he said calmly

"Another favor is added to the list, now get in there" she said letting him go and moving out of the way so that he could go inside, "I'll be upstairs" she said pointing to the stairs and she made her way up, "Try not to break anything" she joked. They both stared at her as she went upstairs

"So how have you been?" Finn asked, trying to break the ice

Tristan looked at him and sighed, "Uh not to bad I guess, I just got asked to do a charity basketball game" Tristan paused, "I'm supposed to round up our starting line"

Finn looked at him, "Like our high school starting line?"

Tristan ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, they think it will raise a lot of money to have an alumni game, and since you were on the lineup, you showing up here makes my job easier"

"Yeah, alumni game usually do the trick" Finn said, "Were you going to call me? If I hadn't of shown up"

Tristan shook his head, "Probably not, I would've made up an excuse, I was going to say you died" he said seriously

"Well I might as well be" Finn agreed, Tristan looked at him, "I know that you're still mad, and that the only reason you're doing this because of Rory, fifteen years of friendship is a long time man"

"Yeah I know" Tristan said looking at a picture on the wall

"I don't want to act like bunch or girls about this" Finn said

Tristan laughed, "Yeah I know, you were a dick" he said plainly

Finn looked like he was about to come back with something, but all he said was "You're right, I was the biggest fucking jackass ever" he then looked at Tristan as if expecting him to disagree

"You were" he said, Finn glared slightly

"So we're good?" Finn asked him hoping

"Yeah" Tristan said as Finn went to shake his hand, and quickly pulled him into a hug, "Let go Finn"

"Oh right, we're men" he said as he grabbed his coat, "Anyways I'll let you get back to your kitten" He said as he headed towards the door, "Thanks mate" he said turning around before he left, Tristan nodded his head. When Finn left, Tristan sat down on the couch, he sighed and started rubbing his temples

"You okay?" Rory asked as she came down the stairs, Tristan didn't look at her, he just nodded his head, "I heard the door close" she said

"My rooms soundproof Mare" he said, slightly looking at her as she sat down, "The only way you would have known would be if you were listening to our conversation from the top of the stairs"

She looked at him shocked, "I was, uh not, okay I was, but do you blame me" she asked him

He let out a small laugh, and moved to put his arm around her shoulder, "You know you couldn't have done anything"

Rory lifted her head off of his shoulder, "What?" she asked him confused

"If we had gotten into a fight, you couldn't have done anything" he grinned down at her, she rolled her eyes and put her head back on his shoulder

"I know" she grumbled into his shoulder

"So you called your mom?" Tristan asked her, drawing light circles on her shoulder

Rory's eyes grew really big, "SHOOT!" she yelled getting up off the couch and running to get her bag, she quickly dialed her mom's number

"You died in a car accident and you're calling me from heaven" Lorelai answered as she answered the phone

"I'm sorry, I meant to call, but I got distracted" Rory pleaded into the phone

"Was he tall, blonde, with incredible blue eyes?' Lorelai said

"No, more like taller brunette with an accent" Rory said, Tristan looked over at her for a second

"What? Who the hell is that?" Lorelai asked confused

"Finn mom" Rory reminded her

"Who's Finn" Lorelai paused and Rory waited for her to remember, "Oh!" she said finally, "The one with the trench coat"

"Yup that's him" Rory said, moving back over to the couch, "So sorry I didn't call"

"So you're already cheating on Tristan, with his friend" Lorelai said, sounding slightly disgusted

"No mom" Rory said

"Oh Rory! I forgot to tell you, we have dinner at the grandparents today" Lorelai said depressed

"But it's only Monday" She said confused, Tristan got up off of the couch and walked over to the bar

"I know, but I told them that we couldn't go on Friday because we had another event to go to that we couldn't get out of, and after a long, and I mean a long dragged out conversation about Friday being her night, I told her that we could make it tonight, just to shut her up" Lorelai explained

"Wait, what are we doing on Friday?" Rory asked her

"Well, Sookie is throwing a bachelorette party for me, and I wasn't going to tell my mom about it, she would want to come" Lorelai said

"But mom, grandma should be there" Rory said, Tristan sighed in frustration as he sat back on the couch, Rory smacked him, he motioned for her to close the phone

"Rory, a bachelorette party is a lot of things, it's bras and underwear, lots of alcohol, and my mother being there is not a part of it" Lorelai whined

"Well what are you going to tell her?" Rory asked, Tristan looked at her again

"That's Luke is in the hospital with a special surgery Friday night" Lorelai said, dripping with sarcasm

"Mom! Grandma's not stupid" Rory defended her

"Rory" Tristan said, trying to get her attention, she hushed him

"Yeah well we'll talk about this later, Luke just walked in, and I was hoping he would help me distress from my conversation with my mother" Lorelai laughed

"Gross" Rory said slightly disgusted

"Bye my love, say hi to Tristan for me, be at grandmas at 6" Lorelai said hanging up

Rory closed her phone and then looked at Tristan, who sat on the couch annoyed, "Sorry" she said, He just looked at her, "Oh come on, I understand when you need to go off and do your sports stuff" he continued to stare at her, "So I have until like 5:30, and then I have to be at my grandparents" she said innocently Tristan looked at Rory and then at a clock on the wall, Rory glanced at the clock too, "It's 5:15"she said sounding apologetic, "I'm sorry" she said moving so that she was facing him

Tristan smirked, "It's okay" he said grabbing her hand

"Well we could…" she didn't finish her thought

"Rory, it's okay, honestly" he said glancing at her

"I feel bad" she said

Tristan smirked, "For what?"

"For our time today, we completely wasted it" Rory whined

"Well the days not over yet" Tristan said from beside her

"What do you mean" Rory asked him confused

"I'll see you tonight" he said simply getting up off of the couch, holding out his hand to help her up

"Tonight?" she asked, taking his hand, Tristan nodded his head, "What do you mean tonight?"

Tristan ignored her question and led her out to her car, "See you later Mare" he said, kissing her before she could ask any more questions, he pulled away, and Rory's eyes remained closed, after all this time she still couldn't believe that he was still able to give her Goosebumps, he smirked down at her as she opened her eyes, he reached behind her and opened her door, "Have a good dinner" he said shutting the door. She waved from inside her car as he turned to walk back into the house

She sighed as she started her car and backed out of the driveway, she arrived at her grandparents a few minutes later and rang the doorbell, a new maid answered the door, sounding slightly timid, "Hi, I'm here to see my…."

"Rory! Oh I'm so glad you made it, oh my god, you're still in your uniform, how darling!" Emily ranted as she walked into the room

"Oh right, I had to stay late after school today" Rory said

"A newspaper thing?" Emily asked

Rory paused, "Ah yeah, Paris had us working late"

"Oh that's too bad, she's such a slave driver that girl, people like that are so ridiculous, they hold too much power" Emily commented

Rory just stared at her, slightly shocked, "Uh yeah, I totally know what you mean, so mom's not here yet?" Rory asked, changing the subject

"Oh come into the living room, let me get you a drink" Emily said, "And no your mother will not be here for a little while, I told her to be here at 6:30, what can I get you to drink"

Rory paused for a second; her mother was punishing her, "A soda's fine, thank you grandma"

"Oh I'm so glad it's just the two of us girls for a little bit" Emily said, handing Rory her drink and sitting on the opposite couch

"Grandpas not here?" Rory asked

"No he had to go out of town on Sunday, I tell you his new job has got him leaving at the most absurd times, like he had to leave yesterday at three in the afternoon, like talk about craziness" Emily said annoyed

Rory smiled, "Yes Grandma that's crazy" Rory grumled

"Oh I'm so excited about the party in a few weeks, it is going to be so extravagant, the colour schemes are black and gold, men wear black, women wear gold, but I of course will be wearing silver, because I am the host of course" Emily bragged proudly

"Should be fun" Rory said politely

"Rory are you alright? You're very simple tonight" Emily asked her

"I'm find grandma, just a little tired I guess" Rory said

"Well you better get un-tired, I told that mother of yours that tonight just wouldn't work, but of course there was no changing her mind" Emily ranted, "And she wouldn't even tell me what is actually happening, she used some ridiculous excuse, saying that Luke had an emergency surgery, like I'm some kind of dumb animal"

Just then the doorbell rang and a few seconds later, her mom walked through the doors, "Hello" Lorelai said chipper as she walked in, "Sorry I'm late"

Rory glared at her, "You're not late, grandma told you 6:30"

"Oh did you mom, I thought you said 6" Lorelai said grinning

"We were just talking about you actually" Rory said, turning to Emily

"You, you were?" Lorelai said looking at her daughter and then at Emily

"Yes, we were talking about where you're actually going to be on Friday night" Emily said looking at Lorelai

"Rory, you told her about the bachelorette party?" Lorelai snapped

Rory shook her head, "Nope, but you just did" she smiled

Lorelai looked shocked and then turned to her mother, who had a stern look on her face, "Bachelorette party? For you?" she said

"Mom, I was going to tell you" Lorelai started

"Oh you were going to tell me, really Lorelai? When exactly were you planning on telling me? Right at your bachelorette party as if it were your engagement to Max, were you going to call me in the middle of it as if I were Christopher" Emily said

"Mom" Lorelai said looking slightly hurt, "I was going to tell you"

"No you weren't" Emily said sitting up straight

Lorelai bit her lip and then gave a weak smile, "Mother, would you please attend my bachelorette party this Friday night?"

Emily stared at Lorelai, her lips had drawn a straight line on her face, "Fine" she said looking at her watch, and then getting up and headed into the dining room

"I am never going for dinner here on Monday's again" Lorelai said when her and Rory got outside

Rory nodded in agreement, "And what was that for dinner? It looked like a whole bunch of pig tails put onto one plate"

"I know, like so gross" Lorelai said as she walked to the jeep, "So I'll see you at home"

"Yup, right behind you" Rory said as she got into her car, when she got into her car she reached down into the cup holder and grabbed her phone, no messages, she opened it and found Tristan's number, she listened to the rings on the phone

"Hello?" She heard him answer

"Hi" she said smiling

"Mare, well this is a surprise" he said, she heard voices in the background

"Are you busy?" she asked him

"Oh no, we're just discussing some finalizations for the launch party on Saturday" he said

"We're? As in who" Rory asked

"Uh Colin, Jess, Logan, Jake, and Finn" he said

"Finn?" Rory said with a smile

"Yes" Tristan said

"So I guess I'll see you this weekend" Rory said

"Wait what?" Tristan asked her, "I told you I'd see you tonight, and I will" he said

"But you're clearly busy, and I'm heading back into Stars Hollow" Rory said

"Okay, well I'll see you later" Tristan said

Rory couldn't even say anything, she was so confused, "Yeah sure" she said slightly

"Hey mare" Tristan said into the phone, "Leave your light on" he said and the Rory heard a sudden click on the other end of the phone

It was almost twelve and she was in her pajamas she sighed as she got into bed, his words had been running through her head since she got home, she just couldn't figure it out, she crawled into her bed when she heard a sudden tap coming from her window, she looked at her window confused, and another tap was heard, she walked slowly over to it and moved the curtain out of the way, Tristan was standing there in a black hoodie, "Hey" He said as she opened the window

"What're you…?" She said as she interrupted

"I told you I'd see you tonight" he said, making her seem like the dumb one

"Yeah I know, I just didn't expect it like this" Rory said

"Are you going to let me in?" Tristan said from outside the window

"Oh yeah" she said as she moved out of the way, Tristan latched onto the side of the window and crawled through the window

"Hi" he said putting his hands on her waist

"Hi" she said, slightly embarrassed

"What's wrong?" he asked her slightly concerned

"Uh nothing" she said as she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed

"Nothing? Really?" Tristan asked, Rory looked up at him and saw amusement in his eyes

"I just didn't think that you would come here" she said whispering

"Why're you whispering?" he asked her

"Cause I don't want my mom to hear me" she whispered again, Tristan smirked at her, "What?" she asked

"You're cute when you're nervous" he joked

Rory closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Why did you come here?" she said

Tristan looked at her confused, "I wanted to see you"

"Yeah I know, but I could have just seen you tomorrow" she said

"You're not okay with me being here?" he asked her

"No it's not like that at all" she started

"I wanted to see you" he said holding her head in his hands, "And I have to go out of town until the launch party, so it was either come here tonight, or not see you at all" he said

"Oh well…" she started

He interrupted her" So I decided I wanted to see you" he said

"You did?" she said nervously

"Yeah" he nodded, leaning forward and kissing her softly

When he pulled away she smiled, "I'm glad you came over" she said

"I figured you might" he said leading her over to her bed and lying her down

"Tristan" she said quietly and he kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss, he was playing with the hem of her pajamas when she heard a sudden ring, Tristan growled

"Fuck" he whispered as he got up off of her, "What?" he said into the phone, he sighed into the phone, "Now?" he said glancing at Rory, who sat there embarrassed on her bed, "Yeah, okay I'll be there as soon as I can be" he said, he had a stern look on his face, "Yeah I know, I'll handle it" he said hanging up the phone, he looked at Rory, slightly frustrated

"You have to go?" she asked sadly

"Yeah I do, I'm sorry" He said walking over to her

She smiled at him, "Another apology" she teased

"Yeah well I figured this time I owed it to you, I'm sorry I have to go" he said

"It's okay, you always do" she said no bitterness in her voice

Tristan looked at her, "I always come back" he whispered

Rory smiled, "I know" she said

"I'll see you Saturday?" He asked her

She smiled at him, "Yeah, I'll see you then" she smiled

He rested his head against her forehead, he then proceeded to kiss her, she closed her eyes instinctively, "This isn't what I planned tonight to be like" he whispered to her

"I know" she said

"I really have to go" he said to her

"Then go" she whispered, but he still didn't move, "I thought you had to go" she said to him

Tristan sighed and closed his eyes, "I do" he said kissing her again, she smiled against his lips, she knew he didn't want to leave and that's why he was delaying his departure, "Do you see what you do to me" he asked her

"What?" she asked him knowingly

"You know what, you know that this is me not wanting to leave" he said, and she smiled, he kissed her again, longer this time, "Okay I really have to go" he said again, she nodded her head, he kissed her one last time, before moving to climb out the window, "See you in a couple days" he said to her, "Bye mare"

She smiled after he left, she couldn't believe this feeling that she was getting, a sense of power in their relationship, he didn't want to leave, usually it was her that didn't want to, but now it was him. It made her giddy to know that the relationship wasn't just about her wanting him, but it was also him wanting her. She was excited for the next few days, it was going to be a good weekend, she bit her lip as she shut the window and curtain and went to her bed, she smiled as she shut the light off and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"So then Jess was like blah about a book that I haven't read, and I was trying to explain why I wear the lipstick I wear and then he related that to the book I was so confused" Madline explained as they sat outside of Chilton

"Well that's uh…" Rory was actually at a loss for words, "interesting" she said smiling weakly

Madline looked at her confused, "So how have you been?" she said after a few short moments

"I've been good" she said, she was kind of confused, "How are you?" she dragged out the 'you'

Madline ignored her answer, "I was just asking, since Tristan's been gone a couple days" she said, that was one thing about Madline, she always noticed things with Rory that not everyone always noticed, she was always sweet

"Oh, yeah I've been fine" Rory smiled at her

"I'm so excited for the launch party" Madline squealed clapping her hands, "Want to get ready together?" she asked anxiously

"Yeah, I'll have to make sure that my mom knows, I have her bachelorette party Friday and hopefully she won't care" Rory said

"She won't" Madline said knowingly

All of a sudden Rory's phone rang, "Hold on a second" she said to Madline before she answered her phone, "Hello?" Rory answered

"Rory it's your grandmother" Emily said on the other line

"Hi grandma" Rory said suddenly and Madline glanced at her

"I'm just calling to confirm whether or not you're bringing Dean to the party next week" Emily asked

"Oh grandma I thought mom told you that I wasn't with Dean anymore" Rory asked, recalling the conversation Lorelai had had with Emily before

"Well she did, but I wasn't sure if she was serious or not" Emily clarified, "But since it's true are you bringing anyone else with you?" she asked nosily

"Uh nope, I think I'll be going stag" Rory said into the phone

"Oh Rory you cannot attend going 'stag' as you would call it, will you let me set you up? Oh my friend Lorraine Wallis has this wonderful looking young man, I bet you he could escort you" Emily said, Rory could only imagine the smile on her grandmothers face

"Oh well grandma I really don't need a date" Rory tried to get out of it

"Oh please Rory, it would make the party, I don't need my granddaughter going to this huge party for your grandfather all alone, and since you're no longer seeing anyone..." Emily begged

Madline watched confused, Rory sighed into the phone, "Sure grandma" she said finally

"Great! I'll tell him to pick you up at 6:30, oh I must go, your grandfather just spilt something sticky on one of his shirts, I'll see you next Friday" Emily smiled

"See you Friday" Rory said, sighing in frustration when she hung up the phone

"What was that?" Madline asked staring at Rory

"My grandmother has arranged a date for me for next Friday" Rory said annoyed

"Why didn't you just tell her about Tristan?" Madline asked

"You need to know my grandmother, I can't bring Tristan to meet her, and it's not like he would go" Rory admitted

"So he'll be okay with you going with some other guy?" Madline said, tilting her head

"Well I, actually don't know" Rory said, suddenly realizing that she had agreed to something, "I couldn't tell my grandma about him, she would have insisted he come" Rory said, "But I'll have to talk to him"

"Yeah, good luck with that one" Madline said, biting her lip

"I may have to get married multiple times if I get a night like this every time" Lorelai slurred as she lifted a glass full of alcohol

"Well doll I hope this one will stick, you and Luke are meant to be" Babette said as she pointed at Lorelai

"Agreed" Sookie smiled at her

Rory nodded in agreement, "I agree mom"

"Yes, I know" Lorelai admitted, "I will forever get free French fries" Lorelai smiled, taking a drink

"That is a key part in a successful marriage" Emily said from behind Lorelai

"Mom" Lorelai said surprised, "You found the place?" she said suddenly

"Yes, after all there is only one bar in this small little town, it wasn't that difficult Lorelai" Emily said, "Rory how did you get in here?"

"We told the bouncer that she was a stripper and he let her through" Lorelai joked

Emily stared at her "Was that supposed to be funny?" Emily stated bluntly sitting down next to Rory, who smiled softly at her grandmother

"It was intended yes" Lorelai stared quickly at Rory

"Oh Rory I forgot to tell you, I talked to Lorraine Wallis, her son Jeffery is all for taking you to the party next week, I even showed him your picture" Emily said smiling, Rory smiled weakly at her

"That's terrific" Rory said sarcastically, Emily didn't notice

Lorelai looked confused, "I'm sorry, it might be the alcohol talking but who's Jeffery?" she asked

"He's the nice boy that I have set Rory up with to escort her to the party next week" Emily explained

"The boy that you set Rory up with?" Lorelai asked, glancing at Rory, Rory just bit her lip

"Yes that's what I said Lorelai, do you need to get your ears checked" Emily said sitting up straight

"I didn't know that dates were required for this mom" Lorelai questioned

"I just thought it would be appropriate" Emily said, she looked at the bar, "Well I suppose that I'll have to get my own drink" Emily said getting up and walking to the bar

"So do you want to catch me up here?" Lorelai asked

"Grandma called me the other day and asked if I would be okay with her setting me up with her friend, she like begged me" Rory told her mom

"Rory, what about Tristan?" Lorelai asked her

"Well I didn't think he would want to come, and I sure wasn't going to tell her about him, not now, could you imagine" Rory whispered

"You mean what would your grandmother say if she found out you were dating a high school dropout who now owns multiple sports team and is known all through Harford?" Lorelai said sarcastically

"I picked up your sarcasm, but yes that" Rory admitted

"Well what did I miss?" Emily said, coming back to the table

"I was actually just going to make a phone call" Rory said, pointing at her phone and getting up from the table

"Is everything alright?" Emily asked concerned

Rory looked up and everyone was looking at her, "Uh yes, everything is fine, I just have to call Lane, I forgot to tell her about the CD slip we're doing next week, finalizations" she excused herself and went into the nearby bathroom

She heard three rings and then he picked up, "Hello?" he asked on the other line

"Oh hi" Rory said surprised that he answered his phone

"Mare?" he asked her

"Yeah, I uh, didn't think you would answer your phone" she said nervously leaning against the bathroom wall

"So you called me because?" he asked her, she could hear the amusement in his voice

"I was going to leave you a message" Rory explained, she closed her eyes as she talked to him

"Well I answered, so you can tell me what you were going to say in the message" Tristan told her

Rory sighed into the phone, "Can't I just call you back and you not answer?"

"Nope, tell me" he ordered

"I can just call you later" Rory tried

"Mare come on" Tristan said

Rory suddenly heard voices in the background, "You sound busy" Rory tried again

"I'm sure they'll be fine without me for a couple minutes" Tristan said simply

'Damn he was good', Rory thought to herself, "Are you sure?" she asked him again

"Positive, we're on a break anyways" Tristan explained, "Now why were you calling me?"

"I needed to tell you something" Rory said, putting her hand over her eyes

"Stating the obvious, Chilton's doing wonders for you Mare" Tristan joked

"Don't be mad" Rory warned him

"I'm all ears" Tristan said patiently

"I have a date" Rory finally got out

"You have a date?" Tristan said confused on the other line

"Yes, next Friday night" Rory told him, she was sweating she was nervous

"Okay?" he said with question in his voice, "Care to fill in the blanks"

"My grandma is having a party for my grandpa, and she insisted that I have a date, so she set me up" Rory explained

"So you have a date?" Tristan said, trying to figure out what she was saying

"Yes" Rory said

"Why didn't you want to bring me?" he asked her, Rory heard someone shout his name, "In a second" she heard him respond

"You sound like you have to go" Rory told him

"Not just yet" Tristan said

"I didn't think you would want to go, and my grandmas wasn't going to let me go alone" Rory explained

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to go?" Tristan asked her

"Well I wouldn't want to bring you back into the life that you got out of" Rory explained, "You would want to go?"

"No chance in hell" Tristan told her

"I figured" Rory told him, "Look if you want me to get out of I can" Rory suggested

Tristan sighed into the phone, "Well if it means I don't have to go…" Tristan started

"Well Tristan you're my boyfriend…" Rory started when Emily walked into the bathroom, Rory's eyes grew big

"Boyfriend?" Emily asked her

"I uh have to go, I'll call you later" Rory said hanging up the phone

"Did you just call some boy your boyfriend?" Emily asked walking over to Rory, "I thought you weren't seeing anyone?"

"Well I" Rory didn't know what to tell her, "I kind of just started to"

"For how long?" Emily asked

"Uh Just over a couple months" Rory admitted

"A couple months?" Emily said sternly, "Rory that's not just starting seeing, you're in a relationship with this man" Emily told her

"Hey why's there a party in the bathroom?" Lorelai interrupted

"Rory just informed me of the boy that she's been seeing" Emily said looking at Lorelai, who pursed her lips and nodded her head

"Oh she did?" Lorelai looked at Rory who stood shocked

"Yes she did" Emily told her, "Now why didn't you tell me" Emily almost yelled

"I didn't know how to tell you" Rory told her, looking apologetic at her grandma

"Well who is this boy?" Emily asked, "He must come to the party then, I'll have to cancel with Jeffery"

"Please say that sentence when I have a tape recorder next time" Lorelai joked

Rory looked at Lorelai for help, "Well grandma you might actually know his uh dad" Rory gulped

"Oh I might?" Emily said, her face lighting up, "Does he go to Chilton?"

"Well he uh went to Chilton" Rory said nervously, "He's uh, his name is…"

"Tristan Dugrey" Lorelai said finally, Rory looked at her mom

"Tristan Dugrey?" Emily said processing, looking at Rory

"Yes" Rory said looking at the roof

"Like Janlan Dugrey's son?" Emily asked, Rory nodded, "Well" Emily said plainly, "He must come to the party next week"

"Well mom I don't know if he'll be able to make it, he's very busy" Lorelai explained

"Yeah, he travels a lot with business" Rory chimed in

"Well he can make his traveling alterations and come to dinner" Emily said with her head held high as she turned and walked out of the bathroom, not letting Rory say anything else

Rory looked at her mom, who just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know how to fix that" Lorelai said sympathetically, "I need another drink" she said going to leave the bathroom

"I think I'm probably going to head home" Rory said, "Not much for hanging out right now, I feel like I got the wind knocked out of me"

Lorelai looked at her, "Sure hon, trust me I've been there, I'll see you at home"

"Make sure someone gets you home safe" Rory said, kissing her mom on the check and walking out.

"It must have been terrible" Louise said as she put her lip gloss on

"It was" Rory said as she pinned her hair back with a bobby pin, "I didn't even know what to say to her" Rory explained, talking about the encounter that she had with her grandma the night before

"Well at least she knows now" Paris said, "If it were me I would have told her right away"

"So you've told your parents about you sexing it up with Colin?" Louise smirked at her

"Oh hell no" Paris said sitting on the bed, "So tell me again why we're meeting them there?"

"They had to make sure the set up was good and everything" Madline explained, spraying her hair with hairspray, "But we're already late so we have to go" Madline said, grabbing her purse and walking out of the room, everyone followed

"So what did Tristan say when you told him he had to go?" Louise asked, Rory glanced at her nervously, "You didn't tell him?" She asked shocked

Madline spun around quickly, "You haven't told him yet?"

"Well no, I tried calling him back but his phone was off, and I didn't want to leave it on a voicemail, could you imagine? 'Hey Tristan just letting you know you have to come to the dinner I said you originally didn't have to go to with the people you ran away from, okay this is Rory, bye' how terrible would that sound" Rory explained, everyone stared at her, "I'll tell him tonight"

"You better" Paris said, "He's not like the guy that will do anything just because" Rory nodded in agreement, she knew she was right

They got to the club and the bouncer let them in right away, the lights were moving furiously the music was playing loudly, she sighed as Paris, Louise and Madline darted as soon as they got through the door, she gave her coat to the coat guy and followed them in, she started to look around and didn't see him, she looked up at the second floor, along the banister there were people talking, she noticed a certain blonde haired boy leaning against the banister, talking to a talk black guy, he was wearing black dress pants with a white button up shirt, she looked at him and smiled to herself, he suddenly glanced down at her, with a smirk in place, he shook the black guys hand patted him on the back and made his way down the stairs, her eyes followed him as he walked over to her, before she could say anything he grabbed her by the waist and yanked her forward, his mouth immediately connecting with hers, she sighed into the kiss, it was the kiss that she had been waiting for all week, she had to admit to herself that she missed him, he pulled away, "Hey" he said leaning his forehead on hers

"Hi" she said softly, "I missed you" she said without thinking

He smirked at her, "You did?" She nodded her head, he kissed her again, she got butterflies this time, it was the way he kissed her, his hands moved up so that they were cupping her face and he brought it to his, "Good" he said as he broke the kiss

"So did you get everything that you needed to get done?" Rory asked him as he pulled her towards him

He nodded his head, "Yup" he paused for a second, "So you never finished telling me about this date you have on Friday" Tristan said, a smirk formed on his face as he finished his sentence

"Oh" Rory said her eyes widening, "About that"

Tristan arched his eyebrow, "I'm listening"

"Well the good thing is that I managed to get myself out of it" Rory said, slightly biting her lip

"And the bad?" Tristan asked patiently

Rory looked up at the roof, "Well you see, in order for me to get out of the date on Friday, my grandmother found out about you"

"Okay" Tristan said, slightly confused

"And since she found out about you, she requested that she meet you" Rory said, looking up at him with worried eyes

"No" Tristan said, as if he knew what she was going to say next

"But I kind of told her you already would" Rory told him

Tristan sighed and ran his finger through his hair, "I don't know, I think I'm busy"

"Please" Rory begged, gripping his shirt, "I'll owe you forever!"

"That list is getting pretty long" Tristan grinned,

Rory pouted her lip, "Please"

Tristan scowled down at her, "What if I don't do this?"

"My grandmother will take me hostage until you come and find me" Rory joked

Tristan looked down at Rory, and she looked at him with pleading eyes, he licked his lips, "Fine, I'll go" He said finally

Rory's face lit up, "Really?" she said jumping in his arms

"As soon as she starts planning the wedding I'm out" He said seriously

"I promise, we head for the hills when she pulls out the colour swatches" Rory said

"Deal" he said, kissing her again, "You look good by the way" he said when he pulled away, quickly scanning her over

She blushed, and it was then that she was grateful that they were in a dark club, it didn't look like she was blushing, "Thank you" she said quietly he just stared at her, "So this is new" Rory said

"What is?" Tristan asked confused

"I don't think I've ever been in the same room as this many famous people before" Rory grinned

Tristan rolled his eyes, taking one hand off of her waist and shoved it in his pocket, "You want a drink?" he asked her pointing at the bar

Rory smiled softly, "Sure"

"An actual drink?" Tristan grinned

"You mean I normally drink artificial drinks?" Rory said sarcastically

Tristan laughed and just shook his head, "Okay let me rephrase that, how about an 'adult drink' then?" Tristan joked

This time is was Rory's turn to laugh, "Seriously?"

"Who knows what happens when Rory Gilmore gets a little alcohol in her system" Tristan said slyly

Rory glared at him, "I've had a drink before Tristan" she said smacking him

He laughed at her, "Well let's test that theory then" he said pulling her towards the bar

"What can I get for you darling" the bartender said as he was facing the other way, when he turned around Rory was shocked at who she saw

"Finn?" she said surprised, "What the hell are you doing back there?"

Finn furrowed her eyebrows, "Language love"

Rory turned to Tristan, still with a shocked look on her face, "What is Finn doing back there?" she asked him, hoping for an answer

"I'm contributing love" Finn said, pouring vodka into a small glass

"It was his idea" Tristan said from behind Rory, "We came up with it while we were away this week" he explained, "Finn figured he would make a good bartender"

"Besides, what do I know better than alcohol? Besides women I know nothing" Finn said handing them the drinks

"I think that's a debatable topic" Tristan joked

Rory smiled as she watched the two joke, it was like things were back to the way that they use to be, Finn was being dumb and Tristan was causing, "It's like seeing Harry and Lloyd together again"

Tristan and Finn both rolled their eyes, "Go bloody have fun" Finn said, shoving them off with a towel

"Finns a bartender" Rory asked as she took a sip of her drink, she make a disgusted face as she tried to swallow it

Tristan watched her in amusement, "What was that you said about drinking before?" Tristan laughed, taking a sip of his, "It is pretty strong"

Rory nodded, "Yeah, that's it" Rory said, finally swallowing her first sip, "What is that?"

Tristan held up the glass, "Well, by the looks of it, he put in the three hardest hitting alcohol mixed into one glass" he laughed as he set the drink down on a nearby counter, "I think he's probably the only one that could handle that whole thing" he said turning to walk away

"Wait!" Rory said stopping him, "You're just going to leave it there?" Rory asked him

"Yup, let someone else get a huge buzz" Tristan laughed

Rory paused for a second, turned and put the glass down and followed after Tristan, "Wait for me" she said reaching for his hand, suddenly Tristan stopped in front of her, Rory ran into his back, "Owe, Tristan?" she questioned him, and looked up at him, his eyes looked annoyed, Rory tried to look where he was looking but she wasn't sure, "Tristan" she said putting her hand on his arm, "What is it?"

"What is she doing here?" He said suddenly

"What is who doing here?" Rory asked him confused

Rory watched as Tristan's jaw and fist clenched, "How the hell did she even get in here?" he asked himself, "I'm gonna have to fucking kill Todd"

"Todd?" Rory asked him confused

Rory looked again and finally saw what he was looking at, "How did she get in here?" Rory said again

Tristan sighed beside her, "I have no fucking idea"

"Do you think she'll come over here?" Rory asked him

"God I hope not" Tristan mumbled, Rory smiled slightly, "I'm gonna go talk to security for a minute, you'll be okay here?" he asked her, Rory just nodded, "I'll be back in a minute, stay sexy" he winked as he left

"What the hell is she doing here?" Louise said suddenly from behind Rory, her words were slurring and she had a drink in her hand, she hand one guy in the other

"Who is this?" Rory asked pointing at the guy

Louise looked at Rory confused, "Rory, this is Logan, you know Logan" she said pointing at the guy next to her

"Louise, that is not Logan" Rory pointed again, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lance" the guy said, reaching out to shake Rory's hand

Rory looked at him as if he were crazy "Nice to meet you, I am not touching that" she said, knocking his hand out of the way

"Wait" Louise said pointing her drink at Lance, "You are not Logan?" she sounded like she was asking him

"No I told you my name was Lance" the guy told her, "I've told you like three times"

"Well then" Louise dropped Lance's hand, "Where the hell is Logan then?"

"Oh is that the blonde guy that you were with earlier?" Lance asked, "I thought he was just a fling"

Louise glared at the guy, "You can go now" Louise shoved him off, looking at Rory, how just stared at her seriously, "Ops" Louise said innocently, "Don't look at me like that Gilmore" she said taking a drink, "he looks like Logan"

"Louise! He's like six five and had brown hair!" Rory semi yelled, she couldn't tell if she was yelling or talking loudly because of the music

"Well look who it is" a voice interrupted their conversation

Rory closed her eyes let out a frustrated sigh and turned around, "Summer" Rory greeted her, "What are you doing here?"

"Better yet, who let you in" Louise countered Rory's question, "I didn't think sluts were allowed off of their poles" Louise beaked

"And I didn't think prostitutes were allowed to leave their corners, but here you are" Summer battled back

"Not getting enough tips huh, mainly quarters? I mean what else would explain what the hell you are wearing? Buy it at Value Village" Louise countered

"Still dating that trust fund kid Louise?" Summer attempted to fight back

Louise just stared at her, "Summer, we're all fucking trust fund kids, how else do you explain your insanely bad nose job?"

Summer glared and crossed her arms, "Yeah well…" she tried to think of something, "At least I'm not a fake dumb ass blonde"

"Ouch, zing, you got me" Louise rolled her eyes, not even acting as if that last comment had stung

"Hi friends" Madline said coming up behind them and putting one arm on Rory's shoulder and the other on Louise's her face suddenly looked disgusted, "Ew, who let you in here?" she stated bluntly

"You're cheating ass boyfriend" Summer said sternly

Madline rolled her eyes, "Really?" Madline huffed, "That's the best you could come up with? Sounds like someone lost another sucker"

"Oh you guys are so cool, hanging out in the club with the big boys, well guess what I'm here too" Summer defended

"Seriously Summer?" Louise asked, sounding someone polite

"What?" Summer asked, letting her guard down

"Who was the dumbass that let your fat ass in here?" Louise said rudely

Summer glared at her, "I told you, I was wanted, besides, do you honestly think that some body guard is going to stand in the way of me meeting some famous basketball player" she said, twirling her hair at a guy that just walked past

"Like a basketball player couldn't see through your cheap ass nose, lips, and boobs" Madline snarled, "You're plastics suck"

"You know what…" she was suddenly interrupted by a big black guy dressed in black that came up behind her

"Which one of you is Summer?" the guys asked her

Rory, Madline, and Louise pointed at Summer, "The one with the fake hair" Louise grinned

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me" the guy told her

Summer stood up straight, "But I haven't done any harm" she smiled up at him

The guy kept the same facial expression he had had when he walked up, which didn't actually count as a facial expression, he was emotionless, "I've been told to escort you out, and not let you back in" the guy said, leading Summer out towards the front of the club

"But you don't understand, there's basketball players here" Summer begged, and the guy just continued to push her out of the club

"Well that was eventful" Rory mumbled after Summer was gone

"Yeah, way to pitch in Gilmore" Louise snorted

"I thought you two were handling it very well" Rory defended, "Louise?"

"What?" she answered turning to Rory

"Where is Logan?" Rory asked her

"Oh right" Louise said, remembering that she lost Logan, "I have to go find him" she said turning to go find him

"I'll help you" Madline said following her, "I have to find Jess too"

Rory just rolled her eyes and laughed to herself, her friends were absolutely crazy, she wondered how she handled it, the next thing she knew, two broad arms were wrapping themselves around her waist, she froze for a second, and then relaxed when she realized who it was, "Hey" he whispered against her ear

"Hi" she whispered back,

"That was entertaining" he said, slightly making her body sway with his

"What was" she asked him with question in her voice

"Watching Louise and Madline chew Summer's head off, while you just sat and watched" Tristan laughed against her ear, she suddenly got chills as she felt his breath move down her neck

"You were watching?" Rory breathed out

"We all were, Jess bet that Madline would punch Summer, but we sent Todd in before it got that far" Tristan explained

"So you guys were just watching the entire time?" Rory asked, "Even Paris?"

Tristan shook his head, and his hair tickled Rory's neck, "No, her and Colin are in the VIP room upstairs, it creeps me out" Tristan said, a hint of disgust in his voice

Rory laughed and rested her head against his chest, "Oh my god!" she said suddenly, "Don't you have to do your agent sport thingy here?" She said pulling out of Tristan's arms, "I'm totally keeping you from that" she said pushing him away

Tristan grabbed her arms stopping her from pushing him away, "Mare calm down, everything's done"

"Everything's done?" Rory repeated his last words, "But, I thought that's what a launch party was"

Tristan shook his head, "No, that's what this week was, a launch party is to celebrate" he smiled at her stupidity, which caused her blush again

"Oh" she said simply, "So you don't need to be anywhere?" Tristan shook his head, "You're sure?" she asked him to clarify one more time

"Positive" he smirked at her, "I'm yours all night"

She blushed furiously, she was so grateful for the darkness, "All night?"

"Well I believe you owe me" Tristan whispered seductively into her ear, she melted in his arms

"Tristan" Colin came up behind them, "Glad I caught you, there's some guy here to talk to you" he said putting his hand on his shoulder

Tristan looked at him confused, "Does he need to talk to me right now?"

Colin shrugged his shoulders "He seemed pretty serious about it, maybe you should just talk to him"

Tristan glanced down at Rory quickly and she smiled at him, biting her lip slightly, Tristan sighed "Fine, where is he?"

Colin pointed through the crowd "right over there"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Tristan said angrily running his hand through his hair

"What?" Rory asked suddenly, "Who is it?"

Tristan let out a long exhausted sigh "Colin, I can't deal with this right now, just tell him I already left"

Colin looked at Tristan, taking note of the look in his eye, "Yeah, sure man, I'll get rid of him" he gave Tristan one last pat on the back and walked off

"Tristan…" Rory started

But he just ignored her and grabbed her hand and pulled her through the club, Rory tried to loosen his grip, but it was no use, he suddenly stopped and Rory ran into his back, she leaned to the side to try to see what he was doing, "We need to discuss and policy on who is allowed in here and who isn't" he said sternly, the big guy at the door nodded his head and put his hand out to shake Tristan's hand, Tristan also nodded and returned the hand shake

"I never thought you could have so much fun at a night club" Madline said as they sat in the gym Monday morning

"It was a blast" Louise said, as she stood up, yanking her shirt a little higher

"Seriously, who're you trying to impress?" Paris glared

"Well FYI Paris, I think you're secretly and lesbo, and we could have some real fun" Louise said leaning down close to Paris' face

Rory and Madline laughed as Paris stared uncomfortably as Louise, "Ew" Paris said leaning away from her, "I think I have a pretty good idea at where that mouth has been

"Okay girls, gather round, it's volleyball time" Their PE teacher yelled as all the girls headed towards the floor

"It's bad enough that they actually make us take PE, but we don't even get to do gym with the boys, how ridiculous is that" Madline grumbled

"Actually it's quite normal for private schools, the majority of school do not support same sex gym glass" Paris chimed in

Madline and Louise just stared at Paris, "Notice the sarcasm Paris" Louise laughed

"Okay, now listen up, if I give you a 1 you're to my right, if I give you a 2 you're to my left" the teacher instructed and she went down the line of girls numbering them

"Uh excuse, Mrs. Dufflin" Madline raised her hand

"Yes Madline, no matter how much you think you suck at volleyball you still have to participate" Mrs. Dufflin answered before Madline could ask

"Well what about…" Louise started

"I don't care if you broke a nail earlier Louise, it does not mean you're too injured to do PE" Mrs. Dufflin answered angrily

"But it's a major injury" Louise whined

"Well next class bring me a doctor's note, as for today, you're playing volleyball" Mrs. Dufflin answered as she moved out of the way, "alright girls take your sides"

Louise scowled and stomped over to her side, but not right before purposely tripped, "oh my god, Mrs. Dufflin I think it's broken" she fake whined

Mrs. Dufflin placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "Louise, I will make you run laps till you puke, not I understand that for you skinny girls are faced with bulimia and anorexia and other eating disorders, but for us built like a barn girls, it's the worst thing that could happen to our body mass" she said flexing her muscles "It's that right Cassie" Mrs. Dufflin finished as she shoved a girl in their class on the shoulder

Every girl in the looked absolutely mortified, "Oh my god I think I just had a stroke" Madline said frozen in her place

"Okay so this is where you will be playing" Headmaster Charleston interrupted the classes awkward situation, every girl turned their heads towards him, or rather them

Rory glanced at Madline, "What're they doing here?" she asked suddenly embarrassed to be seen in her gym clothes

Madline smiled, "You didn't know they were coming?"

Rory shook her head, "Does this look like the face of someone that knew they were coming?" she asked Madline

"Your face looks fine to me" Madline whispered, not catching Rory's sarcasm

"Oh Gloria, so sorry to interrupt, these are the gentlemen we have chosen to play in the alumni basketball game, and also our sponsors" Charleston Explained

"I have never been happier to see that man in my entire life" Paris admitted, clearly still in shock at what Mrs. Dufflin had just said

Louise nodded in agreement, "You got that right"

"Gloria this is, if you remember Tristan Dugrey and his fellow teammates, Colin, Finn, Jess, Logan, and Jake" Charleston introduced

Mrs. Dufflin glared at Tristan, who stood their smugly, he obviously hadn't seen Rory yet, "You're the kid that dumped those frogs into the school swimming pool your junior year" she stated

A smirk grew on Tristan's face, "I don't believe the perpetrator was ever found"

Mrs. Dufflin continued to glare, "Who's the hottie?" Francy asked from the back of the crowd, "And how do I get myself a piece of that" she said, biting her lip and twirling her hair

Rory, Madline, Louise and Paris all turned to her, and in unison said, "Which one?"

Rory quickly glanced back slightly, taking note now that everyone's attention was now on the five of them, "Miss. Gilmore, Miss. Gellar I suppose you have something to add?" Charleston glared

Rory watched as Tristan smirked at her, his eyes filled with amusement, he had a look like 'someone's about to get in trouble' but luckily Paris answered for her, "Headmaster, I assure you that you would not want to partake in this conversation"

"And why is that Miss. Gellar" Charleston asked as he folded his arms across his chest

"Well it was a conversation that was to remain strictly private, girl talk" Paris tried

"And what gossip were you participating in Miss. Gellar?" Charleston asked persistently

Paris stood up straight with her head high, the boys watched in amusement, and the girls waited for her answer, "Well Headmaster, if you must know, we were discussing our menstrual cycle" she stated bluntly, Rory's mouth flew open, Louise and Madline giggled, all of the boys looked absolutely disgusted, and Charleston just stood uncomfortable in his position, "Would you like the details sir?" she asked with a smug look on her face

Charleston refused to look everywhere except for Paris, "No Miss. Gellar, there is no need, but If you don't mind I will get back to showing these gentlemen the plans for this week's game, why don't you ladies go up to the bleachers and" He paused, "Continue whatever it is you were doing, until class is over" Charleston pointed his hand in the direction of the bleachers

"You heard him girls, bleachers now" Mrs. Dufflin ordered

"Nice save" Louise gave props to Paris, "You totally made him uncomfortable"

"Hot damn, that suit fits him perfectly" Francy interrupted, making comments again

"They're all wearing suits Francy" Madline stated obviously

"How can you not see the difference in him, he's got that perfect blonde hair, those piercing blue eyes, that beautiful chiseled jaw" Francy gushed "He's got a reputation you know, any girl would be lucky to have him, I would let him use me any day" she continued

"You're talking about Tristan?" Louise caught on finally, Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat

"You know him?" Francy smiled "I mean of course you do, that one is Madline's brother" she said pointing to Jake, "Would you introduce me? I could definitely see myself getting down with Tristan Dugrey"

"Don't you read the blogs, Tristan's seeing someone" Paris snapped

"You read blogs Gellar? And yes I saw that, but I mean its Tristan Dugrey, how much could he really like this girl?" Francy said jealously. Louise and Madline glanced at Rory, who continued to stay silent "Gilmore, I haven't seen you this quiet since your first day here, cat got your tongue?"

Rory glanced up at Francy, and then at Tristan, he was wearing a pinstriped grey suit a black shirt with a darker grey tie, it made her wonder where he had been, he didn't normally dress so fancy, sure he wore ties before, but she had never seen him in a suit before, "Well you should go talk to him then" Rory smiled at Francy

"She should go do what now?" Madline asked shocked

"She should go talk to him, I mean after all he is Tristan Dugrey, and he either likes the girl or he doesn't, you can only take the chance right?" Rory said calmly

Rory's friends stared at her in confusion, and then turned to Francy, who looked like she was considering it, "I might as well, I have nothing but a night with Tristan Dugrey to lose, besides it looks like he's coming over this way" Francy said, rising from her place on the bleachers, and swaying her hops as she walked over to Tristan

"What are you doing?" Paris whispered to Rory

"Seeing how he really feels" Rory whispered back, Madline and Louise smiled at each other impressed with what Rory was doing

"I think we're a bad influence on you Gilmore, manipulation is more our game" Louise said pointing to the two of them

The girls watched in anticipation as Tristan stood uncomfortably as Francy tried to hit on him, you could see his patience disappearing, Rory couldn't help but grin at the irritated look on Tristan's face, this was going to kill him, Francy suddenly became nervous, she held her hands behind her back, and was moving her right leg back and forth, her head was tilted down slightly, and they watched as her lips moved slightly. Tristan's head all of a sudden jolted up, and he quickly glanced at Rory, who had a smile on her face, as if knowing what Francy was saying, she saw Tristan put his hand behind his head, scratching his neck, she watched as Tristan mouthed the words I have a girlfriend, their conversation continued and it was like Francy had asked Tristan who this girl was, and how long was it going to last, Tristan ran his hand over his face

"Look Francy was it? I'm not interested" Tristan said, he was starting to get irritated, this girl would just not leave him alone, and Rory knew what she was doing

"But I think we could be great together" She pushed, running a finger along the arm of his coat

Tristan looked up at the ceiling and shoved his hands in his pocket, "No we wouldn't" he said dryly

"Well why the hell not, is it because I'm in high school, cause I'm way more mature than those other girls" Francy defended

"Nope it has nothing to do with you being in high school" Tristan stated, glancing up at Rory, he could not believe the amusement that was in her eyes, she was enjoying this girl hitting on him, what was wrong with her

"Well then what is it?" Francy stomped her foot

"I told you, I already have a girlfriend" Tristan explained

"And from what I heard, the word girlfriend doesn't mean much to Tristan Dugrey" Francy stated bitterly

Tristan glared angrily, he was going to be nice to this girl, "Well it does now" was all Tristan said, trying to bite back the words he actually wanted to say

"Well then what is it? What does this girl have on me?" Francy asked

"Well for one, she doesn't have a name that should be on a cereal box" Tristan joked

Francy glared, "Excuse me"

"And the fact that she's sitting right over there, makes it so much easier for me to say no to you" Tristan smirked

"She's sitting right over where?" Francy said stupidly turning around

Tristan pointed right at Rory, "Right there"

"You're dating Gilmore?" Francy said shocked, "Is it because she's welfare?"

Tristan didn't say anything; he just turned around and walked back over to Headmaster Charleston and the guys

Francy glared at Rory and stormed back over to the bleachers, "You're Tristan Dugrey's girlfriend?" she practically screamed

Rory just sat silent, and nodded her head, "Yeah sorry"

"You made me look like a complete idiot Gilmore" Francy stated

"Yeah well, you wouldn't of believed me if I told you" Rory said bitterly

"What you're going to live off of him, he's a criminal Rory, and cold hearted criminal, you don't think I know what papers print about him, his bad boy attitude is going to get old really quickly, why do you think he's never had a steady girlfriend?" Francy spoke with jealousy in her voice, every word she spoke was a sharp dig at Tristan

"You don't even know what you're talking about" Rory glared up at her

"Oh yeah? I bet he's been to prison before, in high school he broke into a fucking safe" Francy said crossing her arms

"That was high school Francy" Louise chimed in

"You stay the hell out of this" Francy glared

Paris rolled her eyes and stood up, "Francy, I'm pretty sure that when you're out of high school, and become a multimillionaire like Tristan built from nothing, you'll forget about the fact that you slept with Duncan Davis, or should be call him Double D?" Paris snarled, "But of course that may never happen, so I guess, you'll just have to take that one to the grave, and yes I will let everyone know that Francy was caught making out with Duncan Davis, the worlds biggest curler in the hall closet just last week" Paris said, saying the last part extremely loud

"You don't know what you're talking about Paris" Francy said uneasily

"Ew Francy, Duncan Davis, he's like huge" Madline said, slightly disgusted, "I hope you used two condoms"

"It wasn't like that" Francy tried to defend herself, "Paris is lying"

"That pencil you were looking for must have been shoved in a place that you could only reach from a close distance then" Rory joked

Francy glared, "You don't want to start with me Gilmore"

"Dude" Finn tapped quickly on Jakes shoulder, "Look" he pointed in the direction of the bleachers, "Girl fight" he said excitedly

"Is that Rory?" Jake asked confused

"Is what Rory?" Tristan asked, coming to stand behind Jake

"I may be a carrot top, but at least my mom isn't some 30 something year old skank, still traipsing around for husband number 5" Francy snarled

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Louise said standing up

Rory, Paris, Madline, and Louise were all standing now, "You watch your word Francy, of your next period is coming out of your nose" Paris warned

Rory glared, Francy looked right at Rory, "What's wrong Gilmore? Nothing to say? Ha, figures, you could never actually stand up from yourself, I guess that's something your daddy never taught you, oh wait he wasn't around" Francy turned on her heals and started to walk down the bleachers, the girls followed her down the bleachers before all of the guys caught them around their waists

"Oh no you don't" Logan said grabbing Louise

"Let go of me Logan, that bitch needs to get her assed kicked" Louise tried to escape from Logan's grasp

"And what good will that do?" Jess asked, holding Madline back

"Well hopefully it will put her nose back to the snout that it used to be" Madline glared

"That bitch doesn't know what's coming, I took 12 years of karate" Paris said, everyone paused and looked at Paris, "What? I have to release my anger somehow"

Tristan held tightly onto Rory, holding her up against his chest, "You have something to say?" he asked her

"You mean other than the millions of things I plan on doing to Francy's hair when I pull every piece out of her scalp" Rory started back at him, Tristan began to say something, "She said things about my mom Tristan" Rory said sadly

"She said things about Lorelai" Finn said from behind them, "That bitch" he said and marched after Francy

"Finn" Logan called after him, but he was already out the door

"I'll get him" Jake said annoyed and ran after Finn, he returned a few minutes later with a kicking and screaming Finn

"No let me go Jake, he said things about my Lorelai, my precious Lorelai, my kitten, my true love" Finn whined

Rory just closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she didn't know what she would have done, or how the conversation even got to that point, she got it Francy was mad because of Tristan, but Rory had never gotten so angry before, and it was just something about Francy that got her going, maybe it was the fact that Francy nearly destroyed her relationship with Paris by manipulating her, or maybe is still had to do with the puffs, Rory just couldn't handle it, "Hey" Tristan whispered in her ear from above her, Rory glanced back at him, "Come with me for a second" he said leading her out the back doors of the gym

"Tristan I really don't want to talk…." She was immediately pushed up against the wall, as his lips connected with hers, everything that she was feeling, every bit of anger was suddenly gone, and all it took was his lips on her, she sighed into the kiss as he moved closer, pulling her towards him. He pulled his lips away from her, not creating any distance between them, Rory's eyes still remained closed as Tristan rested his forehead on hers

"You alright?" he asked her calmly

Even with her eyes closed she could feel him watching her "I'm just" she paused for a second, "Glad that you're here" she smiled weakly up at him, "And that this is the last class"

"It's not even lunch Mare" Tristan told her

"Well it's the last class for me, I can't stand 4 more periods with Francy" Rory shivered at the mention of her name

"Alright, well how about I get you out of here" Tristan suggested

"I know you're in the middle of something with the Headmaster" Rory said

"The guys can take it from here, I swear it's like the guy thinks we've never played a game of basketball here before" Tristan joked

"He's probably trying to forget that you went here in the first place" Rory smiled up at him

Tristan rolled his eyes, "You are probably right" he agreed with her, "So what do you say, we go back to my place?" he asked with a funny look in his eye

"Your place?" Rory asked nervously

"Yeah, besides, I think you owe me" he kissed her quickly, and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his side and walking her around the courtyard and to the front of the school.

Before they reached the front of the school Rory suddenly remembered something, "Shoot" she paused her footsteps

Tristan looked at her confused, "What?"

"I have a History test after lunch, I can't miss it" Rory said dumfounded, "I'm sorry" she looked at him apologetically

Tristan just stared at her for a second, his eyes filled with confusion, he ran his tongue along his lips before asking, "What?"

Rory looked at him, he looked like he was in a frame of shock, but she didn't understand why, "What do you mean what? I have a test and I can't miss it"

Tristan continued to stare at her, Rory was about to say something when Tristan finished his thought, "You have to stay at school, with probably the worst human being on the planet, when you could have spent an afternoon with me? All because you can't miss one History test?"

Rory gave him a weak smile, understanding how that sounded, "Okay I know what you're thinking" she said, putting her hands up in defense, "But it's for like 10% of my grade"

"10%?" Tristan asked, sounding even more confused, "Rory its 10%"

Rory ruffled her eyebrows, "Every grade counts Tristan"

"But me, I mean you, and you can't, I don't get" Tristan was a complete loss for words, which was completely out of the ordinary, Rory had never her seen him ramble before, "This has never happened to me before" Tristan said crossing his arms across his chest

"What has never happened to you before?" Rory repeated

"A girl has never ditched an afternoon of well me, for a history test" Tristan said in awe

"Well it's not like I'm choosing the test over you" Rory defended

"Gilmore, that is exactly what you're doing" Tristan said pointing a finger at her

"School is important to me Tristan, I want to go to Harvard" Rory said, starting to get a little irritated

"Nope, no way, you don't get to be angry, I am the one that get to be angry" he said pointing at himself, "You're the one that would rather spend your time with Uncle Sam then with me"

"I'm still in…." Rory was cut off

"Tristan what the hell, you can't just leave me in there with that man, you know he scares me" Finn waltzed over; he quickly glanced down at Rory who looked at Finn like he was stupid, "What? The man reminds me of Santa, and when I was just a boy me and Santa had a very bad acquaintance"

Rory rolled her eyes and glanced up at the giant clock that overlooked Chilton, "it's fine Finn take him, I have class I have to go to anyways" she said, not letting Tristan say another word she darted for the door

Finn watched Rory walk away and then turned his head back to Tristan and then back to Rory and then back to Tristan, "What the fuck was that?" Finn asked confused, "Don't tell me you two have one night in the sack and then you go cold turkey, Tristan what the hell is wrong with you?" he joked the last part

"Finn shut up" Tristan said, as his eyes followed after Rory

"Well then tell me, what happened?" Finn asked again

Tristan furrowed his eyebrows, "She has a test she has to write" he said still in shock

Finn looked at where Rory had walked and then at Tristan, "So she had a test to…. Oh" Finn said, suddenly a smirk grew on his face

"Don't say it Finn" Tristan warned

"Say what?" Finn grinned as he words crossed his lips

"You know what" Tristan said, with warning in his voice

"All I was going to say was…" Finn started

"Well don't" Tristan said

"This has never happened to you before" Finn joked, Tristan glared at him "Kidding"

"Did you come looking for me for a reason?" Tristan asked, changing the topic

"Oh right, Charleston wants to confirm the uniforms for Thursday" Finn explained

"Uniforms?" Tristan said confused, "What uniforms?"

"Well here's the thing, while you were out here, Charleston asked what we planned on wearing for the game, and I told him that I would do the honor of making high school girls drool over my bare chest, and then he said not and that there would have to appropriate attire and that I wasn't allowed to come back into the school and had to stay at least 10 feet from him at all time" Finn told him

"So we have to buy uniforms?" Tristan asked

"Well to make a long story short, the Chilton guys will be wearing the uniforms me use to wear, and sing Charleston didn't like my no shirts idea, that would mean A: we don't participate in the event or B: we fork out the money and get the jerseys" Finn said

"I actually have a better idea" Tristan said suddenly, "I just have to make a call, tell them I'll be in in a second"

Finn stood in his place, Tristan stared at him, "Okay so I know that you wouldn't take me seriously all the time, but that part about not being allowed back into the school that actually happened"

"Damn it Finn, just go" Tristan said

"But he said he'd send the dogs after me" Finn said worriedly, "I don't like dogs Tristan, not even little ones"

"Chilton doesn't have dogs Finn" Tristan explained

"Well we haven't been here for a few years, maybe they got them" Finn suggested

"Just go" Tristan told him, Finn nodded his head and walked back into the school

"A history test" Louise said surprise, "You decided to skip skipping school with Tristan, to write your history test"

"It's worth 10%" Rory defended for the second time that day

Madline scratched her forehead, "Rory even I know that's nothing"

"Well maybe to you it's not, but to me it's something" Rory said

"Well, all I have to say is that you owe him even bigger than you did before" Louise said, looking directly at Rory as she spoke, "If you know what I mean"

"No I don't know what you mean" Rory said

"Well Gilmore there's only two ways that I know how to give back to a guy, and that is sex and…" Louise looked at Rory again

"Oh my god, ew" Rory said disgusted

"It has to be done Gilmore, it's one thig to owe him, but you have to make it worth it, especially making up some lame excuse like you have to write a history test" Louise explained leaning back on her locker

"It wasn't a lie, I actually have a history test" Rory told her

"Rory, do you know how many tests I've missed, and do you know how many boys I have made happier because I missed that test" Louise said, Madline nodded agreeing with Louise

"Well it's too late now, what am I supposed to do run out to the parking lot, hope that he's still out there and 'benefit' him right up against the walls" Rory said sarcastically

Madline looked down the hall suddenly, "How about right up against the lockers" she said

"What're you" Rory turned her head, "Shit" she said under her breath as Tristan came walking towards them

"Did she just swear?" Louise said in shock, "Well we better get going"

"Don't you dare leave me here" Rory warned

"I think that if we were to pick you or Tristan, he would kill us way faster than you would" Madline said

"Agreed, Bye" Louise said quickly as she linked her arm with Madline's and walked quickly down the hall

"That must be one test" Tristan said as he walked up to Rory

"It's not till after lunch" she told him, as she leaned back against the locker

"Yeah that 10% makes it all worth it" he said sarcastically Rory glared up at him, "You see Mare, here's what I don't get" he pushed her up against the locker, holding her hips in place so that she couldn't move, "I don't get why you would choose to write a test, that's only 10% of your grade, when you could be doing 100% of me" he said

"That's the dumbest thing I ever hear" Rory said, trying to move out of his grasp

"Maybe it is" Tristan said, leaning his head down to kiss her neck, Rory closed her eyes, "You know Mare, I was going to be nice about it, pretending to go along with your little I have a test thing, not taking you seriously about actually going to the test"

"I am serious about the test" Rory said pushing his head away from her neck

Tristan looked down at her, "Maybe so" Tristan said, moving his mouth only millimeters from Rory's mouth, "But here is what I've learned about you in the past few months, I've learned that you can be easily persuaded, if I push it far enough, and I've also learned, that you liked it, not matter how nervous you are about it and don't like to talk about it, I know you liked it"

"That's not true" Rory whispered, standing her ground

"Don't lie Mare" Tristan said, moving his head closer to hers, but not kissing her yet, "Just say it"

"Say what?" Rory asked

"Say you liked sex" Tristan said bluntly

"No" Rory said sternly

"Damn it Rory say it" Tristan said frustrated

"Mr. Dugrey, nice to know you're still pushing girls up against lockers during class time" Miss. Miller the Chemistry teacher interrupted, "However, that is my student and she is late" she said pointing to Rory

Tristan stared irritated at Miss. Miller before standing up straight, and releasing his grip on Rory, "Miss. Miller, you always seemed to be around when this happened" Tristan said smugly

"Yes well, my classroom is right there" She said pointing to the door, "Miss. Gilmore it's time for class"

"Yes Miss. Miller" Rory said, Miss. Miller nodded and headed into her classroom, Rory moved to go but Tristan stuck his arm in her way "Move Tristan"

"Later, you're going to answer my last question" Tristan told her

"Don't count on it" Rory said smugly and ducked under his arm, biting his neck as she walked by, "Have fun in your meeting" she said as she walked

Tristan watched her walk away, noticing that she swayed her hips a little as she walked, "Fuck me" he whispered to himself as he turned and headed back into the gym

"Oh Mr. Dugrey so glad you decided to join us yet again, that was one long washroom break wasn't it?" Charleston said

"You know Headmaster, after all the years I've known you I still can't get the hang of your sarcasm" Tristan semi joked

"Yes, well it must take some getting used to" Charleston said uneasily, "So have you come up with a solution for the jerseys?"

"I actually have, I just got off the phone, with a new client of ours, and he has agreed to rouge up five signed NBA Lakers jerseys for the game, I figured we could put them in an auction, and all the proceeds go towards the charity" Tristan explained

"Why that's brilliant Mr. Dugrey" Charleston complimented, "Who knew that after all those years of you and your friends being scoundrels that you would be able to put forth a fundraiser like you have, I underestimated you fellows, maybe you were good after all"

All of the guys flinched, "hearing that is worse than getting kicked in the crotch" Finn commented wincing as he thought of it

The Headmaster gave Finn a disturbed look, "Very well, I must be getting back to my office, and I have lots of work to get done" he finished and reached out to shake Tristan's hand, he then proceeded to shake everyone else's, he hesitated before holding out his hand to Finn, "I will see you all Thursday" was the last thing he said before he turned and walked out of the gym

"Well what now?" Finn asked anxiously

"I swear you're like two" Jess commented

"How about lunch?" Jake suggested

Logan shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know"

"We need to go over how we're going to cover this fundraiser" Colin said worriedly

"Colin, it's a fundraiser, for a charity" Jess explained

"I know that wise ass, but what charity is it even for?" Colin asked

"How the hell am I supposed to know I just show up" Jess said

Colin looked at Tristan, who just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't remember"

"So our money's going to a charity that no one knows about, well that's just great" Colin sighed

"Colin, we've hardly had to use any money, think about it, the jerseys are being donated, we're not paying for the gym, the bake sale stuff is getting made, we're not even paying for anything" Jake explained

"And what if I pull something, who's going to pay for the doctor to work me out" Colin asked

"You're not even playing" Logan said, "If you want they probably have that old mascots uniform for you"

Colin rolled his eyes, "I had to be better than Finn"

Finn also rolled his eyes, "Defensively maybe, but I can knock down threes on command, and I believe that three points is better than none, so I think I contribute more"

"I liked it better when Tristan didn't like you" Colin glared

"Well look who it is" Jess said as Rory walked out of her classroom

"Ah the infamous hallway meet, it's like cathartic for you" Finn gushed

"Where the hell did you learn a word like cathartic?" Logan asked

Finn glared, "It was the word of the day on Google" he admitted

"You guys are still here?" Rory asked looking at Tristan, who surprisingly wasn't looking at her face, she watched as his eyes ran up and down her body, she stood nervously

"Yeah our meetings just finished up, we were going to discuss numbers for this charity" Logan told her

"But isn't everything you're getting by donation, you don't even need money" Rory half stated half asked

"Told you Colin" Jess laughed

"You did not" Colin said standing tall "Jake did" he said under his breath

"Where you headed love?" Finn asked

"I forgot a book in my locker" Rory said pointing down the hall, just past Tristan

"Well aren't we studious" Logan joked

"Okay guys, let's stop bugging Rory, now are we going for lunch or not?" Jake asked

"I could definitely eat, something about this place makes me hungry" Colin said

"What the hell does that even mean Colin" Jess said pushing Colin as they walked

Rory watched as they left, until it was just her and Tristan, he turned to the side and let her walked past he walked with her to her locker, leaning up against the one next to hers as she put the combination in, "So how'd the rest of your meeting go?" she asked him as she opened her locker

"It was alright I guess, we got everything figured out" Tristan said

"Oh yeah?" Rory asked as she dug through her locker

"Yeah" Tristan said, leaning his head against the lockers, "is your locker really that messy?" he asked pushing himself off the locker to look inside of Rory's. Rory watched as Tristan gazed into her locker confused, "It's cleaner than any locker I've ever seen before, how can you not find your book?"

"I know where it is" Rory said, without looking she reached into her lock and pulled out the book she needed

Tristan grabbed the book from her, "You needed Huckleberry Finn for Chemistry class?" he asked confused

"No not really" Rory admitted

"Well then I really don't get it" Tristan confessed

"I didn't think you would, you're really not the bright, couldn't even graduate from high school" Rory said as she closed her locker and grabbed her book back from Tristan's hand, "Maybe there isn't more to you than the blonde hair and blue eyes

"Don't bullshit like that, you fell for me because of the hair and the eyes, and it's what draws you in over and over again" Tristan said knowingly

Rory just rolled her eyes, "Cocky much?"

"Only when I need to defend myself" Tristan said, leaning against the locker again, "So if you didn't actually need the book, what're you doing out here?" he asked her, grabbing the book back from her again

"That's none of your business" Rory teased

"You saw me out here" Tristan finally clued in

"No I didn't" Rory tried to hide it

"You wanted to see me" Tristan said cockily

"I already saw you today" Rory said

"Yeah but earlier was that weird thing with us, I had you thinking about sex didn't I" Tristan said

"Tristan" Rory blushed

"You couldn't not think about it your entire class, and so you made up some dumbass excuse just so you could come out here and see me, how thoughtful" Tristan joked

"That's not it" Rory said nervously

"Yes it is, I say the word sex, and how I know for a fact, as much as you wish you could deny it, how much you liked it, how hot it was, and you couldn't stop replaying it in your head" He said with a grin on his face

Rory scowled at him, "What would make you think of something as Ludacris as that?"

Tristan grabbed her hand, and leaned in slightly and gave her a kiss on the lips, and then pulled away and pulled her into him, his breath was hot on her neck, she gasped at the sudden change of position, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Because that's what I think about when I think about it" he bit her ear gently and let her go, then with a smirk he started walking way. Rory just stood there in shock, "Hey Mare, during that test of yours today, try not to think too hard about what we could have been doing during that time period, not that I want you thinking about that" he winked and then turned around and walked in the opposite direction

Rory shook herself out of her thoughts, "Hey Tristan" Rory said stopping him, he turned to face her, Rory wanted to smack that grin right off of his face, she sauntered over to him and leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Later, I have something for you, something I owe you" she said seductively in his ear as she lightly ran her hand over his crotch, "think about that this afternoon" she said as she stepped away and walked towards her classroom

Tristan could not believe it, who the hell was that girl that just did, well that. He tried to get the thoughts out of his head, but he couldn't he couldn't move he was stuck, "Tristan" Colin said, "We're waiting for you" Tristan nodded and walked towards Colin

"And then you did what?" Lorelai sat crossed legged on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, who knew, my daughter, the manipulator, I am just so proud" she said as she took a handful of popcorn

"Mom it wasn't that big of a deal, I just wanted to show him that I could play his game as well as he could" Rory admitted

"Still, at least I know I taught you something, all that books and crap, you learned that all on your own, but making the bad boy want it, well that is all me" Lorelai said grinning from ear to ear, "Speaking of the wanting, we never really did talk about the other night" Lorelai moving her eyebrows up and down

"Mom could we not" Rory whined

"Oh come one, just let me ask you a few simple questions and then I'll leave it" Lorelai said

"How many questions?" Rory asked

"Just two" Lorelai said

"Promise?" Rory countered

"Okay maybe three, not maybe four" Lorelai said counting on her fingers

"Okay fine, but four is where I draw the line" Rory warned

"Okay fine fine, draw the line, burn the bridge whatever" Lorelai joked

"Mom" Rory begged

"Fine, question numero uno: Where was it?" Lorelai asked and took another handful of popcorn

"At Tristan's" Rory said plainly and then looked at her mother's face, "On his bed"

Lorelai nodded, "Alright, number two: How many times"

"Gross mom" Rory told her mother

"You told me you would answer" Lorelai told Rory

"Twice" Rory grumbled

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow" Lorelai sat up straight, "Okay number three, how was it? On a scale of 1-10?"

"1-10?" Rory asked

"Well minus the hurt and pain and stuff" Lorelai waited

"it was just how I wanted my first time to be, and it surprisingly didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, I mean it did, but not terribly" Rory replayed the moment slightly

"So 10?" Lorelai smiled, "So this brings me to my last question: Was he good to you? You know like gentle, careful, and loving"

Rory just nodded her head, "Yeah, he was all of those things"

"Awe honey" Lorelai gushed

"Foods here" Luke interrupted as he walked through the front door

"Wow Luke, way to totally interrupt a mother daughter moment" Lorelai said angrily

"Why what were you talking about?" He asked confused

Rory looked at her mom worried, shaking her head, "Well we were just talking about, well about how, Rory's new boyfriend is really good friends with Jess, so they've met and been hanging out" Lorelai covered

"Wait what? You've seen and met Jess?" Luke asked Rory

"Yeah, sorry I haven't told you, I wasn't really sure where you stood on that" Rory confessed

"It's okay" Luke said holding out his hand, "But if he's ever in town, tell him to stop by the diner, I'd love to see him" Luke said smiling

"Will do" Rory said smiling back

"Damn it Lorelai" Luke said, "I told you I was bringing food home, you made a whole bowl of popcorn"

"I was hungry and you weren't here fast enough" Lorelai whined, "You know I like to eat on impulse, besides think about it this way, when we're married, you can just make the food here" she said smiling

"I can't wait" Luke said, leaning over to kiss Lorelai

Rory suddenly got a text from her phone from Louise, "parents out of town, pre pre pre alumni basketball game party, come over now!"

"Hey mom" Rory said suddenly, "Can I go over to Louise's? she's having a little get together"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "A little get together? Ha" Lorelai thought about it, "Well any parent would probably say no it's a school night, but I'm not any parent so yeah sure, you spending the night?"

"Are you suggesting it?" Rory asked

"Maybe" Lorelai said glancing at Luke

Rory's face immediately wrinkled, "Okay well I'm going to go then" she said getting up from her seat

"Okay drive safe babe" Lorelai said as Rory kissed her cheek

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow" Rory smiled and grabbed her keys and walked out the door

"Rory!" Louise greeted as Rory walked through the door

"How did you rouge up this many people so quickly?" Rory asked amazed

"I love my BlackBerry" Louise said hugging her phone

Rory smiled, "Is Paris here yet?"

Louise rolled her eyes "Her and Colin already reserved one of the rooms upstairs, vomit" she said as she stuck her finger in her mouth, "Oh got to go, love this song, find me later" as she headed through the house. Rory had just started walking, when out of nowhere the power started flickering, Louise froze instantly "oh so help me if you shut off" she warned the lights, they continued to flicker, "Party till the lights go out" she yelled

Rory just shook her head and headed for the kitchen, when she got into the kitchen she went into the cupboards and poured herself and class of water, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she opened them she saw nothing but darkness, and a whole bunch of boo's coming from outside the kitchen, she then heard the kitchen door swing open, "Hello?" she asked as she heard footsteps, "Who's there?" she started to back up until she was against the countertop, "Who are you?" she asked again, still no response, two arms shoved her up against the counter lifting her up and placing her on the countertop, before she could say another word, the hands had pulled her in and her lips were fused to his, she instantly relaxed, and returned the kiss, moving her lips with his, his tongue swept through her mouth and she moaned loudly, she didn't realize that she had been loud, but with everything that she had been thinking that days, she just couldn't hold it in, she pulled away slightly and smacked him on the head

"Owe, what the fuck was that for" Tristan responded to her, removing one of his hands from her leg to rub his head

"You scared me, what if I had been someone else, would you have kissed anyone like that?" Rory asked

"I knew it was you" Tristan said, placing his hand back on her leg, he began to trace circles

"How could you have?" Rory asked him again

"I just did" He said

"What're you doing here anyway?" Rory asked him

"Figured you would be here" He said as he moved closer to her, it was completely dark, but she could feel him move closer

"So?" Rory said nervously

"So I haven't been able to get those god damn words out of my head all day" Tristan growled, "And it's all your fault"

She smiled to herself "Oh really?"

"Yes really" Tristan said, kissing her before she could say anything else, he tightly grasped her thighs making her gasp as he pulled her closer, "I just couldn't stop picturing" he mumbled against her lips, she just moaned against his lips, "What about you?" He whispered, "How'd your test go?" as he kissed her again feverously, she just sighed into his kiss

"I think you know" she breathed against his lips

He moved his mouth away from hers and trailed kisses down her neck, "Meaning?" he bit her neck

"Oh god" she let out, "You couldn't get my thing out of your head, I couldn't get your thing out of my head either" she admitted to him

He pulled back and was breathing heavily, "Really?" he said breathlessly

Rory didn't have the enthusiasm to argue with him, she just wanted him, she wanted him to touch her, to kiss her "Really"

"So you like sex?" he asked, she didn't have to see his face to know he was grinning

"Yes Tristan, I like sex" she said, he leaned in and kissed her again, passionately this time, holding her head in his hands, her eyes fluttered shut, as he pulled her as close as they could possibly be

"You're perfect" Tristan said when he pulled away, running his fingers down the side of her face, "You're beautiful, and just perfect" he whispered to her

Rory smiled to herself, "Come with me" she suddenly remembered she owed him, and she was confident and sure she could do it, she grabbed his hand and jumped off the counter, her body was flesh up against his, she lead him in a direction that she knew had a door, she opened the door, pulled him in and leaned up against the wall, pulling him with her, "I said I owed you right?"

"Mare you don't have…" Tristan started

Rory placed a finger on his lips, "Shhhh" she whispered, she leaned up and kissed him, while she kissed him her hands moved to his belt, she quickly undid it and then the button to his jeans

"Mare what're you" he sighed

"I said Shhh" Rory said as she slowly moved down his body, she could feel him through his jeans, as she slowly undid the zipper, running her hand over him gently, he flinched, Rory looked up at him, "You might have to help me a little bit" she told him. He didn't say anything, but the sounds of it he was trying to catch his breath, Rory slowly pulled Tristan through the hold in his boxers, stroking him lightly, he flinched in her hand again, she ran her fingers along the length of him, fascinated by the length, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she ran her fingers along him one more time, before she gripped him and squeezed him

"Fuck" Tristan let out as he flew his head back, Rory leaned forward and licked his tip, tasting him only slightly, his hips bucked towards her, Rory closed her eyes again, took a deep breath and took him in her mouth, Tristan let out a moan or satisfaction, Rory then began to suck on him, "Fuck Rory" she heard him grunt, he placed his right hand on the back of her head, "Just like that" he whispered, as she continued to suck on him, her hands gripped the bottom of his shaft and squeezed ever so often, Tristan continued to let out swear words as Rory continued to suck, and got into a steady rhythm, "Mare I'm about to" he managed to get out, warning her. Rory had read that it felt better if she swallowed, and although months ago it would have absolutely disgusted her the thought of swallowing, she didn't mind it with Tristan, Tristan's breathing increased as Rory quickened her motions, Tristan's hand moving her head up and down, she felt Tristan's body tense and she began swallowing, she gave one last suck, before standing up, Tristan reached down the do up his pants, "Holy Fuck" he whispered as he put his right hand on her face

"Bad?" Rory asked nervously

"Fuck no, good, very good" Tristan assured her, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Well I owed you" Rory said timidly

"Mare you can owe me like that any time you want" Tristan said, still catching up on his breathing, he leaned forward and kissed her, "Your debt has been paid" he said as he pulled away, laughing

The lights suddenly flickered on, Rory looked around, adjusting her eyes to the light, "We're in the pantry"

"We sure as hell are" Tristan said as he kissed her forehead, "You're fucking unbelievable" he whispered against her forehead

"Really?" Rory asked him

"Really, really" he nodded "Come on" he said grabbing her hand

"Where are we going?" Rory asked as she followed closely behind

"Well since you did me I think it's only fair that I get to do you" Tristan explained, Rory blushed, he turned around, "And then we get to both do each other, you okay with that?" she knew he wasn't asking, he was telling her, all Rory could do was nod

"Tristan thank god, there you are" Colin said as he entered the kitchen

"What's wrong Colin" Tristan asked

"I just got a call, it's Holmes, they want to trade him" Colin said

Tristan glanced down at Rory, he leaned over, "Scale of 1-10 how wet are you" he whispered in her ear

Rory had to stop herself from moaning, because Colin was right there, "9.5 could have been ten a minute ago" Rory teased

Tristan groaned in her ear, "You're killing me" he whispered before standing up straight, "Colin can this be dealt with tomorrow, they can't trade Holmes until I sign him off, he's not even eligible for a trade, he's on a contract"

"8.5" Rory leaned up and whispered in Tristan's ear

He glared at her, "Yeah I know, but the Jets apparently have a deal with the old Steeler owners" Colin explained

"Yeah but Holmes wasn't even there when the old owner was there, so he's ineligible, I'll call the guy tomorrow" Tristan told Colin

"Tristan you need to call him tonight, before it's too late" Colin warned

"It's 10:00 Colin" Tristan said frustrated, and looked down at Rory, who held up 7 fingers

"It wouldn't hurt to just give him a call would it?" Colin asked

"Maybe not for him" Tristan mumbled under his breath, "No I guess not, I'll give him a call, get me his number" Colin nodded and walked off, "So this shouldn't take long" Tristan said, sounding desperate, "I just have to clarify what the hell is going on"

Rory looked up at him, "That's okay, but if you're not upstairs by 10:30" Rory said, gripping his shirt, and fiddling with the buttons, she stood on her tippy toes and whispered, "I'll start without you"

Tristan growled at her, "I'll see you up there" he kissed her quickly and Rory walked off, Tristan quickly smacked her butt as she walked, and then watched her walk away before going off to find Colin

Rory walked up the stairs and noticed a door with a Rory sticky note written on it, "Louise" she mumbled to herself as she walked in, she got undressed, so that she was just in her bra and underwear and crawled into bed, she hadn't realized how tired she was, and the bed was so comfortable, she closed her eyes slightly, thinking she would wake up in a few minutes. Turns our Rory drifted off to sleep and was waken up to someone saying her name

"Mare" she heard Tristan whisper

"Tristan?" Rory asked, stretching, "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight, I'm sorry baby, the call took longer than I thought" he said apologetically

"Apparently" she said groggily with sleep

"Is there room under there for me?" he asked her, she nodded her head, he stood up from the side of the bed, unbuttoned his shirt and slid off his pants before crawling into bed, "Night baby" he whispered to her

Rory rolled over so that she was facing him, "Who said we're going to bed?" she asked him seductively

"Mare, you're like half asleep" Tristan said

"So maybe I'm dreaming" She said as she moved closer to him

"I've been a bad influence on your" Tristan joked

"Just kiss me" Rory demanded

Tristan leaned forward and kissed Rory, she melted into his kiss, he pulled her closer, and spun them so she was underneath him, his fingers massaged her skin, as their lips moved together, Rory slowly guided his hands to where she wanted them to be, "Mare"

"We have to do the me, so that we can get to the you and me" Rory stated

Tristan glanced at her confused, "Babe, the you and me, can be the you" Tristan said, his hands moved to pull her underwear down, she helped him by moving her legs out of them, she went to put them back together but Tristan help them apart, "Ever had it fast?"

"You can't be" Rory said surprised. Tristan quickly moved under the blankets and threw his boxers on the ground before rolling back on top of Rory, his hardness rubbed against her stomach, he kissed her again, he was teasing her, she could feel him around her center, "Tristan please" Rory begged

"Tristan please what?" he teased

"I need, now, please" Rory whined, she felt a burning between her legs, and she wanted it to go away, she wanted him insider her

"Tell me what you want Mare" Tristan ordered

"You know what I want" Rory breathed

"Not until you tell me" He quickly dipped into her and pulled back out

She screamed, "I want you" she reached for his hips, hoping the pull him closer

"You want me to do what" Tristan asked

"I want you to make love to me" Rory breathed out. Without another word, Tristan entered her, she moaned, and she moaned loud, he grunted as he moved in and out of her, kissing her passionately, their tongues battled for the upper hand, his hands were all over her body, and her ran through his hair, "Faster" she breathed, as Tristan quickened his speed, Rory could feel herself build up, she was screaming, and panting with his pumps, "Tristan" she chanted over and over again, "Oh" was all she could say, her breathing increased as she felt him move within her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let go, he followed closely behind her, and let out one final grunt. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his side, "That was incredible" Rory said, "I could definitely sleep now"

Tristan laughed, "Yeah me too"

"Tristan" Rory said as she looked up at him

"Hmmm?" He asked her, his eyes closed

"I love you" Rory said, "I meant it when I said make love to me"

"I know" Tristan said

"You did?" Rory asked

"Yeah" Tristan responded

"But how?" Rory asked

"Because I made love to you too didn't I? And I knew you would say it before me" He admitted. Rory paused for a second and smiled "What?" Tristan asked, his eyes still closed

"You love me" Rory said grinning

"That's what I just said didn't I?" Tristan commented

"Say the words" Rory asked him

Tristan itched his head, and opened his eyes and looked down at Rory, who was looking up at him, "I love you too" He finally said

Rory shrieked, "Really?" she said almost jumping out of the bed

"Remember you're half naked" Tristan said

"Say it again" Rory said excited

Tristan sighed, "This is why I've never told girls I love them, they get so excited"

"You've never said it before?" Rory asked him, "How do you know you love me then?"

"I just do" Tristan said simply, Rory when to say something, "Don't ask why, or when, or how, I just do"

"You do what?" Rory asked, looking at him

Tristan sat up in the bed, grabbed Rory's face and pulled her in close, "I love you Rory Gilmore, as crazy and weird you are, I love you, not can we go to sleep" he kissed her forehead, and fell back on the bed

"Tristan" Rory whispered

"Yes Mare?" He asked closing his eyes again

"I love you too" she smiled and cuddled into his side. There were nights with Tristan where she went to bed happy, but tonight of all nights was the best, he said he loved her, which meant he loved her, he really loved her, he was in love with her, they make love, they love each other, Rory fell asleep that night with a giant grin on her face, she was in love.

Rory awoke the next morning to Tristan breathing on her neck, smiled recalling the night before, Tristan suddenly removed the hand that was around Rory's waist and turned so that he was sleeping on his back, Rory watched as the blanket feel so that it was lying right on his hip bone, Rory looked in amazement, and then grinned, the thought of him, and her, and how she knew that she was his, and he loved her, "Stop thinking about it" Tristan said with his eyes still closed

"You're awake?" she asked him quietly

"It's hard to sleep with you thinking so loudly" he said rubbing his eyes

"I wasn't thinking about anything" she lied

"Don't even" Tristan said, looking at her with one eye open

"Okay so what if I was" Rory said

"Well don't" he laughed

"Why not" Rory asked as she put her head on his chest

"Because if you're going to mock me with it I won't be saying it again" he warned her, playing the with ends of her hair

Rory glared up at him, "Yeah well you'll say it, because you do" Rory stuck her tongue out at him

Tristan just shook his head, "What time is it?" he said pulling away from Rory to check the clock on the nightstand

"Fuck its only 8:30 Mare" Tristan groaned

"I know" Rory grinned, "I have school" she said moving to get out of bed, taking the top sheet with her

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Mare" Tristan said as he watched Rory walk over to the bathroom that was in the room

"So" Rory said calmly

"So you shouldn't need that sheet" Tristan told her

"That's my choice" she said as she dropped the sheet as she entered the bathroom

"You're a fucking tease" Tristan called after her before he heard her shut and lock the door, he rolled his eyes and threw himself back on the bed

"I hope you have something on under those sheets" Madline said as her and Louise came into the room

"What's it matter to you" Tristan said bitterly

"Madline don't be silly, it is Rory we're talking about, it only happens once in a blue moon, even if it is Tristan" Louise joked, "Where is Rory anyways"

"In the shower", Tristan pointed to the bathroom door

"So what'd you two get up to last night?" Madline asked suspiciously, Tristan just stared at her, "He's quieter than she is" Madline grumbled

"Do you really not care that you're just lying there with a sheet on" Louise asked

"I have nothing to be ashamed of" Tristan said calmly

Louise blushed slightly, "So you apparently really like her then" she said smiling

"That's between me and Rory, our agreement doesn't concern the two of you" Tristan said, resting his hands behind his head

"They totally did it last night" Madline whispered to Louise, who just nodded

"Well we're going to go" Louise said point to the door, "Just tell Rory that we'll meet her downstairs when she's ready to go"

Tristan nodded as the girls left the room, just as they shut the door Rory opened it, fully clothed, "So much for the morning after" Tristan mumbled

"What was that?" Rory asked

"Nothing, your friends said they'd meet you downstairs when you were ready" Tristan said

"Did you look like that when they walked in here?" Rory asked nervously

"I got nothing to hide" Tristan said

"Oh my god Tristan you didn't" Rory whined

Tristan looked at her confused, "So what Mare, I'm pretty sure they didn't see anything that you get to see" he joked as he motioned her towards the bed

Rory stood in her place on the floor, "They're going to know"

"So, didn't you tell them already?" Tristan asked

"Well yeah, but now I'm actually going to have to answer them this time" Rory pouted

Tristan reached down off the side of the bed, and slid on his boxers and walked over to Rory, "Well here's what you tell him, that I fucking blew your brains out, that's how good it was" he joked, Rory just glared up at him

"You think this is funny" Rory said irritated

"Well yeah I actually do, its sex Rory, it's not like they haven't done it before" Tristan said

Rory smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "So you think I should tell them?" she asked him

"I don't think it's that big of a deal" he said

"So I get to tell them everything" Rory grinned again

Tristan's face went stern, "Not that"

"Worried it will ruin your badass reputation?" Rory teased

"On second thought maybe you don't need to tell them anything" He confessed

"My thoughts exactly" Rory said, "Not put your pants on"

"Hold on I got a question for you" Tristan said as he pulled Rory closer, she waited for him to ask it, he bent down and kissed her lips and then her neck, "So last night" He whispered against her skin, "Do you regret it?" he asked, Rory grinned as he continued to kiss her neck, she shook her head, "Would you be willing to repeat last night?" he asked as he bit her neck, she groaned, and Rory nodded her head, Tristan pulled away from her neck and was almost kissing her, "Right now?" he asked her as he quickly picked her up and brought her back to the bed, throwing her down on her back, and his kissed her

Rory giggled, "Tristan" she said as she pulled away, putting her hands on his chest, "I have school today" pecking his lips slightly

"There is something seriously wrong with you" Tristan said, as he got off of Rory and went to grab his jeans, "I mean what kind of girl picks school over sex" he grumbled

Rory laughed, "This girl does" she said pointing at herself, "Sorry Tristan, you must not be as good as you would like to think" she joked

"Trust me that's a bunch of bullshit and you know it" he warned her as he threw his shirt over his shoulders and started doing up the buttons

"Maybe that's the problem" Rory said as she crossed her legs, Tristan glanced down quickly, "Maybe your problem is that you only ever have sex with girls that haven't had it before, and they don't know what to compare it to"

Tristan glared at her, "I hardly doubt that" as he did up the last button

"Seriously though, how am I supposed to know that I've had the best, when I've only ever been with you" Rory said slyly as she walked over to him

He rolled his eyes and pulled her into him, "Trust me" he said as she cupped her butt, "I'm the best you're ever going to get" as he squeezed his hand before letting her go and walking out of the room, Rory rolled her eyes and followed after him

"Hey Rory" Lorelai said as Rory walked through the front door that afternoon, "So here's the thing, me and Luke got these incredible tickets to some concert, and it's kind of Thursday night, in New York"

"And you're going?" Rory asked

"Yeah that was the plan, but we were thinking of just staying over there till Friday, maybe do a little shopping the next day you know" Lorelai told Rory

"Yeah I know" Rory said

"So I was thinking maybe you could say in New Haven Thursday, either with Tristan or Louise" Lorelai placing her hands together

"Why can't I just stay here?" Rory asked

"Okay well here's the thing, I sort of mentioned that I was going away, and well Kirk doesn't have a place to stay, and I really don't want you staying in the house alone with him" Lorelai smiled

"Yeah fine, I'll make arrangement" Rory said

"Ah you're the best daughter ever, and I mean if worse comes to worse, you can always stay at the grandparents" Lorelai grinned

"That's the worst circumstance, don't forget you have to be back for the party Friday" Rory reminded

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there" Lorelai grinned, "Wanna watch TV?" Rory nodded and sat on the couch

"Have I mentioned how much I hate basketball" Paris said as everyone headed into the gym for the game

"Oh come on Paris, Colin will be there" Madline whined, "Can we not have any complaining today"

"He's going to be in a mascot costume, what the hell is our mascot anyways?" Paris asked

The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, they found seats in the middle of the stands, "Damn, Tristan looks good" Louise commented as Tristan stood with Jake and Jess on the other side of the floor

"I wouldn't kick him out of bed" Madline said

Rory rolled her eyes, "Can we stop talking about my boyfriend and the bed" Rory asked

"You know Rory even though you won't tell us anything about the other night, we're not stupid, all I have to say, is that must be one hell of a sex life" Louise said

Rory remained quiet, "So are you staying with him while your mom is out of town?" Madline asked, grinning

"Don't be dumb Madline, of course she is" Paris smacked Madline on the shoulder

"They're totally going to get it on all night long" Louise said excited, "You better Gilmore, or I'll be forced to" Rory ignored her and looked over at Tristan, he had just taken a drink of water and then he lifted his shirt up and whipped his sweat with the bottom of his shirt, revealing his tan toned abs, Rory bit her lip "Damn, look at the abs, you could bounce quarters off of those" Louise joked

Rory smiled and rolled her eyes, she looked back at Tristan and he was smirking, she just glared and shook her head, he just continued to stare at her, she had that feeling again like his eyes were seeing right through her, that he was looking at all her imperfections and seeing her, and he was okay with everything.

"Oh what a game" Madline smiled when the game ended, "That was so hot, when Tristan scored that basket from half and pointed at you, I swear I saw like 3 girls in the rows ahead faint because they thought it was them"

Rory grinned, "Yeah they were good, who knew basketball was so interesting when you actually knew the people playing"

"Well we have to get going, but you have fun tonight, we'll see you for details tomorrow" Louise grinned, as the Paris and Madline followed them towards the door

"Use protection" Paris almost yelled

Rory blushed and sat at the bottom of the bleachers, she sat nervously waiting fiddling with her fingers, "Hey" Tristan shook Rory out of her thoughts, and was surprised that he was standing right beside her

"Hi" she smiled weakly, getting up from her seat

He leaned in and kissed her lips quickly, "So what'd you think?" he asked her

"It was cool, I guess" Rory said, not really sure what to say

"Cool?" Tristan smirked

"Yeah cool" Rory said standing her own ground

"Mare what is it?" Tristan asked

"What do you mean?" Rory asked

"What's wrong?" Tristan rephrased his question

"Nothing's wrong" Rory tried, Tristan stared at her, "People are beginning to talk about us" Rory admitted

"What people?" Tristan asked

"Well Louise and Madline" Rory said

"And they're talking about us how exactly" Tristan said curiously

"They're saying stuff about our sex life, like that it's hot and amazing" Rory said embarrassed

"Well I'm not going to lie to you Mare, it's a pretty kick ass sex life" Tristan joked

"Yeah but is that all there is to us? Is that's all it's about is sex" Rory said

Tristan's eyes suddenly darkened, "What do you mean is it all about sex" Tristan asked her

"Like is that all it is to you is physical?" Rory asked him, Tristan just stared at Rory in complete and utter shock, "Well I mean you tell me you love me, but you don't plan on saying it again, when's the next time you're going to say it Tristan, the next time we're having sex, so what if it's amazing sex, that's not all I want us to be"

Tristan's face went from frustrated to smirking, "No I don't plan on telling you I love you only when we have sex, or amazing sex as you called it" Tristan laughed

"This isn't funny Tristan, I'm serious" Rory said crossing her arms

"And so am I" he said as he reached for her hand, "Mare this whole I love you thing is new to me, and I apologize if saying it last night offended you, but you said it too, I meant it, I may not tell you every god damn minute of the day, but in these relationship things isn't half the love part about feeling it?"

Rory's mouth dropped, did that seriously come out of his mouth, "Well yeah, but I mean"

"I will say it when I feel like I need to say it" Tristan said calmly, "Whether that's before, after, or during sex" he joked

Rory smacked him, and he grabbed her hand and kissed it, she smiled softly, "I'm sorry" Rory confessed

Tristan nodded his head, "So you're still okay with staying at my place? You're not going to come at me with a knife while I'm sleeping are you?"

Rory glared, "No I'm not"

"Mare" Tristan said, getting her attention, he held her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him, "I love you" he smirked

And Rory smiled, "That's all I wanted to hear" she said, "I love you too"

"Can we get out of here now" Tristan asked her

Rory nodded her head, Tristan interlaced their hands together and lead her out of the school, Rory had those butterflies again, the feeling of complete and utter confidence in him, she wasn't sure what caused her sudden outburst, maybe it was because Dean always said it, or because it's just something she thought you said, but she learned quickly that Tristan might not be that type of guy, that shows his feelings, and she even knew that, she didn't want to force him into loving her, she could tell that he did through the things that he did, he was a silent type, but his expressions expressed a lot. She felt bad for ever doubting him


	9. Chapter 9

"It's just so big" Lorelai stated surprised

"Well what did you expect" Rory told her

"I don't know, but it definitely wasn't this" Lorelai said as her and Rory stood outside Tristan's house, "It has to have what eight or nine bedrooms?"

"Apparently there are twelve" Rory said

"Twelve! How is that even possible" Lorelai said impressed, "I mean I know you said he had money, but I didn't picture that money"

"Can we just ring the doorbell now" Rory asked

"You have to ring the doorbell, it's your boyfriend's house" Lorelai laughed

"Mom, if we don't ring the doorbell we might never be able to find him in there" Rory whined

"You know I think I'll make that a serious statement" Lorelai said pushing the big giant button against the wall, "How many pools does he have?"

"Mom" Rory pleaded

Before Lorelai could say anything else Tristan answered the door, with his cellphone held to his ear, he nodded at them and opened the door so they could come in, "No Jeff, yes I understand that they had an agreement, but don't you think that we should have been fair warned about it before we signed them off" Tristan ran his hand over his face, "Yeah but I've talked to him, he doesn't want to be traded, no I am not interested in buying another football team" Tristan paced back and forth

Lorelai and Rory stood at the front entrance, "Another football team?" Lorelai whispered to Rory, Rory shrugged her shoulders

"Jeff all I'm saying is that it seems a little off that all of a sudden they're bringing this up, and I also find it a coincidence that this guy was also the guy that tried to buy the Lakers before we put our bid in" Tristan said irritated, "Now go back to him and tell him that there is no way in hell that we would even consider trading Holmes, he signed a three year contract, not Jeff I won't let them take Polamalu either" Tristan rolled his eyes and sent an apologetic look at Rory

Rory took that moment to look him over he had on a black pin suit with a black and grey striped tie, his hair was spiked and perfectly in place, "You don't need to drool, I can see what he looks like" Lorelai joked, Rory just rolled her eyes

"Jeff listen to me, this is the last thing I am going to say before I hang up on you, I am paying you a substantial amount of money to deal with this, I have gone over every piece of our contract with Colin, and nowhere in the contract does it mention that he had an agreement with the old owner, so go back to him and call his bullshit, if he wants to take it to court then let me know when I need to call my lawyers and fire your ass, yeah get back to me" Tristan said finally, hanging up the phone, looking at Rory and Lorelai, "I'm sorry, I didn't think that would take that long"

"Oh no worries, we are in no rush to get to this thing" Lorelai smiled, "Nice house by the way, normally I don't like coming into these big giant mansions, but yours is rather nice"

Tristan laughed, "Well thank you"

"Well anyways, we should get going, so I will just meet the two of you in the car" Lorelai said pointing at the door

"So that didn't sound good" Rory said standing awkwardly in the foyer

Tristan let out a sigh of frustration, "Just my idiot employee not understanding what I've said over and over again"

"Look you don't have to come if you don't want, I can just make up some excuse" Rory said sympathetically

"I might as well get it over with now, besides I'll have my phone on me when Jeff calls me back" Tristan explained

"Okay, well then let's go then" Rory smiled, Tristan grabbed her hand quickly, pulling her into him and pressing his lips to her, she sighed into the kiss, he let her go and started walking out to the car, Rory followed closely behind, flustered as she walked

"Rory, Lorelai" Emily greeted "So glad you made it"

"Yeah well we're so glad to be here" Lorelai said sarcastically

"No need for your sarcasm Lorelai I excused the fact that you were 20 minutes late" Emily said she then glanced over at Tristan, "You must be Tristan, I have heard so much about you" Emily said rudely

"Yes grandma this is my boyfriend Tristan" Rory said, saying the words at her grandmother

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore" Tristan said with a fake smile on his face

Lorelai snickered beside him, "Tristan Dugrey?" Richard said as he walked over

"Richard, how are you?" Tristan greeted Richard with a hand shake

Emily, Lorelai, and Rory looked at them confused, "Richard? Do you know each other?" Lorelai asked

"Uh yeah Richard was actually my first insurance advisor" Tristan explained

"He was your what?" Emily repeated looking at Richard

"Did you not hear the boy Emily? He said I was his first insurance advisor" Richard said again

"Yeah I heard what he said Richard, but I find it rather strange that I didn't know about it" Emily said standing straight

"Well it was years ago" Richard warned

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was Richard, you still didn't tell me" Emily said

"Well I think we're going to get a drink" Lorelai said shoving Tristan and Rory in the direction of the bar

"When Richard, when did that boy come to you" Emily said

"It was right after he walked out on his father, he came to me with a proposal, he said that if he didn't think it was worth the risk then he would walk away, I looked over his proposal and saw a future with the plan that he had drawn out, and obviously me taking a risk on him paid off, after all he brings in the majority of my profits" Richard explained

"And you did all this without consulting me, Richard, you don't think I see what they post in the papers about that boy, he might as well be a criminal" Emily judged

"Emily this is ridiculous, the boy had built everything on his own, and now he is one of the riches 20 year olds in the world, what is wrong with that?" Richard asked confused

"He is dating our granddaughter Richard" Emily practically yelled, "He is not good enough for her"

"Well I think they're quite an appropriate fit, he's rich, he's successful, he's a businessman, why would they not be a perfect match? He's better than the one she was dating before, that farm fellow" Richard said

"I just don't like it Richard" Emily admitted

"Well it's because you really don't know the boy Emily" Richard said, "Now let's get back to the party, we after all are the hosts"

Emily pouted, and put her shoulders back and put on her hosting face and walked back into the party

"Well apparently you're not in Emily Gilmore's good book" Lorelai said, "Trust me I know what the feels like"

"It's not such a terrible place to be" Tristan said taking a sip of his drink

"Hell must have frozen over, because I never thought I would see the day where Tristan Dugrey would be at one of these things" Logan said waltzing over them

"Logan man what're you doing here" Tristan said

"It's my annual make my parents happy party" Logan laughed, "And apparently I picked the right one to go to, Rory Lorelai how's it going"

"Good Logan, mom you remember Logan don't you?" Rory asked Lorelai

"Of course I do, good to see you again Logan" Lorelai smiled

"Tristan, I'm so sorry we never got a chance to talk earlier" Richard said walking over to them "Logan, how are you son?"

"Very well sir" Logan said shaking his hand

"Good, are your parents here?" Richard ask

"Yes, mother is around here somewhere admiring Emily's draperies" Logan explained

"Oh yeas, Emily does have a Nat for that kind of thing, so boys can I get you a drink?" Richard asked

Tristan glanced down at Rory, who watched in amazement, he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Richard, already found the bar" Tristan said

"Oh well if you would like I think it would be appropriate to go out on the terrace and have a cigar, I would be delighted if you both would join me, it's been ages since we last talked about your business, I would love to hear about how it's going" Richard said

Tristan and Logan looked at each other, "Sure Richard, sounds great" Logan said

"Super right this way" Richard said and led the way

"Is this alright?" Tristan asked Rory quickly

Rory nodded her head, "Yeah go, do your guy stuff" She laughed, and stuck her tongue out

"I'll be back" he said as he followed after Logan and Richard

"I must have entered the twilight zone, because I could have never guessed that my father would actually like your boyfriend" Lorelai said shocked

"Yeah I know, that was weird for me too" Rory said

"And Dad helped Tristan with his business, what the hell was that about" Lorelai said

"I have no idea" Rory said in awe

"Well maybe I'll have to come to more of these parties after all, I'm just upset Luke's not here" Lorelai pouted

"So business seems to be going well for you boys, I read about you're success in the paper it seems almost weekly" Richard said

Tristan grinned, "Yeah well Richard, it seems that our business has come to a standstill" Tristan explained

"Oh how so?" Richard asked

"The New York Jets are fighting us for one of our players, apparently there was an agreement made by an earlier owner, and now they want our player who just signed a three year contract with us, not to mention he's also the one that got us started" Logan explained

"Well that's hypocrisy, once a new owner comes into all old agreements should have been diminished, it's not possible for them to think they could make you gentlemen follow through on that past agreement, unless it was in your new signed contracts" Richard told them taking a drag of his cigar

"We've looked through every inch of our agreement, there's nothing in it about their former agreement, but one of our agents seems to think that they have a case" Tristan said

"Who is your agent that you're dealing with?" Richard asked

"Uh Jeff Bills" Logan said

"Oh that name sounds familiar, I'll have one of my guys check him out in the morning" Richard said

"That would be great Richard, thank you" Tristan said

"Now let us get to your relationship with my granddaughter" Richard smiled, "You know to treat her right, I would assume?"

Tristan grinned, "Of course sir, I know who her grandfather is"

"You're a good man Tristan Dugrey" Richard grinned

"So how were cigars with grandpa?" Rory asked as they walked out of the house

"They were good, he's actually going to look into that new agent of ours" Tristan said as he walked out

"Who would have thought that the one rich person you would actually get along with would be my grandpa" Rory smiled

"Well he is the one that got me started" Tristan told her

"Yeah, about that, how come you never told me?" Rory asked him

"I guess I didn't connect it" Tristan said simply, sarcasm dripping off of his tongue

"Liar" Rory smacked him as she got into the car

Lorelai came running over after, "Oh my god, never leave me alone with them, every time they mention the wedding and what I'm doing wrong, and I had to tell them 'look mom, dad the wedding is next week everything is already finalized'" Lorelai huffed as she started the jeep

"Mom has that sunk in yet" Rory asked as they backed out of the driveway

"Has what sunk in yet" Lorelai asked confused

"The fact that you're getting married" Rory said excitement in her voice

"No, not yet, but I'm pretty sure it'll happen any day now" Lorelai sighed as she drove down the road

"Are you nervous?" Tristan asked from the back seat

"I was nervous ever since the day he asked me" Lorelai admitted

"What about?" Tristan asked again, Rory looked back at him confused at where the questions were coming from

"The idea of one person for the rest of your life definitely freaks me out, but I mean, I guess I just knew with Luke, it took us years to get here, but when we did, everything just seemed perfect" Lorelai reminisced

"That's pretty cool" Tristan said "So Mare, what do you say we catch a movie tonight?"

"Tristan it's already like 10 we've missed even the late shows" Rory said

"Well I have a pretty sweet home theatre that we could use, I mean if you wanted" Tristan said, smirk in place as usual

"I think you should do it" Lorelai chimed in

"Yeah?" Rory asked

"Yeah it sounds fun, how many people do you know with a home theatre? You might as well just stay the night, after all its Saturday tomorrow anyways" Lorelai said, glancing at Rory quickly

Rory ruffled her eyebrows at her mother, "oh kayyyyy, sure" she said as they pulled up to Tristan's house

"I'll see you tomorrow" Lorelai said, leaning over to give Rory a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow" Rory said

"Thanks for the ride Lorelai" Tristan said as he moved to get out of the jeep

"Not a problem, you two have fun tonight" Lorelai said, winking at Rory

"Bye mom" Rory said shutting the door, Lorelai honked as she drove off, Rory watched as she drove off before turning and hitting Tristan on the shoulder, "What the hell was that?"

"Did you just fucking hit me? What the hell was what?" Tristan glared at her

"You totally forced me to stay here with you" Rory said

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you didn't want to be here" Tristan said as he headed inside

"Don't turn away from me, you have no right to make that decision for me" Rory said chasing after him

"So what're you trying to say? That you don't actually want to be here" Tristan said, turning around and crossing his arms

Rory stopped suddenly, "That is so not the point" Rory said

"You wanted to stay, I know you did" Tristan said walking closer to her

"Don't you think that should have been my decision?" Rory asked him

"Maybe" He said as he reached for her waist, "But we didn't really get to spend a whole lot of time being together tonight, so I figured I would get rid of your whole 'I'm an independent women thing' because I know that you want to stay, so just drop the act" Tristan said

"Maybe it's not an act" Rory said sternly

Tristan pulled her closer to him, "Did I tell you how good you looked tonight" Tristan tried to avoid the subject

"It's not going to work" Rory said

"Because if you knew what I've wanted to do since you showed up at the door tonight" he said, leaving light kisses on her neck, Rory closed her eyes momentarily and sighed

"Tristan" Rory said

"Just give it up Mare, give in" he said as he licked a spot on her neck, she whimpered slightly, and felt Tristan smirk against her skin, "Come on Mare, I'll let you pick the movie" he said as he pulled away

"Any movie?" Rory said looking up at him

"Any movie" Tristan said as Rory ran towards the house, "I don't plan on watching it anyways" he said to himself as he followed her into the house

"Okay so I've picked the notebook or a walk to remember" Rory said holding up two DVDs

"Two chick flicks I had no idea I even owned" Tristan groaned

"So what will it be?" Rory said grinning, "Love about dying, or love at first sight?"

"I really don't care" Tristan said

Rory pouted her lip, "You're the one that wanted to watch a movie" Rory said putting her hands on her hips

"I thought you were supposed to choose the movie" Tristan said leaning back on the couch"

"Well I narrowed it down, now you choose" Rory said, "Please Tristan" she begged as she sat on his lap, the dress that she was wearing rode up as she sat there, he couldn't stop himself from glancing down, she smacking him, "Focus"

"That one I guess" as he pointed to the Notebook

"Excellent choice" Rory grinned, "So while you put it in, and make some snacks, is it okay if I go change out of this dress?" Rory asked him

"I wish you wouldn't" Tristan said looking at her, starting at her legs and moving upwards

"Well too bad for you, I'm going to change" she said as she walked out of the room

Tristan sighed, got up and walked over to the popcorn machine and turned it on, and then we walked over to the machine and put the seeds in, when the popcorn was done he grabbed a bowel and sat back down on the couch, and took a handful of popcorn when Rory walked back in, wearing a pair of his sweatpants and one of his t-shirts, he dropped the popcorn back into the bowl, "Holy…." Was all he said

"What?" Rory asked as she went to grab her own bowl of popcorn, she had hoped that would be the reaction that she would receive

Tristan shook his head, "Nothing" he said, when Rory sat down next to him

"You gonna hit play?" Rory asked him, knowing very well what Tristan was thinking right now, she was going to hold off as long as she could, because she knew it was killing him, Tristan hit play and they started the movie

It was about halfway through the movie, it was at the sex scene, and Tristan was the most uncomfortable he had ever been, he couldn't believe her, she knew what her in his clothes did to him, and now she was making him watch this movie, "Hey Mare?" he said, she turned her head towards him, and before she could say anything he kissed her, he could feel her smiling into the kiss before she pulled away

"We're missing the movie" Rory said as she turned her eyes back to the screen

"Fine" Tristan said as he put his arm over Rory's shoulder, she nuzzled into his side, Tristan began drawing innocent circles on Rory side, slowly moving her shirt higher and higher, Rory put her hand over his to stop him, she glared up at him, Tristan rolled his eyes, and moved his hand back to her shoulder, in the process he grazed over her chest, and Rory flinched slightly, 'crap' she thought to herself, she had been doing too well with resisting him to let him win now, she hoped he hadn't noticed. He did, "You alright?" he whispered in her ear, biting it slightly

"Uh, yeah why?" she said nervously

"I don't know, you just seem a little twitchy" he said as he nibbled on her ear, Rory closed her eyes, and then turned to look at him, he kissed her again, and this time she didn't pull away, she gave into what they had both been wanting, she moved so that she was straddling his lap, her lips never leaving his, he smirked against her lips, "I win" he said against her lips

Rory pulled away quickly, "Do you have any ice cream?"

"Why?" Tristan asked confused

"Because I want ice cream" She said getting off of his lap

"Check the mini-freezer over there" Tristan pointed

"Whip cream?" Rory asked him when she opened the freezer and found the ice cream

"Mini-fridge" Tristan said

"Chocolate sauce?" Rory asked

"Top shelf" she said

"Cherries?"

"Fridge" Tristan said finally

"And bowls and spoons" Rory asked

"Cupboards and drawer" Tristan said, "You want a snack now?"

"Yeah, there's never a bad time for ice cream" Rory said as she brought everything over to him, handed him a bowl and a spoon, "Okay so you tell me what you like, and I'll tell you what I like, and you'll make my sundae and I'll make yours, deal?" Rory asked

"Sure" Tristan said, "You go first"

"Alright, so I would like two scoops of ice cream" Rory started, Tristan got two scoops out of the bucket, "Chocolate sauce" he poured the sauce on, "A couple cherries, and lots of whip cream" she said lastly

"Lots of whip cream?" Tristan asked her

"Yeah, it makes my sundae" Rory explained

"Alright, well you asked for it" He said, he started putting the whip cream on the ice cream, when his hand 'accidentally' slipped and it went all over Rory's face

"Tristan!" she shrieked

"What?" You said you like whip cream" He smirked, "Here, let me help you" he said as Rory frantically whipped the whip cream off of her face

"No it's okay, I can do it" Rory said

"You missed a spot" Tristan said, pointing to her face

"Did I get it?" She asked him

"Yeah but there's some right there" he pointed to a spot on his face, "Nope you missed it" she tried again, "still there"

"Can you get it please?" She asked him

"Yeah sure" Tristan said as he leaned forward and licked the whip cream off of her face, "you have a little more" he said as he moved to lick it off of her neck

"Tristan" she said as he kissed her neck, she moved to push him away but he kissed that spot again "oh god" she said as he slowly pushed her down onto the couch, "I really just wanted ice cream" she said

"Fine" he said grabbing the whip cream

"Tristan, what are you doing" Rory said, as he sprayed whip cream on her neck, she screamed "Tristan"

"Oh shit, I got it all over your shirt, you better take it off" Tristan said as he moved to the bottom of her shirt, he was about to undo the first button when the sound of Rory's cellphone began to ring, Tristan let out a frustrated growl, "Don't get it" he said moving to kiss her again

She dodged him, "It might be an emergency" as she pushed him off her and ran over to the counter

"What kind of emergency comes at eleven at night" Tristan grumbled running his hand through his hair

Rory glared at him before answering her phone, "Hello?" she answered

"Rory?" Lane asked on the other end

"Lane? Is everything okay?" Rory asked concerned

"No, not really" Lane said panicked

All of a sudden Tristan's phone began ringing, he looked at the caller ID, "What?" he said irritated as he answered his phone, "You're where?" he said suddenly looking at Rory

"You're with who?" Rory said into the phone looking at Tristan

"Rory weren't you listening?" Lane asked, "I'm with Finn" she said as she sighed into the phone

"I know I heard you I just had to comprehend what you just said, how did you end up with Finn?" Rory asked confused

"So you actually convinced a girl to go out with you" Tristan said into the phone amazed

"Yeah I charmed her" Finn said into the phone, "But I got us into some trouble"

"Of course he did Lane, it's Finn, how could you not think that nothing but trouble comes from Finn" Rory said as she sat on a stool by the counter

"Well I thought they were high in society and that a lot of the crap they did would be over looked" Lane said

"Finn, you can't fucking break into to a football stadium to impress a girl, its illegal" Tristan said

"Well I know that now" Finn answered into the phone, "I just didn't think it would be a big deal, after all we own the team that plays there"

"For fuck sakes Finn, we don't own the fucking stadium" Tristan said frustrated

"Well we should" Finn answered, "I'll even help build it"

"He told me that it wasn't a big deal and that it was basically his anyways" Lane told Rory

"I still don't understand why you were with him in the first place" Rory sighed into the phone

"You know Rory, they seem dangerous, you want to know more, and he has an accent" Lane said, Rory could just tell that Lane was smiling

"Yeah but its Finn" Rory said sounding slightly disgusted

"You need how much to bail you two out" Tristan basically yelled into the phone

"Well it's not really that much, but I told the guard I would tip him if he didn't call her mom" Finn told him, "The guard said it was because of some trespassing thing"

"Finn doesn't think Tristan will do it" Lane begged Rory, "You have to convince him"

"Well duh Lane, that's a whole lot of money" Rory said, glancing slightly at Tristan, his eyes were cold and his face was stern, she could tell he was taking this seriously, "How long do you have before the guard calls your mom?"

"He said I had till this morning" Lane said

"I'll think about it" Tristan said into the phone, words of frustration dripping off his tongue

"I'd really appreciate it, her mother seems like a slave driver, and I do not want to get myself into that passenger seat" Finn said sounding nervous

"What the hell does that even mean?" Tristan said angrily

"No clue, hopefully see you in a few" Finn said hanging up the phone

Tristan closed his phone, he leaned into the couch and rubbed his fingers over his temples and closed his eyes, "Okay, bye" Rory said as she hung up the phone, Tristan glanced over at her as she walked over to him, he could tell by the way she was walking that she was going to ask him something, she walked nervously, fiddling with her hands and biting her lip, he sighed because he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Who was that?" Tristan asked, acting like he didn't already know

"That was Lane" Rory said, as she stood in front of him nervously

"And what did Lane want?" Tristan said looking up at her, he had a dangerous tone to his voice, it was cold and his eyes were fixated on hers

"Okay well here's the thing" Rory said, quickly sitting down on his lap, "Lane has gotten herself into some trouble" Rory paused momentarily, "With Finn"

"You don't say" Tristan said sarcastically

"You know?" Rory asked confused

"Who do you think I was just talking to?" Tristan snorted in return

"Tristan" Rory begged as she turned to face him, placing her knees on both sides of his lap, and her arms on his shoulder, "Lane is my best friend, I've known her since kindergarten, and her mom would absolutely freak if she found out that she was in jail, nonetheless that she was in jail with a boy"

"Rory" Tristan started

"Look, I know that you shouldn't have to do this, and that you don't give a rats ass about anyone or anything, but I also know for a fact that you give at least a little rats ass about me" Rory ranted, tugging on his shirt as she spoke, "and I know it's a lot of money, and if this had been a few months ago this never would have happened, and I would have never thought to even consider asking you, but I mean you say you love me, and love normally mean understanding what's important to the other person, and I know that sports and other crap like that is important to you but you have to know that Lane is extremely important to me, and if her mom hears about this she could just rot in that jail cell and I may never see her again, because well let's face it, I would never go to my grandparents for this kind of help, and they're the only other people I know with enough money to get Lane out of the predicament"

"Rory stop" Tristan said suddenly, interrupting her rant, Rory froze mid-sentence, and just stared at him, her chest moved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Tristan let out a deep sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair, the looked up at Rory and saw the worried look on her face, she nibbled her lip nervously, and Tristan had to close his eyes so that he could refrain himself from forgetting about Finn and Lane to focus on Rory, "This is really important to you?" Tristan asked finally

"You have no idea how much" Rory said, sounding desperate

"Okay fine, I'll do it, just let me call Colin, and he'll go bail them out" Tristan said, he moved to get out from under her but she stopped him

"Why can't we go get them?" Rory asked him as she pinned him into the couch

Tristan smirked at her before leaning in towards her ear, "Well because, after I make this call you're going to start paying me back" he whispered seductively into her ear, she gasped on his lap as his hand ran up and down her thigh

"P-paying you back" Rory stuttered nervously as she felt her body fighting with everything she had not to lean forward and kiss him

"You heard me" Tristan said, before lifting her up and moving her to the side, he grabbed his phone and walked over to the counter, "Colin, look I need you to do me a favor, yeah I know it's late it shouldn't take long, I need you to go into my private account and take out $1500, it's bail money, he trespassed, yeah I know he thought the football stadium was ours, yeah and Rory's oriental friend" He glanced at Rory his eyes asking for her name

"Lane" Rory said surprised

"Her friend Lane, yeah, yeah I'll talk to him tomorrow about it, just make sure the girl gets home safe, okay, bye" were his final words as he hung up the phone, "They'll be out in an hour" Tristan said as he hung up the phone

"I really wish we could have been there when she got out, Lane's never been to jail" Rory said looking at him with pleading eyes

"Rory, Colin will take care of it" Tristan said

"She's my best friend Tristan" Rory told him from the couch, "Are you really going to stop me from going down there? Just so you can have sex?"

Tristan's eyes suddenly turned dark, his eyes were extremely cold, and Rory immediately thought that she had overstepped, on what she said, "What did you just say?" he said with clenched fists

"Tristan, I….." Rory stuttered, "I didn't mean that" she whispered

"I just fucking put out $1500 to get your friend out of jail, and you're telling me that I'm being fucking selfish" Tristan said angrily, pacing back and forth

"No, of course not, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that if you weren't going to go down to the jail, I would have to find my own way there" Rory said nervously, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't let her get out and me not be there" Rory said getting off the couch and moving towards him, "Tristan" she said reaching for his hand, but he pulled it away, Rory stood there slightly shocked, she looked into his eyes they were black, she could see the anger and irritation in his eyes, "Tristan, what's this really about?" she asked him, "This isn't like you" she said, Tristan continued to stare at her, "Okay, well if you're going to be a complete jack ass then I'm just going to" as she turned and stormed out of the room, he closed his eyes and turned to follow her, as if knowing he was there Rory turned around to face him, "You know what I am extremely appreciative of what you just did, and maybe you're right I do owe you because that was a massive amount of money that you just gave, and maybe you do have the right to be pissed off about the fact that I'm choosing to go and see my friend over spending the night with you, but I thought that you would at least be a little bit understanding about where I was coming from, but I guess that's just it, the old Tristan finally came out to play, the one that everyone use to talk about, the one that doesn't care about anyone else unless he's benefitting, I'm so glad that I got to see him before I feel hard enough to get my heart broken" Rory said, as she glared at him before she reached to open the door, she jumped slightly, "Who are you?" Rory asked

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" Tristan said as he came up behind Rory

Janlan glanced over at Rory slightly, "If this is a bad time, I can always come back"

Rory looking Janlan over, Tristan was a spitting image of his father, Janlan had bluer than blue eyes, and blonde hair that fell just like Tristan's he was just as tall as Tristan, but he looked a little older, "No, you're not interrupting anything at all, I was just leaving, I'll take the bus" Rory said as she moved to walk past Janlan, "It was nice meeting you"

"Rory" Tristan said as he glanced at his dad and then back at Rory, "It's nearly midnight"

"I'll be fine" Rory said back at him, "Not that you care" she said as she continued to walk back down the driveway, she was just so angry, something that should have never been made a big issue became one, she felt her blood boiling, was this really who he was? Someone that only put out things so he could receive them in return, he never did things for the greater good, and as she thought back it was always like that, every good thing he did he always expected something back, and for the rest of the world to move out of the way for him, she turned to head for the bus stop that was right down the road, "Oh god Rory" she said to herself, "You can't take the bus now" so she settled for sitting at the end of the driveway, she reached into her pocket and grabbed her cellphone, "Hey Louise?"

"Rory?" Louise said into the phone, "It's almost midnight"

"Yeah I know, but I need you to come pick me up" Rory said, tears started forming in her eyes and her voice became shaky

"Rory is everything okay?" Louise said sounding worried

Rory sighed, "Yeah, everything's fine, I just need a ride"

"Okay, where are you?" Louise asked

"I'm at Tristan's" Rory said finally

Rory didn't hear anything for a couple seconds, it must have been because Louise was processing what Rory had just told her, Rory was about to explain with Louise said, "I'll be right there"

"You should go after her" Janlan said to Tristan as they still stood at the door, "It's late and she shouldn't be walking the roads by herself

Tristan sighed, "What're you even doing here?" his voice was still cold, and irritated

"Well I tried finding you at your party the other night, but turned out you had already left" Janlan started, "Tristan, you should really go after her" he paused

"Why do you even care, you don't even know her" Tristan angrily stated

"No, but she's obviously someone that you care about" Janlan said

"What do you know about caring for someone" Tristan barked, "You hold mom up in the big house all by herself just because you know you can"

"That's exactly why I'm telling you to go after her" Janlan said, "Because you're nothing like me, and I know that this road hasn't been easy for you and you have become a cold and bitter towards many people, and you've found plenty of reasons not to trust anyone, but don't let your feelings towards me cloud your feelings towards her, I saw the look in her eyes Tristan, don't be a selfish bastard, after all the last thing you wanted to be was me"

Tristan knew that his father was a proud man, and that when he walked out on him that he has disgraced the Dugrey name, but to hear his father admit that he was all those things, and to put his pride aside, and put his walls down, just so Tristan would go after Rory, absolutely confused him, "Excuse me" Tristan said as he moved to push past his father, but the time that Tristan ran out to the end of the driveway, Rory was just getting into Louise's car, she looked back as she heard footsteps, Tristan could see that she had been crying, "Rory" he said, she just looked at him and shook her head, before getting in the car and closing the door, he watched the car pull away, he watched it drive down the road until the brake lights weren't visible anymore, "Fuck" he said out loud, suddenly the phone in his pocket began ringing, "Hello" he barked angrily into the phone, "What do you want Jeff" he said as he turned back towards the house, "It's fucking midnight, that means I don't want to fucking deal with this right now, well because normally real business men deal with this shit in business hours, call me tomorrow" Tristan said as he hung up the phone and stormed back into the house

"So where're we headed?" Louise asked as she kept her eyes focused on the road

"Oh my god Lane" Rory said suddenly

"Lane?" Louise turned to look at Rory confused

"She's in jail, I was on my way to go see her" Rory said running her hands through her hair

"What's Lane doing in the Hartford jail?" Louise asked confused, as she turned down the street heading towards the police station

"Finn got her into some trouble" Rory mumbled

"I thought Lane was supposed to be smart" Louise asked

"She is" Rory answered

"Then what the hell was she doing with Finn in the first place" Louise laughed, Rory gave her a weak smile, "You know you don't have to tell me" Louise said giving Rory a understanding smile, "Just know that I'm here, okay?" Louise said reaching over and squeezing Rory's hand

"Thanks" Rory said as she put her head back on the seat and looked out the window

When they arrived at the police station Rory rushed in to the station just as Lane and Finn were being released, "Rory" Lane said as she ran to give Rory a hug, "Oh thank god you're here" Lane said as she pulled away, "Where's Tristan I need to thank him for this" Lane said

Rory looked at Louise, who looked at her confused, "Uh something came up, and he couldn't make it" Rory said

Colin and Finn looked at each other and then at Rory "Oh well I'll have to thank him another time then" Lane said completely oblivious to the situation

"Can we just go?" Rory said pointing to the door

"Oh sure" Lane said, "So I'll just go with you" Lane said smiling at Rory

"Perfect" Louise said heading for the door

"So have you heard anything from Tristan?" Louise whispered as her and Rory stood at their lockers Monday morning

"No not since the other night, and I don't expect to" Rory said, "Thanks for taking care of me the other night by the way" Rory smiled as she grabbed her books, "I really appreciate it"

"Sure thing" Louise smiled

"I can't let myself focus on Tristan anyways, my mom is getting married this week and I need to be extremely focused on her, I need to stop second guessing myself, he is who he is, and I should be relieved that I found everything out now, before I actually fell for him" Rory said as she closed her locker and started walking down the hall

Louise looked after Rory with a confused look, "before she actually fell for him" She whispered to herself, not believing those words, before she followed Rory down the hallway

"Oh my god I'm so tired" Lorelai said as she plopped down on the couch next to Rory, "I thought the tiring part of a wedding was actually planning it, not preparing for it the day before"

"Mom that makes absolutely no sense" Rory laughed

"So are we going to talk about it" Lorelai asked as she leaned her head on her hand

"Talk about what?" Rory asked

"The elephant in the room, the reason why you've been acting like you're okay" Lorelai stated

"I really don't want to talk about it mom" Rory sighed as she laid back on the couch

"Rory" Lorelai whined, "You've been processing this all week, when are we going to talk about it"

"I don't know mom" Rory said as she stood up off the couch, "I just know that I don't want to talk about it right now" as she went into the kitchen

Lorelai pouted before following Rory into the kitchen, "Well when are you going to be ready?" She said as she leaned on the counter

"Mom" Rory pleaded

"Rory" Lorelai mimicked

"I can't do this" Rory said frustrated as tears started forming in her eyes

"Do what Rory, what can't you do?" Lorelai forced

"I can't talk about how broken I feel inside" Rory yelled, "I can't explain why I feel sad instead of mad, and why I think about him all the time, over and over I ask myself why hasn't he called me, why hasn't he tried to reach me, why doesn't he just care" Rory said as the tears rolled down her face

"Rory" Lorelai started

"Mom, I loved him" Rory sobbed

"I know hun" Lorelai said sympathetically going over to her

"No I mean it mom, I loved him, I'm in love with him, oh my god I'm in love with him, and he's such a jackass" Rory said, Lorelai looked at Rory defeated, "But I'm in love with him" Rory repeated her words

Lorelai turned her head to the side, "That's the toughest part" Lorelai whispered

"Where is my other shoe" Lorelai yelled from the top of the stairs, "Rory, how am I supposed to get married with only one shoe"

"It's down here mom" Rory yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"How the hell did it get down there" Lorelai asked

"The questions is still undetermined" Rory said

"You know, I can't actually believe I'm doing this" Lorelai said as she marched down the stairs, her dress in hand and one shoe in the other, "If this was me what 5 years ago, the thought of one man for the rest of my life would have scared me to death"

"Well it looks like the girl has finally become the woman" Rory said sarcastically

"Very funny, so what's the deal, get ready at Miss Patty's and then get married in the square?" Lorelai asked

"That is what you planned" Rory rolled her eyes

"Well aren't we miss sarcasm today" Lorelai joked

"Sorry" Rory mumbled as she grabbed her dress and headed for the door

"Wait for the bride" Lorelai called after her running out the door

"Oh my god, Lorelai" Sookie said as she came in to Patty's, "You look absolutely beautiful, I think I'm going to cry" as she waved her hands in front of her face

"Thank you Sookie" Lorelai smiled

"Who's standing up for Luke anyways honey" Patty asked

"Uh his nephew Jess actually" Lorelai smiled as her hairdresser finished pinning her hair

Rory's head snapped up from where she was, "Jess is standing up for Luke?"

"Yeah, I thought I told you, Luke asked him last week" Lorelai smiled, "Cindy I love it" she said looking at her hair in the mirror

"Uh no I don't think you did" Rory said with a slight sense of panic in her voice

"Well now you know" Lorelai stated

Rory stood at the alter with Luke and Jess and watched as her mother walked down the aisle, her dress flowed and a veil covered her face, although her face was covered she could still see the smile that shone below the veil, her moth was a lot of things, she was independent and funny, caring and loving, one of the most genuine people she had ever met, she was her best friend, and watching her walk down the aisle nearly brought Rory to tears, she looked over at Luke and saw the biggest grin that she had ever seen on Luke, she watched as they exchanged vows, Lorelai's was of course had a little more whit to it, she made cracks about his butt, but mainly she talked about how he had always been there, and that today symbolized that he would always be there, and of course she added at the end, 'you can't get rid of me now' and that made the crowd laugh, Luke brought up how he knew he could fall in love with her the minute he met her and that it's not pining if you're waiting for true love, she had never heard that much sap come out of his mouth, but it was enough to make the crowd cry, the minister announced them husband and wife and they walked down the aisle, Rory took Jess' arm, "You didn't tell me you were coming" she whispered to him

"I haven't exactly seen you very much in the past week" Jess whispered back

Rory froze slightly remembering that there were people coming behind her, "Well I just thought you would have told me"

"I'll remember that for next time" Jess said sarcastically Rory smiled and nodded her head, and then they walked in silent, Jess looked over and saw the look on Rory's face, "How have you been?" he looked at her sympathetically

Rory gave him a weak smile, "I've been good, it's been busy around here" she said trying to cover up her actually feelings

"Okay, but how are you really?" Jess asked again

Rory looked at him, Jess noticed that they looked hurt and sad, "I've been better" Rory said simply

"He's wanted to see you" Jess said finally bring up his real intentions for asking, he lead them over to the church steps and they both sat down there

"Then why hasn't he" Rory asked, watching as Jess sighed and leaned on his knees

"He didn't really know how to go about it" Jess said simply "He hasn't really done the girlfriend thing before"

"He could have called" Rory said bitterly

"He knows that" Jess replied

"Well maybe that's not good enough" Rory stated

"I know it's not" he answered her, not really knowing what else to say

Rory let out a frustrated sigh, "How is he?"

"He hasn't taken any business calls since you left, he's pissing our lawyers off immensely, and the Jets are getting really close to getting what they want" Jess said, Rory could tell he was worried

"Why don't you guys do something about it then?" Rory asked him

"You know we all do our parts, but without Tristan being a part of any of it we might as well just roll over in our graves and give them what they're asking, without him our names mean nothing, Logan has a little pull, but even with his last name it means nothing, half the reason why Tristan has been able to persuade any agreement we have is because of the last name he has, as much as he doesn't want to be connected to it, he always will be" Jess explained

"So you guys are pretty much sunk, unless Tristan gets his act together" Rory said

"He's not normally someone that puts his feelings ahead of business" Jess stated, "But this thing with you guys, what even happened"

Rory let out a short simple laugh, "It was about him putting himself before anyone else"

"Rory, you know that doesn't count with you" Jess said

"Yeah, well it did the other night" Rory said leaning back against the church steps

"There you two are" Lorelai interrupted their conversation, "We missed you in the wedding line"

"Sorry mom" Rory said apologetically, "We were just talking" she looked up at her mom and her mom shook her head knowingly

"Well" Lorelai started, "I'm glad that you're finally talking, even if it's not to me" Lorelai joked, "We'll see you over there when you're done"

Rory nodded, "I'll let you know later, enjoy your wedding" she smiled, "Because you're married"

"I know I am" Lorelai smiled and ran over to Luke

"She seems happy" Jess said

"She is, she's waited for this for a long time" Rory said as she watched her mom basically pounce onto Luke's back. All of a sudden Rory heard Jess' phone start to ring, "You kept that on during the ceremony, what if it had gone off"

Jess rolled his eyes, "I have important duties" Jess said as he got up, "I'll be back" as he rose from his spot and went to go stand by the corner, "What do you mean the Lakers are backing out?" Jess said into the phone

"They're saying that if this is the kind of ownership that we are going to present then they're going to give them to someone that can present them on a higher level" Logan said angrily into the phone, "And Tristan didn't give a flying fuck about it when we told him"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Jess asked, "I have this fucking wedding that I have to be at I can't just bail"

"What? Whose wedding is it?" Logan asked confused

"Lorelai and my uncles" Jess said

"Wait, Lorelai? Like Rory's mom Lorelai?" Logan asked

"Yeah" Jess said suddenly understanding why Logan sounded so strange

"Have you talked to Rory" Logan asked

"Well yeah, we're in the wedding together" Jess said

"What's she like? Has she moved on?" Logan said eagerly

"She's not saying much" Jess said glancing back to Rory on the steps, "But he needs to talk to her"

"Alright, well I'll see what I can do, just make sure she doesn't go anywhere" Logan said

"It's her mom's wedding where the hell do you think she's going to go" Jess said, he suddenly heard a click on the other end, he sighed and looked back and Rory, "For fuck sakes I thought I was done with high school" he said to himself before walking back over to her

"So what did Jess say?" Jake asked when Logan got off the phone

"He said he's at Lorelai's wedding" Logan said

"Well tell him to leave and get his ass over here" Jake said clueless

"Did you not hear me" Logan said to Jake, "He's as Lorelai's wedding"

"Yeah I know jack ass, I heard you, who the hell is…." Jake paused for a second, "Lorelai?" he said finally getting it, "Like Rory's mom Lorelai?"

"That's what I said" Logan said bored, "Jess said that Tristan needs to go talk to her"

"We're not fucking 16" Jake said to Logan

"You don't think I fucking know that" Logan battled back, "But what else are we supposed to do, everything that we've worked for is going to fly out the fucking window is Tristan doesn't smarten the fuck up"

"He's not going to do it" Jake warned

"Well then we'll have to find a way to do with without him knowing" Logan said

"Where the fuck are we going" Tristan said as he sat in the back seat with Colin and Finn

"We told you, we have a business meeting" Jake said

"Yeah I heard you, but why are we driving out of the city to have a business meeting" Tristan said looking out the back window

"We just have to make minor stop first" Logan said as he sped down the highway

Jake got on his cellphone and called Jess, "Hey, we're almost there"

"We're almost where?" Tristan said annoyed

"Doesn't feel very good when you have no idea where everyone is going now does it" Finn joked from beside him, Tristan snapped his glare to him, "Okay, not a joking matter, got it" he grabbed Tristan's head and turned it so that it was facing the front, "Why don't you just look out there and see if you recognize where we are"

"What the hell are we doing here" Tristan asked, finally realizing where they were, "I told you I don't want to talk to her"

"Trust me, we heard you over and over, but Tristan we're not going to fucking let everything we've worked for just go to the shits because you're depressed about a girl" Jake said

"I'm not depressed" Tristan disagreed

"Then you explain why you've refused to take any meetings with our lawyers or agents" Colin said from beside him

"I thought I would let you guys take the reins for once" Tristan said smartly

"For fuck sake Tristan, you know that our names mean nothing unless you're associated with it, you know what it doesn't matter because we're here" Logan said as he pulled over in front of Miss Patty's studio, "No get your ass in there and work things out with Rory" he ordered, Finn moved to get out of the car, along with everyone else, they all just stood outside the car and pushed Tristan into Miss Patty's and shut the door.

"What the hell" Rory said as she came around the corner with Jess, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh you know" Finn said with his hands in his pockets, "Just thought we'd take a night drive"

Rory just stared at him, "Rory we need you to talk to him" Jake begged

"I don't want to talk to him" Rory said crossing her arms

"Rory please" Colin begged, "We're talking about life of death here"

"So you want me to go talk to him just so you guys can save your asses, talk about friendship" Rory said bitterly

"Rory, we're not fucking playing games here, now you two go fucking talk, because it's annoying the hell out of all of us" Logan told her, "And if you're not going to go in there willingly then we'll force you in there"

"It's my mother's wedding, can't this wait till tomorrow" Rory asked

"Well seeing as though we're already here, no, no it's can't" Colin said

Rory let out a frustrated sigh before turning and stomping up the steps to Miss Patty's, she closed the door behind her, she turned around and he was standing there, eyes colder than ice, she crossed her arms, "This would have been better if you came willingly" she said bitterly

"Like you're one to talk" Tristan said with an angry tone in his words

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked him

"Am I honestly supposed to believe that you agreed to their ambush" Tristan said folding his arms over his chest, not moving from his place

"I guess not" Rory said, moving to lean on the nearby desk, they were silent for a moment, "Why haven't you been going to your meetings" Rory asked him quietly

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, "Haven't wanted to"

Rory nodded her head, "So you don't care"

"No" he said coldly

"You don't care about the fact that the one kid that actually believed in you may be traded to somewhere he doesn't want to go, or that the one team that you wanted the most you may never get the chance to get, the fact that everything that you've worked for since you walked out on your family can all just disappear" Rory said, her words sounded caring, but at the same time angry, "I never pegged you to be one to give up everything, just because you're angry with me"

Tristan's eyes glared at her, Rory stood her ground, she showed no sign of backing down, "You don't even know what the hell you're talking about" Tristan said, no emotion in his voice what so ever

"No?" Rory said angrily, "So it's just a coincidence that the same week that we get into a fight, you stop doing your job"

"How can you even call it a fight, you just walked out" Tristan said unfolding his arms

"You didn't even say anything" Rory battled back

"Don't you ever wonder why I came outside looking for you, you saw me and got in the car anyway" Tristan said with hurt in his voice

"I think about it every damn day Tristan, it's been driving me absolutely crazy, what could you have possible said to me that would have made a difference, you just let me walk out, you were going to let me take the bus, I've lost sleep over this because you didn't even have to decency to call me, so let's hear it, what were you going to say to me, what is so important" Rory said, her eyes locked on his, her chest moving up and down and she felt herself starting to get hot, and he stood there not saying anything, "That's what I thought" she said as she moved to open the door, she opened the door and all of the guys fell forward, "It's like talking to a broken record that doesn't make any sound, I'm done" Rory said trying to get past them

"No no no" Colin said pushing Rory back into the building

"You guys, a mute person says more about their feelings then he does, it's absolutely pointless" She said frustrated

"Well then I guess you guys are going to be in there until he starts talking" Logan said pushing Rory back and quickly closing the door, they held the door closed as she tried to open it

"Damn it" she said to herself, she let out a long frustrated sigh and leaned back onto the desk, "Your friends are psychotic" she said to him, he still remained quiet, "I didn't want to believe what people said about you" he cocked he head to the side with question, "I didn't want to believe that you were cold and unemotional like they said, because I guess it just felt with me you were, but I saw you clearly for the first time the other night, I wanted you to prove everyone wrong, and all you did was let me down" she said tears filled her eyes

Tristan looked up at the ceiling, "I never wanted to be that person" he said, Rory looked up at him, surprised that he even said anything, "I never wanted to be the cold unemotional person that my dad was, and the other night I realized I had, and that I was trying so hard not to become him, when really that's exactly what I was doing" he let out a sigh, "He didn't give me a lot of reasons to trust people, and when I was little he always said 'Tristan, never doing anything unless you get something in return' I was able to get rid of everything else that he taught me, but for some reason that was always the thing that stuck, and it worked, I wouldn't sign Holmes unless he got a three year contract, I wouldn't sign the Lakers unless there were no conversation, that was everything that I knew, but things were different with you" he said looking at her

"What's that supposed to mean" Rory said, tears fell down her face

"It means" he said as he moved towards her, and then took another step back, "It means that for some reason I didn't want that with you, that's not how I wanted it to be, but that's just the way it was, I honestly didn't believe that that's the way it was with me and you, I mean I joked about the payback list, but I don't think I expected anything back from the things that I did" he said looking at her, his eyes weren't as cold anymore, they were hurt she could see that

"You didn't" Rory whispered, he was right, she had asked him to do a lot of things, come to her grandparents dinner, bail Lane out, go with the fake boyfriend idea and she knew he did those things just because

"Look I know that last week it seemed like I was being selfish, and I was, but I guess with everything with Jeff and the Holmes, I just couldn't let myself not think about me" He said honestly

"That still doesn't explain why you haven't even tried to call me" Rory said

"I didn't know what to say to you" Tristan said, moving slightly closer to her, "Because in all honesty, I didn't really know what we were fighting about, all I knew is that we were fighting" she saw a small grin appear on his face

She laughed to herself "I shouldn't of asked you to bail Lane out" Rory whispered

"Rory" Tristan started

"No, I shouldn't have, it was too much to ask you for" Rory said

"You don't get it" he whispered

"Get what?" Rory asked

"It wasn't about bailing Lane out" Tristan sighed, "You were just so distracted with everything it seemed, and I was in over my head and stressed out, and as bad as it sounds I just needed to be with my girlfriend and forget about everything for a little while." Rory looked at him shocked, was he serious, "Because honestly Rory, I'd do anything for you, even without, well you know" he said smirking

Rory blushed, "Why didn't you say that the other night" she whispered

"Because I didn't want to seem like a pig" he said honestly, "I didn't think that it would cause a big fight, us not going to the jail"

"I needed to be there for Lane" Rory told him

"I know that" Tristan said, "I was being a jack ass, you called it, and I was even a bigger jack ass because I didn't come after you when I should have"

Rory looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity, "You actually mean it?"

"Yeah, and what I should have said that night, is not to go, and you would have said why, and I would have said" he paused and she waited, he was standing within an arm's reach of her now

"Would have said what?" she asked him impatiently

"I would have said that I don't really know a lot about this love thing, but what I've learned about it is that when you love someone, you don't ever let them leave angry, and that I love you, and that I was sorry" Tristan said, reaching to grab her hand, she let him, he pulled her into a hug, "I'm really sorry baby" he whispered into her ear, "I never meant to make you doubt me"

"I'm sorry I did" she whispered into his chest

"So does this mean you forgive me?" he asked her resting his head on hers

She closed her eyes, "I missed you" she admitted to him, she felt him smile from above her, she moved to look up at him suddenly, "Do you even realize what you did?" she asked him

He tilted his head to the side, "What?" he said confused

"You use the words, I love you and I'm sorry, all in the same sentence" Rory said grinning

Tristan rolled his eyes and then looked down at her, he whipped the spots where tears fell, "I meant both" he whispered only seconds from her lips

"Did you really?" she whispered back, closing her eyes in anticipation

He grinned at her closed eyes, "Yeah" he whispered before his lips touched her, she let out a sigh, she felt it, she felt love and she felt him and she felt relieved, he loved her, and he was sorry, his lips were soft against hers, he nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, she moaned lightly, he pulled her hips closer to his and he pushed her against the desk, her hands moved to his neck, she sighed as he tried to pull her in closer

She pulled away breathless when she felt his hands running lower and lower on her back, "We, we can't do this right now" she said, her words coming out individually every time

Tristan looked at her confused, "We haven't done this in a week, and we have done that in close to two" he said

Rory rolled her eyes, "No we can't do this right now" she said

"You don't want to" he asked, moving closer to her neck, his breath hot on her neck, he kissed it lightly

She closed her eyes momentarily, "No I do, trust me" she gulped, "I do"

"Then what's the problem?" he asked as he took the bottom part of her ear into his mouth

"Well here's the problem" she struggled to catch her breath, "Tristan" she whined, and he continued to work on her neck, "Your friends are outside" she managed to get out

"They'll go away when they hear us" he spoke against her neck

"It's my mother's wedding" she said

"She'll being doing the same thing tonight" Tristan joked

"And in this past week you have almost lost everything, and it needs to be repaired" she said finally

He pulled away to look at her, "But" he said and she put her finger on his lips

"Come find me later, when you've worked everything out" Rory said as she ducked out of his grip and walked towards the door, "You guys can open the door now, you have work to do"

The door flew open, "So you guys are all good now?" Colin asked as he stood up from the steps

"Better than okay" Tristan said coming up behind Rory

"Good, so we can get this shit figure out?" Logan asked

"That's the plan" Rory said, "I'll be over there" she said as she moved to get out of his grasp but he held on, she turned to him, "You have work to do" she said

"He sure as hell does" Finn chimed in

Tristan shot him a look, and he backed up, "One of these days, I'm going to turn you down" he whispered into her ear

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen" she grinned

He leaned down and kissed her, and then pulled away, she flushed red, "See you in a bit" as he let her go, she walked down the steps and turned back, he was watching her walk away, she was amazed at the fact that he still gave her goosebumps

"Well there's a smile I haven't seen in a week" Lorelai interrupted Rory's thoughts, "something tells me that you and Tristan worked things out" she sang as she spoke

"We might have" Rory smiled

Lorelai smiled back at her, "Real love can make it through everything huh?"

"You think what I have is real love?" Rory asked

"Well I'm apparently an expert, because I'm married and all, but I know that if one kiss can give you goosebumps like that, then it's pretty close" Lorelai smiled touching Rory's hand, "If it feels right to you, don't let anyone else tell you it's wrong"

"Thanks mom" Rory smiled, "I'm really happy for you and Luke by the way, when're you leaving?"

"Uh pretty quick, Kirk just told me I have to do the father daughter dance" she sent her a worried look

"Yeah well, grandpa seems pretty happy today, I'm sure he won't mind"

Kirk announced into the microphone that it was time for the father daughter dance, Lorelai looked over at where Emily and Richard were sitting and Richard wasn't there, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and Richard was standing there with his hand out, with a smile on his face, Lorelai looked up at him with a smile, and took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor, she watched as they dance they both exchanged a few words and they laughed, Rory walked over to Emily, "Hey grandma" Rory greeted

"Rory, I haven't seen you since the ceremony" Emily greeted, "Where have you been?"

"Oh I just had some things to deal with" Rory told her

"Everything is alright now?" Emily asked

"Yeah everything's great" Rory smiled

"Your mother looks absolutely stunning tonight doesn't she" Emily smiled as she watched Richard and Lorelai dance

"Yeah she does" Rory said, "Can I ask you something grandma" Rory asked suddenly

"Absolutely Rory" Emily said turning her focus on Rory

"All that stuff that you said you wanted for mom, you know with dad and everything, did you actually believe that that's the way it was supposed to be?" Rory asked wanting to hear the answer

"You know at the time I only wanted what was best for her, and when she left it broke my heart, but at the same time I also believed that knowing your mother and how independently strong she was, I knew that one she was capable of taking over the high society if she wanted, she had the beauty and the brains, but at the same time I knew that society life wasn't what she wanted, she had the heart that was going to build people's lives up and being here tonight and seeing her with all these people and the relationships that she has built not only for you but for herself, this is what I would have wanted for her, regardless of how prideful I have been in the past" Emily said, light tears forming in her eyes, "Every mother has an idea of what they want their daughters to look like Rory, and in all honesty I'm glad that your mother turned out nothing like I wanted her to" Emily turned back as the song ended, Lorelai hugged her dad as Luke stepped in a took her hand

"That's really sweet grandma" Rory said, Emily just smiled at her, Rory looked and watched Richard come up behind her

"Emily my dear, would you care to dance, I know from experience that you love this song" Richard asked holding his hand out

Emily happily accepted his hand, "I'd be delighted"

Rory watched as her grandparents moved from their seats and over to the dance floor she leaned on her elbows, "There you are" Lane said as she sat down at the table, "Where have you been?"

"Around" Rory replied sweetly, "Having fun?"

"Yes the best, your mom looks stunning, she makes for a beautiful bride" Lane said

Rory smiled, "Yeah she does"

"Luke and her are so perfect too" Lane gushed

Rory laughed, "Yeah, french-fries for eternity" she joked

"Don't forget about the burgers" Lane said

"Oh and extra cheese" Rory laughed, they both laughed at each other "So I'm surprised you were allowed to come tonight" Rory said changing the topic

"Yeah me too, I didn't think I would be allowed out of the house when I told her that I didn't come home the other night" Lane said, "But it was the weirdest thing, it was almost not a complete freak out"

"Good on Mrs. Kim" Rory said amazed

"And when I asked her subtlety about prom she said maybe" Lane said

"Maybe?" Rory asked amazed, Lane nodded her head, "You got a maybe from Mrs. Kim"

"I know I was absolutely shocked" Lane said, "So how are things with you and Tristan? Anything new?"

Rory smiled, "We actually talked tonight" Rory said giddy, "And I think we're going to be okay"

"Oh good" Lane said touching Rory's arm, "To be completely honest I was getting a little worried about you this past week, I was worried I'd have to find you some drugs or something, so what he showed up here?" Lane waited anxiously for her answer

"Yeah, all the guys dragged him here, they're just talking about business at Miss Patty's" Rory said

"Wait all the guys? Or just the smart ones" Lane said nervously

Rory furrowed her eyebrows, "All of them"

"Who is all of them" Lane stated

"What's wrong with you" she laughed, Lane kept her serious face on and waited, Rory sighed, "Colin, Logan, Jess, Jake, Tristan, and Finn"

"Finn is here?" Lane asked panicked

"Yeah, Finn's here, what's the big….. oh" Rory suddenly clued in, "Where's your mom"

"Probably watching me with binoculars from our house" Lane whined, "What am I supposed to do"

"Find someone else" Rory suggested

"Rory I like him, like I really like him, there's something about him that I just like him" Lane gushed

Rory stared at her shocked, "You like Finn" Lane nodded her head, "Like Finn, like get thrown in jail every other weekend Finn, cocky Finn, Lane Finn?"

"What so it's okay for you to fall for the bad boy, but it's not okay for me" Lane said suddenly defensive

"No, but I mean it's Finn Lane, he's so pervy around everyone" Rory said trying not to sound disgusted

"Well he's not like that around me" Lane said, "Like the other night, before we got arrested, don't look at the facts, he was so serious and sweet and he held the door for me to walk through, he walked me to the door, brought me flowers" Lane kept rambling on and Rory stared in astonishment, "Oh my god, there he is, what do I do" she said nervously

"Can I talk to you quickly love" Finn asked Rory, Lane looked at Rory with a confused face, Rory looked back at Lane with the exact same face

"Uh sure" she said before getting up from the table, "We'll be right back"

"Finn what's wrong?" Rory asked him, "You didn't even say hello to Lane"

"Okay so here the thing" Finn said nervously putting his hands together, "I think I might have given her the wrong idea"

Rory raised her eyebrows, "You think you might have done what?"

"Well when I took her out last week, I didn't expect it to be anything serious, well because face it you know me" Finn said, Rory closed her eyes and sighed, "And I get it okay, the girl doesn't go to jail with that many guys and it was special thing, but to me it's just a regular Friday night"

"What makes you think you gave her the wrong idea Finn?" Rory asked him

"She won't stop calling me, she does that thing that girls do where they call and then when I answer they hang up and they do it over and over again, well the game just isn't fun when you have caller ID on your phone" Finn said the irritation in his voice rose as he spoke

"Oh dear god Lane" Rory said placing her hand over her face, "I'm not going to break up with Lane for you" Rory said

"Break up with her, I haven't even committed myself to her, how can I break up with her" Finn whined

"Yeah well I am not going to be the one to tell her that" Rory said

Finn mumbled something under his breath before he turned and walked towards Lane, Rory watched in anticipation as she watched Finn sit down at the table and explain to Lane what he had just told her, she watched almost in pain as Lane looked shocked at Finn, "Hey" Tristan whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, "What're you looking at" he asked her, she looked at him before turning back to Lane and Finn

"Watching my best friend get her heart stomped on" Rory said sadly

Tristan laughed, "By Finn?"

Rory rolled her eyes; "Yes by Finn" she answered him

"It can't be that bad" Tristan said, "Didn't they only go out once"

"She said he was…" She paused slightly as she saw Lane get up from the table and head to her house, Finn turned to Rory and Tristan and shrugged his shoulders

"That's what you get for thinking Finn had a heart" Tristan mumbled against her ear

"Poor Lane" Rory whispered

"Do you need to…?" Tristan started

Rory shook her head, "No, I'm sure she'll be fine" she looked up at him, "Did you get everything figured out"

Tristan sighed, "Most of it, I've got a bunch of meetings starting tomorrow till the day I die" he groaned, "I really fucked up, and I'm not going to have a lot of spare time these next few weeks, who knew that 7 days of not returning calls could turn out to be weeks maybe months of work"

"Whining are we?" Rory looked at him amused, he sent her a glare and she laughed, turning in his arms so that she was facing him, she moved her hands to his chest, "You know it's too bad that you're going to be busy" she said playing with the zipper on his coat

"Why's that?" he asked looking down at her hands

"Well because, my mom's going to away for a couple weeks, and well it means I'm going to be home alone, I was going to suggest me staying out at your place, but I wouldn't want to interfere with your work, since you won't be having any spare time" she said looking up at him innocently, "And I thought, maybe tonight, we could, do a little catching up, but you have a big day tomorrow, so I guess not"

She saw Tristan bite the inside of his lips, "You're not funny" he said to her looking down at her with dark eyes

Rory grinned up at her, "I wasn't trying to be" she said looking at him with big eyes

"Sure you weren't, you're a fucking tease" he mumbled, she glared up at him, "Well you are" he said not taking his words back

"How so" Rory asked him innocently

Tristan tilted his head to the side, "Don't act like you don't know what you're doing, I'm not a fucking idiot" he said pulling her closer, "Do you honestly think of two weeks with no sex, the fact that I have to work, is going to stop me from having sex with you, especially with your mom being out of town" Rory's mouth dropped, he was so blunt about it, he didn't even hesitate, she couldn't even reply because she was so shocked, "Stay at my place" he told her, "I promise you it will be the best two weeks of your life" he whispered in her ear

"That is, very, uh sexy, but I have to run it over with my mom" she stuttered to find her words, "But it's actually three"

"Even better" Tristan said, "Come on, the pros have got to be on my side on this one, I'll drive and pick you up from school, it's better than you staying home, she knows you'll be protected, I can even bring up the sex part if you think that will win her over"

Rory rolled her eyes "No I think that part can be left out"

"It's not like she doesn't already know" Tristan said, "Come on Mare, stay with me, some on your shit is already there anyways, and besides I believe you have clothing that belongs to me" he said seductively, "And I never got the chance to get them back for myself"

"I'll think about it" Rory said, her body was tense but her skin felt hot, she hated and loved the fact that he could do that to her, "Come with me" she said

"Where're we going?" he asked as she grabbed his hand and led him across the street

"There's someone I want you to meet" she said smiling as she led him over to her mom and Luke, "Mom, Luke" They turned to face them, "Luke I want to officially introduce you to Tristan, Tristan this is my as of today stepdad Luke"

Tristan reached his hand out to shake Luke's hand, "Nice to finally meet you, I hear you make great coffee"

Luke sized up Tristan quickly before reaching and shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you too" he said finally

"Lorelai, congratulations" Tristan said

"Thank you Tristan" Lorelai said moving to hug him, "Glad you could make it"

"Lorelai" Emily interrupted, "I think we're going to get going, Tristan" she said suddenly, "When on earth did you get here?"

"Uh he just go here mom" Lorelai said

"Hmm, well it was nice seeing you" Emily said sarcastically "Anyways as I was saying, we're going to leave, but the wedding was marvelous, I am extremely proud of you" Emily said honestly, "Both of you" she said looking at Luke, "We'll have dinner when you get back"

"Well I can't wait for that" Lorelai smiled sarcastically

Richard came up behind Emily, "The car is waiting right over there" Richard told Emily, who nodded turned hugged Rory and walked away, "Lorelai the wedding and reception were beautiful, you two did a spectacular job"

"Thank you daddy" Lorelai said

"I wanted to give this to you" Richard said handing her an envelope

"Dad you already gave us our gift" Lorelai told him

"Yes but this is some spending money, for your trip" Richard told her, "Thank you for the dance" he said leaning to kiss her on the cheek, Lorelai looked like she could have cried, "Have fun traipsing around the world, I will see you when you get back, both of you" Lorelai just continued to look at her dad

"Thank you Richard" Luke said going to shake Richards hand, he nodded he head

"Oh Tristan, I didn't see you there, I had one of my guys look into this Jeff Bills person for you, I was going to give you a call tomorrow" Rory looked and saw Tristan's face turn serious, "I wouldn't do business with him, fire him as soon as possible, he is known to have a reputation to go back and forth between battling issues between to extremely powerful companies, and he continues to present false information on both ends and carries the cases on as long as possible, so that he profits from it, get rid of him before he takes you guys down under" Richard warned

"That would explain why he's giving us the run around, thank you Richard I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning" Tristan said shaking his hand

"Let me know how it turns out" He said as he turned and walked off

Tristan turned back to Luke and Lorelai who stood at him completely confused, "Did he just say, substantial amount of money" Luke said shocked

Lorelai patted him on the back, "it's okay husband, I'll catch you up"

"Well it must not mean our typical substantial amount, especially coming out of your father's mouth, what does that kid do again" Luke asked as they walked away

"Too much too soon?" Tristan turned to Rory

"Maybe" Rory laughed

Tristan moved so he was standing in front of her he put his hand out and turned his head towards the dance floor, Rory smiled at him and accepted his hand and let him lead her over to the floor, she rested her hands on his shoulder and had his lightly on her waist, she leaned her head in on his chest, "Did I tell you that you look good tonight?" Tristan asked from above her

She moved her head slightly, "Sucking up to me isn't going to make me stay with you while my mom's gone" Rory mumbled into his chest

"Damn" he said, "What if I meant it though"

"Meant what?' Rory asked him confused

"That you looked good" he said simply, his body not flinching at all, "Do you think it was easy for me to stand strong when we were in that barn building, especially when you look like that, not to mention you were all hot and bothered, the ultimate turn on"

Rory looked up at him suddenly, "Do you really mean that?" Rory asked him

Tristan furrowed his eyebrows, "Of course I do, I think you're beautiful"

Rory smiled up at him, "So you like the dress mom picked?" she asked him knowing what he was going to say

"Yeah" was all he said

Rory smirked, "Too bad you won't get to see what's under it"

She heard him groan, "Watch what you wish for Mare" he said, she looked up at him again and a dangerous smirk was placed on his lips

"I didn't wish for anything" Rory stated

"That last sentence you said was close enough" he warned her, "I'll be right back" he said pulling away from her, he walked her over to a nearby table

"Where're you going?" Rory asked him as he turned and walked away from her, "Tristan" she called after he ignored her, she sat at the table confused, for about ten minutes before Tristan came back, with a very satisfied look on his face, "Where were you?" he didn't say anything because the next minute Lorelai came up them

"Hey hun" Lorelai greeted, "We're about to take off, I have some last minute packing to do, but you have fun, Tristan has assured me that he is going to take excellent care of you"

Rory tilted her head, "Tristan told you he would what" Rory repeated, glancing at Tristan

"He assured me that you would be taken care of, I think it's a good idea that you stay with him, I wouldn't worry so much about you being home alone and it makes getting to school easier, good idea Rory" Lorelai lied

"Good idea Rory" Rory repeated again, "Mom what is going on?"

Lorelai and Tristan started laughing, "I'm joking hun, but I do think it's a good idea that you stay with Tristan, at least then I know that you're safe"

Rory looked at Tristan, "This was your doing?" she asked him, He grinned at her and shrugged her shoulder, "Fine, I'll stay with Tristan" Rory sighed

Lorelai smiled, "Okay" she said as she hugged Rory "So I'm going to go, be safe, use protection, I will see you in three weeks" she kissed her on the cheek quickly before running off to find Luke

Rory tilted her head towards Tristan, "Trying to be controlling are we?"

Tristan laughed, "Only thinking about your best interest" he said smartly

"Sure you were" Rory said sarcastically

Tristan put his hands up defensively, "You didn't want me to be selfish remember"

"Now who's not being funny?" Rory laughed

"Come on" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up

"What're you guys still doing here?" Rory asked as they turned the corner and all the guys were leaning on the car, half of them had cellphones attached to their ears

"Well while your boyfriend was off having a tea part, we were actually working" Finn said, pulling out a cigarette box

Rory turned to Tristan quickly, "You were supposed to be working?"

Tristan shook his head, "They're finalizing my death" he said, "Finn what are you even doing"

"Trying to make myself feel better for making a girl cry" Finn said sadly, "Make sure when you see your friend you apologize again for me"

Rory was slightly shocked when she saw Colin, Jake and Logan all shut their phones at the same time, "Your hell starts at 8 tomorrow morning" Jake said patting Tristan on the back, "The lawyers said expect a long day"

Tristan sighed, "That reminds me, Colin, call Jeff in the morning and fire his ass"

"What why?" Colin said

"He's playing us" Tristan said

"The fucker" Finn mumbled not really know what he was saying

"You're sure?" Logan asked

Tristan nodded, "We'll deal with it tomorrow though" he said as he moved to open one of the doors, Rory slid in, "Jake drove them back into Harford, Rory gazed out the window, her and Tristan were okay now, her mom was gone for three weeks, she was staying with him, she didn't know how predictable these next three weeks were going to be, but what she did know was that they weren't going to be boring, not that was one thing she was always sure about with Tristan, is that things were never boring, and that there was something always going on with him, she leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes for just a minute, and a minute turned out to be the entire car ride home, the last thing she remembers is Tristan pulling her out of the car and bringing her into the house, it was then that she went into a dead sleep until the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Rory awoke the next morning by flinging her right arm behind her; she sat up suddenly realizing that she was alone, she looked down and was wearing one of Tristan's shirts, she then became confused because she didn't even remember going to bed, or changing for that matter. As her eyes adjusted to the light, her memory was a little bit hazy. The last thing she remembered was leaving Starshollow, and after that she didn't remember, she didn't even remember falling asleep. She listened for sounds, seeing if she could hear Tristan moving around, but the room was completely silent. She furrowed her eyebrows and got up, she checked the bathroom and he wasn't there, she then moved out into the hallway, still nothing. She moved slowly in and out of rooms, she entered numerous odd looking rooms, one looked like an office, another was like an arcade, he had a hot tub in another one, "I really need him to give me a tour of this place" Rory mumbled to herself as she closed the door behind her. She moved to go down the stairs, she was halfway down when she suddenly realized that she noticed voices, she froze in place as the voices stopped, she whined to herself 'not again'

"Well aren't you a catch in the morning" Finn said as he looked at Rory a grin in place

"I think this is better the second time" Jake joked, Logan and Jess laughed

Rory blushed a crimson read, she felt her skin become hot as she fiddled with the sleeves on Tristan's shirt, she looked over at Tristan, he was sitting casually in a chair, his right leg sat at a 90 degree angle on his left knee, she watched as his eyes casually looked her over from head to toe, licking his lips slightly before he smirked at her, he was already dressed, his hair was done, and he already had a drink in his hand, "Morning Mare" he said smoothly, Rory just glared at him slightly, before smiling weakly, she looked around the room and saw Colin, Finn, Jake, Jess, and Logan, but at the far end of the room there were two men sitting in suits, she was silently kicking herself, why didn't she ever think? They watched her as she just stood there, her brain wasn't working, and she couldn't move, 'come on feet move' she thought to herself

"Tristan, we should get back to this" One of the guys in the suits said interrupting the awkward silence that filled the room as he picked up the papers that sat in front of him

Tristan glanced up at Rory quickly before turning to the guy, "I don't know what we have to discuss, I want him fired, and he's a conniving son of a bitch"

Rory realized that they were talking about that Jeff guy, her feet finally got the message and she slowly moved backwards, she overheard on of the men saying "Tristan I know you're upset and I don't think that both sides were aware of this"

"Chuck" Rory heard Tristan pause, "We're not talking about the tokens that you win at a Chuckie Cheese, we're talking about fucking money, he was manipulating both sides and I refuse to let that little bastard stay in this situation knowing what the fuck he's doing" she heard the tone in his voice change from calm to a little bit frustrated

"And I completely understand this, but after your little incident last week what else do you expect us to do?" The other guy asked

"What I expect you to do is do what I'm fucking paying you to do, I don't want him handling this case" Tristan ordered the guy

"Look Dan" Rory heard Jake interject, "I understand that finding someone new is going to cost a bit, but we're willing to pay it, Colin could even take over and we'd be okay with that, but our sources say that this guy is a schemer and his past records show that we have a reason to not trust him" Jake was trying to mediate, Rory knew that Tristan hated repeating himself and that if he were to talk again his tone would be a more yelling voice

"I don't think that the other side would agree to not only your lawyer going over to battle but also a personal friend" The one man with the lower voice said

"I have someone that could do it" Rory furrowed her eyebrows as she heard Tristan speak, "But they would have to look past the fact that I have a history with them, he may not be the most trustworthy person, but I think he has a high enough status and bias towards me to look over the case evenly"

"I'll have to go to the other side and see how they feel about your father looking over this" the higher pitched voice man said

"Okay well you do that, and then get back to us" Colin mocked; Rory could hear them rise from their seat and exchange goodbyes

Rory rested her head on the banister, "Tristan, they're not going to do that" Jess said after the men left

"I can't even believe that you would even consider doing this, what happened to never needing him" Logan commented

"He wasn't fucking listening to me, what else was I supposed to say" she could hear that frustration in his voice, "I just threw out a thought, he probably won't even do it"

"I just don't get why we can't just fire the rat bastard" Finn said bitterly

"He signed a contract" Jake said calmly, "We can't fire him unless we go to court, and we don't have the time or money to go"

"We don't have enough money to take the bastard to court, but we have the court to hire Tristan's dad, am I the only one that sees this as crazy?" Finn asked

"We don't have time to discuss this, we have another meeting in twenty minutes" Colin told them

"I need a breather" Tristan said, Rory suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her, she quickly got up and ran down the hall into Tristan's room, she jumped into the bed and covered herself up, acting like she was sleeping, she heard the door open and she peeked through her one eye quickly, "You're going to have to be a lot quicker and quieter the next time you choose to haul it down the hallway" she heard him say as he closed the door

"I didn't do it on purpose" Rory said innocently, "I woke up and you weren't here"

Tristan laughed, "I told you I had meetings this morning"

Rory shrugged her shoulders "Yeah but I didn't think you were actually serious, how early were you up this morning anyway? You look tired"

Tristan sighed and rubbed his eyes as he sat down on the end of the bed, she sat up from where she was, "We started at six"

"Six?" Rory asked shocked, "You might as well have not even gone to bed "

Tristan grinned weakly, "That's business" he sighed lying back onto the bed, "So I should head back down there"

Rory nodded her head, "Okay, well I think I'm going to shower, then maybe head down to the kitchen and get something to eat"

"I could bring you something up" Tristan suggested

"No it's okay, I'll find something to do, maybe I'll go see Madline or Louise or even Paris" Rory told him

"Sounds like a plan" Tristan smiled

"Hey can I suggest something" Rory questioned, Tristan nodded his head, "Maybe my grandpa could help with this, I mean he knows about this stuff and the terms and everything, and that way you don't have to go to your dad"

Tristan smiled and shook his head, "Yeah well it's worth a try, I'll call Dan and Chuck now" Rory nodded her head, Tristan smiled and leaded in to kiss her forehead, "I'll see you in a bit"

"Sounds good" Rory said smiling, "You have fun"

Tristan got up from the bed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do" he said sarcastically as he walked out of the room

Rory reached for her phone that was on the nightstand she dialed Madline's number, "Hey" Madline answered on the other end

"Hey, what're you doing?" Rory asked as she fiddled with a piece of her hair

"Uh I just got off the phone with Louise, it's a beautiful day, we figured we might hang around by the pool, considering the boys are on lockdown for the day, we might as well have a little fun, Bellini's and tanning by the pool?" she suggested

"Yeah, better than hanging out in this big house with nothing to do, I'll be over in an hour" Rory said

"Sound good, I'll call Paris, see you soon!" Madline said with a cheery voice before she hung up the phone

Rory got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and sighed at the appearance, her hair was knotted and her make up from the day before was slightly smudged, she reached for the bathroom bag that she brought and found her makeup remover, she grabbed a piece of toilet paper and dabbed a bit of the remover onto it, she wiped her eyes and threw the piece in the garbage. She then reached in and grabbed a pony tail, she braided the front part of her hair and then tied her other hair back into a messy bun. The weather had been so nice the past few days, May was coming to an end and June was right around the corner, the sun was warm, she had packed a bathing suit just in case she needed it, she slipped it on and then put on a jean skirt that she had brought, along with a long blue tank-top, she packed sunscreen and sunglasses in a bag and carried it out the bedroom door.

"Where're you going?" Finn asked as she reached downstairs, she looked around and another man in a suit was sitting with them, the guys once again looked stressed, well minus Finn who Rory could tell was completely oblivious to what was going on

Rory placed her hand behind her head, "Uh I'm just going over to Madline's, we're going to lie by the pool" Rory told them

Rory heard all the guys sigh after she said pool, "How're you getting there?" Logan asked, "Cause I could always drive you" Tristan glanced at him quickly

Rory rolled her eyes, "Uh I was going to walk, it's a nice day" Rory said pointing to the door

"Why would you volunteer to drive her? You're not even dating her" Finn pointed out

"Yeah I know, but just in case she forgot how to get there" Logan said hopefully

"If anyone would drive her it would be either Jake or Tristan, but not you" Finn said sitting up straight

"Yeah well my girlfriend will be there to dumbass" Logan snarled

Tristan got up from his seat, "You sure you don't need a ride?" he asked taking her hand

"I'm sure, I want to walk" she said

"Okay, I'll see you a bit" he said kissing her lightly on her lips, she hear Finn whistle and Tristan stuck up his middle finger, Rory just blushed

"See ya" Rory said as she went out the front door with her head down, not making contact with the guys

When she arrived at Madline's house she rang the doorbell and a very happy Madline answered the door, she had a red and white bikini on with her hair tied back and a pair of sunglasses on her face, she held an orange colored drink in her hand "You made it" she greeted, as she moved out of the way to let Rory inside, "Oh my god I can't get over how nice it is outside" Madline said as she led Rory through the house and outback

"Yeah, the weather has been crazy hot" Rory said, Louise turned to them from her spot on a lawn chair, she held a piece of cardboard with aluminum foil covering it, she had a sun hat on her head and a pair of sunglasses, with one of those one piece bathing suits

"Hey" she greeted Rory, "You plan on tanning in that?" Louise asked as she slid her sunglasses down her nose

Rory rolled her eyes and glanced down at the ground and then up at the sun and then at the pool, "I have my bathing suit underneath" Rory sighed finally, putting her stuff on the ground and sitting on the empty chair beside Louise, who nodded seeing the ties to Rory bathing suit

"Here you go" Madline interrupted, handing Rory a slushy drink

"Oh I don't know if I should…." Rory said hesitantly

"Rory don't be lame" Louise said returning her cardboard to place

Rory let out a loud sigh, "Fine" she mumbled and took the drink from Madline

"So what's the deal with the guys' meetings today anyways?" Madline groaned as she took a seat at the end of Rory's chair

"All I was told was that they needed to figure some stuff out" Louise said annoyed, "I just don't understand why it always takes all of them to deal with everything, I mean wasn't this Tristan's fault in the first place?"

"Well that sounds a little needy" Paris interrupted as she walked through the glass doors "And it's obviously just a result to have completely useless your boy toy is, considering he couldn't handle his part for a week" she said with a hand on her hip

"Who let you in?" Madline asked

"The door wasn't locked" Paris stated

Madline looked at Paris slightly shocked, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes gave a confused looked, "I'm pretty sure I locked it"

"So I knew where the spare key was" Paris said back to her

"We don't hide our spare keys" Madline told her

"I climbed through a window" Paris sighed

"The windows lock from the inside, care to try again" Madline asked with a smug expression on her face

Paris let out a long frustrated sigh, "Okay fine, so I went to the front door, it was locked, so I took it upon myself, considering I assumed that you would take forever to get to the front door, so I went and jumped the fence, a window in the kitchen was open, so I jumped up on a bush and climbed in, I then proceeded to fall into the sink, which was filled with dirty dished, and I scared the maid, and then I got up and walked out here" She huffed and then sat in a chair nearby, "Are you happy"

"Paris" Rory paused and looked at her leg, "Oh my god is that blood? What happened to your leg?"

Paris ran her fingers through her hair, "Fine I might have fallen climbing over the fence"

"You know there's a gate that opens right?" Madline asked, Louise laughed

"Yes Madline, I knew there was a gate, but I decided I would test my rock-climbing skills on your fence" Paris snarled sarcastically

"Here" Louise interrupted, "It'll calm your nerves" and she passed Paris a drink

"Oh so you'll never guess what happened to me today" Paris remembered

"What?" Rory asked

"Jamie called me" Paris paused, waiting for a reaction, none of the girls said anything, "He said he'd been thinking a lot about me lately" she paused again, still they waited for her to finish, "And I told him, you know what buddy you can go screw yourself, just because the hoe that you dumped me for stopped screwing you doesn't mean that I was next in line, and for his information that I had also found another companion while he had been getting busy with his right hand, because lets be serious that girl did not stay around for as long as he would like me to think, that's beyond the point, I told him that while he was busy I had found myself a much better and bigger companion to fulfill my needs" she paused again and watched as Rory, Madline and Louise all looked slightly disgusted, "What? So it's alright to talk about Tristan and predict about how big and how good he is, but it's not okay to talk about Colin? At least I tell you guys things, Rory's quieter than a closed book"

"Okay Paris, don't take this the wrong way, but Tristan is well…" Madline searched for words to say, "Well he's Tristan, and Colin is well…"

"Colin" Louise finished

"What is the difference, they all roll with the same crew" Paris noted

"Crew?" Louise asked, "Really Paris, crew?"

"What's wrong with crew?" Paris said appalled

"Are we in second grade" Louise rolled her eyes

"That's not even the point, I just don't understand the difference between Tristan and Colin, I mean have you seen Colin, he's basically the same" Paris defended

Rory bit her lip, not wanting to get into the middle of this, Madline looked like she was about to hyperventilate, "Did you actually just say that sentence" she said in disbelief

"Well it's the truth" Paris said, her voice was angry and Rory could tell by her tone she had no intention on backing down anytime soon

"There are just so many things wrong with this right now" Louise said amazed

"I think I'm gonna go in the pool" Rory interrupted moving off of her chair and towards a floaty that was positioned close to the pool

"What's your position on this subject Gilmore" Paris asked turning to Rory

"I would rather stay out of this" Rory begged climbing onto the floaty and tilting her head back

"What position do you think she's on Paris" Louise asked her as if she were stupid, "She is sleeping with Tristan remember"

Paris rolled her eyes, "Just because she settled for the prince does not mean she doesn't want the king"

"So now Colin's the king?" Louise said shocked

"Oh my god my ears" Madline whined covering them

"Well he might as well be, he's the whole package" Paris defended

"Paris I don't think that he's even half the package" Louise said irritated

The doorbell to the house rang, and Madline quickly got up from her place, "I'll get that, it'll get me far away from this ridiculous conversation" and she left to go answer the door

"That is so typical of you" Paris told Louise rudely, "You just assume based on looks, you never look into what the persons actually like"

"Okay, if I'm being so blind, tell me something that Colin has that Tristan doesn't" Louise asked her

"Well" Paris paused, she couldn't think of anything

"Can't think of anything? What a shock" Louise said sarcastically, "Now tell me something that Tristan has that Colin doesn't" Paris just glared at Louise, "That's what I thought" she answered knowingly

Rory watched in amazement as the two continued to bicker back and forth, the conversation was obviously going nowhere but the thing about those two was they didn't like to be wrong, no matter how wrong they were, they would never admit it

"Well doesn't that sound like an interesting conversation" Colin interrupted with a big grin on his face "I'm disappointed I messed it"

Louise and Paris stopped fighting immediately; Rory turned her floaty to face him, "What're you doing here?" Paris asked rudely

"Nice to see you too babe" Colin sarcastically stated as he walked over to give Paris a kiss on the cheek

"My previous question still stands" Paris said, holding a stern cold front

"We're done for the day, it's too nice out" Colin said calmly, grabbing Louise's drink from her hand

"Ass" she said bluntly sitting back on her chair

Paris glared at her with her arms crossed and then looked at Colin, "Wait, did you say we?"

Colin nodded, slurping on Louise's drink, "Yeah, they're on their way"

"Who's they?" Rory asked uneasily from the pool

"The guys are just inside grabbing a beer" Colin said looking at Rory with a confused look "Did I not say we?" he asked more as a statement than a question

"Looks like the party can officially start, I'm here" Finn sang as he walked through the door, two beers in hand, he didn't have a shirt on and Rory closed her eyes from underneath her sunglasses, trying hard not to look at Finn's pale white skin

Louise rolled her eyes at Finn, "Madline" she called, "I need another drink, mines been stolen, and the sight of Finn's bare chest is creeping me out" she stared angrily at Colin and disgusted at Finn who just held out the two beer in confusion

"New drinks, right here" Madline said cheerily as she came through the back door with a tray full of drinks, Jess followed closely behind her carrying a six pack

"Rory, you better get out of the pool, party starts in half hour" Jess told her opening up the case of bear

"Party?" Louise asked sitting up

"Yeah, we sent out a text about a half hour ago" Jess said glancing at her

"Turns out Finn has a pretty big buddy list" Logan laughed as him and Jake came through the door, Louise smiled when Logan walked in

"I don't know why you guys think I don't have friends" Finn complained

"Can't we just enjoy the sun?" Rory asked

"Gilmore, it's time to lighten up, you're only young once" Finn joked

"I thought you guys were supposed to be tied up all weekend?" Rory asked again

"Well now we're not, so we're going to party a little bit" Finn grinned smartly before he put his drinks down and jumped in the pool, splashing Rory in the process

"Finn" Rory yelled, trying to wipe the water off of her body, Finn rose to the surface of the water and spit a mouthful of water at Rory, who shrieked in the process, "You're like a preschooler" she glared at him as he floated in the water on his back

"Oh Rory, one of these days we're going to figure out what it takes to make you lighten up a little bit" Finn said casually, Rory rolled her eyes, "Speaking of lightening up, where is that boyfriend of yours, Jess Logan where's Tristan"

They both shrugged their shoulders, Colin was about to say something when Summer casually walked in slightly dragging Tristan's arm along with her, "I have to admit, I wasn't going to come to this hell hole, but when I found out that Tristan was going to be here I had to come" she said grinning up at Tristan

Rory got off of her pool toy, and looked confused at Tristan, who looked at her annoyed, Finn stood beside Rory and mumbled, "Looks like I forgot to delete her" Rory glared at him again, He shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry"

Rory grinded her teeth together, "You can be a real idiot sometimes" she whispered to him

Finn scowled at her and shook his head, "You know Summer it's funny" Louise said standing up

"What is? That hair colour of yours" Summer stood with a hand on her hip, "Trissy it looks like your so called girlfriend and best friend have a 'special' bond" Summer said slyly

Tristan rolled his eyes and yanked his arm away from Summer, disgusted that he even let her touch him, "Summer why don't you just let him go? He's clearly repulsed by you a long with the rest of the boys in town" Louise said rudely

"Funny Louise, wasn't it just a few years ago that you wanted to be just like me" Summer answered back with the same rude tone that Louise used

"That was before the bad plastic surgery" Louise said, not standing down

"Look can we stop the bitch fights, they're getting a little old, let's just face the fact that no one likes Summer, so she shouldn't even be here" Jess said, his arm was slung over Madline's shoulder

Summer put her hands up innocently, "Look I didn't come here for trouble, I came here to have a little bit of fun, maybe get a could free drinks out of it"

"No trouble? Yeah that must be why you showed up here in the first place" Louise said sarcastically, turning her back and looking up at the sky

Rory watched as neither of the girls said anything, Logan reached for her hand and pulled her off in a different direction, Jess and Madline followed, Paris stood with a straight back and arms crossed, Colin put a hand on her shoulder, trying to make her less tense, Finn silently splashed water back and forth biting his lip, Rory then turned to Tristan, he hadn't made eye contact with her yet, and she thought it was a little bit strange, she didn't want to sound self-absorbed but she thought that he would at least look at her once, Summer was about to say something when all of a sudden a truckload of at least twenty people came barging through the backdoors yelling and cheering, they carried cases and cases of beer, she ended up screaming as a random guy grabbed Summer and jumped into the pool. When she reached the surface of the water she looked like a drowned rat, her hair was damp and flattened, and her makeup was all over her face, she smacked the guy that brought her into the pool, and he just laughed, Rory laughed to herself and moved to get out of the pool, she grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around herself, when she got out of the pool she looked to find Tristan and she didn't see him.

Now she was really confused, she had searched every corner of the house and she couldn't find him, she had checked all the bedrooms and the bathrooms and the closets, the kitchen the office, everywhere and she didn't understand where he went, or why he was acting the way he was acting, he had walked in with Summer and didn't say a word to her, she stood at the top of the stairs, leaning her elbows on the railing, "Hey" Paris greeted as she came up behind Rory standing to her right

"Hi" Rory said glumly, "I thought you would have left already"

Paris shook her head, "No, Colin fell in the pool and him and Finn decided to have a cannonball contest, they've played like ten rounds, and I don't see them letting up anytime soon"

Rory let out a silent laugh, "Typical" she mumbled

"I know right?" Paris said, sounding like Madline and Louise, Rory looked at her confused, Paris looked just as confused "I have no idea where that came from" Paris said with wide eyes, she quickly shook it off, "You know I can't believe it's almost over, in just over a month and a half we'll be graduated, all this has to end"

"Do you really think it has to end?" Rory asked, scanning the floor again, but she still didn't see him

"Eventually we have to grow up Rory" Paris stated the obvious, Rory tilted her head to the side "Okay, I know what you're thinking, but all of them except Finn know when it's time to act like adults"

Rory laughed again, "Yeah I guess"

"You made a decision yet?" Paris asked, Rory knowing exactly what she meant

"I haven't really had a whole lot of time to think about" Rory confessed

Paris let out an irritated sigh "Rory, you have like two weeks to respond"

Rory rubbed her temples "I Know, and I will, I just, it's a big decision"

"Well obviously Rory, its college for god sake"

Rory rolled her eyes, "If this was two years ago the decision would be easy, it was Harvard all the way, but now" Rory paused

Paris finished for her, "There's a lot more to consider" Rory sighed and closed her eyes and nodded her head, "They'll understand, no matter where we choose to go" Rory chose to remain quiet, slightly irritated that Tristan had vanished from the party without even a word, "You should go talk to him"

Rory looked at Paris confused, "Who?"

Paris rolled her eyes, "The boy that you're thinking about, you're kind of obvious" Paris winked and walked away from Rory

Rory let out a long exhausted sigh, and then sat on the couch behind her; she held her head in her hands, "Looks like you've had a rough night" a voice Rory didn't recognize

She looked up and a dark haired guy with hazel eyes was looking at her "I guess you could say that"

"I tell ya, these guys in high school really knew how to party, and they're still at the same place, except with a lot more money" he laughed as he took a drink of his beer

"You knew them in high school?" Rory asked interested

The guy nodded his head, "Yeah, I was one of the bench players on their basketball team" Rory laughed, "Hey" he pointed his beer at her, "I didn't suck, I just had a whole lot better luck kicking a ball with my feet, instead of dribbling it with my hands"

Rory laughed again, "So you were a soccer guy"

"Team captain actually" he said with a cocky tone to his voice

"Well weren't you Mr. Jock" Rory joked

The guy looked at her and rolled his eyes, "I'm Caleb" he introduced himself

"Rory" she smiled

"Ah, so you're Tristan's girl" he said leaning back on the couch, "I always hated that he got to the good ones first" Rory bit her lip nervously, "It's okay, I always got them after"

"It's not like that" Rory defended

Caleb nodded his head "Sure it's not, you're supposedly the special one"

"What's the supposed to mean" Rory asked

"What it means is that everyone's talking about you, you're the girl that supposedly changed the bad boy in Tristan, you made him want commitment and all that other shit, am I right?" he asked her, Rory didn't say anything, "That's what I thought, you know it's weird, I haven't seen him here tonight" Rory still remained quiet, "He used to do that when he didn't want to deal with confrontation"

"You sound like you know him pretty well" Rory said

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "We grew up together, sort of, we were neighbours, we were both supposed to get out from under our parents wings, but when it came to the point that it was supposed to happen, Tristan decided not to let me in on the plan, and he left and made something of himself"

"He's not like that anymore" Rory defended

"So I've heard, he's the new Tristan Dugrey" Caleb said sarcastically "So where is he?"

"Not sure" Rory said honestly, "He was here, but then he left"

"You're not sure why?" Caleb asked

"He didn't say anything to me" Rory said quietly

"Sorry" Caleb said

"He's just been going through a lot lately" Rory whispered

Caleb pursed his lips and sighed, "Look Rory, I don't know you, and you seem like an innocent girl, and willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt, so if you believe that, then that's up to you" he placed his hand on her knee and looked at her sympathetically, "It was nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll see you around" he said before getting up and walking away, Finn passed him as he walked, Finn gave him a quick nod before going over to Rory

"Love, I thought you would have left by now" Finn said sitting beside her

"Not really sure where I would go to" Rory confessed, folding her fingers on her lap "Did something happen today?"

Finn rubbed his fingers over his forehead, "I'm not entirely sure love, we left early, and Tristan stayed back" Rory smiled sadly, "I saw you talking to Caleb" Finn pointed behind him

"Yeah, he's a nice guy" Rory said

"Yeah, Tristan and him used to be pretty close in high school" Finn said casually

"Yeah he mentioned that" Rory told him, Finn nodded his head, "I should go find him"

"I don't think you'll have to look very far" Finn smiled, "He likes to sit in his den and think about stuff" Finn whispered in her ear

Rory smiled at him, "Thanks" she said getting up from the couch and walking down the stairs

She walked through Tristan's house and into his den, slamming the door in the process, he was sitting in a large leather chair that faced towards a window, when he heard her come in he turned the chair to face her, he didn't say anything, he just looked at her, "What the hell is going on" Rory asked him, he still didn't say anything, his eyes were a cold blue his tie was loosened and the top button of his shirt were undone, his lips drew a straight line across his face, he held the stern look on his face, Rory clenched her fists "Fine" she said turning angrily and walking out of the room, she stormed up the stairs into his room, she heard his footsteps behind her as she walked, she reached for her bag and began frantically packing her bag, she turned towards him "Is it absolutely impossible for us to move forwards? Just when I feel you opening up and being completely honest with me, you go and do shit like this and it's back and square one, and Tristan I deserve a hell of a lot better" she said hurt, tears began forming in her eyes, "Say something!" she yelled at him

"I heard you ran into Caleb" His voice was unemotional and stern

Rory crossed her arms, "You have someone following me?"

"What did he say to you" Tristan asked her

"Why does that even matter?" Rory asked confused

"I have my reasons" Tristan said his voice was rough and controlled

Rory let out a long frustrated sigh, "Nothing" she lied

Tristan crossed his arms, "Don't lie to me"

"I don't see how this is relevant to your disappearing act" Rory glared at him

"Just answer my god damn question" He threatened slamming his hand against the door

Rory flinched slightly, "No" she said, her tone was strong

"Rory" Tristan warned

"Tristan" Rory mimicked

"I'm not playing games Rory" Tristan said seriously

That didn't wear Rory down, "Neither am I Tristan"

"Then why won't you just answered the fucking question" He basically yelled, his tone was cold

"Because it's none of your business, you weren't there" she threw that in his face, she paused and he didn't say anything, "Actually wait, you were there, for about two seconds, enough time for me to see Summer fling herself at you and you do absolutely nothing but look pissed off, and then the next thing I know you're gone, without a single word, when I left this morning everything was fine, what the hell happened Tristan" she begged him to answer but still he stayed quiet, "Fine, don't answer, but if you choose to leave it alone and not tell me anything, then I'm leaving Tristan, and I'm not turning around" she waited for a minute to see if he was going to respond, and when he didn't Rory grabbed her bag from the bed and headed for the door, she was halfway down the hall when she heard his footsteps following her

"Rory wait" He said, Rory turned around and waited for him to say anything

"Wait for what Tristan" she asked, tears streaming down her face, "I've been waiting, I can't wait anymore and unless you have a legitimate excuse for me to stay, I can't keep doing this" she turned around again and headed for the door

"Rory will you just give me a minute" Tristan asked

Rory stopped at the bottom of the stairs, "Why should I?"

"Because, things got really complicated today" Tristan said, slowly moving down the stairs

"Complicated how?" Rory asked crossing her arms and wiping her eyes

"They denied your grandfather's offer, they called me at Madline's, they said unless I found another way to find common ground that we would lose the Steelers and Holmes would be traded, so I just left, I came here and tried to figure out a plan" Tristan said sounding stressed out

"And you couldn't tell me that because?" Rory asked him, still angry

Tristan walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink, Rory stayed in her position at the bottom of the stairs, "I was going to"

"But you didn't" Rory told him

"I know that" Tristan told her, "Because I realized who could get us out of that mess, so I called an old friend"

Rory moved on her feet back and forth, "Caleb" Rory said realizing

"Yeah I called the bastard, and he told me that the two of you hit it off pretty damn well tonight" Tristan stated bitterly "And that it could be just like old times"

"Tristan we didn't do anything" Rory told him

"Yeah well he's an ass that holds a lot of bitterness towards me" Tristan told her

"So you're in cahoots with Caleb now" Rory said sarcastically, Tristan just stared at her, "Why the hell are you working with him"

Tristan paced back and forth, "Sacrifices had to be made Rory, and he's the only one that can get us out of this hole"

"So?" Rory asked him

"So I called him, and he said he'd do it" Tristan told her, Rory noticed that he had a bitterness in his voice

"So what's the problem" Rory asked

"He said he'd do it, but with a price" Tristan said, his fists clenched, Rory looked at him confused, "He said he'd do it, if I let him have you"

Rory's mouth dropped, "Excuse me"

Tristan put his glass down on the coffee table, "So I told him to fuck off"

Rory stood there in shock "You told him to what?"

"I told him to go fuck off" Tristan said, "Turns out he didn't have the balls to turn down the offer, so he said he'd do it"

"He what?" Rory asked no sure if she understood what he said

"He said he'd do it" Tristan said walking over to Rory slowly

"So then why were you so angry when I came in" Rory looked up at him, backing up as he moved closer

"Because he told me he wanted you" Tristan told her simply

"And let me guess you had to think about it" Rory said bitterly as her back met with the wall behind her

"Rory don't" Tristan asked her

"Don't what? Don't lie to me I know it crossed your mind" Rory told him

"You're being ridiculous" Tristan told her

She bugged out her eyes at him, "I'm being ridiculous" she copied his words, "You consider giving me to some guy that used to loath you in high school and I'm being ridiculous? Are you freaking kidding me?"

All he did was smirk, as he reached her and pinned her against the wall, she squirmed underneath him, and glared up at him, "I never considered it" he told her

"Now who's lying?" Rory asked him

"Will you just stop" he asked her as he moved his mouth closer to her, she taped her mouth shut, and he laughed at her, and moved down to her neck, "Today was hell" he whispered to her, "I couldn't get you out of my head" he said as he kissed her neck softly, "You were teasing me this morning" she closed her eyes and tried to breath normally, "Coming down the fucking stares in my shirt, you had to know what you were doing" he continued to kiss her, his lips sucking as he continued "and then it took everything in me not to have you in the pool this afternoon, I've never seen you in a bikini"

"Tristan" Rory whispered

Tristan put his finger on Rory's lips, "Shhhhh" he whispered against her lips, "It's my turn to do a little teasing" he said grinding his hips into hers, she moaned

"I wasn't teasing you" she whispered out

Tristan laughed, "Whatever you say", his hands moved down to play with the button on the Rory's skirt, he kissed her lips, and she moaned into his mouth, she could feel him smirking against her lips, their mouths moved against one another, Rory's hands slowly moved from her sides up his body, he groaned from above her

"Oh thank god you guys are here" Finn burst into the house

Tristan growled as he pulled away, lightly pounding his fists against the wall behind Rory, before standing up straight, Rory blushed underneath him, he leaned back down quickly, "We'll finish when he leaves" she sighed again, "What do you want Finn"

Finn sauntered in and over to the bar, "I heard a blood awful rumor today" he poured himself a tall cup of gin put two ice cubes in it before walking over and throwing himself on the couch

Tristan rolled his eyes and grabbed Rory's hand and walked her over to the couch, he sat down and pulled Rory down on top of him, he kissed her quickly, "What do you mean Finn"

"Colin thinks he knows more than I do, he told me that that son of a bitch Caleb is going to take on the Jets, and I laughed in his face, saying he didn't know jack all, like Caleb would ever work for you Tristan" Finn snarled, Tristan just sat quietly, didn't say anything Finn slowly sat up with an open mouth, "You're not serious"

Tristan sighed, "It's the only way Finn"

"Well there has to be another fucking way, I refuse to work with that backstabbing bastard" Finn said seriously

"Yeah well Finn, it's the way it has to be" Tristan said calmly

"I can't believe you of all people thought of this, I mean after what he did…." Tristan quickly shot Finn a look and Finn paused immediately "Never mind"

Rory caught Tristan's attempt to stop Finn, "What does he mean by that?" Rory asked curiously

Tristan adjusted his position, laying back into the couch, "You caught that huh" Rory tilted her head "He told my dad about our idea, he was the reason I got the ultimatum because Caleb told my dad that I planned on moving away from the family business, originally he was going to give me my trust fund early, but instead Caleb convinced him not to give it to me at all"

"Why not" Rory asked interested

"Because when he told his father the plan that's what his father did, he gave him an ultimatum so Caleb felt that I should be given the same option" Tristan explained

"He told me that you just left him" Rory told him

"You two really did get into some deep conversation" Tristan sarcastically joked, Rory glared

"There's the background, the point is that Caleb knows that we need him, so he's going to come in here thinking he's king shit, and that he can tell us what to do" Finn whined

"It won't be that bad Finn" Tristan told him

"Yeah, it will be worse" Finn groaned, "I am not going back to fetching him drinks"

"We'll have a welcome party at the club" Rory said finally, Tristan and Finn looked at her confused, "Tomorrow night, we'll act as if it's a celebration party, 'welcoming him to the group' and I have a few tricks up my sleeve"

Tristan tilted his head "Meaning what exactly"

"None of your business, I have to make a phone call" Rory said getting off of Tristan's lap and running up the stairs, Finn looked at Tristan with a confused face, Tristan just shrugged his shoulders "Don't follow me" Rory shouted behind her

"What's wrong with her" Finn asked

Tristan laughed, "Don't ask me"

Finn and Tristan sat on the couches for a couple more minutes, when Madline and Louise came rushing through the front door, carrying numerous black pieces of clothing, "Oh this can't be good" Finn mumbled to Tristan, who watched as Madline and Louise ran past them, Paris followed them slowly behind

"Paris" Tristan asked "What the hell is going on"

"We need to help Rory find an outfit for tomorrow night" she said casually following the girls up the stairs, "Oh no need to spread the word, Madline and Louise sent out a blast everyone that needs to be there will be there"

"But how do they have…." Finn started

"They used Jess and Logan" Paris said as she disappeared up the top of the stairs

Tristan turned to Finn, who stared blankly up at the stairs

"Okay so we have every piece of black skin tight clothing that we have" Louise explained as they came into Tristan's room

"Crap this thing is huge" Paris said looking around

"What do you need this stuff for anyways?" Madline asked "You were very brief on the phone"

"Tristan and the guys have come into a little bit of trouble, and they needed to bring in a new guy to help them out, so they called this guy they knew in high school, Caleb something"

"Pitrowsky? " Paris asked

"I don't know, I didn't ask, you know him?" Rory asked

"Well he was graduating the same years Tristan and everyone else did, him and Tristan were pretty close from what I observed" Paris said

Louise sat on the end of Tristan's bed "Caleb was like the brunette soccer version of Tristan"

Rory furrowed her eyebrows, "It was unfortunate for Caleb though, he always had to deal with being second when it came to Tristan, well up until he walked away from anything that is, after that Caleb kind of rose to the top for a little bit" Madline said

"Perfect" Rory whispered, the girls looked at Rory, "We're going to try to make Caleb feel like he is number one for once, and then we show him that he's not"

They all looked at her confused, "How do we do that?"

Rory smirked, "We act like I chose him instead of Tristan"

Paris tilted her head, "Tristan's not going to like that idea"

"Yeah, well if he doesn't want to feel like Caleb owns him, he's just going to have to let whatever jealousy he might feel towards Caleb be put aside for the night" Rory explained

"But I don't understand, how doing that is going to make him feel weak?" Madline asked

"Yeah, I don't really know either, but I do know that for most guys, his weakness is a girl in something tight and black, and to have that girl snatched away could be just the thing to knock that cocky bastard off his horse" Rory explained

Rory watched as the girls contemplated what Rory had just said, "It makes sense" Paris finally said

Louise and Madline looked at each other and nodded "Okay well I think something short with a lot of leg and a very revealing amount of cleavage" Louise said looking at Madline

"Sounds like the Black V dress with a pair of black stilettoes, can you walk in five inch shoes?" Madline asked Rory

"I think it would be worth it" Rory smiled

"Rory I think it would be in your best interest not to let Tristan see what you plan on wearing" Paris suggested

Rory nodded, "Yes I think that might be wise"

"What might be wise" Tristan asked leaning against the doorframe

"Just girl stuff" Louise covered, her and Madline quickly picking up the clothes before Tristan could see them

Tristan looked at all of them "Right, well if you don't mind, I'd like some alone time with my girlfriend" he said looking at Rory

Louise and Madline smirked, and Paris rolled her eyes "We will see you tomorrow, have a good night" Madline smiled as they all left, "P.S. we need to do a quick shop tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up around ten"

Rory looked at her confused, "See you Gilmore" Paris said and Louise waved

When they all left Tristan cocked his head to the side with questioning eyes, "What the hell was that" he asked her pointing behind him

Rory shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Well you know girls they're always weird" Rory shrugged it off

"What're you hiding" he asked her suspiciously

Rory laughed nervously, "Nothing"

"If you're up to something you should let me know" He said sternly walking over to her, and placing his hands on her waist

"If I asked you to do something, would you do it, even if you didn't know all of the details?" Rory asked him playing with his shirt

"Depends what that something was" Tristan said to her

"If I asked you to just trust me" Rory asked, trying to be cute

"Rory" Tristan warned, with a suspicion in his voice

"Look, I will explain everything soon, but I just need you to trust me" she moved out of his arms and towards the bathroom, he furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her walk away from him, when she reached the bathroom she stuck her head out of the door, "And I need you to not get jealous" she said quickly before shutting the door and locking it

It took Tristan a minute to process what she just say, "Rory" he said walking over to the bathroom door, "What the hell does that mean" he said banging on the door

"Remember that whole trust thing I mentioned, it starts now, and I'm telling you, you don't need to know" she said from the other side of the door

"You have to give me a little bit of idea of what I should be expecting" Tristan told her through the door

"It's not so fun not knowing everything is it" Rory joked from the other side

"You're not being funny" Tristan told her, he heard the lock on the bathroom door unlock and Rory opened it, and walked out of the bathroom, wearing a white tank-top and a pair of booty pajama shorts, Tristan looked down at her, licking his lips, Rory rubbed against his body as she walked by, smiling up at him, he was about to say something when Rory's cellphone rang, she stuck her tongue out at him before walking over to get her phone, he watched her walk past him, before going into the bathroom

She smiled to herself, "Hello" she greeted

"Hello my only daughter" Lorelai greeted on the other end of the phone

"Mom? How's the honeymoon" Rory asked

"Well it's a lot more honey than moon if you know what I mean" Lorelai joked

"No mom I actually don't know, neither do I want to know" Rory told her

"Fine, fine, so how have you been?" Lorelai asked

"Good I've been good, you've only been gone like a day" Rory rolled her eyes

"I know, but I mean a lot happens in a day" Lorelai laughed

"Well tell me about the trip so far" Rory told her, she heard the bathroom sink turn off and the bathroom door open, Tristan came walking out in his boxers, Rory's mouth dropped when he walked in, he smirked at her, and she was speechless

"Rory, Rory, were you listening, Rory" Lorelai said into the phone

Rory shook her head, "Sorry mom, you were saying"

She heard Lorelai's breath in the phone, "Did a shirtless blonde just walk into the room" she asked laughing

Tristan came and sat next to her on the bed moving her hair to the side and kissed her neck softly, "Uh sounds great mom" Rory whispered trying hard to stay under control

"You totally weren't even listening to me, well I'm going to let you go" Lorelai said into the phone, "have a good night love you"

"Love you too mom" Rory said as she hung up the phone and put it on the nightstand and then smack Tristan, who didn't respond all he did was grab Rory's hands and pin them above her head as he lay her down on the bed, she was about to say something when his lips connected with hers, he held her hands about her head with one of his hands and his other steadied him above her, and he continued to kiss her feverously, she felt like she was on cloud nine, but her mind kept telling her that she needed to stop, she needed to prep her head for tomorrow , "Tristan" she said against his lips, trying to pull away, but because he had her hands she couldn't, "Tristan" she tried again

"Hmmmm" he said as he moved down to her neck, releasing her hands

She sighed "We can't do this now"

He groaned against her neck, "I think now seems like a pretty good time to do this"

She laughed from underneath him "Maybe in your mind"

Tristan sighed, "Rory" he groaned, "It's been over two weeks" as he rolled off of her

"Careful Tristan, you might start to sound desperate" Rory warned him

Tristan leaned on his elbow, "At this point I almost am"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Just a little longer" she told him

He pulled her into his chest "Don't tease"

"I promise" she told him

"We could always kiss" he told her moving closer to her again, but she pushed him away again

"And we both know where you intend on keeping it from there" Rory knowingly told him

"Fine" Tristan huffed, "I guess we'll just go to sleep"

Rory smiled and leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Good idea"

"You know that was supposed to make you do the opposite right?" Tristan asked

Rory nodded "Uh-huh I know" she turned on her side and closed her eyes, "Night"

Tristan stared at her for a minute in complete and utter shock, and reached to turn off the light, he looked at Rory through the darkness, his facial expression still the same, and he watched her until he knew she was asleep, he was tired, it had been a long day, but he had still managed to stay awake to watch her, he didn't know what she had up her sleeve but he had a feeling in his stomach that it was going to be an intense day tomorrow

"So explain to me again what we're looking for" Rory asked Madline as they walked through the mall

"We're looking for an outfit for you to wear tonight" Madline said walking into a lingerie store

"But I already have an outfit for tonight" Rory said confused, looking slightly surprised at what Madline was holding in her hand

She held the outfit up to Rory "Not your club night outfit, your tonight outfit"

"That has like no fabric" Rory said glancing at the tiny pieces that Madline held before her

"Yeah well, Tristan is going to have a long night tonight, and what better way of rewarding him then to give him something I'm sure he's already fantasized about" Madline said holding up a pink two piece

"And what if my plan doesn't work?" Rory asked her putting the pink thing back on the hook "Aren't we a little young to be doing this"

"Are you not having sex" Madline asked Rory, she didn't wait for her to respond knowing that she wasn't going to, "If you're having sex, you're not too young to be doing this, I think I like this one" Madline said, holding up a lacy red two piece outfit, the bottoms had a frill all the way around it "What do you think?"

Rory just stared at it, "Uh…."

"You like it, perfect" Madline said smiling, walking over to the cashier, "I'll pay for it, consider it a little gift" she said winking

Rory sighed, "There is no way that I'll be able to pull that off"

"Well lucky for you, Tristan will be doing all the pulling" she said as she handed the cashier her gold card "How long has it been since you guys did it last"

"Madline" Rory whined glancing at the cashier

Madline rolled her eyes, "Rory, just between you and me"

"It's been like three weeks" Rory admitted

Madline looked surprised, "Well, you have some will power, and now I know this outfit is perfect, he won't know what hit him"

"So you actually have no idea what's going on tonight?" Logan asked Tristan back at their house

Tristan shook his head, "No, she won't tell me anything"

"It has something to do with Caleb though?" Jess asked

Tristan nodded, Finn snapped his fingers, "Maybe Rory's having an affair with him"

The guys all looked at him confused, "What the fuck Finn"

"He liked her" Finn defended himself, Madline and Rory walked through the front door, Tristan looked up, "Are you having an affair with Caleb" Finn asked immediately

Rory's mouth dropped, "What?"

"Is that the plan" Finn asked

"To haven an affair with Caleb" Rory asked him

"Ewe" Madline said from the front step

"I'm just going to go upstairs" Rory said as her and Madline bolted through the living room trying to hide her bag, "How the hell does Finn know?" Rory said as soon as they walked into Tristan's room

"You're not having an affair with Caleb, you're just letting him know you're off the market, it will either ruin their deal or it will give them complete control" Madline whispered, just in case someone came up the stairs

Rory paced back and forth, "Oh my god, what was I thinking, I don't have the guts to do this, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do"

Madline walked over to Rory and gripped her shoulders "Look at me, YOU CAN DO THIS! Tristan is not going to kill you, he'll hopefully be a little understanding, if you need to tell him before, put this on, he'll forget what you were saying" Madline said handing Rory the bag

Rory let out a long nervous sigh, "Okay, okay, I just have to trust myself"

"Exactly" Madline smiled, looking at the clock, "I have to get going, some prep before tonight, but I'll see you later" Rory nodded as Madline walked out of the room, she walked down the stairs and seen the guys, "Well I'm going to get going" she said and they just stared at her, "Jess, I may or may not have a Victoria Secret bag in my car" she said as she kept walking, Tristan, Jake, Finn, and Logan all glanced at Jess, who stood up immediately, Jake looked absolutely disgusted, "And Tristan, Rory wants you upstairs" she said as she walked outside

Jess and Madline shut the door behind them, "So I guess we're leaving" Finn said breaking the silence

Tristan leaned on his knees and looked up the stairs, "Yeah I'll see you guys tonight" he said before getting off the couch, the three others stood up, nodded their heads and walked out

Rory sat on Tristan's bed looking at the outfit, she had just put it back in the bag when Tristan walked in, "What's that?" he asked her interested

"Nothing" Rory said quickly closing the bag

"What'd you buy" He asked her walking over to her

Rory looked up at him, standing before he got to her, "Just a little something" she smiled at him

"How little?" He asked as he tried to grab the bag

Rory held her hand out against his chest "No peeking, and you might get to see it later"

He looked down at her and licked his lips, "It's for me?"

Rory looked at him seductively, "It might be a present for you" Tristan lifted his eyebrows, "Depending on how you react tonight" she said finally

He looked at her with question in his eyes, "React how?" he asked curiously

"Okay I'm giving you a heads up, so don't get mad" Rory begged him

He crossed his arms "I'm listening"

"I don't think you're going to be particularly happy with what I'm doing tonight" Rory looked at him innocently, Tristan's face turned angry, "But you said you'd trust me" she said quickly

"No" Tristan told her, his voice was strong and he didn't even know what Rory was planning on doing

"Tristan" Rory started

"No way in hell Rory" Tristan said again

"You don't even know what the plan is" Rory told him

"I know it has something to do with Caleb and something that I'm not going to be happy with, I'm not a retard" Tristan said running his hands through his hair, "So the answer is no"

"Yeah but on a scale of one to ten, how mad would you be if…"

"Rory come on" Tristan said annoyed, she backed up, and he sighed, "Look, I would rather deal with Caleb then have you do what you were going to do" he said to her, "I would never put you in a position where you feel like you need to…" he paused searching for the word, "Prostitution yourself" Rory opened her mouth to say something, "It was me that got us into it, and I will get me out of this" he told her, "I want you to tsay as far out of this as you can"

Rory sat down on the bed, "Fine" she mumbled

"Not that I don't like the idea of presents" he said as he moved her backwards onto the bed

She giggled at him, "Well I guess there will be two outfits tonight you won't get to see"

He glared at her, "Wear the one you were going to wear tonight anyways, just because you can't 'seduce' Caleb in it, doesn't mean I don't want to see you in it"

She was on her back and she played with the bottom of his shirt, "Well the one is more of an after outfit" she whispered to him, "Just for your eyes only"

His eyes grew big, "I am more than okay with that" he said to her as he moved his mouth to hers and kissed her, her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, his body was lying flat on top of hers, his tongue explored every inch of her mouth, and his hands skillfully pushed the fabric of her shirt upwards, his eyes darkened quickly, and Rory smiled as he kissed her

"I have to get dressed" she breathed against his lips

Tristan nodded, "Then let me help you get undressed first" he said lifting her shirt above her head and then quickly moving his hands down to her jean shorts, Rory's breathing was heavy, as she felt Tristan undo the button to her shorts, she moaned as his fingers brushed the top of her underwear line "Were you planning on wearing these tonight?" he mumbled against her lips, as he quickly slid them off, ripping them in the process, "I guess not" was all he said as he tossed them on the floor, he cupped her with his hand and she screamed out

"Oh god" she breathed, he played with her, with every inch of her, his hands explored all over her body, he massaged her and she continued to moan, and she was pretty sure that she was moaning loudly, when suddenly he pulled away

"I'd rather save it for tonight" he whispered in her ear before leaving a light kiss on her neck, and he got up and walked over to the bathroom

Rory covered herself quickly with the blanket, "Tristan" she breathed

"Now you know what it's like to want it, and not get it" he teased as he closed the bathroom door, Rory sat there with her mouth breathing, how did he manage to do that, he just pulled away, he never pulled away, he never could pull away, but he did, Rory glared at where he stood before he went into the bathroom, she wrapped the blanket around her waist and walked over to her bag to grab a pair of pajama pants, ten minutes later Tristan came out of the bathroom "So I have to go to the club early, make sure everything's set up, so I've arranged a car to come pick you up before the party" he said casually as he came out of the bathroom, Rory glared at him, "Don't pout" he teased her "You do it to me all the time" he said kissed her quickly, "I'll see you in an hour or so" he whispered before kissing her again, she sighed loudly once he left the room, she went into the closet and grabbed the dress

She looked at it and grinned, two could play this game he was playing, and she knew exactly how she was going to do it

"So we're not doing the plan anymore" Louise reassured that she heard Rory correctly as they sat in the back of a limo, why was Rory so surprised that when Tristan said he would send a car that he meant a limo

Rory shook her head, "No, we're not"

"Yet you're still wearing the dress" Louise stated

Rory nodded her head, "So why aren't we doing the plan anymore?" Paris asked

"Because Tristan said it wasn't worth it" Rory explained

"I still don't know why you told him" Paris said with her arms crossed, "It was the perfect plan"

"Not if it meant jeopardizing my relationship" Rory stated

Paris shrugged, "Yeah I guess not, you were never going to go through with it anyways"

The limo came to a sudden stop, and the driver opened the door, the four girls got out of the car and walked into the club together, like always there were people dancing, and sitting, and drinking, the music was loud, and the lights were dimmed "So if Rory disappears, it's because Tristan realized she isn't wearing underwear with that dress" Madline laughed when they got into the club, Rory looked at her shocked, "That dress shows lines, even with a thong underneath"

"Well at least we'll know she's in good hands" Louise commented, obviously not surprised by Madline's comment

The four of them stood there in a line for a second; "I see Jess" Madline smiled as she walked off

"And there's Logan" Louise grinned

Rory and Paris just stood still, "So no underwear really?" Paris asked and Rory blushed, "Well you just officially confirmed that you're having sex tonight" Paris laughed, "Got to go, see my boy toy tonight, because I too will be having sex tonight" and she walked off with a giant grin on her face

Rory walked up the third level and watched over the banister as different people interacted and danced and drank, she was definitely a people watcher, it fascinated her the things that people did when they thought no one was looked, she felt two strong arms snake around her waist, "You look incredible" he whispered in her ear, biting it softly

She turned in his arms, "Wait till you see what's under it" she said gripping his tie

"What's under it?" He questioned curiously running one of his fingers casually over the slit in the front of her dress

"Nothing" Rory said simply

Tristan looked at her still, he didn't make any movements, "I have a VIP room upstairs" he said suddenly, pulling her closer

"Down boy" she laughed, "I don't plan on leaving just yet, I just wanted to let you know" She said is mischief in her eye

He groaned, "Pay back for earlier" he asked, and she nodded, he looked over her shoulder, "What if I go make up to you not what I didn't do earlier" he asked anxiously

Rory shook her head, "You wanted to play, so I'll play"

"Well there they are" Rory heard a familiar voice coming up to them, "I definitely had to see it for myself, the power couple of New Haven" Caleb held two drinks in his hand, Tristan stiffened "You know I never thought, that with the way you were in high school that you would ever settle down, but I mean with a beaut like Rory, how could you not" he said looking over at Rory

Rory noticed Tristan's hands tightened on the banister behind her, "Don't you think you've had enough, the night hasn't even started" Rory told Caleb

"Oh Rory" he snarled, "You were so nice when I met you yesterday night, you know when Tristan wasn't there"

Rory glared at him, and Tristan's hands kept getting tighter and tighter on the banister, "Yeah well, that was before I realized what an ass you actually were"

Caleb stood there with two cups, "Is she talking for you now Tristan, or are you going to let her do all the work, what's the deal between the two of you, you pleasure her during sex and she does all your talking"

"At least I'm having sex" Tristan said to Caleb rudely, "When's the last time you had a girlfriend that I haven't already dated"

Rory closed her eyes, "Don't you mean slept with, I mean seriously Tristan, you never dated anyone" Caleb said back "You knew that didn't you Rory"

"What the hell is going on" Jake said coming up behind Caleb

Caleb shrugged, "Nothing, me and Tristan were just doing some catching up"

"Yeah I'm sure" Jake said sarcastically, "Caleb let's get you another drink" as Jake turned Caleb around and walked him down to the next level

Tristan finally breathed, "Hey" Rory said touching his face, "Look at me" she said moving his head to look directly at her "No harm done" she whispered to him

"He's an ass" Tristan told her, anger seeping through his voice, "I was going to kill him"

"Well I'm glad you didn't" Rory smiled up at him, she held his head in her hands, "Just try to relax, for me" she whispered the last part

Tristan took a deep breath and lifted his head towards the roof "So we were going to get you home" Tristan said, the tone in his voice had changed, he didn't sound angry he sounded calm

Rory grinned up at him and shook her head, "I don't think that was the plan"

He looked down at her, before pushing his body into hers, "Please" he begged, as his hands ran up and down her sides

Rory shook her head again, "I'm not ready to go"

"But before…" he stuttered, "You said you weren't, and you knew that would make me want to" he whined

Rory laughed, and then shrugged, "I know what I said" she said knowingly "But I'm still not ready to go"

Tristan began kissing her neck, and she sighed, bringing her hands up to his neck and running her ringers along the back of his neck, he growled against her skin "How much longer?" he grumbled against her skin

She laughed, "It's your party" she told him pulling away from him "And I just got here"

Tristan stood up straight, "They don't need me here"

"Yeah because that worked out so well the last time" Rory teased

"Alright fine, we'll stay" he told her looking over the edge at the amount of people dancing on the floor, "But we are having sex tonight" he told her bluntly, her mouth draped open "And by tonight I mean before 12, I don't care how long you want to stay here, I'll have you right on that couch over there" he told her pointing his finger, Rory was extremely speechless, she found absolutely no words, her mind was blank, "So you decide when you want to go" he said as he pulled her flush against him, molding their bodies together, "Because I want you, and I don't care who fucking knows it"

Rory just stared at him with wide eyes, seriously did he just say that in a normal toned voice where everyone around them could here, "I'll let you know" she said finally

Tristan just smirked, "You do that"

Rory stood looking at him, and she laughed and shook her head, "Let's get a drink" she said suddenly, and Tristan looked down at her

"Really?" he questioned

Rory nodded, "But let me order okay?"

Tristan held his stare, his eyes filled with question, "Alright" he said

"Good" Rory said as he grabbed his hand and walked down the stairs "Hey Finn" Rory smiled as she leaned on the bar

"Love" he said looking her over "You clean up nice" he said tilting his head to the side

Rory smiled and looked up at Tristan, who was sending Finn glares, "Thank you"

Finn nodded, and looked at Tristan and winked, "What can I get for you?" he asked them

"Uh can we get two tequila shots please" Rory answered him

Tristan and Finn both looked at her surprised, "Seriously?" they said in unison

Rory nodded her head, "Why not, this night needs the edge taken off of it anyways"

"Alright, well I'll get three, I want in on this one" Finn said walking to the wall of alcohol and grabbing the bottle of tequila

"Tequila? Really?" Tristan asked from behind her

Rory nodded, "Why not, you have to live a little"

"Alright" Finn interrupted, placing three shot glasses down "Shit I forgot the salt and limes" he said as he turned to grab them

"Finn stop, we don't need those" Rory stopped him

Finn looked over at Tristan, with a confused look, and Tristan turned to look at Rory, "Have you ever had straight tequila?" he asked her

Rory shook her head, "Nope, but there's a first time for anything" Rory said lifting up a shot glass, Tristan and Finn still continued to stare at her, "Are you going to do one with me, or am I going to have to do all three" Finn looked at Tristan as he leaned forward and grabbed a glass, "Dugrey" Rory said innocently, "Don't make me do this alone" she said tilting her head towards the glass sitting on the bar, Tristan sighed and picked up the glass, Rory jumped in place, as he put the glass in the air, she clinked her glass with Tristan's and then with Finn's and Finn clinked his with Tristan's, Rory took a deep breath before shooting the glass into her mouth, Tristan and Finn waited for her reaction before they took their shots, and they laughed hysterically at the look on her face, it was the grossest thing that she had ever tasted, it was worse than eating dirt or tar, she almost didn't swallow it

"Bad?" Finn asked still laughing

"Words don't even describe" Rory said holding her hand over her mouth, "You guys have to do it" Rory said pointing at them

Tristan and Finn shrugged, and shot the shots back, without so much as a disgusted face, they just chugged it back, no reactions, no look of regret on their faces "That's not very good tequila" Finn said calmly, Tristan nodded his head in agreement, "We need to try a different kind"

"Yeah" Tristan said looking at the shot glass, "I'll get on that tomorrow, say there's none left"

Finn nodded, "Yeah good Idea"

Rory glared at the both of them, "What?" they both said

"I hate you" she said crossing her arms

They laughed, "RORY!" Madline and Louise shouted at her

"Listen" Madline said happy, Rory listened to what song was on 'The Lazy Song' was on the speakers Rory smiled, "We have to dance" Madline said pulling her arm

Rory nodded her head and followed them down to the dance floor, she waved behind her, "What's gotten into that girl?" Finn asked leaning on the bar "Shots and dancing without being forced"

Tristan sat on one of the stools and shrugged "Must be because she doesn't have anything on under that dress"

Finn looked at him suddenly, "Is that the black dress Madline wore to that one party like 2 years ago?" Finn asked remembering the dress now, "The one where she slipped and she fell out almost completely"

Tristan nodded his head "That'd be the one, get me a beer"

"Is she killing you yet?" Finn asked curiously, taking the cap off of a beer and handing it to Tristan

Tristan took a drink, "She's been killing me since the first day I met her" Tristan said as he watched over the banister as Rory and her friends danced, so freely, not caring if anyone was looking

Finn watched him watch her, "You leaving pretty quick?" he asked her knowingly

Tristan looked back at him, "As soon as I can get her to go" he said with a smirk on his face

"Get on that" Finn said as he wiped a glass clean, "Go grab her now"

"I was just going to do that" he took a final drink of his beer before tossing Finn the bottle, "The next time you see Caleb, put an extra shot in whatever he asks for"

"Way ahead of you, tripled his last drink" Finn said grinning Tristan pointed to him as he walked down the stairs, "I already have the oversized girl that I plan on sending him home with tonight" he chuckled as Tristan walked away

The song had ended, and Rory, Madline, and Louise were just dancing now, Rory felt to hands on her arms, "Let's go" Tristan whispered in her ear as he started pulling her off the dance floor, Rory just smiled and let him pull her, she looked back at Madline and Louise and waved, and Madline winked and reminded her about what she had bought, and Louise just watched them walk away a smile on her face, she remained silent as he told the valet to get the limo, and when the limo pulled up he opened the door for her and she crawled in, trying to get in as clean as possible, without revealing too much, as soon as they got in the limo, Tristan quickly shut the privacy panel between them and the driver

"You can't wait like fifteen minutes?" Rory asked him as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him

"Nope" was all he said and his lips were on hers, she reacted instantly, putting her hands on his face as he pulled her onto his lap, one leg on each side so that she was straddling him

"Tristan" she mumbled in his lips, "We don't have enough time to" she said as he kissed her again

Tristan adjusted himself on the seat so that he was directly below him, "Not for that" he said as his hands ran up her thighs, pushing her dress upwards, she pulled away from his mouth and looked at him with an open mouth, she was breathing heavy, as his hands got closer and closer to her center, she moaned as he massaged her inner thigh, putting her head on his shoulder, panting his name, she almost screamed out when his fingers entered her, he didn't hesitate to put two in instantly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her hands roamed all over his body, 'just breath' is what she kept telling herself 'if you keep breathing you'll be fine' but her thoughts didn't help at all, her breathing stayed rapid, to the point that she swore she was going to pass out, she was almost at point when the car suddenly stopped, forcing Tristan to jerk forward, he removed his fingers, she whined, and then he kissed her deeply, pulling her dress down in the process, he pulled away and moved to get out of the car, offering her his hand as he stood outside, she looked flustered, her hair was a mess and she could feel the redness on her face, she blushed all the way up the walk, Tristan didn't seem fazed at all, he walked up the drive way with his had placed on her butt as he held her in place as she walked, when they got inside he slammed her against the door and kissed her feverously, she had no idea how she was going to make it through the night, at the rate they were going she would be completely dead by midnight, "You need to go change" he mumbled against her lips, not giving her any time to response before he was full on kissing her again, his tongued explored her mouth as she moaned loudly, he pulled away and looked at her and she just shook her head

He just continued to look at her, "Only if you wanted me to" she said playing with his tie, catching up on her breathing

Tristan's breathing was just as heavy, "I wouldn't mind seeing it" he whispered to her

Rory looked up at him teasingly, "You going to let me go long enough for me to change"

"I was thinking about it" Tristan whispered as he rubbed circles along her stomach

Rory ran her hand along the length of his body, stopping right at his pants line, he groaned involuntarily, "Give me a couple minutes" she told him seductively as she pushed him away lightly, and turned to walk up the stairs, fixing her dress as she walked. When she got up to Tristan's room she grabbed the bag quickly from under the bed and walked straight to the bathroom, she pulled her outfit out of the bag and held it up in front of her, "It's for him, not for you" she whispered to herself as she took off the price tag, she then took off her dress and slid into the ensemble. While Rory was in the bathroom Tristan had made his way up the stairs and was now sitting on the bed

"Mare" He called "You almost done" he said and waited for her response

"You have to promise not to laugh" she yelled from the bathroom

"I hardly think I'm going to laugh" Tristan mumbled to himself, "I won't" he told Rory

"Pinky swear" she told him

Tristan sighed, "I pinky swear, now get your ass out here" Rory stood on the other side of the door and took a deep breath before she opened the bathroom door and walked out, Tristan turned his head and froze, "Holy hell" he whispered to himself at the girl that was standing before him

"So" Rory asked nervously standing before him in almost nothing "What do you think?"

Tristan just continued to stare, his mouth made shapes as if he were going to say something, but the words he was thinking didn't fit what he was feeling, he scratched his head as he stood up and walked over her, he went on instinct so he kissed her, he held her head in his hands and kissed her, "Beautiful, magnificent, unbelievable" he said everything he was thinking

"So you like it?" she said pulling away from him

"Fuck yeah" he said to her before picking her up and walking her over to the bed, he laid her down gently, he ran his hand along her face, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Words can't describe how much I love you right now" he whispered to her

Rory smiled "I love you too"

"This outfit" he said as he played with one of the frills, "Its hot" he said with a smirk on his face

"You think I pull it off?" Rory asked nervously

Tristan scanned her body, "It's definitely not what I thought it would look like, but I think it works" he said grinning as he kissed her softly, she had no objections to him deepening the kiss, he massaged her skin lightly "So beautiful" he whispered as he kissed her skin, she relaxed and closed her eyes as he kissed down her body, running her hands through his hair, he reached around her back and unhooked the bra portion of her outfit, and slid it down her shoulders lightly, his lips following the path that the bra fell, she let out a long breath as he massaged her right breast, she slowly moved to take off his tie, and the proceeded to undo the buttons of his shirt sliding it off of his shoulders, she kissed his shoulder softly, he kissed her again as she moved her hands to his belt and quickly undid it, loosening it the belt he undid his pants and he slid them down his legs, he continued to kiss her, running his tongue along her lips, and then he moved his hands to her panties, and slowly slid them down her legs, she moaned as he felt her, he quickly moved off of her and grabbed a condom, he pulled his boxers off and slid it on, he positioned himself "I love you" he whispered, he spread her legs lightly

"I love you to" she said with her hands on his shoulders, their lips connected as he entered her, they moaned together as he moved inside of her, their lips stayed together until they both reached their max, coming at the same time, Tristan groaned as he rolled off of her, covering her with his giant blanket, he pulled her into his side, and she put her head on his chest, he rested his chin against the top of her head, "thank you" she whispered to him smiling

He glanced down at her and grinned, "Thank you really"

She looked up at him slightly, "I didn't know what else to say" Rory said covering her face

"We've had sex before Mare" Tristan said casually

"Yeah" Rory stopped, "But we haven't done that before"

Tristan ruffled his eyebrows, "Yes we have"

"Not like that" Rory said as her eyes widen "It was nice" she said simply

"Sure" Tristan paused "Nice" he smirked

"I love you" Rory whispered laying her head back on his chest

"I love you too" Tristan said kissing the top of her head, he reached over to shut the light off. Rory sat up suddenly, Tristan let her go slightly "What?" Tristan asked worried

"I need to get dressed" She said moving to get out of bed

"You need to what?" Tristan said stopping her

"I am not waking up with Jake over my head, and I have nothing on" Rory said pulling the blanket with her

Tristan flung himself back on the bed "Mare come on he's not even coming here tomorrow"

"But he might" Rory said with big eyes

"You're being ridiculous" he said as Rory pulled on a pair of shorts

"I am not" Rory told him as she pulled a t-shirt on, "It was embarrassing"

Tristan was too tired to argue with her, and he was too tired to care, "Okay fine" he yawned as Rory crawled back into the bed to the position she was in before, "Goodnight" Tristan said softly with tired eyes

"Goodnight" Rory whispered against his chest as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she was happy they had waited that long, the moment was perfect it was perfect, she had never felt so beautiful, he made her feel beautiful, like she was the only girl in the world, that's how special he made her feel, and she even started it, he liked her outfit, both of them, and she proved to herself that she was capable of being seductive, and that she was sexy when she needed to be, she no longer felt like the innocent, shy girl, although she knew in the morning that she would probably feel that way again, but for right now she was in the place that she wanted to be, and she was happy.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 3


	11. Chapter 11

"Caleb! Just fucking tell us whether or not you are capable of getting us out of this mess" A frustrated Finn stated loudly

Caleb sat in a large chair with his head in his hands; he groaned loudly, "Finn shut the fuck up! I just need a minute to think about this" his eyes looked tired dark circles covered the exterior to his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, and he showed up to their meeting in the same clothes that he had worth the other night "God, your voice could make one want to commit suicide" he complained

Finn stood above him leaning on the coffee table "Well you don't have a minute, we need a solution now, and you getting yourself hammered as fuck last night is not helping"

Jake, Tristan, Jess, and Logan sat around Caleb with subtle looks on their faces, their eyes showed the amusement that all of them were feeling, "And I will fucking help you, but I'm a little bit more concerned with the overly large elephant that ended up in my bed last night" he said gaging in the process

All the guys sat back quickly, just in case he was going to vomit, Finn shot him a sarcastic smile, "Yeah well Caleb, I have some news for you, there's a time in every mans' life where he needs to learn when it's time to grow up"

Caleb looked down at the floor extremely confused, "I just don't get it; I swear I didn't have that much to drink"

Finn quickly glanced at Tristan with a smirk on his face, "Well obviously you need to reevaluate the lightweight that you actually are" Finn said rudely

"Look" Caleb said holding his head as he stood up "I just need to rest for a couple of hours, and then I'll put this controversy into action" his voice was desperate he was begging them to let him have a break

Finn looked at Tristan as if asking him what he was supposed to do, Tristan looked at Caleb, he stared at the mess standing before him, this guy was going to fix their problem, as much as Tristan hated to admit it, he knew that Caleb would be the one to fix it, and in the end they would end up with what they wanted, his plans for last night worked out just as he had planned, Caleb had a hangover that would last him weeks, and he didn't remember anything from the night before, Tristan had learned to read him over the years, which made him the perfect addition, he would know if he was planning on backstabbing them, or if he was legitimately working for them. "You can sleep in one of the spare rooms" Tristan said emotionless, his eyes cold as he looked at Caleb, "There's Advil in the bathroom cabinet"

Finn looked at Tristan shocked "But…." Tristan held up a hand and Finn shut his mouth

Caleb just looked at him, he looked like he could fall over at any minute, and Tristan knew that Finn was ready to tap his shoulder, hoping that he'll fall over and never get up, Caleb's eyes fell heavy, before he nodded and walked slowly over to the stairs, when he finally made it to the top of the stairs, Logan quickly jumped over to where Caleb was sitting and put his head back, "That was too easy" He said resting his hands behind his head

Tristan chuckled, "Sad isn't it?"

Jess nodded in agreement, "Man I can only imagine you guys in high school with that guy"

Jake had one of his legs grossed over his lap "He actually wasn't that bad in high school" he said casually

Jess and Finn looked at Jake shocked, "Are you fucking kidding me" Finn whined "He was the biggest jack ass"

Logan laughed, "Yeah, just because he made you his bitch"

Jess looked at Finn with amused eyes, "What'd he make you do"

Finn crossed his arms and scowled, "I was not his bitch"

"Oh you definitely were" Colin interrupted as he walked in

"Like you're one to talk Colin" Finn snarled at him

"You would have wiped his ass if he asked you to" Colin mocked

Finn was about to say something but Logan interrupted, "I think you did everything but"

They all laughed while Finn pouted, he sat up suddenly when he noticed Rory walking down the stairs, "Love! Thank god" he breathed out

Rory just looked at him confused, and looked over at Tristan "What's wrong with him" she asked

Snickers filled the room, "Reminiscing about high school" Jake told her

She nodded her head understanding, she walked over and stood behind the seat Tristan was sitting in, he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap, his right hand fell over her stomach, "No Madline that's not what it means" Louise explained as her and Madline came through the front door

Madline sighed, "I just don't think they should put 'Don't bring anything, just yourself' on a form like that, it sounds dirty"

Louise sighed in frustration "What's going on?" Logan asked curiously

"Chilton's putting on a senior camping trip" Louise sitting on the side of the couch, "And they're providing all the stuff that we'd need" she explained

"I love senior camping trips" Finn said suddenly everyone turned and looked at him

"You would" Colin joked Finn threw one of his shoes at Colin, he quickly dodged it and stuck his middle finger up at Finn

"Are you guys going?" Jake asked ignoring Finn and Colin's infantile actions

Madline looked at Louise, who looked at Rory, "Haven't really thought about it" she admitted

Tristan looked at Rory, who shrugged, "I don't really like our class, and I wasn't planning on it"

"Not to mention none of us are the camping type, being locked outside with Brad Langford for three days just doesn't seem like fun" Madline said disturbed

Rory and Louise nodded in agreement, "We could always go" Colin suggested, everyone turned to look at Colin confused "Not with their class obviously, but we could always go camping"

Louise raised her eyebrows, "Camping" she said amazed

Logan shrugged, "Why not"

Louise's head snapped to him quickly, "Like no bathroom, pee in the lake, sleep in a tent camping"

"Well it's not that redneck anymore" Jake told her rudely

She glared at him, "It could be fun" Jess interrupted before anything else was said

"Drinking morning, day and night, I'm in" Finn said excited

"But what about the stuff you guys have to do" Rory questioned, obviously being the only one thinking about what was going on with them

"We'll go next weekend, we'll deal with all our shit this week, Caleb will hopefully have a solution by tonight, and we'll be good to go" Colin told her

Tristan sat quietly below her, she glanced down at him quickly, he looked like he was thinking about something, his facial expression was serious, "We have the first Steelers pregame on Sunday" he said suddenly

"We could be back by then, technically Friday's a day off, so we could go up Thursday afternoon" Colin told him compromising

"We have Friday off from school anyways" Rory told Tristan who looked at her surprised, "It could be fun" she whispered to him

He ran his fingers along her stomach, contemplating, he ran his tongue over his lips, "We have to be finished this shit with Caleb by Wednesday, and if we're not, we're not going"

"Whatever you say dad" Finn mocked him

Rory closed her eyes as her mother laughed on the other end of the phone, "You're going camping" she laughed out at she spoke

Rory groaned loudly "Yes"

"You do realize that means sleeping in a tent" Lorelai questioned her, still laughing

Rory looked up at the ceiling "Yes mom"

"I just hope one of them knows how to light a fire" Lorelai mocked, "They don't seem like the outdoorsy type" she snorted

Rory sighed, "Yes mom, it's hilarious, the idea of me going camping"

"You didn't walk on wet grass until you were three, and now you're telling me you're going to go camping" Lorelai started laughing again

"I've already heard the wet grass antidote" Rory whined, "Do you have to remind me"

"I know you know, but does Tristan" Lorelai asked

"I don't plan on him finding out any time soon" Rory assured her mother, "Can we change topics now?"

Lorelai sighed on the other end of the phone, "Sure, let's talk about your school camping trip"

"Mom" Rory warned

"Fine, we'll go traditional, how are you?" Lorelai mocked

Rory chose to ignore her mother's tone and answer seriously "I'm great, been a busy past couple days"

"Yeah…." Lorelai dragged on "I'm sure it has, being alone in a house with your boyfriend, I would image it would get 'busy' I just hope 'busy' is being safe"

"He's actually had to deal with a lot of business stuff the past couple days, he just had to hire some guy that they knew in high school, because the Jets refused anyone that they knew personally" Rory explained to Lorelai

Lorelai was quiet for a minute before she spoke, "Yeah I heard, it was announced in the paper here this morning"

"Why would it be in the paper in Europe?" Rory asked confused

"Apparently high society is talked about all around the world" Lorelai told Rory

"I don't think Tristan considers himself to be high society" Rory argued

Lorelai snorted into the phone "Honey, be honest with yourself, have you seen the size of his house, the location of his house, and have you noticed that almost everyone you talk to knows who he is"

Rory sighed, "Well grandma doesn't seem to be treating him like he's a part of high society"

"Yeah well that's grandma for you" Lorelai told her dryly

"I just don't understand why she doesn't like him" Rory asked confused

"Well unlike the daughter that she has but didn't turn out like she wanted, Tristan managed to do what I did except he managed to work his way back into that life, and I'm pretty sure grandma is wondering why I never did that" Lorelai explained

"I don't think that's true mom" Rory paused, "I mean I talked to grandma the other night at the wedding, and she said great things about you, and about how far you've come"

Lorelai laughed, "Yeah when she saw me dancing with dad, she may be proud of my accomplishments, but that doesn't mean that she still doesn't wish that I hadn't gotten pregnant and left the house at 16 and that I wasn't with Christopher, if she could reverse everything to have me find my way back into that life she would"

"I don't think grandma thinks like that mom" Rory defended

"Trust me, I've known my mother a lot longer than you" Lorelai said laughing, she then suddenly paused, "Okay fine" she mumbled away from the phone

"Mom?" Rory asked curiously

"Sorry sweets I have to go! Luke and I are going to see this old historic thing" she groaned, "Apparently you must see it before you die"

Rory laughed into the phone, "Okay, have fun! I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"What's that you have urgent news" Lorelai lied into the phone. Rory heard Luke tell Lorelai to get off the phone and she let out a loud sigh, "Okay, I'm getting off now" she told him, "Bye honey!" Rory then heard a click on the other line.

Rory sighed as she closed her phone, she looked around the empty room, Tristan had to leave to go and deal with something with work, so she was left in the house all by herself, well that's what she thought anyways. When she walked into the hallway she heard a loud slam come from behind closed doors, she walked slowly over to the door and she jumped when she heard another slam, she reached for the door handle slowly and turned it, she opened the door a tiny bit and was greeted by a very angry Caleb "What're you doing?" she asked him hesitantly

He turned to face her quickly, his hair was a mess and his the circles around his eyes were darker, "I hate your boyfriend" he told her angry

Rory smiled to herself, "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping" she asked him

He glared at her "Well I'm not" he said, a hint of hatred in his voice

Rory rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I think you deserved it"

He looked at her again, "What does that mean exactly"

"You weren't going to come in here and takeover" Rory said calmly "And if you did, you should have known better than that; based on history"

"History has nothing to do with this" Caleb lied

"Really" Rory asked walking into the room, "So you weren't going to try and gain control, get the payback that you never got in high school?"

Rory was surprised when she seen Caleb grin, "I wasn't ever going to try and gain control" he told her, she looked at him with questioning eyes, "It has become obvious to me that it's not about power for Tristan anymore"

"Then what's it about?" Rory asked confused

Caleb smirked again, and started to walk closer to Rory, "You" he said mischievously

Rory began to back up as Caleb got closer "Me?" she asked

"I know Tristan fairly well, and in high school he never fell in love, but all of a sudden, it's all about you, he'd climb mountains for you" Rory continued to back up "So the way to break him is to find a way to get rid of you" he said grinning, "Lucky for me, won't have to lift a finger"

Rory ruffled her eyebrows, "What does that mean?"

Caleb laughed "It means that no matter how much you think he loves you right now or how much you prance around in fancy underwear, eventually he's going to get bored"

Rory glared at him, "You're wrong" she told him confidently

Caleb shrugged, "We'll see" he said smirking

Rory took one step backwards into something hard; two arms immediately caught her waist as she uneasily stumbled backwards "What's going on" Tristan asked from behind Rory, she sighed relieved

"Nothing" Caleb glared, "Me and Rory were just having a conversation"

Tristan eyed Caleb carefully; Rory looked up to see his eyes colder than ice, before he started to lead Rory away from the room, shutting the door in the process, "You have work to do" he told Caleb strongly and then shut the door, "What was that about?" Tristan asked Rory as he walked into his room, Rory followed him in

"What're you doing here?" Rory asked him suddenly as Tristan walked over to his closet

Tristan looked at her confused, "I came home to change, did I interrupt something" he asked her suspiciously

Rory sighed, "No" she shook her head, "Of course not, your timing was perfect actually"

Rory looked at Tristan as he looked at her, he was trying to read he, he was trying to figure out what she was thinking, Rory couldn't help but notice the fact that he was in the middle of taking his shirt off, the buttons on his shirt were all undone and Rory could see the white wife beater that he had on underneath, his eyes still looking at her, he put down the shirt he was going to put on and walked over to her "What'd he say to you" he asked her concerned as he stood right in front of her

"Nothing" Rory lied

Tristan searched her face for answers, "Tell me the truth" he told her, using the same tone of voice that he used when he told Caleb 'you have work to do'

"He didn't say a lot" Rory said uneasily

"But he said something" Tristan told her "What did he say"

"That he's excited to work for you" Rory lied again

"Rory" Tristan warned, Rory sighed before she latched onto Tristan's hand "What're you doing?"

"Making sure you don't go kill him after I tell you this" she told him, she took a deep breath, know that when she told him this that Tristan would want to storm out of here to go and confront Caleb, "He said eventually you're going to get bored of me"

"He told you that" Tristan said, squeezing Rory's hand tightly

"Yeah but…" Tristan suddenly let go of Rory's hand and moved to the door; Rory quickly ran after him trying to stop him before he got to the door "Tristan" Rory said grabbing onto his arm, trying to pull him backwards, she quickly maneuvered herself so that she was no in front of him, and pushed herself again the closed door so that he couldn't get out

"Rory move" Tristan said, Rory could tell from the tone in his voice that he was angry

"Please don't do this" she asked him with pleading eyes "Look I'm fine, I didn't believe him" she somewhat lied, she had to admit to herself that some of what Caleb had said scared her, the thought that he might get bored had always crossed her mind, but to hear it come from someone else, just made it worse

"You're lying" Tristan said looking at her

"Look" Rory sighed, reaching out to nervously play with the buttons on his shirt, "It's not true right?" she asked him

Tristan looked at her, knowing very well what she was doing, "No of course it's not true"

Rory had managed to wrap her hands around his neck, "Then there's nothing to worry about"

"It's stupid for you to believe him" Tristan told her, placing his hands on his waist, Rory looked up at him confused, and she was shocked to see that there was no anger or frustration in his eyes

"What do you mean?" Rory asked him

Tristan smirked, "It's stupid for you to believe him, after everything we did last night" he said pulling her into him. Rory blushed, and looked away from him, only to have him place his hands on her face to make her look at him "Seriously, don't be stupid, with a body like that, I couldn't ever get bored" She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest "It's supposed to be a complement" he told her

She looked up at him, "Thank you" she told him sarcastically

Tristan breathed out a laugh, "Now tell me something" he told her, pulling her closer; his hands ran up and down her sides

"What?" she asked him

"Are you ever going to let me see that outfit again" he asked seductively, Rory bit her lip and blushed, she could feel her face heat up, before she could reply Tristan had placed his lips on her, Rory sighed into the kiss, as the warm sensation that she felt when he kissed her swept through her body, he flipped her around and started leading her towards the bed

"Don't you have to get back to work" Rory asked him as he pulled away from the kiss, Tristan ignored her and kissed her neck, she sighed, "Tristan" she asked

"Shhhh" he told her before he kissed her again

"But…." She started

"Shhhhh" he told her again, placing his finger on her lips "This is me, not being bored of my girlfriend" he told her as he laid her down on the bed

"I didn't mean only sex wise" she told him

Tristan smirked, "I know, that's just a bonus" he said grinning as he kissed her again, sliding his shirt off of his shoulders, she was trying really hard not to let Caleb's words get to her, but they kept repeating in the back of her mind, 'he'll get bored of you, he'll get bored of you' Tristan could feel that Rory wasn't relaxing, he knew but the tenseness in her body that she was thinking about what Caleb had said, "Mare, stop" he begged

"I'm not…." Rory started

"Does this look like me getting bored of you" Tristan asked her

"No, but eventually you might" she told him truthfully

Tristan let out a frustrated sigh and rolled off of Rory "I'm going fucking kill Caleb" he mumbled to himself

"It's not like he was the first one to think that" Rory told Tristan

"Please tell me you're not fucking defending him" Tristan told her looking at her sideways

"Don't you have a lot to do at work" Rory asked him

He stared at her, as he ran his tongue along his lips, "Fine" was all he said before getting off the bed and going over to his closet to finish getting dressed he slipped off his wife beater and threw on a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of jeans, without looking back he opened the door and slammed it behind him, Rory quickly got off of the bed and went out the door, just as Tristan hit Caleb in the face, Caleb toppled over holding his nose, as Tristan just continued to walk down the hall, down the stairs and out the door, without even looking back

Rory quickly walked over to Caleb, "Oh my god are you okay?" she asked him as blood poured out of his nose

"I guess you told him" Caleb said holding his nose

"Let me get you a cloth" Rory said running into Tristan's room to get a cloth "I am so sorry"

"It's okay" Caleb said holding the cloth over his nose, "I guess I forgot how much it hurts to be punched by Tristan"

"Rory" she heard Madline call her name from downstairs "Are you here"

"Upstairs" Rory called

"Oh my god what happened" Madline asked as she came up the stairs

"Tristan punched me" Caleb told her

Madline eyes widened, "He punched you? What'd you do?" she asked a hand on her hip

Caleb looked up at her from his place on the floor, "What makes you think I did anything"

"You're the one on the floor aren't you?" Madline told him and then looked at Rory, "What'd he do" Rory stayed quiet, "Okay, I know there's something wrong when you're keeping secrets with the enemy, no tell me what the hell is going on"

"I told Rory that eventually Tristan would get bored" Caleb told her, and Rory looked at him quickly, "And based on where I am now, I'm going to assume that Rory told him I said that"

Madline looked at Rory, "Anyone that's been around Tristan and Rory long enough would know that's never going to happen, so stop trying to make everyone's life a living hell and do what my brother and the guys are paying you to do, you're not going to win this battle" Madline told Caleb angry, "Go into Tristan's room" Madline ordered Rory, Rory had never seen Madline like this before, she was normally so sweet but she was angry so Rory didn't question it and went into the Tristan's room, closing the door, "You're making a big mistake if you're trying to fuck with Rory and Tristan" Madline told Caleb

"It's obviously working, or else he wouldn't of hit me" Caleb grinned from under his bloody cloth

"He would have hit you eventually, this just gave him a reason" Madline told him

"What happened to the girl I knew in high school, so sweet and easy" Caleb told her

"That girl grew up, and never wants anything to do with you again" Madline said

"I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind hearing about that relationship" Caleb told her

"Yeah" Madline said crossing her arms, "If you want another bloody nose, by all means, tell him"

"It's painful to think that you don't look at me like that anymore" Caleb grinned

Madline smirked right back, "Careful" she said slowly walking away, "Or you'll end up with another broken heart"

"What happened" Madline asked Rory as she came into Tristan's room

"It's really not a big deal" Rory tried

Madline rolled her eyes, "I have an ex-boyfriend with a bloody nose outside in the hall, I seen an angry Tristan fly out of the drive way, it was obviously a big deal"

"Ex-boyfriend?" Rory asked confused

"You don't want to know" Madline told her

"I let what Caleb said to me get to me" Rory admitted

"And…" Madline motioned for her to continue

"And as a result I kind of accused Tristan of becoming bored with me, when it was really me" Rory told her

Madline looked at her, "You said no to sex with Tristan Dugrey again"

Rory ran her hand through her hair, "Yes" she told her

"I still don't understand why the hell you do that" Madline semi-asked her

"I don't either" Rory admitted

"Is it…." Madline paused, "Is it, not very good?"

Rory sighed, and then turned red, "No, it's….. always good"

Madline grinned, "Well then I don't know how you could ever say no"

Rory placed her hands on her face and let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't know either, I always think too much, but sometimes he even makes that impossible"

"I don't know how you could be having any doubts" Madline told Rory, "I mean didn't you guys… after the club last night"

Rory sat uncomfortably, she hated talking about this stuff, "Yeah we did"

"And what? It was only okay?" Madline asked

"No it was the best I'd ever had" Rory admitted

"Well then I don't see how the hell you could say no to him today, especially if it was as good as you said it was" Madline told her surprised

Rory's eyes widen, "What the hell is wrong with me"

Madline shook her head, "I don't know, but you have got to figure this shit out"

"Why the hell are you still here?" Tristan asked Caleb when he came home, really late that night

"I thought I was trying to dig you out of a hole" Caleb told him, a Band-Aid over his nose

"You can do that at your own fucking place, get the fuck out of my house" Tristan almost yelled

Caleb grinned "It stings right? To know that your girl was thinking about me while you were trying to do something with her, it puts you in my shoes all of senior year" Caleb walked closer to Tristan "Actually all of fucking high school"

"Don't make me hit you again" Tristan warned

"Just think, every time she says no, it means she's thinking about what I said" Caleb snickered as he walked past Tristan, "Have a nice night"

He went into his room and was surprised that Rory wasn't in there. He set his keys on a nearby night stand "Rory" he called out to her, the bathroom door suddenly opened

"I didn't think you'd be home" she told him

Tristan cursed under his breath at Rory's appearance, she had just gotten out of the shower or the bath or something, but all she was wearing was a little white towel "They let us go for the night, what're you still doing up? Its 1"

"I know" Rory said holding the towel at the top, "I thought a bath would be relaxing"

"And was it?" Tristan asked her, trying not to look directly at her, but truth be told Rory standing there like that was driving him crazy

"Some things do a better job" she told him simply

His head shot to look directly at her, noticing that she was already looking at him "What..?" he asked her

Rory shrugged, "You know what I was thinking" she said walking over to him

"What's that?" He asked looking her over

Rory could feel his eyes burning through her, "I've never done it in the shower"

"Excuse me" Tristan asked

Rory shrugged, "I've never done it in the shower" she repeated

Tristan stared at her shocked, "But today you didn't even want to…."

Rory smiled at him as she stood right in front of him, "I know, and that was stupid of me"

"It was stupid of you…" Tristan said finding it hard to believe what she was saying

Rory nodded her head, "I shouldn't ever say no to things…" she ran her hand along his chest, "That make me feel that way" she said looking up at him

"Make you feel what way?" Tristan asked her

Rory smirked up at him, stop up on her tippy toes, and kissed his lips softly "Things that make me feel" she paused and moved her hands to the top of her towel and loosened the top so that it fell to the ground, "So pleasurable" after she said that she didn't need to say anything else, immediately after that Tristan's hands were on her naked body, touching everywhere he could

"God you're a tease" he whispered to her before he capture her mouth in his

Rory grinned against his lips as she started to take off his clothes, she pulled his shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss for a moment, "You liked it" she murmured against his lips confidently

"Fuck I want you so bad" he told her seriously

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "Then have me" she whispered into his ear

He slammed her against the wall at full force kissing her deeply, through his jeans Rory could feel how badly he wanted this, he took her off the wall and started walking towards the bathroom "What're you…" she started as his lips connected with her

"You said you wanted it in the shower" he told her as he placed her on the counter

She gasped as the coldness ran through her body, she quickly leaned forwards and undid the buttons of his pants, pulling them down as he continued to kiss her, he pinched her nipples roughly and she cried out his name, when the rest of his clothes had been discarded he reached into the shower and turned on the water, he picked Rory up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he stepped into the shower, he held her up against the tile walls as the warm water pelted down onto her body, she moaned as she felt Tristan between her legs "I love you" she whispered out, as he quickly entered her, she moaned loudly as he pushed himself into her, they both came quickly and Rory's breathing was so quick, that she could hear her heart beating

Tristan kissed her passionately, "I love you too" he said against her lips

Rory smiled and kissed him softly "Don't ask" she told him predicting what he was going to say next

"Don't ask what" he asked her trying to kiss the water drops off of her shoulder

"Don't ask why, I just wanted to" she told him

Tristan smirked as he looked up at her "Okay" was all he said and he kissed her again

Tristan's eyes opened to an empty space beside him the next morning, he sat up on his shoulders and rubbed his eyes "Mare" he called out just as Rory walked out doing up her school shirt, "You have got to be fucking kidding me" he said lying himself back onto the bed

Rory stopped buttoning her shirt and looked at him confused "What?"

"You're going to school?" Tristan said staring up at the ceiling

Rory smiled "I have…." Her phone started ringing "Hold that thought" she said as she hurried to answer her phone, "Hello?"

"Rory? Oh thank god you're okay" Lane said relieved on the other end

"Lane?" Rory laughed

"I thought you were taken or something, where the hell have you been" Lane asked

"I'm staying at Tristan's while my mom's gone for the next couple weeks" Rory explained she looked up and noticed that Tristan had put on pants and was walking over to her, he walked over to her with a grin on her face he placed his finger underneath her chin and ran it along it as he walked past, and she rolled her eyes at him and he laughed as he walked into the bathroom

"Lorelai's cool meter just went up like a thousand points, she's letting you stay there for three weeks" Lane said sounding shocked

"Tristan convinced her that it was in my best interest" She said leaning against a dresser as Tristan came out of the bathroom tousling his hair with his fingers, when he got over to Rory his fingers moved to her unfastened buttons and started to do them up for her

"Hang up the phone" He whispered

Rory smiled and swatted his hands away "Rory…?" Lane asked, "Were you listening to me?"

Rory scratched her head "Oh, uh sorry what were you saying?"

"I asked if you had seen Finn as all this weekend" Lane awaited her answer anxiously

Tristan's hand ran down the front of Rory's shirt and her eyes shot to him "Uh yeah I saw him a couple times" Rory choked out nervously

"Did he seem…. I don't know, did he seem uneasy?" Lane asked

Tristan's fingers played with one of the buttons on Rory's shirt until it came undone, she smirked and leaned forward and kissed her neck "Uh Lane" Rory breathed, "I'm, uh, going to have to call you back" she said and without waiting for Lane to say goodbye she hung up her phone, "Okay" she said placing her hands on Tristan's chest "I have to get to school"

"You can't miss one day?" Tristan said against her neck

Rory closed her eyes and sighed, "You say that every time you want me to skip"

"And every time I've asked you've said no" he said look at her "How could you say no…" he said kissing her lips softly and quickly "After everything we did last night" he said grinning

Rory's face turned hot "Tristan…"

"You know you want to do it again" Tristan said kissing her again

"Which time" she laughed

Tristan pulled away and looked at her curious "I get to choose" he grinned

Rory's mouth dropped, realizing what she had just done "I didn't mean…"

"Shhh…" Tristan said as he mouth attacked hers, and she didn't say another word

"I am going to be so late" Rory said rushing out of Tristan's room pulling her skirt down

Tristan laughed, "It was worth it though wasn't it?"

"Weren't you supposed to be in a meeting this morning" Rory asked doing up her jacket

He shrugged "It's just Caleb telling us his plans, Jake can handle it"

"So in other words they're going to be pissed" Rory laughed

"Pretty much" Tristan said as he unlocked his car

"I can always take the bus" Rory said as she opened the door

"No way in hell" Tristan said starting the engine

Rory ran through the school doors "You're late" Paris said and Rory came to a sudden stop, she cursed herself under her breath and turned around, Paris was leaning against one of the pillars "Did you forget about our student council meeting this morning"

Rory was slowly kicking herself "I did" she said as she stood uneasily "Sorry" she said hoping that Paris would accept that, but knowing Paris

"Sorry is not going to cut it" Paris said placing her hands on her hips "We had three major topics to discuss, and Francy took it upon herself to 'take over' for you, of course I would never let that happen" Paris said as if she was queen of the world

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Rory told Paris, rolling her eyes

"Where were you anyways?" Paris asked her, and smirk in place on her face

"Uh I was just running a little late this morning" Rory said as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder

Paris laughed sarcastically "Yeah, sure you were" as she lead them into their first class

"Hey" Madline greeted with a grin on her face, "Where were you this morning"

"I…." Rory tried to speak

"She clearly had early morning sex" Paris said as she took her seat

Rory's eyes widened "Oh my god Paris" Rory said embarrassed as she banged her head against her desk

"What?" Paris asked casually "You're acting like we don't know you do"

"Yeah but did you really have to announce it to the entire class" Rory snapped, noticing that the rest of the class had turned to look after Paris' first comment

Paris rolled her eyes, "Rory, its Tristan Dugrey, the majority of them probably already assumed the obvious"

Rory ran her fingers through the hair as Madline leaned over to her "How was it?" she whispered to her, Rory just looked at her and blushed uncomfortable, Madline squealed "Eek!" the class turned again, she quickly hid her excitement, "What?" she asked them, the girls that weren't as confident as Madline or Louise turned away quickly, Rory looked over to see Francy staring bitterly in their direction, before she stuck her nose in the air and turned away, 'she's such a snob' Rory thought to herself

"It's here, it's here" Louise said rushing into the classroom

"What's here?" Paris asked

"It's here" Louise said looking at Madline

Madline's eyes grew wide "Oh my god, it's here!"

"It's here!" She said jumping up and down

"Let me see, let me see" Madline asked holding her hands out

Louise quickly reached into her bag and slammed a book down "Oh for the love of god" Paris said annoyed, and Rory laughed

"We've waited months for this" Madline said hugging the book

"Really? She's not waiting for acceptance letters from universities" Paris said looking at Rory "No instead she's waiting for when the next Victoria Secret catalogue comes out

Louise and Madline both looked at Paris, mouths agape "Excuse me Paris" Louise said sounding defensive "This is not just a regular Victoria Secret catalogue"

"It's not" Paris said playing along

Madline shook her head "Nope, it's their sexy summer catalogue! We've been waiting for this since January" she gushed over the catalogue "Our summer begins today" she smiled flipping the catalogue open "A like on the first page" she smiled

"I thought you'd like that" Louise said sitting down next to her

Paris threw her hands up "My life with the Banger sisters" was all she said as she sat down in her seat and rolled her eyes once again at the girls sitting behind her

"I can't bloody believe it" Finn said just as Rory walked into Tristan's house after school

She froze when she realized that she had walked right into a business meeting "Oh sorry" she said nervously as men in suits stared at her

"It's okay" Tristan said getting up from his seat, Rory thought it was odd, but she could have sworn that Tristan had a smile on his face

"Why?" Rory asked suspiciously "What's going on?" she said glancing once again at the men in the room "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is….." He was looking for the right words

"Fucking Perfect" Finn finished for him

Rory looked at him shocked, "What?"

"Caleb actually came through" Logan said sounding surprised

"There was some kind of flaw in the original agreement, turned out one of the old managers forged a signature, they're getting sued, and we get the money" Jake explained

"No way" Rory said sounding excited, "You mean Caleb actually did it"

"All he did was compare signatures, turns out he took a writing examination course in university and could tell the differences in the writing" Colin told her

"Turns out Tristan's right hook makes the kid a fricken genius" Finn laughed

Rory turned back to Tristan "So you guys get to keep Holmes?" she said smiling

Tristan nodded his head, "We get to keep Holmes"

She wanted to jump on him, she wanted to do something, but she knew that in the room that she was in and with those business man sitting there that it would be extremely inappropriate, so she was able to maintain themselves "That's great Tristan" she said "And everyone else" she said turning to them

"We were just about to have a round of drinks, Rory care to partake?" Colin asked her

Rory gave a weak smile "Ha, uh as much fun as that sounds, this homework's not going to start itself, I'll be upstairs" she said telling Tristan more than anyone else

"I'll be up in a bit" He whispered to her, a smirk on his face

She blushed, and smiled as she walked backwards , she quickly ran down the hall and into Tristan's room, she grabbed her phone and sent a text to Madline, Louise, and Paris 'We're going camping :p' was how she broke the good news to them

Downstairs Tristan and the guys were having celebratory shots when his phone rang, "Hello?" he asked into the phone

"Tristan, thank god, where the fuck have you been?" Holmes said on the other line

"I was in a meeting I just turned my phone back on" Tristan said as he walked away from the group "Why what is it"

"They found a loop hole" Holmes said angry into the phone

"They what?" Tristan asked confused, "I was just going to call you, Caleb managed to fix everything"

"Well this Caleb guy also managed to fuck everything up" Holmes told him

"Wait what? He couldn't of, we were just with him" Tristan said concentrating

"I just got a call from the NFL's general manager, they said there was a flaw in my contract from the old owner, he said they have reviewed it carefully, and that they could not find any problems at the time" Holmes explained

"Okay… That means we're in the clear" Tristan said still confused

"Yeah, but then he continued to say that there was a line in the contract that involved my agents, saying that if there was any illegal conflict with one of my agents the contract no longer exists, meaning…"

"That you can be drafted" Tristan finished, "But there have been no illegal conflicts with any of us, so they have no case"

"Tristan, Caleb's pressing charges against you for hitting him" Holmes told him regretfully "And if we don't find a solution, I'm going to be traded to the fucking Jets, no one wants to play for them"

Tristan's breathing increased as his blood began to boil, "I'll figure something out" was all he said before he hung up the phone and chucked it against the wall, his fist followed the phone into the wall causing a rather large hole

"Tristan what the fuck?" Finn asked with his drink in the air

"I'm going to fucking murder him" Tristan said running his hands through his hair, he was so angry he didn't know what to do with himself, everything inside of him was yelling at him to go after Caleb and kill him, while the other half was yelling don't fuck this up again

"Murder who?" Logan asked

"I'm gonna go get Rory" Jess said as he headed for the stairs

"Caleb" Tristan said again, his fists cleched

"What did Caleb do?" Jake asked looking at Tristan as if he were from another planet

"He's pressing charges against me for hitting him" Tristan told him his eyes dark with anger

"Tristan" Rory said worried as she ran down the stairs, "What's going on"

"Wait, wait, wait" Colin said holding up his hands "What do you mean he's pressing charges against you"

"Who's pressing charges against you" Rory asked panicked

"The Jets lawyers realized that in the first contract that it said it any of the players agents were to get involved with anything illegal that the contract is terminated" Tristan said sounding disappointed

"So they convinced Caleb to press charges" Jake said crossing his arms over his chest

Rory couldn't believe the looks on their faces, they all were so excited when she came in, and now they all looked like lost puppies, they didn't know where or what they were supposed to do after this. As much as they wouldn't admit it, Rory knew that deep inside they were trusting that Caleb would actually pull through, and for the most part he had made it seem like he was going to.

"So what do we do now" Jess asked leaning on the banister

Logan ran his hands over his face and sat back on the couch, "We're back at fucking square one"

"Yeah, except this time we don't have as much time" Jake pointed out

They all sat in a circle around the coffee table, their heads in their hands, contemplating what they were supposed to do, "It's too bad you guys couldn't just buy the Jets" Rory said, not serious in her answer at all

Jake sat up quickly, and judging by Tristan's movements Rory was actually on to something, "We could buy the Jets" Jake said with a grin on his face

"You guys don't be stupid, we can't buy the Jets" Jess said trying to put their train of thought into reason

"Who would want to buy the fucking Jets" Logan groaned

"Seriously" Finn said taking a drink

"We would" Tristan said glancing at Rory

"Okay well you two have clearly lost your minds, we're talking about one player here for god sake, is here really worth us throwing a couple million dollars into this" Colin asked thinking logically

"Fuck yeah he is" Tristan said getting up, "Look, he was the one that got us to where we are, I'm not just going to roll over because fucking Caleb fucked us over"

"Yeah but Tristan, they're not going to sign off on them, especially now that you're going to have to go to court for assault" Colin told him, "We can't just buy the Jets"

"So we don't put it in my name" Tristan told him, "We find someone else to buy them and we pay the output, that way it's kind of an unexpected move"

"We barley have enough money to do this" Colin explained

"This whole thing started with a risk, and I'm willing to take another one" Tristan told Colin with a serious look on his face

The guys looked at him uneasily, Finn let out a loud sigh "What the hell, I'm in" he said putting his glass down

"What else do you have to lose" Rory gave her opinion

Jake nodded his head, "I'm in too"

Logan and Jess nodded their heads, Colin was the only one left

"We either all do it, or we're not doing it at all" Jake told Colin

"Well since it's an all for one and one for all thing, I guess I'm in" Colin said raising his glass

"But who do we get to sign, if we put Richard's name in they'll know right away and counter it" Jake asked

"We need someone that they haven't even heard of, with an amount they can't refuse" Logan told them

A thought suddenly came to Rory's head "I have an idea" she said with a smile on her face

"I'm sorry, but you want Luke to do what?" Lorelai said stunned on the other end of the phone

"Please mom, just ask him" Rory begged

"But a national sports team, Rory this is insane" Lorelai told her daughter, "Seriously what do they have to smoking there"

"Mom, if Luke doesn't do this, they lose the client that started them off based on a technicality" Rory explained

"Yeah but why Luke, don't they have someone else they could get to do it" Lorelai asked

"They need someone that they won't be able to trace back to either of them, someone that's not in high society" Rory explained

Lorelai sighed, "Luke wants to talk to Tristan"

Rory sat with Colin, Finn, Logan, Jess and Jake as Tristan talked to Luke over in the corner, they watched as Tristan nodded his head a couple of times, and then he shook his head, he walked over towards them, "Yeah, but it would have to be like tonight" he said shoving his hands into his pocket, "No, first thing tomorrow morning, Yeah we have all the money, as much as we need to pay them, Nah it's guys like you that make investments all the time, no I understand, Yeah you make 75% of what they earn, in the long run it's worth it, no" he laughed, "We don't expect it back, the fact that you're willing to do this at all if payment enough, that's right, okay well tell Lorelai to pack up, our jet should be landing there in a half hour or so, yeah that airport, we'll arrange a car to pick you up, okay, yeah, bye" he said as he pulled the phone away from his ear and closed the phone

"So?" Finn asked nervously

"They'll first thing tomorrow morning, Luke will make the call and the offer, and the contracts should be signed by tomorrow afternoon if all goes well" Tristan explained

They all nodded their head, "Okay, well we'll all crash here tonight, and be up by 5:30, that's when the plane should get in" Jake said as he leaned against a wall

"Yeah okay" Tristan said rubbing his eyes, "See you guys in the morning" he said taking Rory's hand and leading her up the stairs

"Oh Love" Finn called, Rory turned around but Tristan continued trying to pull her along, "We know the rooms are sound proof, but if it's loud enough we can still here it" The guys laughed

Rory's face turned bright red, "Oh my god" she mumbled under her breath, she looked up at Tristan and for the first time that night she seen him grin, it wasn't quite a smile but it was about as good as she was going to get from him tonight.

They walked down the hallways silently, Rory swore if was probably the slowest walk she'd ever taken, it seemed like it took forever for them to reach the bedroom door, when they finally did reach the door Tristan opened it and waited for Rory to walk inside, and then he followed her in, shutting and locking the door behind him. Rory turned around quickly, her hands meeting with Tristan's chest as he sighed loudly, "Fuck" he swore, "If this doesn't work"

"Shhhh" Rory soothed "There's nothing you can do about it now" she told him running her hands up and down his chest

He glanced down and her and then looked straight ahead, "There's has to be something"

Rory looked up at him, she could tell just by the look on his face that he was nervous, and in the time that she had known Tristan she had never seen him nervous before, "I think" she started, playing with the top button of his dress shirt, "You just need to relax" she told him as she undid the top button

He placed his tongue on his top lip, before he looked down at her, he saw the look in her eyes, "I can't tonight" he told her taking her hands off his chest and walked over to the bed

Rory turned quickly after him and looked at him confused, "You can't what?" she asked him

"I'm not having sex tonight" He told her seriously

Rory rolled her eyes, and got onto the bed so that she was kneeling right behind him, "Who said anything about sex?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Rory" he warned her as her hands slid down his neck to his chest

"Tristan" Rory mocked as she kissed his neck lightly, this was her ideal situation, it wasn't very often that Tristan wasn't in control of the situation, "I don't think this counts as sex"

"Yeah but if you keep this up…." He started as she stuck her tongue out to taste the saltiness of his skin

"Keep what up" she mumbled, as her fingers skillfully undid another one of his buttons

"You know what" Tristan mumbled to her as he closed his eyes

"I can go put my outfit on from the other night" she grinned against his neck

He groaned quietly at the thought of her in that outfit again, "Fuck" he said to himself as he stopped her hands and turned slightly on the bed, as Rory quickly took the opportunity to straddle his waist "That's is very sexy" he told her as she moved to kiss hi neck again, "But I really can't"

"And who's stopping you" Rory whispered into his ear, "I want you Tristan" she said as she nibbled softly on the lobe of his ear

Tristan closed his eyes again "Mare" he groaned out

Rory pulled away from his neck, and looked at his eyes, she nibbled on her bottom lip, something she knew drove him wild. She looked into his eyes and she could see that he really wanted to, but something was holding him back, it was like they had switched roles, instead of her being the one to over think everything and to be constantly distracting herself, it was him this time, "Okay fine, but you have to let me try to make you relax" she told him with pleading eyes

He ruffled his eyebrows, "What do you mean"

She bit her lip again, "Trust me" she said as she got off his lap and started heading towards the bathroom, she stopped suddenly and turned to face him, "You're going to have to take your shirt off and lie down on the bed" she told him as she disappeared into the bathroom

He shook his head "Yeah that doesn't sound like sex at all" he mumbled to himself as he started to undo the rest of the buttons and slid his shirt off his shoulder, before going and lying down on his bed

Rory came out holding a bottle of lotion "I'm going to give you a massage" she told him as she sat down on the bed

"Seriously Mare, I could seriously just go to sleep" he told her shutting his eyes

"Nonsense, this will help you relax" she told him as she crawled onto his back, he flinched as she squirted the lotion onto his back, and proceeded to rub it in, "Let me know if it's too much okay?" Tristan just mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah sure' Rory continued to work out Tristan's back, it took a matter of five minutes before she heard Tristan snoring beneath her. She contemplated waking him up, but she sighed loudly, knowing that she shouldn't wake him up. He had had a long stressful day and she had a feeling that tomorrow would be just as stressful. She decided that it would be in her best interest to go to bed too. She crawled under the blankets and rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes

"Oh my god you must be my daughter, you have a puddle full of drool the size of the Atlantic Ocean" Lorelai was annoyingly tapping Rory repeatedly on the forehead as she spoke. Rory winced below her, opening her eyes slowly

"Mom" she grumbled as she tried to hide her head under her pillow "What time is it?" she asked as she dug her head into her pillow

Lorelai sat on the edge of the bed next to Rory, "Oh way too late for you to be lying in this bed" she quickly stood up grabbing Rory's pillow in the process

Rory suddenly sat up, "Oh my god you're here" she said with her eyes wide open, her hair fell messy in front of her face

"I am" Lorelai said standing perfectly in a black skirt suit

Rory scrunched her nose "Why're you wearing that?"

"It's an important day I thought I should look nice, just in case they needed to take a picture of me or something" Lorelai said with her hands on her hips, "Now get up"

Rory sat annoyed for a second before she looked over at the clock and realized what time it is, "Oh my god, where's Tristan"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "You so don't function good in the morning" she sat down in a nearby chair "Now can you get up please, Tristan said something about us being there in an hour from whenever you woke up"

"When did he tell you that?" Rory asked as she walked over to the closet, stretching as she walked

"Uh" Lorelai dragged on as she kicked her foot "Like ten minutes ago"

Rory turned on her heals faster than the speed of light, "It's only been ten minutes since they left?" she shouted at her mother

Lorelai laughed "Yeah"

"They why did you wake me up?" Rory asked annoyed as she covered herself up with a sweatshirt

"Because I was bored" Lorelai admitted dragging one of her feet on the ground in front of her, Rory rolled her eyes "What?" Lorelai asked "It's a big house, but it turns out that there isn't a whole lot to do unless you have someone else!"

Rory rolled her tongue across her lips "Mom, seriously how old are you"

Lorelai huffed, "Can you just get dressed so we can go" she said motioning for Rory to get dressed

Rory let out a loud annoyed sigh before she grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and stormed into the bathroom

Rory paced back and forth in the waiting room that the receptionist had told them to wait, she bit her nails nervously as she paced, running her fingers through her hair occasionally, "That's not going to make it happen any faster" Lorelai said. She was positioned comfortably on a black leather couch with a coffee on the side table next to her and magazine in her hand, "Can you believe it Ang and Brad adopted another kid" she stopped talking and looked as if she was answering her own question in her head, "Ang must be really afraid that when she gets fat she'll stay that way" she laughed to herself "Serves her right for what she did to Jen"

"Mom!" Rory interrupted Lorelai's one person rant "Will you stop talking about them as if you know them"

Lorelai sent Rory a fake apologetic look "Sorry, I thought that when they say 'you' on the front cover that it actually means me, my mistake" she tossed the magazine on the coffee table in front of her

"God could this take any longer" Rory said as she started pacing again

Lorelai looked at her watch "We've only been here for five minutes"

"Well it feels like longer" Rory snapped

Lorelai gave Rory an open eyed look "Okay then" was all she mumbled as she picked up the magazine in "I knew I should have brought my stress pills" she murmured to herself behind the magazine

Just as Rory had opened her mouth to say something Tristan walked into the room "Tristan! Thank god, what's going on" Tristan sighed and looked at Rory and then looked at Lorelai who had now put her magazine down again and was standing, he opened his mouth to talk but then closed it, as if searching for the words, "Tristan!" Rory said again desperate, he looked down at her and her eyes were filled with impatience, they were wide and looked as if they could pop out of her head at any moment, her lips drew a straight line across her face, and her hands had a death grip on Tristan's forearms

"Well….."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so i know i left it with sort of a cliffhanger, if that's what you wanted to call it, and i'm sorry i haven't been updating more frequently, i've kind of had a writers block so to speak, and have been trying to figure out where to take the story from here. Here is what i came up with, i hope you all like it, if not please feel free to let me know either way. Thank you for all of your support on both of my stories, i hope to have an update for simple sorority soon! keep reading and your comments are very much appreciated! xoxo foreverandaday_**


	12. Chapter 12

She looked at him through eyes of curiosity, waiting for him to answer was so nerve wracking, she knew what the consequences could be if they rejected the offer and she knew what the benefits would be if they accepted it, "Tristan" she said his name in desperation "What'd they say"

He ran his tongue along the top of his lips, "They put us on lock down" he said bluntly, a look of annoyance on his face

"What?" Rory asked confused "W-what's lock down?" Rory glanced at Lorelai quickly and then right back to Tristan

He ran his fingers through his hair with frustration "it's where they close the deal for 30 days to investigate both sides"

She tried to understand what he was saying, but she wasn't understanding at all "What does that mean?"

"It means they need to take a look into Luke's background, his financial investments, his current amount, and if they find anything suspicious like say a sudden change in the amount of money he had three weeks ago to now it gives them reason to terminate the deal" Tristan explained

"So that means no Jets?" Rory questioned

"It means no jets" He repeated, "The GM basically told us how juvenile this situation was, basing the contracts on past high school experiences, I'm actually surprised that he didn't call us all idiots and tell us to get the hell out"

"So where does that leave Holmes?" Rory asked

"For now, it means that he stays and plays for Pittsburgh for the rest of the season, including the Super Bowl, but his season for after is still up in the air" Tristan looked like he was ready to punch something, you could see the frustration in his body language, he fists were clenched and his jaw was tight

"And Caleb, is he still pressing charges?" Rory said nervously

Tristan rubbed his eyes with his hand "That's the least of my concern right now"

"Tristan you could go to jail" Rory warned him

He looked at her knowingly "I'm well aware of that"

"That's not a concern?" she said folding her arms across her chest

"Not right now Rory, no" he said with an annoyed tone

"How can it not be" Rory questioned him sternly

Lorelai who had remained quiet throughout their whole conversation interrupted "Rory, this isn't the place"

She looked at her mom "No mom, he's being stupid, how can he not be worried about a lawsuit"

"I have more important things to worry about" Tristan told her

"Yeah, and you won't be able to deal with those important things from jail" Rory said glancing at him

"Rory, I think Tristan knows what he's doing" Lorelai interrupted again

"Mom" Rory snapped "No I can't even believe that you're refusing the think about this"

Tristan rolled his eyes "Rory, I'm about to lose millions of dollars because of fucking errors in judgment, and that is a lot more important than worrying about whether or not the bastard that used to loath me in high school is actually going to go through with a law suit he'll never win because anything he tries to charge me for I had a legitimate reason for"

"And that is?" Rory questioned

"He was sexually harassing my girlfriend" He told her sternly

Rory glanced at Lorelai who had her eyebrows up and her lips sticking out, she refused to look at either of them, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" Rory said annoyed

"Look" Tristan told her in an orderly tone "I'm not doing this with you right now, I have to focus on the next couple of weeks"

"But…"

"Tristan" Colin interrupted "We have to go talk to Bruce in five minutes"

"Okay" He nodded his head as Colin walked back down the hall, he turned to Rory and placed his hands on her shoulders "Look, I have to go, but go home with our mom"

"But Tristan….."

"I'll call you later" was all he said and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead before dropping his hands and turning to walk away

Rory stood there in a slight shock, she was so confused at what had just happened, and she didn't understand what was going on, "Hun" Lorelai said placing her hand on Rory's shoulder

Lorelai shrugged "its business honey, don't take it personally"

Rory felt a sudden frustration with Tristan thinking about how he could just walk off like that, leaving her unanswered questions unanswered, it made her upset "Let's just go home" she said finally

Lorelai nodded and handed Rory the keys "Go start the car, I'll wait here for Luke"

Rory took the keys and started walking down the hallway, she was more annoyed then anything, part of her was telling her to understand what was potentially happening, and that she knew that it would be hectic when she started dating him, but the other side was dominantly convincing her that more could have been said and explained, and it had her questioning how he could just walk away so easily, did he even care at all?

* * *

She was awake holding her phone to her chest at midnight, she was awaiting the phone call that he said he would give, she was still annoyed regardless of all the attempt Lorelai made to get Rory to understand, so she was awake staring at her ceiling waiting for his phone call, she reached the point where she was tired of waiting so she tried to call him, before she heard a single ring it went straight to voicemail, the sighed frustrated into the phone, before she quickly ended the call and started texting him.

"That's juvenile" Paris told Rory the next morning at school

"It is not" Rory said annoyed

"Rory you can't text your 22? 23? How old is he, anyways boyfriend saying childish stuff like that" Paris said reaching into her locker

"I didn't think it was that bad" Rory admitted honestly "I was just annoyed"

"that much is obvious, but Rory we're just graduating high school they've been dealing with this stuff since Tristan dropped out of high school, and based on what little I've heard about the circumstances we can't afford to be sending them messages of our annoyance with them because they didn't give us a damn phone call, their careers are at stake" Paris reasoned "And if it helps a lot of this is on Tristan, if he makes the wrong mood, like not caring about it at a certain time or he gets distracted, they all lose"

Rory started at Paris, not believing how reasonable she was being "Did Colin call you last night?"

Paris rolled her eyes "That doesn't matter"

"He did" Rory said knowingly

Paris let out a frustrated sigh "He did, but he also mentioned that Jake and Tristan stayed behind, he said they could have been there hours after he had left"

Rory started at Paris, trying to tell if she was lying or now, truth be told Paris' facial expression was hard to read, she was very good at hiding any and all emotions "You're lying"

Paris rolled her eyes and her head kinked to the side, "Seriously Gilmore, you're being so paranoid about this, just let it go, when things are fixed I'm sure prince charming will explain everything to you" she shook her head as she started walking down the hallway, Rory followed behind

"I guess you're right" Rory said as she caught up to Paris "It was extremely childish"

Paris gave a satisfied smirk "I'm glad you see that"

Just because Rory had agreed with Paris did not mean that she wasn't still questioning everything, she wanted to know, she was eager to know, this whole lockout thing didn't make any sense to her, she had journalism that block so she used the computers to her advantage and used their search engine to look up lockouts in football. She soon realized her stupidity and realized that instead of lockouts it was actually lockdown, she learned about a case that happened a few years ago, similar to Tristan's, fraud employees working both sides of a deal to cause for chaos than good, and the matter resulted into a three month investigation. The article was written by one of the men on the side that was getting screwed over, it explained the long hours and time that the team had to put in, regardless of the fact that lockdown meant not adding or reducing any of the information that had been presented, the man explained that they had to prepare for what would happen in the worst of the situation and in the best, the process sounded long and complicated and very time consuming. Rory sighed as she continued to read, she swore she read the words time consuming and long hours a hundred times. "Doing an article on football are you" Madline asked as she read over Rory's shoulder

"I just needed to know what was going on" she said sadly turning away from the computer

"This isn't like anything they've been through before" Madline explained

"Yeah I know" Rory sighed

"But I know why Tristan is caring about it so much" Madline told her

Rory glanced up at her "You do?"

Madline nodded "He feels like it's his fault that they're in this predicament"

Rory raised her eyebrow "No, this is Caleb's fault"

"Rory, if Tristan hadn't of been distracted about your guys' semi breakup for that one week, they would have had the deal no problem, but because the investors took it as a sign of immaturity they have to do a lot more than look at the number of teams they own"

"You're blowing my mind right now" Rory laughed sarcastically

"Yeah, well that's what Jess told me to tell you" she smiled "don't take what he does personally, he's just got a lot on his plate"

"That's what people keep telling me" Rory said as she glanced over at Paris before she opened her textbook and started doting down notes

* * *

Stupidest decision she'd made in a while, she thought that she could make it to the coffee shop and back in time to make it to her but, little did she know the coffee shops line up would be out the door and she would be running frantically to the bus, she felt like an idiot, she didn't even like to run in PE never mind on the street where there were many other cars driving past, probably with people she knew in them, she slowed her pace when she seen the bus that she was supposed to be on pull away from the bus stop, she sighed in frustration and reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone to check the time, the next bus wouldn't be there for another 45 minutes. She glumly stared at the bus as it drove off, hoping that there was some way of telling it to stop, as the bus passed a lamp post Rory stared confused at a vehicle that she knew very well, and leaning against the front of it, a man that she knew fairly well, she contemplated turning around and walking back to the coffee shop, she knew he wouldn't notice, considering she had been watching him for minutes and he hadn't looked up from the phone in his hand. She was more embarrassed than anything, she wished there was a way to take back that text message, and judging by the fact that he was reading something on his phone confirmed that he had for sure received the message. She bit the inside of her bottom lip as she walked slowly over to him, checking the road to make sure that it was safe to cross, even though she felt that she would rather die than o and have this conversation with him, but she did it anyways. It was almost as if he had been listening for her footsteps, as soon as her feet touched the black of the road his head darted up, his face unreadable, she thought she saw a glimpse of a smirk go across his face, but he immediately hid it. "What're you doing here?" She asked quietly when she knew she was close enough for him to hear her

"I needed to talk to you about something" he said with a stern tone in his voice, Rory closed her eyes briefly, he was giving her his professional tone

"What about?" she ask refusing to make eye contact with him

He held up his phone momentarily "You called me a pompous arrogant ass" she froze embarrassed to even hear him say what she texted him, she finally had the courage to look up at him, and she was surprised, she expected to see a serious angry or upset look on his face, but instead the smirk that she thought she had saw a moment ago was obviously spread across his face

Her eyes filled with confused, he wasn't mad? The whole situation was juvenile, she had come to realization after hearing both Paris and Madline tell her that several times that day "I was upset" she mumbled

"Clearly" he said, his facial emotions remaining the same "I think all you needed was a hole and the end of that sentence and it would have been more effective"

"You're not being funny" Rory told him honestly

"I'm not trying to be"

Rory glared at him as the smirk on his face continued to grow "I was seriously upset"

"I can see that" He said holding his phone up again

"You said you would call" She admitted to him

He tilted his head to the side slightly "I know, but by the time I was done it was 3am, and I know how cranky you get if you're waken up"

"You're trying to tell me that you didn't have a single spare minute" Rory told him, making her implications very clear

He scratched the back of his head "Rory, I didn't have any time to spare, I especially didn't have the amount of time that I would need to get you off whatever mood it was yesterday"

"But you couldn't of said anything, not even a hey won't have time to call talk to you later" she asked him

"You're not actually upset about this are you?" He asked her "Because you don't have a reason to be upset"

"Why not?" she said folding her arms "One of the biggest things is happening in your life and you're not even going to fill me in on the details so that I understand what's going on"

"You don't need to know the details, these issues don't concern you" he tried to explain

"But it concerns you, therefore it concerns me" she told him

He let out a frustrated sigh as he made hand gestures at her, almost asking for her to understand so he didn't have to have this conversation "I never asked you to be a part of this, and don't take this the wrong way but it really doesn't concern you"

Her mouth dropped and she glared at him, "Tristan we're in a relationship, we're dating, you've told me you love me" words were just spilling out now, she really didn't have a grasp on what she was saying

He stared at her briefly "Yeah I have, but that's just it, we're dating Rory, we're not fucking married we've only been going out for a couple months, we didn't vow the whole what's mine is your shit"

She stared at him hurt, what was happing to them, what was happening to her, why was she becoming this obsessive teenage girl infatuated with an older guy, she didn't want to be this kind of girl, the one constantly worrying about what he was doing every second of the day, and she didn't want to constantly be asking herself why he wasn't calling even though he said he would. "You're not some high school boy" she whispered

Tristan looked at her confused "What?"

She looked up at him "I've been acting like an immature grade school girl, thinking that words like I love you means something to you"

"Wait what?" Tristan questioned confused

"I've been fooling myself" she whispered again "Believing that this feeling between us was more than just sex, that's all it is once you graduate, it's sex being mistaken for love"

"Rory I don't….."

She looked at him and smiled as she sighed "I've been fooling myself, thinking that you were some high school teenage boy that believes that love is more than sex"

He pointed his finger "You think that high school guys believe that love is more than sex" he stared at her in disbelief "You've got to be shitting me"

Rory shook her head "No, that's why we're constantly moving backwards"

"Moving backw…. Rory you're being insane" Tristan told her amazed "do you hear what you're saying! For god sake you're making it sound as if you had the wedding all planned out and it's the day of and I've chosen to walk out"

"It's just sex" she said smiling

"No it's not" Tristan defended "Just because I choose to not share something about my career with you doesn't automatically give you the right to say that our relationship has mainly been about sex, and it sure as hell doesn't give you a right to automatically do a 360 within 24 hours! You can't say that everything that you've felt was all because of sex"

Rory glanced behind her and seen the bus pulling down the street "Look" she said quickly "I need to figure out some things, mainly about myself and how I actually feel, and you, have a big career thing going on or whatever and I think you need to focus on that, it'll be good for you to be rid of any distraction" she turned and walked away quickly leaving a confused and distraught Tristan on the street, she knew she left him there wondering what the hell, she honestly didn't remember any of the conversation she had just had, she knew she rambled, but she thought she did what was best.

* * *

"You realize you sound like a psychopath that needs to be locked up any day now right?" Lorelai yelled at Rory from the top of the stairs

"Mom trust me it all makes sense"

"No Rory it doesn't." Lorelai said as Rory heard her footsteps coming down the stairs "And by the way, in the three weeks that I've been asking you about what happened with you and Tristan, not once did I think you would actually have blamed the whole thing on sex"

Rory rolled her eyes "I didn't blame the whole thing on sex"

"Oh but you did, the way you told it, you made him sound like the biggest asshole in the world, all because he wouldn't actually let me correct this so you understand, because he didn't have the time to explain the entire situation"

"He had the time, he just didn't want to use it" Rory defended

"Rory, you know I love yah, but I don't think I've ever seen you be so stupid, and needy, what happened?" Lorelai asked concerned

Rory let out a long sigh before letting herself tell this story "I didn't want to be that" she could tell by the expression on Lorelai's face that she didn't understand "I didn't want to be the needy one, and one constantly worrying, and with this deal going on that's what I ended up doing"

"Rory, he would have told you" Lorelai tried to reason

"Yeah, but when mom? I was going crazy with curiosity, and I hated it! I didn't like the person I was becoming with him" Rory explained "I knew that eventually I would get him so annoyed with me that he would just end it"

"Okay" Lorelai said positioning herself comfortably on the coach "Don't get mad about this, but in the however many months the two of you have been together, how many of the times has Tristan been the one to say you needed a break?"

Rory shook her head disappointed, she and her mother knew very well that she was not going to answer that question, because they knew the truth, over and over again it wasn't Tristan that had turned and walked out or turned and left, he had never even brought up the idea of breaking up, it had constantly been her over and over again, she never left herself fully trust that he was all in, which was ironic because she was constantly blaming him for not trusting her, "I just want to get through Friday night dinner with grandma and grandpa and then I want to come home, put my feet up and watch reruns of I love Lucy"

Lorelai shook her head "Nope, sorry hun, I've allowed this moping to go on too long, Madline called and said they've continually asked you to come out for the past three weeks and you've refused every time."

Rory rolled her eyes and got off the couch "So I haven't wanted to go out, that's not a big deal"

Lorelai made faces behind Rory as she put her coat on "Whatever my point is I'm dropping you off at Madline's after dinner, she's having a party"

"But mom" Rory whined

"Nope" Lorelai said sticking up her hand "I will not let you be couch potato girl any longer" Rory glared at Lorelai, the one time she decides to use her mom card it was to make her go to a party. She still didn't fully grasp the concept of good parenting.

* * *

"I just don't get it" Jess said as he threw a dart at the dart board

"Get what?" Tristan asked as Jess moved off the line and threw a dart

"Well first off I don't understand what the hell you did to Rory" Jess and Tristan switched places again "And secondly, it's been 21 days and we still haven't heard back from the NFL, what the hell is going on?"

Tristan watched as Jess position himself to throw another dart "Which one did you want me to answer?"

Jess turned his head in annoyance "The first one"

Tristan leaned against the wall behind him "Do you think if I knew I'd be here playing darts with you"

A smirk formed on Jess' face, "And the second part?"

"They said they were putting us on lockdown for 30 days, I'm just going to assume that means they'll get back to us in 30 days" Tristan told him in a smartass tone

"Very clever dumbass, did you and Jake finally finish with the final pitch, if we have to go to court?" Jess asked finally throwing his last dart

"I finished it, Jake's been wound up with some girl, he wants us to meet her tonight" Tristan explained moving up to the line

"It's that serious?" Jess asked

Tristan shrugged "I guess so, it's serious enough for him to forget about where his priorities need to be" he said throwing the dart a little more forceful than needed

Jess rolled his eyes "So where are we meeting her?"

"His house" Tristan said leaning against a table nearby

"Like Madline's" Jess asked curiously

"Yep" Tristan said pouring a drink for himself

"You know she's having a party there tonight right?" Jess asked

"So I've heard" Tristan said taking his first drink

Jess studied Tristan carefully, "You don't think….."

Tristan rolled his eyes "Jess I haven't fucking heard of seen her in three weeks, she's clearly over it"

Jess shook his head "Because she's giving you the space you need"

"I wasn't the one that asked for any space, it's was all fucking Caleb's fault" Tristan scowled

"Whatever the reason, just make sure if for whatever reason she is there, don't lose focus, we're in the home stretch"

Tristan nodded "I'm well aware of where we are, why wouldn't she be there?" he asked

"Madline said she's been very anti-social lately, wonder why" Jess stated sarcastically

"Let's just go" Tristan said putting down a now empty glass and walked out of the games room, grabbing his leather jacket on the way out

"Typical" Jess mumbled as he followed behind him

* * *

"YOU CAME!" Madline greeted Rory as soon as she walked through the door

"Apparently you're very persuasive" Rory told her with a fake smile

Madline tilted her head "You can't be mad, it's only because I've missed you"

"No I'm not mad, this will be good for me" Rory told her, keeping her smile in place

"Oh just a heads up, Jake is supposedly dating someone, and he told me he was bringing her by later tonight" Madline explained

"Good for Jake" Rory nodded not fully understanding why Madline was telling her this

"I'm just letting you know, just in case he who shall not be names were to show up, that you'd be prepared"

"I don't imagine he'd come, he's got a lot of stuff to do" Rory told her

"You haven't heard?" Madline questioned

"Heard what?"

"They're waiting for the NFL to let them know, and they're fully prepared for either consequence Jake was explaining to me what the options were"

"So they're done?" Rory asked

"Until they hear word from the NFL, I guess so. Jake said they've been spending a lot of time playing darts, like how does that not get boring" Madline laughed

"Yeah" Rory laughed nervously "I think I need to get a drink"

"You know where the table is, I'll catch up with you later okay?"

Rory nodded and waved as Madline walked away, she felt herself begin to hyperventilate, her heart was racing quickly and she was finding it very difficult to breath, she had managed to force herself not to think about him or the situation for weeks and not suddenly it was all coming back to her at once "You okay?" Paris asked as she noticed Rory gripping tightly onto one of the side tables, Rory shook her head, "What happened?"

"I need to get out of here" She whispered

"Didn't you just get here?" Paris asked confused, "Rory what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I'm just suddenly not feeling very well" Rory said grabbing her stomach

Paris eyed her curiously "She told you" she said annoyed

"Who told me what?" Rory asked as Paris took her arm and started pulling her towards the kitchen

"Madline, she told you there was a chance Tristan could be here" Paris said pushing the kitchen door open "I told her not to say anything, knowing that you would bolt the instant you found out"

"I'm sure that's not It Paris" Rory tried to defend herself as Paris set her down on the stool and looked in one of the cabinets

Paris glanced back at her, before pulling a small bottle out of one of the cabinets "Right, because you're one to hyperventilate all the time right?" she handed her two small pills and a paper bag "Here swallow and then breathe into this" she ordered

"I'm fine Paris" Rory said pushing the pills away "I think I just got a little overwhelmed, I wasn't expecting that news as soon as I walked in the door" Paris stared at Rory not believing her fully "I promise I'm fine" Rory said standing up and walking towards the door. She pushed through the kitchen door and stopped herself from bumping into someone, she froze completely when she seen who it was, Jess was standing to his right as she stood and stared at the blonde haired man that she had completely made an idiot out of herself in front of just three weeks ago, She looked at him nervously, not sure if she should say anything or wait for him to say anything, nothing came out, he just looked at her as if this was the first time he had seen her in years, and she was staring at him with utter embarrassment and insecurity, she praised Paris within the next few moments, because what her feet were refusing to do, Paris managed to aid to the problem by grabbing her shoulder and leading her past the two guys, she glanced back only briefly to see his blue eyes had followed her, she had forgotten what it felt like to be looked at by him, she never knew what he was thinking.

Throughout the night Rory had managed to calm her nerves by repeatedly downing down shots as Paris watched her in horror, she found it a lot easier to deal with the fact that Tristan was in the same place as her as she took shots of tequila over and over again until the point that she really didn't feel anything at all, she knew it didn't matter who she spilt a drink on, danced up against, or tripped over because she sure as hell wasn't going to remember it in the morning, Paris had managed to set a stumbly Rory on a nearby couch "There's something I have to do, stay here okay? Meaning don't move! I'll be right back" Paris ordered, Rory's eyes opened and shut and then opened again as she swayed slowly in her seat

"Yeah yeah yea I'll stay here, MOM!" Rory said as she laughed hysterically, she looked around the room, and found him almost immediately, she frowned because he was talking to some girl with blonde hair, she was very beautiful, slim figure beautiful face, suddenly jealousy came over her and Rory found herself getting up from her chair and stumbled over towards them, "Well look who it is" she said sarcastically as she interrupted whatever conversation they were having as she leaned against a nearby pole to help her stand, "My ex boyfriend and you" she said rudely pointing at the blonde, who stood looking slightly terrified

"Are you drunk?" Tristan asked Rory

She smiled at him and then frowned "No I'm not, who are you?" she asked the blonde

He watched her as she continued to stay standing, even when she was intoxicated she still had determination, "Sorry" Tristan said acknowledging the blonde

"You accept that apology, you might not get another one" Rory laughed and Tristan shook his head

"I'm just going to find Jake" she said pointing backwards and staring terrified at Rory before walking off

"What? She's not good enough? You have to send her off to Jakeeeee" She was sluring her words terribly "Doesn't meet the Tristan Du…..Grey standards? Was she not easy"

"That's Jakes new girlfriend" Tristan told her slightly annoyed at the girl standing before him, "What the hell is wrong with you Rory"

She glared at him "What the hell is wrong with you" she told him back, not really sure what he was meaning

Tristan closed his eyes and rubbed his temples "Paris" Tristan noticed her frantically walk over towards Rory

"Does not move mean anything to you!" She shouted "This is all your fault" she said glaring at him

"How is this my fault" Tristan barked back at Paris

"If you wouldn't of done whatever the hell is was that you did we wouldn't be here" Paris argued

"Like it or not Paris, I didn't fucking do anything, she's the one that called it off" Tristan said angry

Paris looked at Rory, who was not struggling to stay standing "You called it off?" she asked her, Rory nodded her head she then fell to the floor

"I'm gonna get her out of here" Tristan said moving to pick her up

"You don't have to do that, I can just drag her upstairs" Paris said not really wanting to touch her

"No that's alright, based on tonight I'm going to assume we'll need to talk" Tristan said as he draped her over his should, she hung there like a dummie

Paris nodded her head, "Sorry for blaming you, I just assumed, she didn't really say much about it"

Tristan nodded his head, "I would have blamed myself too"

"You really do love her" Paris said noticing that regardless of the state Rory was in she could tell that Tristan really cared about her, regardless of what the two of them had gone through

He didn't say anything, he just turned and started walking through the crowd, he ignored the stares that he was receiving from everyone around them, he was about to walk through the front door before a what he thought was a passed our Rory started squirming in his arms, "Put me down" she ordered, he rolled his eyes and finished opening the door and walked out, being careful not to hit her head as he walked, "Seriously Tristan" she slurred hitting his back, "I'm find, let me go"

"Fine" he said putting her down quickly, "Stand then" she gave him a determined look and tried to hold her balance by sticking her arms out to the side, however her legs betrayed her and she found herself falling towards the pavement, he stared at her as she pouted "Now get up" he ordered, she glared at him but did not move, "That's what I thought" he said as he offered her his hand, she looked up at him before grabbing his hand allowing him to pull her up off the ground, without saying another word he grabbed around her waist and lead her over to his car, he pushed a button and the door opened, he sat her in the seat and closed the door, he walked around the car to the drivers side

"Why're you doing this?" Rory mumbled as she rested her head back on the seat

"Because contrary to what you may believe I actually do have a nice bone in my body" Tristan told her starting the car

"You didn't have to do this" She mumbled again

"I know I didn't" He told her as he pulled out of the driveway

She looked out the widow with foggy eyes before glancing over to him, she stared at him momentarily "Why didn't you tell me you were waiting to hear?" she asked him finally

"I was under the impression that you needed to figure out some things"

The way he said things made it sound worse than what it actually was, but she assumed that his tone reflected how he had heard her say it, she didn't have anything to say after that, she just sat quietly as they drove in an awkward silence, the alcohol was slowly beginning to wear off and unfortunately this was the part of the night she wanted to be able to forget, he pulled up into the drive way of his house, turned off the ignition and got out of the car and walked towards the house, she realized quickly that he wasn't going to come and open her door, so she followed suit, he waited for her inside before he lead her up the stairs and stopping three rooms short of where his room was "You can sleep in here" He told her opening the door.

She looked into the room, she hadn't ever slept anywhere in his house but his room, she examined the room, it was a fair size, just like every other room, there was a queen size bed with a desk and a sofa, "Thanks" she whispered to him stepping inside, he just nodded his head "For everything" she added, trying to show him the serious in her eyes this could have been accomplished if he would have bothered to look at her, when she had come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to say anything, she slowly began to close the door, "Okay, well goodnight" she told him, he made a small motion as if he was going to say something, but then he stopped himself, she finished closing the door, she leaned against it with her eyes close, not removing her hands from the door, she was exhausted but she had a headache and had a lot on her mind, she knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep done. On the other side of the door, Tristan was leaning against the wall, part of him wanted to go in there and talk to her, but he was so frustrated with how she had acted tonight and the last time they talked that he didn't even know what he would say to her, he knew that it would end up a yelling match, and she was in no shape to be doing that. So he turned and walked towards his room.

"Fuck I hate relationships" he mumbled to himself

* * *

She was wide awake, unlike most people alcohol did not put her to sleep easier than if she were to go to bed sober, she knew that the effect of alcohol has worn off and yet she still remain wide away lying in this uncomfortable bed. She tossed and turned from left to right, readjusted the pillows, tried sleeping at the foot of the bed instead of the top, but nothing worked, this bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one down the hall, she had come to the point that she was so uncomfortable that she ended up getting out of bed and heading towards his room, whether he wanted to or not they were going to have a conversation. She opened his door quietly and tippy-toed inside, she noticed that he was lying on his back, she knew that when he was really asleep he was on his side, "Tristan" she whispered, he didn't say anything "Tristan" she whispered again, "Are you awake"

He had been trying to get to sleep for hours, but he hadn't been able to "What're you doing in here Rory?" he asked her, not moving from his position in his bed

"I can't sleep" She told him "That bed in there is very uncomfortable"

"Yeah I know" He told her still staring at the ceiling

She sat on the end of his bed "Can we talk?" She asked, ignoring the fact that he has purposely put her in a room with an uncomfortable bed

"What about?" Tristan asked still not moving

"I'm sorry" she whispered, she saw his eyes flicker "I should have never said what I did"

"It's what you felt, I can't blame you for that" Tristan told her

She inched closer to him on the bed "But it's not how I felt, I was just…"

"Upset?" he finished for her

She nodded her head "But that didn't give me an excuse" he didn't say anything "Yes I was mad and upset that you weren't giving me any details to the current situation, but I acted like a little school girl with the situation"

"I was going to tell you, I didn't have the time right then and there when you wanted me to tell you" He said finally sitting up

"I know that, I was immaturely impatient"

He rested his head against his headboard "Did you figure everything out that you wanted to" he asked her

"It's been 22 days, and the things I wanted to figure out, I already knew" she admitted to him

"And what's that?" he asked her

"That you love me, and that every time there's been an issue in our relationship, it hasn't been you that's walked out, it's been me, and that you haven't once given me a reason to doubt the commitment in this relationship, but I've given you every reason and still you choose to stay with me, only god know whys, because I'm obviously a lunatic" She waited for him to say anything "I also realized that you're not as closed off as I would like to think, you're actually more open"

"I am?"

"Well that's what the pro con list said" she mumbled

"You made a pro con list?" He asked

"It's how I make my most important decisions" she explained

"And what important decision was it necessary for this time?"

"Well" She said quietly "I made the list to see what my reasons were for leaving in the first place"

"How cons did you manage to find"

"one" she mumbled

"And pros?"

"35" she told him honestly

"So what did that tell you?" He asked her

"It told me that I had made a big mistake, and if I could get over my stubbornness and you could get over me being an idiot I would take it all back in an instant"

"I'm a part in your decision?"

"You were actually my only con" she admitted to him "My only con was, he might not forgive you"

"Do you think I have a reason to forgive you?" He asked her leaning forward

Rory shook her head "No, I wouldn't forgive me"

"Then why would I forgive me"

"Because I know you're a better person than me, and I know regardless of everything I've said that you love me"

"You determined of this?" He asked

"I don't doubt your feelings for me anymore, I'm actually quite confident in them" She knew she what she was saying was bold and out of character, but she needed him to know what she knew how he felt about her

"So you no longer believe what Caleb tried to convince you of?" he asked moving closer, she followed suit was scooting up farther onto the bed so that their knees were touching

She sighed "I've realized that Caleb is a narcissistic ass that only tried to put a thought in my mind for his benefit"

He glanced at her "So no?"

She reached out hesitantly to his shoulders, hoping that he wouldn't bold "I shouldn't have ever doubted the…..sexual connection we have with one another" she whispered to him

"No you really shouldn't of" He said huskily, that voice made her insides tingle

"I really want you to kiss me" she told him bluntly

He glanced sideways at her "Really?" he asked

"Well…." She paused "That's not really all I want you to do, but I think that's where we need to start"

"I thought love wasn't about sex?" He questioned

"It's not, but at this point, it's been three weeks and I've done nothing but think about having you touch me again" her next movement was bold, and she honestly had no idea where it came from but she moved swiftly from her spot a side and positioned herself onto his lap, she loved the feeling of closeness between the two of them, she carefully placed her hands on his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck, "Did you miss me?" she asked as their lips were centimeters apart

"What kind of question is that?" He asked her, she closed her eyes as she felt his breath come in contact with her lips

"Just answer my question" She ordered

"Bossy?" he smirked finally, she was grateful he did because it got rid of any further questions she had about him forgiving her

"Just do it" She told him again

"What's the right answer to this question?" He asked her

"Well here's how I pictured it, you're supposed to say yes" she took his hands and placed them on her hips "Then I'm supposed to say, well then you can show me how much" she whispered to him

"Is that how it's supposed to go" he asked her amused

She smiled at him "Then you're supposed to kiss me"

"I am?" he asked her teasingly

"Or" She said as she tilted her head sideways and moved to his neck "I could kiss you" she kissed him lightly on his neck "Everywhere until you decide you're ready to kiss me" she whispered into his ear as she spoke, nibbling lightly on his earlobe, she continued to leave a path of light kissed on his neck and then up to his jaw until their noses here touching, and they were once again face to face

Her eyes met his, and could see even in the dark that his eyes had darken, she could feel underneath her that he wanted this, she felt one of his hands leave her waist and moved up to caress her face, "You're crazy" he told her before he pulled her head towards his and connected their lips, removing the tension that she had created between them, his other hand pulled her in closer to him, as she did the same by wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she wanted to feel as close to him as she could she removed her hands from his neck and slid them down his body reaching the hemline of the thin t-shirt he had worn to bed and started to yank it upwards, once she has removed his article of clothing she slowly ran her hands along his chest before pushing him backwards onto the bed, she crawled up his body leaving kisses on every piece of skin she could find before reconnecting her mouth with his, he held her firmly against his body by placing both hands around her waist and pulling her into him, her insides were screaming out at the intensity of his touch, he flipped them over so that he was not positioned over top of her, he used once hand to hold himself up from putting all his weight on her and as he kept kissing her he used his other hand to explore underneath her shirt, he pulled away from her slightly when he reached a certain destination "No bra?" he questioned

"Let's just say I was feeling lucky" she grinned up at him as she pulled him back down to her, running her fingers through his hair as he groaned into her mouth, she grinned against his lips, but it wasn't long before he retaliated by running his hands up her shirt again and pinching her nipple, she moaned loudly into his mouth and felt a very satisfied smirk against her lips as he continued his actions, she was on a high right now, she literally felt that by letting him do this alone would bring her over the edge "god" she mumbled against her lips "So much better than what I imagined" she told him as he lifted her shirt of her head, exposing naked chest to him

He smirked down at her as she reached out for him, he grabbed her hands quickly and held them above her head, she pouted and he just kissed her "Shhh" he mumbled against her lips, bringing his lips south, as he held her hands, keeping her from touching him, she screamed out as his tongue came in contact with her exposed breast, while his fingers played with the other one, she felt his teeth scrape against her and she had difficulty containing herself

"Tristan" she called out to him, forcing him to look up at her but he didn't stop his actions he pinched her roughly and he yelped "Oh god" she mumbled to herself as she felt his free hand move farther down her body past the waistline of the sweatpants she had put on before bed, she felt him pull that and her underwear down, she didn't have any time to react before he was quickly spreading her legs and shoved to fingers inside of her, she screamed out his name loudly, feeling her walls close tightly around the two fingers, she felt her walls begin to stretch, "Tristan please" she whined for him to come back up to her, while his fingers were still inside her he leaned up to kiss her, his tongue entering her mouth to the same rhythm as his fingers, "I'm going to" she felt him quicken his actions, and she felt herself wanting to grind up against him, her hips bucked to him as she fell off the edge, she felt her insides tighten and then release as he sent her over, she smiled at him as he released her hands. Once out of his grasp she quickly went to work removing his bottoms quickly, as she reached up to kiss him she ran her fingers along his length causing him to moan into her mouth, without any warning she found herself guiding him, rubbing him against her, he looked at her as if questioning if she was ready already, she helped him by placing him against her and wrapping her legs around his waist causing both of them to moan at the same time, they kissed passionately as they adjusted to one another before Tristan started to move inside her, at this point she didn't care how loud or how many times she was moaning, right now she was letting the passion between the two of them relieve the stress that she had been feeling, she let him show her how much he cared solely by allowing him to ravish her like he always did, at that moment it was just the two of them, nothing else mattered, for all she knew the entire world outside of his bedroom had vanished and it was only the two of them left on the planet, she kissed him deeply as they both came together, his body rested against her as he nuzzled his face against her neck as he kissed it, he rolled off of her and pulled her into his side kissing her forehead in the process, "I missed you" she said as she cuddled into his side

He laughed and pulled her tighter "I can see that"

She smacked his side playfully "There is nothing wrong with what we just did"

She looked up and seen that he was smirking, obviously replaying what had just happened "No, nothing wrong with that at all"

"Next time I'll have to repay the favor" she said running her fingers along his chest

He glanced down at her in amazement "If you insist" he said sarcastically

"We're going to be okay?" she asked him

He nodded his head and kissed her forehead again "I think we'll be just fine" that was the last thing that was said, they remained silent, embracing each other until they both drifted off to sleep, she had guessed that it was at least 4:00am by the time they had both fallen to sleep, but she didn't care all that mattered was that she was asleep in his arms, again

* * *

**_Sorry this took me so long! hope it's alright, took me a while to start writing again, had to read the story over a couple of times to come up with an idea, hopefully the next update is a little quicker, i appreciate your patience and your wonderful comments, so please read and review and let me know what you think! xoxo forever&aday_**


End file.
